


Never Let You Go

by myownway, SoWrongItsLottie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Downworlders, Magic, Malec, Multi, Nephilim, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 86
Words: 139,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie
Summary: The Lightwood's are new to Shadow Hill High; a school for all Species of students to thrive and learn. Only as soon as they start Alec senses that something is wrong. With students being murdered and going missing, can the Lightwood's and their new friends help solve what is happening, or will Alec be determined to do it all on his own?Derek Hale doesn’t trust easily, so when the elite Shadowhunter family start at the school his boyfriend attends, he’s on edge, especially when Alec gets Stiles involved. Derek knows that his boyfriend is too curious and has a craving for trouble so he knows the only way to keep him safe is to help the oldest Lightwood solve whatever is happening at the school.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 156
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha readers!
> 
> It's that time again, MyOwnWay and I have teamed up to give you a brand new story. For all you Malec and Sterek fans out there, you are especially going to be in for a real treat with this one! MyOwnWay has written the Malec goodness and I've written all the Sterek goodness! Going forward, the updates for this story will be posted weekly, quite possibly on a Saturday, so please sit back, relax, enjoy and remember, stay happy and healthy!
> 
> \- _SoWrongItsLottie_

They should be used to moving schools, this was their third one in two years but they had a pack. If one had to move, then they all did. They were siblings and that was how they came, united. Alexander, the eldest of the three felt guilty. In some way, every move had been his fault and he knew that his brother really liked their previous school, that was until he went in and single-handedly hospitalized three of the Football players. But, no one blamed Jace for that, mostly they blamed Alex. If he hadn’t been gay then none of it would have happened.

“This school is going to be different big brother.” Isabelle smiled as she linked her fingers with Alec’s as they stared up at the standard red brick building, he wondered why all schools looked the same. “I read online that they have groups for all types of students.”

She hesitated on her words and Alec just raised an eyebrow, he didn’t speak much.

Isabelle knew her brother wasn’t the biggest talker, but she wasn’t stupid either; something had happened at their previous school, something that had caused Jace to fly off the handles and something that had stopped her brother from being himself.

“You know what I mean, I just think this will be different. I have a good feeling.”

“And we all know about you and your feelings,” Jace said with a roll of his eyes. “Come on, we have to go to the office and meet our tour guides.”

Isabelle nodded and noticed that Alec had already started walking forward and Isabelle looked at Jace, they were both worried about their big brother but they didn’t know what to do. Isabelle knew Jace knew more than he let on, they just hoped that this school would be different for them.

Walking through the school corridor, Alec felt a little nervous, their previous schools had been simply just a mixture of Mundanes and Shadowhunter’s, but this one was completely mixed with both Nephilim and Downworlders.

“Welcome to Shadow Hill High,” a voice called. “You three must be the Lightwoods.”

Alec looked up at the tall man.

He had an air of confidence and dominance about him and Alec assumed that he was Principal.

His assumptions only being confirmed by his next statement.

“I’m Mr Morningstar, the Principal of Shadow Hill High. I have your timetables here; I’ve taken into account your subject preferences so hopefully you’ll be pleased with the lessons you have. If you’re not then we can always review it.” He said, and though he was smiling there was something about him that made Alec a little unsure. “Here you go.”

He handed them the pieces of paper, already knowing their names to their faces.

“I have also arranged for three students to come and give you a tour of the school.”

“That’s great, thanks.” Isabelle smiled.

Alec and Jace both nodded, they were currently exchanging glimpses t each other’s timetables and both of them looked a little defeated as they weren’t in as many of the same classes as they were hoping to be, like they were in their previous school.

“Ah, here they are now.” The Principal smiled before he continued. “But before you go off with your guides, I would just like to point out that we have a zero tolerance when it comes to bullying and violence here. I hope you keep that in mind and remember as you make friends.”

The comment was definitely aimed towards Jace and Alec.

They both just nodded.

“Mr Stilinski and Mr McCall, I do believe I only asked for one of you to come show Jace around.”

“You know us, Sir,” one of the boys joked and even threw a wink towards the Principal which made Alec raise an eyebrow.

“You already have a week of detention, Mr Stilinski, would you like that to go into your lunch breaks too?” He asked, his voice changing to more of a stern tone and the boy paled a little. “Then make sure you’re dropped off to your first lesson on the tour. It will do you some good having a break.”

The two boys exchanged grimaces and Jace couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Jace, you’re with them.”

Jace looked at Alec about to say something when Mr Morningstar spoke again.

“You’ll have time to talk at lunch, Isabelle you are with Clary Fray.”

He gestured to a girl who was walking close to the boys and Jace looked again.

Alec just rolled his eyes; she was definitely his type.

“And here comes Magnus Bane now, Alexander, he’s for you.”

Alec looked towards the eccentric boy, he was handsome and was he wearing eyeliner?

Isabelle smiled towards Alec and he could already tell what she was thinking and he just rolled his eyes.

“I have also arranged for the two of us to have a sit down meeting a little later, I believe you have fifth period free. If you can come to my office.”

Alec wanted to ask why but of course, he knew why, so instead he just nodded.

“So, are you ready for this?” Magnus asked once Alec walked towards him.

Alec wasn’t too sure he knew the answer to that question so he just shrugged.

That seemed to be enough for Magnus who immediately started to talk quite animatedly about the school.

All Alec could do was try and keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Make sure you’re dropped off at your first lesson_ … it’s like he doesn’t know me at all,” Stiles scoffs.

As the three of them walk, he takes a moment to look back over his shoulder at the retreating Principal.

“He does have a point, Stiles.” Scott speaks up, giving him a wide grin. “You do tend to attract trouble when we’re together.”

“Me?! You’re the one who…” Stiles starts to splutter, his mouth aghast.

“ _Anyway_ … it’s nice to meet you, Jace.” Scott says, cutting Stiles off, turning his attention to the new boy. “I’m Scott McCall.”

Jace gives him a curt nod before looking round at their surroundings and murmuring something along the lines of, “Likewise.”

“As you probably heard the Principal just then, this is Stiles Stilinski.” Scott carries on, unperturbed by Jace’s lack of interest.

Jace’s head snaps up at the name, suddenly realising why it sounded so familiar.

“Stilinski… any relation to the Sheriff?”

Scott tilts his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

In his experience, people who ask if there’s any relationship between Stiles and the Sheriff are usually the ones that are fishing for information to use against the head of the Shadow Hills Police department before storing their findings and plots away under the ‘ _steer clear of this kid and his Dad_ ’ file in the backs of their minds. Scott can’t help but be protective over his best friend and his Sheriff Dad, so he won’t let anything harm them; they’re like family to him and if the fact that Stiles is the Sheriff’s kid is going to cause trouble with any newcomers to town, then Scott would like to be prepared, and perhaps exercise his right to be more cautious in handing out information in the future.

Stiles, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have an issue with letting people know he’s the Sheriff’s kid.

“Yeah, he’s my Dad.” Stiles confirms, a proud gleam in his eye. “Have you already met him?”

“No.” Jace replies shortly.

The tone of his voice and speed of his words made Scott doubt his answer but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he simply shakes his head and places a smile on his face as he says, “Okay, let me look at your schedule; it will be easier to show you the location of your classes and the break areas.”

Having not put the timetable in question away, Jace hands the paper over to Scott and crosses his arms, looking bored.

Deciding that it’s probably just his normal attitude, Scott focuses on the paper in his hands.

“Well, it looks like you’re going to have a very short tour, Stiles; Jace’s first period is with Mr Harris.” Scott announces.

“Seriously? Word of warning to you… Mr Harris? Not nice people.” Stiles groans, scuffing his shoe against the concrete. “Imagine you’re on the enterprise, scouring the rooms in search of the princess, Mr Harris is Darth Vader and the Lacrosse team captain and his cronies over there…” He nods his head over in the direction of the front doors before adding, “Are his Stormtroopers.”

“Did you just… reference _Star Wars_?” Jace asks, incredulous that he actually knew what the boy was talking about.

“Yeah, he does that a lot,” Scott murmurs, handing back the timetable. “You’re in luck; the majority of your classes are the same as mine, except for the obvious, Lacrosse; are you planning on trying out for this year’s team?”

“No, I’ve never played.” Jace answers, stuffing the sheet of paper in his backpack.

“If you’re interested, we can show you how it’s done? We usually have practice during fourth period, so as long as you don’t mind the Coach yelling out ridiculous profanities and weird statements that don’t make sense half the time, then you’ll fit right in. Besides, we could use a player who has the guts and ability to take Jackson down off his high horse; he’s the current Captain of the team and acts like he’s the best thing to ever grace this school.” Scott explains, grimacing at the mere mention of the Captain of the Lacrosse team.

“He sounds like a real jerk, but I don’t think so.” Jace says, unfolding his arms. “Thanks anyway. Now, do you think you could show me to my first class? I don’t exactly want to be late on my first day. It wouldn’t make the best of impressions now, would it?”

Scott’s mouth fell open for the briefest of seconds before he caught himself and shook his head. He wasn’t sure what it was about this guy but he was getting a weird vibe from him; seriously, anyone who wanted to be on time for Harris’ class certainly couldn’t be normal… right?

Scott lets out a sigh as he turns to Stiles and asks, “Do you mind taking him to your first class?”

“Not at all. I’ll drop him off to you after class but I’ll see you at practice.” Stiles replies as he motions for Jace to follow him.

“Sure thing. I’ll let Allison know to join us for lunch,” Scott smiles, watching his best friend walk away with the newcomer.

Scott can’t quite put his finger on it, but something about Jace just didn’t sit right with him. Not only that, but his inner wolf was starting to get the same feeling. He knew from Mr Morningstar that he was one of three new transfers to the school and that they weren’t exactly fully humans but even so, his wolf senses wouldn’t cause him to be alert if there was nothing to worry about. He just hoped that, for once, the wolf was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

So far, Alec was quite impressed with Shadow Hill High.

He didn’t know whether that was because of the facilities of the school or because of the student giving him the tour.

Magnus was beautifully eccentric and his smile was contagious.

“So, that’s the school.” Magnus smiled.

He had picked up on how quiet Alec was and normally that would bother him as he was used to conversation, he was used to someone picking up on what he was saying and matching the conversation, but Alec’s quietness didn’t bother him, though he didn’t use his language to speak, his eyes said everything that he needed to say.

“Mr Morningstar was right; we have a zero bullying tolerance here.” Magnus said gently. He had assumed that was one of the problems Alec had faced. He was good at reading people, and he saw the way Alec’s eyes had lingered on one of the posters advertising equality clubs.

Alec just nodded.

They both had a free period and he had expected Magnus to show him around and then go and join his friends, Magnus was definitely popular going by the number of students who said hello to him as they passed.

“We have English next, it’s not too bad a class,” Magnus hummed. “My favourite is art, there’s such beauty in it.”

Alec loved the way that he was so passionate about something.

Alec just shrugged, his lips curving up ever so slightly.

“What do you like?” Magnus asked.

It was a challenge for him to answer.

Alec could talk. He spoke at home. He spoke when it was important. He was just scared that no one would want to listen. That was what had happened before. He squeezed his eyes shut, he shouldn’t think about it, especially with Jace so far away from him.

Magnus seemed to sense the anxiety overtaking him and he reached forward and gently squeezed Alec’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Magnus whispered, his voice was so soft.

Alec stared at the hand on his shoulder.

It was the first time someone from outside his family had touched him in a way that they didn’t want to hurt him.

It felt weird, but he liked it.

“Books.” Alec said quietly, his voice was rough and he coughed a little. “I like reading.”

“Well, English will be great for you.” Magnus smiled; his eyes had lit up as Alec had started to speak.

Alec just nodded in response.

He didn’t know what else to say so he added a little smile and that seemed to be enough for Magnus who smiled back.

* * * * * *

The classes went by slowly, Alec wasn’t used to not being in the same classes as Jace, but maybe the separation would do them good. He sometimes felt like he held Jace back. Jace would never have gotten into trouble with the police if it hadn’t been for the fact that Jace was defending him.

“Shall we go to the canteen? I assume your brother and sister will be there,” Magnus said.

He could sense the slight change in Alec; he was a little more anxious and jittery but Magnus was so captivated by him already. He had sat next to him in his morning classes, Alec had seemed surprised by this but he was also more relaxed by Magnus’ presence.

Alec just nodded his head.

The walk down to the canteen was busier and he realised now how much bigger the school was than what he was used to.

“It’s okay, everyone gets excited about lunchtime, especially the wolves.”

Alec turned at that statement, Magnus spoke about the different species at the school so confidently. He had wanted to ask what Magnus was, he was definitely not a Mundane, but he hadn’t asked about him so he didn’t want to be nosy or intrusive.

“Don’t worry, most of them are like little puppies, especially Scott.”

Alec froze.

Jace was with a werewolf.

Jace wasn’t prejudice about anyone or anything and it was one of the many reasons why he loved him but Jace was a natural hothead and, going from his personal experience, so were werewolves. He just hoped that they didn’t end up clashing.

“He’ll be fine,” Magnus smiled.

Alec frowned again; it was like Magnus was about to read his thoughts.

Magnus was right, Clary was sat with Isabelle at the first table in the canteen, as soon as Isabelle saw Alec walk in, she rushed over.

“Come and sit with us, yeah?” She smiled and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. “Get some food first.”

Alec just rolled his eyes.

“Alec!”

Alec turned as soon as he heard Jace call his name.

He was walking forward, Scott and Stiles following behind; they were both laughing about something.

“How were your classes, man? You good?” Jace asked, patting his back, his hands hanging onto his shoulders.

Magnus watched the two interact and he smiled, there was such a tight bond between the two of them.

“I’m good,” Alec nodded.

Both Jace and Isabelle beamed at the sound of their brother’s voice.

Magnus wondered just how quiet he was at home.

“Food?”

“Food.” Jace grinned and jumped forward.

His spirits were higher now that he saw just how well his brother was doing.

Magnus joined the Lightwood’s for lunch, he didn’t really want to leave Alec’s side.

Clary, Stiles and Scott also joined them.

“Man, Mr Harris is such a dick. I can’t believe I have yet another two weeks detention; my Dad’s going to kill me.”

“Well, you were talking… a lot.” Jace said through gritted teeth. “How were your classes?”

He turned his attention to Isabelle, mainly because he wanted to turn so that he could see Clary a little more. There was definitely something about her that he liked. She seemed to sense him looking and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

“Good,” she smiled.

Alec rolled his eyes.

He could hear an underlying tone in the way his sister spoke.

Good clearly meant something more and with Isabelle, that normally meant a boy.

“She met Jackson,” Clary said, looking towards Scott and Stiles.

“Well, it was nice knowing you,” Stiles said, shaking his head a little.

“Yeah, if only we could have gotten to know you a little more,” Scott added.

The three Lightwood’s exchanged confused looks.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked, frowning.

“Jackson is the Captain of the Lacrosse team,” Magnus explained. “He’s harmless, really, but the popular kids tend to sit with the popular kids. And well, as much as Scott and Stiles try, they are definitely not welcome at that table.”

“Well, I quite like this table,” Isabelle smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she spoke. “Do you think Mom and Dad will be home tonight?”

“I doubt it,” Jace shrugged, popping a chip into his mouth.

“Oh, well, I can cook us something to eat,” Isabelle offered.

“Or, we can get takeout,” Jace said quickly.

“We could all go to the Diner after school,” Scott smiled. “I mean, we tend to go there anyway.”

“Sounds good. Clary?” Isabelle asked.

She had never really formed any relationships with girls before, not even at the previous schools, but there was just something about Clary that she liked and she could tell that Jace would really like her to be around them all more.

“Sounds good to me, can I bring Simon?” Clary asked.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Jace asked.

No one missed the jealousy in his voice.

Well, everyone except Clary.

“No, he’s my best friend. Well, he’s more like a brother, really,” Clary smiled.

“Then yes, he can come,” Jace grinned. “Magnus?”

He knew Alec wouldn’t ask him and the little look Alec sent him showed that he was grateful that he asked.

“I’d love to,” Magnus smiled, looking directly at Alec as he spoke.

“Well, I guess I’ll join you after my detention,” Stiles sighed dramatically.

The group just laughed.

The three Lightwood’s shared another smile; they were really going to like it here.


	4. Chapter 4

When the opportunity was presented to be a tour guide for a small group of new kids, Stiles was a little apprehensive at first. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t the one that was chosen directly to be their guide, that authorisation went to Scott, but Stiles figures that seeing as though they’re practically brothers, the role could be shared between them. It reminded him of the time when they were in Kindergarten and Stiles got selected by the teacher to be the milk monitor that week, he was so excited but he felt bad as Scott had been looking forward to getting a turn, so he pulled him to his feet, put his arm around his shoulders and pointed out to the teacher that he doesn’t become milk monitor without his milk hander-outer at his side.

At the time, their teacher thought they were adorable and was pleased to see that Stiles was learning how to share responsibility, but she quickly took back her cutesy opinion when they were going around the classroom, handing the milk out to their classmates, and upon reaching the second to last table, Stiles made a comment to Jackson that only good boys get milk and told Scott to skip him. Needless to say that aggravated Jackson, he was already quite a bad-tempered child even at such a young age, and he decided to throw a punch in Stiles’ direction but he had missed and caught Scott instead, causing him to fall forward and spill the remainder of the milk over Stiles as they laughed uncontrollably from their place on the floor.

His Dad didn’t find it so funny when he found out later that day but Scott’s Mom, Melissa, thankfully found the funny side of it and told his Dad not to be too hard on them; they’re just kids, she said. From that very moment, the two boys have been inseparable ever since. Wherever Stiles went, you were bound to find Scott and vice versa. Which brings us now, to Stiles becoming Jace’s second tour guide.

Stiles knew from the way that Scott’s shoulders stiffened ever so slightly that he was getting a weird vibe from the new kid but honestly, Stiles was over the moon. Jace and his siblings were so unlike the rest of the students at Shadow Hill High, and as hard as he tried, he just couldn’t put his finger on how. Every movement was careful, calculated but graceful at the same time. There was no way that they were ordinary humans, sure they may look like a human on the outside but after spending half a dozen hours surrounded by a pack of wolves, one of which included his super-hot boyfriend, Stiles had become the Master at spotting unusual differences between humans and beings of the supernatural variety.

For the duration of their first class, Stiles was adamant at proving to Jace just how much of a dick their science teacher was, and usually he was pretty good at staying below the man’s radar and passing notes but today, it was like Mr Harris knew what he was going to do. He was just holding out the first note when the man snatched it out of his hands, briefly looked at it and with a scornful expression, caught the attention of the class by saying, “ _If you want to hook up with Mr Lightwood, Mr Stilinski, perhaps you should stop being so old-fashioned and move to texting like the rest of your classmates. It’s a lot easier to hide your opinions about my teaching methods in a text rather than on paper._ ”

His classmates had laughed, even Jace smirked but Stiles was mortified.

He had never made a point of flaunting his sexuality preference to anyone who wasn’t his boyfriend or part of the pack, so finding out that Mr Harris knew that he was gay was absolutely horrifying. In all the years he’s been attending school, he didn’t think that any of the teachers were interested in knowing about their student’s private lives - Mr Harris certainly hasn’t shown any interest in the past - and if he now knew about Stiles then how many other teaches did? He would hate to think about what they would do in order to use his sexuality against him. It’s not like he’s the only out kid, of course, in fact there’s only two openly gay guys at Shadow Hill High, Danny and Ethan, who Stiles admires for not being ashamed or scared to show their relationship off to the world. Everyone loves them and unlike Stiles, Mr Harris actually likes Danny so he would never use his relationship against him, at least while he’s getting decent enough grades.

Looking up from his books, Stiles curses as he notices the classroom was nearly empty.

When had the bell even signaled the end of the day?

Shaking his head, Stiles focused on shoving his belongings into his backpack and throwing it onto his shoulder.

He has less than two minutes to get from his History class, to the Science block and that was on the other side of the school. With masses of students filing through the corridors and stopping to chat with their friends at their lockers, Stiles wasn’t holding out hope on arriving on time. He debated just skipping detention altogether but quickly vetoed the idea when he thought of how his Dad would react if he found out. It’s not like his Dad is a scary person, he’s not, but the amount of disappointment he would have in his eyes about his son skipping out on appropriate punishment for his behaviour would make Stiles guiltier than if he had stumbled in on a Friday night, drunk out of his mind.

Pulling the doors open to the Science building, a little out of breath from his jog across the quad, Stiles took in a deep breath and stepped inside. He was quick to calm his breathing down and was even careful not to make it sound as though he was rushing. He didn’t want to give Mr Harris the satisfaction of knowing that he was scared of being late to a detention that wasn’t even deserved in the first place.

He had just opened his mouth to inform Mr Harris that he was there when the man’s voice rang out.

“Mr Stilinski, you’re ten minutes late.” Mr Harris speaks up, not turning from his position at the blackboard. “This is unacceptable.”

Stiles grimaces at this, it’s like the man has eyes in the back of his head; he didn’t even make a noise coming into the classroom. Biting down on his tongue, Stiles sucks in a breath and takes a step towards the back row of desks, shrugging off his backpack and raising it up to put on the desk.

“Don’t bother putting your things down, detention will be served in the library today.” Mr Harris continued, placing the chalk down and turning to survey the boy. “And, to make up for your tardiness, an additional fifteen minutes has been added to today’s punishment.”

“Fifteen? But, Sir, I was only ten minutes late!” Stiles sputters, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“I knew you would have some form of snarky comment to make, so the additional five minutes has been added.”

Stiles seriously hates this guy; how did the school ever think that he would be good with kids?

“Follow me.” Mr Harris instructs, gathering up his own bag and sweeping out of the classroom.

 _All he needs now is the cape and spooky castle_ , Stiles thinks as he shrugs his backpack onto his shoulder.

The walk to the library was awkward, and not to mention embarrassing. The lingering groups of students that were still scattered in the hallways all turned their gazes towards the two figures, every one of their conversations dying off as they passed. It felt to Stiles as though they were saying their goodbye, that at the end of this walk, they would never see him again, and honestly, Stiles felt like it too. If only he had one last chance to tell Derek and his Dad just how much he loved them.

Upon reaching the doors, Mr Harris stopped and Stiles almost ran into him.

“You will be spending the full hour and forty-five minutes in here. You are not to leave at any point, not even to go for a comfort break. I will be checking with Mrs Duvall tomorrow morning to make sure that you’ve adhered to this rule. She will be keeping watch over your detention. You are to take all the books of the shelves in each section and then place them back in alphabetical order by author’s name. I don’t want to hear that you’ve done any complaining, Mr Stilinski. Anything that you don’t finish today, you will continue to do every day for the duration of the two weeks.”

“But…” Stiles starts but the glare from Mr Harris has him shutting up again.

“No complaining. Every day you have detention, before you start on a different section, you will check the previous day’s work to make sure that it’s exactly how you left it. If, by some unfortunate luck, one of the shelves has been changed, then you will spend the start of the detention correcting that section. As long as you are not late for another day, each detention will last an hour and a half. I will be heading off after seeing you to the library each day to make sure you’re still following the rules. Now, get in there before I decide to add another fifteen minutes.”

With that, Stiles reaches for the door handle and steps in, Mr Harris watching him every step of the way until the doors had fully closed.

The Shadow Hills High library had to be one of the oldest parts of the school, and also one of the most disorganised too. Instead of the hundreds of thousands of books being in neatly organised rows on shelves, they have been haphazardly placed in precarious stacks all over the floor, what with students finding the information they were looking for before throwing them aside. Mrs Duvall, the ancient librarian, bless her soul tries to do her best to keep everything organised, if the books weren’t on the shelves then at least they were placed in the general vicinity but she’s not at young as she used to be and with her ongoing issues with arthritis, she’s not as mobile either.

Stiles didn’t mind Mrs Duvall so with one last sigh, he places his backpack down by the door and heads off to find her amongst the shelves.

It was slow work, and together, Stiles and Mrs Duvall had only managed to get through the ‘A’s’ but at least it was progress.

Mrs Duvall was feeling in a pretty good mood today, and was quite happy to relay stories of the library from when she was a little girl. “ _We didn’t have as much of a selection as you kids have now_ ,” she said as she handed Stiles a small stack of books documenting the importance of Ant Hills. Stiles didn’t find that hard to believe as he arranged the books neatly on the shelf in front of him. The school had only just opened when Mrs Duvall was a student. That’s not being sarcastic either, she told him all about the struggles the Mayor had in trying to get this place open, many parents in town against having their sweet, precious babies mingling with those of the Supernatural. Mrs Duvall’s parents were all for the connection between humans and supernatural entities, and Stiles was glad – prejudicialness is never okay, even back when the so-called ‘monsters’ were first revealed.

Stiles did his best to keep focused on the task and conversation but his eyes wouldn’t stop straying to the clock and once he saw the hands of the clock strike 16:45, Stiles was thanking Mrs Duvall for her company and stories, promising to bring her in a sweet baked treat tomorrow before he was rushing over to the library doors, snatching up his backpack and running through the corridors, out the front doors and into the parking lot.

There were only a few cars left in the car park, what with most after school activities just finishing up so he had no problem locating his Jeep.

Jumping into his Jeep, Stiles pulls out his cell phone and fires a quick text off to both Scott and Derek.

> _**Finally, been let out of detention, meet you at the Diner in fifteen? – S x** _

Once the text was sent, he started the engine and peeled away from the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Straight away, Alec had a dislike for Mr Morningstar. Earlier, he had thought he was just a proud Principal and after spending the day in the school, he realised he had a lot to be proud of but now, sitting in his office for their meeting, Alec just had a feeling.

“As you know, this is a mixed species and ability school. As the Heir to the New York Institute, I thought we should build a relationship.”

Alec raised an eyebrow; he had thought he was being pulled into the office to talk about the incident that happened at the previous school.

“I’ve read you don’t talk much, which is fine. I’m not expecting you to have much to say but as you know, it is very rare to have Shadowhunter’s at schools like this. Your parents have asked that we keep it quiet about what you and your siblings are. Many of our students here wouldn’t bat an eyelid, though many come from very old-fashioned families that may frown about having Shadowhunter’s of your status at the school.”

Alec actually had a lot to say, he clenched his fists under the table, nails digging into his palm to calm himself down.

“It is no secret that we have had some, let’s say… difficulties at this school in the past and I would like for you to keep an eye out for me, let me know where any problems lie, what you would suggest in order to fix them, and then we can deal with them quietly.”

Alec had read about the difficulties the school had faced in the past. He knew about the Alpha who had, in a frenzy, bit and turned many of the students at the school which had led to some students being murdered. He knew about the disappearances and how the staff didn’t have a very good turnover but he wasn’t going to let on that he knew. He wondered if his parents knew, it was their job to know but they hadn’t informed him of any ongoing issues or suspicions at the school.

“Do you understand what I am saying, Mr Lightwood?” Mr Morningstar asked.

Alec just nodded, he understood exactly what he was saying.

He didn’t wait for Mr Morningstar to excuse him from the office, he just gave him a firm nod, picked up his bag and walked out.

As soon as he was in the hallway, away from his office, he leaned against the wall and took a shaky breath. He would need to speak to Jace and Isabelle about what was said. His next lesson was French, and in all honesty, he was not feeling going to that class. His head was already spinning from what had just been discussed, so instead he walked around the school. He took in every turning and every picture on the wall. To an outsider, it looked like a normal school but there was something that was calling out to Alec, especially after his meeting. There was something going on in the school and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * * * * *

The final bell rang for the day and Alec headed to the front of the building, he saw Magnus straight away and smiled. He wondered if he should talk to Magnus about the meeting, he had a good feeling about the boy but he knew it would be foolish to open up to him straight away.

After all, he barely knew him.

“There you are,” Magnus smiled. “How was your one-to-one with the Devil himself?”

Alec raised an eyebrow at that and just shrugged.

“It was okay,” he said simply.

Strong hands jumped onto his shoulders and he tensed for a split second before realizing it was Jace.

“Sorry man,” Jace smiled. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Alec said, patting his shoulder. “Have you seen Isabelle?”

“She said earlier that she was going to meet us at the Diner with Clary and Simon,” Jace answered. “Scott is also going to be meeting us there, he said something about calling his Mom and Stiles as you know has got detention so it’s just going to be the three of us.”

“Sounds good, let’s go and get a table then,” Magnus smiled then hummed. “I wonder if Stiles will bring Derek.”

“Who’s Derek?” Jace asked.

He had heard the two hyperactive boys talking about him during classes.

“He’s Stiles’ boyfriend, though they don’t really talk about it much, and it’s not much of a secret as everyone knows, but they just prefer not to talk about their relationship,” Magnus said so casually and Jace looked at Alec with the biggest smile.

“That’s cool,” Jace said, still smiling.

Magnus could see that there was something between the two boys and he had a feeling it was to do with Alec. He didn’t question it though, he just smiled and led the two boys to the Diner, knowing that the school year was definitely going to be more interesting with their arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

After receiving Stiles’ text, Derek shrugs on his jacket, swipes up his key and makes his way to the Diner.

He was in desperate need for some intelligent conversation, or conversation in general. After spending the majority of the day listening to Isaac and Peter arguing about the best ways to cook fish after catching them, Derek had just about had enough. Seriously, since when did they start caring about cooking? The last time they had dinner together, they couldn’t be bothered to properly cook so they just shoved in a couple of ready meals and chucked a bunch of dough into the bread maker, that’s hardly Michelin Star worthy cuisine.

It’s true that when he first met Stiles he couldn’t stand the boy, he was too hyper for Derek’s liking and he could definitely talk his way out of any situation that required it, but the longer he spent in his company, not that he had much choice in the matter since Peter couldn’t control himself, he’s grown attached to the teenager and he couldn’t imagine life without him in it anymore. Peter used to joke that Stiles was the one he had been looking for all along, that the feelings he had for Paige and for Kate were just silly little schoolboy crushes, which Derek reluctantly agreed to only to get him to shut up but deep down, he knew that his uncle was right. Him and Stiles just click together, like puzzle pieces being put together.

Not that he would admit that out loud, of course, he still has his brooding reputation to uphold.

When they’re alone though… that’s a different story, one that he’s not going to talk about anytime soon.

He makes it to the diner in good time, and with a quick glance through the front window notices that he was the first of the group to arrive. Locking up the Camaro, Derek walks into the cosy Diner, the atmosphere buzzing with after school chatter. Continuing up to the counter, he places an order for three drinks – two cocoa’s and one black coffee - he knew that Scott would be meeting them there, as he so often does when he’s not working but what he wasn’t prepared to see when he turned round was Scott walking down the street with two other people, one of which not being Stiles.

Intrigued and more than a little curious about the newcomers, Derek turns back to the lady behind the counter and hands her the money, he tells her to keep the change as he picks up the cocoas and coffee on the tray and proceeds over to their usual table. He had just set the tray down when the door opened and Scott and the two boys entered. Derek recognized one of them from supernatural gatherings, Magnus Bane, future chief Warlock of New York City. From his experience, he seems like a nice enough guy, so he wasn’t surprised to see Scott hanging around him. It was actually a relief that he had found someone else to hang out with, that way him and Stiles can get some alone time together. Not that he minded Scott’s presence at the loft, he just wished that he knew when to take the hint to leave.

The other boy, however, Derek didn’t know. He supposed he could have been one of the new kids Stiles had texted him about while he was in his first class but he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure. One thing for sure though, was that he setting off all kinds of alarm bells to Derek’s senses. He wasn’t sure what to make of the boy but if Scott was hanging around him too, then he can at least see for himself what his deal is.

Scott caught Derek’s eyes and smiled that big goofy grin, tapping Magnus and motioning for the two boys to follow him. As they pass a table with two girls and two, he pauses and points in Derek’s direction, the four of them all turn in their seats and nod their heads before gathering up their own drinks and following him over to the table by the window that Derek had managed to secure.

Like the mysterious new boy, there were two new faces at the table who were radiating the same vibes. They could be related but the chance of having not one, not two but _three_ new beings arrive in town was more than a little suspicious. What were they? And what were they doing here? That’s all that Derek wanted to know. Actually, he was more concerned whether or not they were going to be a threat.

If any trouble was to come his way, Derek would like the chance to be prepared to handle it.

He doesn’t get a chance to dwell of the three newcomers as Scott had reached the table.

“Hey Derek, I’m glad you could make it!” Scott greets. “Stiles is…”

“Going to be late, I know.” Derek interrupts before adding, “He text to say he was on his way.”

“Ah cool, he shouldn’t be too long then.” Scott says, pulling out a chair by the window.

The other kids do the same, each of them seeming at ease with their choice of seats.

“Well, while we wait for Stiles to arrive, let me take a moment to introduce you to Magnus Bane, Clary Fray and Simon Lewis, I’m sure you already knew of them but anyway, these are the new students that Stiles has no doubt already told you about; Alec, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood.”

_Lightwood?_

Derek’s eyes open a little wider at the name.

_This isn’t going to be good._

Realizing that he had yet to speak, Derek cleared his throat.

“It’s nice to meet you all. How are you finding your first day?”

The blonde boy, Jace if he recalls correctly, gives him a narrow-eyed look but he answers nicely enough.

“It’s fine, thanks. So, you’re the one dating Stiles.”

If he had taken a sip of coffee a second ago, it would have spurted out of his lips. He should have known that Scott would have told the new kids about his relationship with Stiles. That boy was incapable of keeping anything to himself, unless it was hiding what he was in order to seduce a pretty girl. He’s surprised she’s not with him; they’re usually as inseparable as himself and Stiles.

Seeing the look on Derek’s face at Jace’s statement, Scott can’t help but grimace.

 _I’m going to pay for that later_ , Scott thinks as he takes a slow sip of his drink.

“I don’t…”

Derek starts to explain but he’s soon cut off as the sight of an old blue Jeep passes the Diner.

Settling back into their seats, the group watch out the window as Stiles pulls the Jeep into a space and put it in park. The Lightwood’s all look back at Derek and smile when they see the small smile that appears on his own lips, they soon look back out the window when he realized that they were staring at him. If they hadn’t have drawn his attention away, he would have had time to rush out the Diner to warn Stiles to look out.

As soon as the lanky boy jumped out of his precious Jeep, he was being pulled roughly back and shoved down to the ground, both of his arms flailing, and failing, to grab onto something for support as the group of Jocks start laughing. One of them, Derek recognized from a few of Stiles’ games, reached forward and took hold of his hair, yanking his head up before slamming it back against the concrete. Clary and Isabelle let out shocked gasps and stand from their seats, hands hovering over their mouths, unable to believe what they’re seeing.

Derek wastes no more time in charging out the Diner and over to his boyfriend.

“Hey!” Derek calls out, stepping behind one of the cheering members and pulls him away from the group. “Get off him!”

The leader of the group, the one currently holding Stiles’ hair turns to look up at him, a sick smirk on his face as he recognizes Derek. He doesn’t get a chance to open his mouth, within a second of his head turning, Derek has punched him on the nose, causing him to fall back with a yelp. Derek was pretty sure he heard the unmissable sound of the dude’s nose breaking and it was confirmed when Stiles made an ‘ouch’ face. Although at this point, Derek wasn’t sure if it was strictly all for the Jock or if it was the pain in his own head.

Derek reached out a hand and stood Stiles on his feet, one hand cupping his face as he looked into his eyes, checking that he was okay before he turned back towards the group of Jocks, their laughter having dwindled down to light chuckles after their leader took a punch.

“Anyone else want to take a hit?” Derek snarled, taking a step towards him.

Stiles’ arm flies out and grabs hold of his own, stopping him in his tracks.

“Derek, it’s fine.” Stiles mutters, feebly pushing him towards the Diner. “Let’s just go.”

“Stiles…” Derek starts, not wanting to just let his boyfriend give up.

“Please, Derek?” Stiles pleads, his voice cracking on the ‘please’.

Derek sighs but nods all the same as he starts to follow Stiles towards the entrance of the Diner, but not before he turned back and bared his fangs at the group who soon started running at the sight of his flashing sapphire blue eyes and the sound of his growl.

Stiles had barely stepped foot inside before an ice pack was being held out by an elderly waitress.

“Put it to the back of your head, darling,” she instructs before picking up a tray and heading back to the counter.

Stiles mumbled a quick thanks before moving over to the waiting group by the window.

“Are you okay?” Scott asks as soon as he’s taken a seat.

“Yeah,” Stiles says quietly, pressing the ice to his head and trying to hide the wince.

“I thought the school had a zero-tolerance for bullying?” Isabelle asks, her eyebrows narrowing.

“It does but outside school grounds; we’re anyone’s target.” Scott says, looking back out the window at the retreating Jocks.

“That’s bullshit,” Jace snaps, standing up from his seat, hands clenched into fists. “They shouldn’t be allowed to get away with that!”

“It’s fine.” Stiles repeats, shaking his head. “It’s not worth getting into a fight. Everyone knows Jackson’s group are a bunch of morons but no one will do anything about it because for some odd reason, everyone seems to like the guy. He’s popular, and… hey, it’s their playpen out there, we’re just pawns that have been placed for them to push around whenever they’re bored.”

“Did you… did you just make a chess reference?” Simon asks, incredulous from his seat beside Clary who gives him a nudge and he quickly clears his throat and adds, “Sorry, that’s not important right now.”

“Stiles, I’ve only just met you but come on, man; you don’t seem like the type to let people push you around!” Jace says, reaching for his backpack. “You’ve got to fight back against them otherwise they’re never going to stop, and if you’re not going to let your boyfriend take a shot at them, then I’ll just have to do it myself.”

“Jace, will you just stop for a second.” Isabelle orders, stepping towards her brother.

“Yeah, Jace this isn’t your fight to get involved in.” Alec speaks up, his voice soft.

“At least try to get through your first day without causing a scene,” Magnus adds, a wry smile on his face.

“You don’t need to do anything,” Stiles says, leaning against Derek who had taken a seat beside him, taking over from holding the ice pack as he was clearly holding it on the wrong part of his skull. “I appreciate you wanting to help but please, just drop it.”

Jace looked at Stiles, then at Isabelle and Alec, their eyes pleading for him to think about this.

 _I’m not going to stand for a public attack_ , Jace thinks as he heads away from the table and out of the Diner.

“Jace!” Isabelle and Alec call in unison but he doesn’t turn back.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec jumped out of his seat quickly and followed his hot-headed brother out of the Diner. He knew exactly what was going through his head and he also knew that he would be the only one who would be able to get him out of it.

“Jace!” He shouted and his brother instantly stopped. “Slow down.”

“Go back inside Alec,” Jace sighed.

“You think I’d leave you to make a fool of yourself on your own?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow. “Let’s think this one through.”

“What’s there to think through?” Jace sighed.

Alec was at least glad that he had stopped as it meant that he caught up with him quickly.

He was pleased to see that the Jocks had moved further enough away that they hadn’t yet realized Jace had come after them.

“Why start trouble on our very first day?” Alec asked simply and Jace just huffed a little in response before Alec added, “I know why you want to, Jace, believe me I know and I am so grateful that I have you to have my back but this isn’t our battle.”

“If we make it our battle and show them that we’re not to be messed with, then we’ll never have to face anyone at the school.”

Alec placed his hand on Jace’s shoulder at his reasoning.

“Please, Jace,” Alec sighed. “I want this to be our fresh start. We deserve that, and this school doesn’t seem so bad.”

“Except for those pricks,” Jace muttered.

“There’s always going to be pricks, Jace. Always.” Alec whispered. “Let’s not start this one, yeah?”

“Fine,” Jace said, as much as he wanted to, he knew that his brother was right.

“You good?” Alec checked.

Jace just nodded.

“Good, because we need to talk about something.”

“Can we talk about it, just us? I mean, I don’t want to go back in there right now, I want to hit something.”

“Course, let’s head home, yeah?” Alec asked.

Jace nodded.

He sent a quick text to Isabelle saying that they were going to go home early and Isabelle said that she would meet them back there later. Alec didn’t mind leaving his sister there, out of the three of them she was the most social and Alec was glad that she was fitting in well and making friends. Although, a part of him would have liked to spend some more time with Magnus; it was almost like his sister could read his mind, as she sent him a text with Magnus’ number, apparently, he wasn’t the only one a little disappointed that they were not spending time together outside of school.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Jace asked.

They were on their way home and he could feel that the walk had already calmed him down.

“Is it about Magnus?”

“What? No.” Alec said, shaking his head, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

“Really?” Jace chuckled. “Because, I mean, I would be okay with you dating him.”

“Well, first of all, I didn’t know that I needed your permission but the second thing, I’m not dating him; I’ve only just met him.” Alec sighed, shaking his head once more. “It’s actually about the meeting I had with the Principal.”

“Wasn’t it just a general _we don’t stand for bullying_ crap talk?” Jace asked, frowning.

“No,” Alec sighed, he then started to talk about what Mr Morningstar had been talking about.

Jace just stared at him, a little confused.

“Do you think we should ask our parents about it?”

“I don’t know,” Jace frowned. “Maybe we should do what he said, keep an eye out. I mean, what could be so bad at High School?”

“Have you not read about all of the weird things that happen here?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow. “Of course, you haven’t.”

“I mean, it’s a school with supernatural teenagers. Weird things are bound to happen,” Jace said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah, but…”

“Come on, let’s wait for Isabelle to come home and talk this through with her, yeah?” Jace suggested as they walked into the Institute.

The truth was that he didn’t want to talk to his parents about this just yet as they weren’t the most supportive of Alec’s life decisions and he wanted to keep them away from things happening at school as much as possible. The last thing he wanted was for them to start interfering.

“Okay, do you fancy a little spar?” Alec suggested.

He knew that was what his brother needed right now, and in all honesty, so did he.

“Yeah,” Jace smiled.

They walked through the busy Institute, a few of the Shadowhunter’s that were working smiled and gestured towards them as they headed up to their room to change into their training clothes before going down to their favourite room at the Institute; the weapons room.

* * * * * *

Isabelle had come home a few hours later and found them sitting in the back garden and to her surprise they were actually doing their homework. Isabelle suspected it had been Alec’s idea and was most likely bribing Jace in some way to get his done. Isabelle had told them about the rest of her evening. She praised Magnus’ fashion sense and rolled her eyes about how much Simon spoke, and she went into detail all to Jace’s delight on how very single Clary was. Alec waited for her to finish gushing about her evening before he told her about what Mr Morningstar said.

Alec was a little disgruntled that Isabelle had agreed with Jace; he didn’t really know what else he had expected her to say.

Isabelle had joined them for a little study session but Alec was distracted all evening. All he could think about was that something was happening at the school, and that’s how he found himself walking around the Reserve at midnight. All he wanted to do was just find his bearings, see if there was something there. What he hadn’t expected was to bump into Stiles’ boyfriend, lurking around the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

“Lightwood, right? Alec Lightwood?” Derek calls out from across the Reserve.

He wasn’t overly familiar with the family but he’d heard enough about their reputation through the packs in New York.

His younger sister, Cora, was currently living among them, training their wolves to be the best that they can be, to harness their power and help them through the change. Laura would have been proud of her, as would their parents. Cora was always a strong individual, and Derek was more than a little jealous about her natural leadership. He had wanted nothing more to lead his own pack but the older he got, the more he realized that wasn’t what he truly wanted. Power wasn’t always what it’s cracked up to be. Now, he’s content enough with just _being_.

Still, that’s more than he can say for the Lightwoods.

Word on the New York streets, is that the Lightwoods care for nothing except Power and Order. Much like wolves hunt in packs, the Lightwoods operate in a family unit – they trust no one but each other, they have each other’s backs – and just the fact that they’ve appeared here in Beacon Hills doesn’t bode well for him or any of the other Supernatural entities that are in and around these parts of town.

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage… _wolf_.” Alec murmured; his voice low.

It didn’t matter that he was a few feet away, Derek heard him crystal clear.

“I only seem to know your first name and species.”

“You never asked for my last name.” Derek counters. “But from what you just called me; I have a feeling you already know it.”

In the shadowed moonlight, Derek could see the boy’s face, his eyes were narrowing at his words.

From this distance, Derek could have mistaken him for Stiles; they were both tall, dark hair and if he did say so himself, extremely good-looking. It was his scent and the weird looking tattoos that the boy was hiding which gave him away. After so many years being annoyed by Stiles, Derek was enamored with his scent, his looks, his laugh… everything. To Derek, no one could match up to Stiles but this boy was cutting it close.

“Yeah. Hale, right?” Alec spoke, not giving Derek a chance to reply before he continued. “I’ve read all about your family, from the house fire and especially to the incident last year with Alpha. Your uncle Peter, isn’t it? I take it he’s still lingering around town somewhere, waiting for his powers to come back so he can go on another rampage? I don’t think you would have had the guts to dispose of him properly.”

Derek let out a huff of a laugh as he finally broke eye contact with the boy, shaking his head.

“Shake your head and laugh all you want, Derek. I’ve done my research, and I’m sure you know what research means to a Lightwood.”

Derek looked back at him then, his expression back to serious.

“Yeah, I know what it means. Just like I know you’re here for a reason.”

Alec’s expression shifted ever so slightly, but Derek didn’t miss the way he looked down.

“You’re here to ask me something, but you don’t know if you can trust me enough to believe my answer.”

Alec started to shake his head but he stopped short; he had made a decision.

“From talking with Scott and spending some time with him and Stiles at lunch, I can see that there’s some _species_ here that might not be as bad as I thought, and the way that they spoke about you was almost admirable. I just want to know that if anything bad was happening, or was about to happen that caused us to get involved, that we could count on you as an ally.” Alec explained.

Derek knew what he was getting at.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that something was going on at the school.

“I’m not going to start anything with your family, if that’s what you’re worried about and I’m also going to make sure that Peter stays far away from them. I’m sure that you’ve heard of things happening here in town that doesn’t seem quite real, even with a school as unique as Shadow Hills. But I want you to understand that all I want is to make sure that everyone at that school is safe, Stiles included.” Derek answers honestly. “If something was going on that needed my attention and help, then I’ll be there to assist anyway I can. I’m one of the good guys, Alec.”

Alec takes a moment to think about Derek’s words.

Derek wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, teaming up with a family that was almost as notorious as the Argent's but over the past few weeks, more unexplainable things have been happening in and around the school which was causing his senses to go into overdrive. He didn’t want to panic Stiles and Scott, but in all honesty, Derek was worried and he wasn’t sure if he could face whatever was causing mayhem, alone.

“I hope so. I can’t do anything but trust your word. I just hope I don’t end up regretting it.”

“You won’t.” Derek says, before turning on his heels and disappearing back into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, filler chapter anyone? I hope you're enjoying this so far, let us know below in the comments what you think; we would love to hear from you! - 


	9. Chapter 9

The encounter with Derek left him feeling a little uneasy, but he was glad that he seemed to be on his side. Everything he had read about his uncle had made him skeptical about the family name, Hale, but at least Derek seemed okay. It didn’t mean he was planning on trusting the older wolf with anything he found out, not yet anyway. As a Lightwood he knew one thing; trust was something that had to be earned.

He walked around the school one more time, there was a security guard doing his patrol, all of the lights were turned off and there wasn’t anything out of the normal. There was still a feeling in his gut that was telling him that something was going on at the school but until he had any proof, he would keep it to himself. He didn’t want to worry Jace or Isabelle about this. Not yet, anyway.

* * * * * *

“Hey, did you go out last night?” Jace asked.

The two of them were sitting at the table eating breakfast in their private kitchen. Isabelle was still getting ready for school; she was the only one of the three who cared about her appearance. Jace had thrown on the same jeans he wore yesterday and a green jumper with his leather jacket at hand to wear when they left. He naturally looked good in everything he wore and he knew it. Alec had pulled on black jeans and a dark green jumper, he had put no thought into the outfit, it was simply just a matter of what he had grabbed first.

“I couldn’t sleep. I went for a run to clear my head, that’s all.” Alec shrugged as he started to eat his breakfast.

“Are you sure about that?” Jace asked. “I mean, yesterday was kind of a big day and I can see how much you’re really trying for that fresh start here. You know, making friends and actually talking to them…”

“I know, Jace, maybe you’re right. I just… my head was a little busy and the run cleared it. I’m good.” Alec responded.

He didn’t like lying to Jace but his comment had just proved why he needed to keep this more to himself.

He did not want to worry them.

“Okay. Next time, see if I’m awake. I like midnight runs as much as the next person,” Jace smiled.

Alec just nodded, suddenly he wasn’t very hungry anymore.

Isabelle joined them and grabbed a bite of her toast.

“We ready?” She asked.

Jace just gawped at her.

“Bedroom. Change. Now.” Alec said, he didn’t even have to look up but seeing his brother’s reaction to her outfit was enough. When he did turn around, his face matched Jace’s. Isabelle was wearing a black dress that barely covered anything and high heels that had her almost reaching her brother’s height. “Izzy, we’re going to a school, not a nightclub. Besides, there’s actually a uniform policy at this school.”

“I mean, I know, maybe it is a bit much,” Isabelle sighed.

She pulled the dress down at the bottom but that only made it lower at the top.

“Izzy!” Jace said quickly.

Isabelle just laughed before running back to her bedroom, the sound of her heels clattering as she ran.

Ten minutes later, Isabelle came back to the kitchen wearing tight black jeans and a tank top, all of the Lightwood's sporting the darker colors. Jace wondered if they preferred the darker colors because they knew that’s what they would be wearing when they were working at the Institute.

They walked to school together, Jace and Isabelle talking about the friends they had made yesterday. Jace seemed very interested to hear all about Clary but Isabelle seemed more than a little keen to talk about Simon. Alec didn’t join in; his head was back thinking about everything that could possibly be going on at the school. His parents had said that as a child his imagination always ran away from him, he was constantly seeing monsters that were never there. When he was four years old, he had snuck into one of the screening rooms at the Institute. He had seen vampires and demons and his childhood mind couldn’t digest what he had fully seen. Alec didn’t know if that was necessarily the truth but maybe it explained some of his nightmares and issues with trusting people.

When they reached the school gates, he felt that familiar twist in his stomach and he gripped his bag a little tighter on his shoulder. Clary, Simon, Scott and Stiles were all waiting for them, well Alec assumed they were waiting more for his siblings than for him. He really didn’t mind. He said goodbye to his siblings before he grabbed his schedule from his pocket and headed to his first class.

As he walked through the halls, he felt like he was being watched. He knew that no one at the school knew that he was a Shadowhunter, his runes were all glamoured so no one would be able to see them. He turned his head discreetly and saw the Jocks who had attacked Stiles watching him closely. He felt panic rise in his chest. This school would be different. He moved forward quickly and found his History class. Magnus was walking towards him from the other end of the corridor and he smiled so brightly at him that Alec quickly felt the panic from earlier disappear.

“Hey,” Magnus smiled. “Sorry I wasn’t part of the welcoming committee downstairs; I was running late.”

Alec looked a little surprised at that; he was going to wait at the front for him.

“Oh, I mean, that’s okay.” Alec shrugged. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, punctuality is not my friend. It takes a while to look this good.”

Magnus winked and Alec stared at him, really taking in the outfit that he was wearing today.

Red skinny jeans and a white shirt that had red lining going through it, and his make-up was absolutely flawless.

“You do look good,” Alec breathed.

From the satisfied smile on Magnus’s face, he knew that he had heard him and he was certain that his cheeks were as red as Magnus’ trousers. If they weren’t then they definitely were when Magnus assured him that he indeed looked good too.

* * * * * *

The morning classes went by quite easily.

Alec was surprised that he was able to lose himself in the classes and concentrate on the work as much as he did but he was curious by nature and as much as Jace and Izzy teased him, he loved learning things even if they were as mundane as History. Magnus was also very smart and they seemed to challenge each other through classes. Alec was a little disappointed when Magnus told him that he wasn’t in his gym class. He could tell that Magnus was physically fit and he was sure that it would have been fun with him there. But when Magnus said he would meet him for lunch, that made him feel a little better, at least he would have something to look forward to.

Alec was walking towards the playing fields when he saw something out of his peripheral vision; it was a hooded figure just by the fence. Alec had wondered why he hadn’t seen this part of the school. Maybe Magnus didn’t think Alec would be interested in the school’s greenhouse, and truthfully, he really wasn’t but what was a hooded figure doing lurking beside it?

Alec walked forward, he didn’t care that he would be late for Gym class at this rate or that he was going to a very secluded area of the school. He just had to see for himself. He had been on enough training missions to know how to move without being seen and that’s how he had ended up being so close to the figure, and able to hear what was being said.

“ _It’s locked, Sir_.”

Who was he talking to?

Alec couldn’t see any sign of him holding a phone and he didn’t recognize the voice; all he could tell was that it was a male student.

“ _There’s no way in. I have tried to break the lock but I got an electric shock._ ”

Though the boy sounded defensive, there was no emotion in his voice. He was simply stating a fact. It was robotic and something that was beginning to freak him out. There was a slight hissing sound and suddenly, the figure dropped to the floor holding his ear.

“ _What the_ …”

His voice sounded completely different, he sounded normal, not controlled, there was emotion and confusion.

“Are you alright?” Alec asked, walking around the greenhouse.

The hood had fallen and Alec noticed it was one of the Jocks that had been staring at him.

He suddenly wished that he wasn’t alone with him.

“The hell are you looking at, freak!” The boy spat, and there was venom in his words but there was also confusion in his eyes. He looked around quickly, and Alec could tell he was asking himself how he had gotten to the greenhouse, he shook his head quickly before standing up and rushing forward pushing past Alec hard and running back to the main area of the school.

Alec pulled out his phone to check the time, he had already missed the beginning of Gym so there was no point going in late.

Instead, he would see what was so special about the greenhouse because he knew that something weird was definitely going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, we hope you're all liking this so far - let us know your thoughts in the comments below (we love hearing from you) and as always, stay happy and healthy! - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken three texts, two calls and a not-so-surprising visit from Derek to the Sheriff’s house in order for Stiles to persuade him that he was fine to go to school. As Stiles glumly reminded him, it wasn’t the first time he had been pushed over by a Jock and it’s not likely to be his last either. Derek wasn’t exactly thrilled with Stiles’ response but he didn’t exactly push the subject matter, and he allowed Stiles to get into his Jeep and start making his way to school, via the route of Scott’s house.

As he watches Stiles drive off and after speaking with Alec, the night before, Derek was confident that the Lightwood's would be able to watch his back during school hours. He still doesn’t know why they had transferred from the New York Institute to the Californian Institute but as long as they weren’t bothering him and they weren’t out for Peter’s blood for the trouble he caused the town previously then he can quite easily form an alliance with them for the duration of their stay in Beacon Hills.

In all honesty though, Derek was thrilled to not have to be the only one defending the town from attack on his own anymore. As skilled as Scott was becoming so soon after his own transformation, he was still just a cub compared to Derek’s years and experience, and being such a young cub, it came with a great sense of recklessness and a ton of bad decisions.

It took a great deal of restraint to not get in his Camaro and follow Stiles.

After the incident yesterday, Derek was determined to make some changes and for that, he needed help.

* * * * * *

“How do you deal with him every morning?” Jace groans, trailing out of Mr Harris’ class.

“It’s not going to lie, it’s not easy but the best way I’ve learnt is to just keep thinking it’s only until Graduation.” Stiles smiles, clapping a hand on Jace’s shoulder as he walks beside him on the way to their next class. “It also helps to have the Sheriff as your Dad – there was an incident a couple of years ago which involved Mr Harris, and even though he hates my guts, he wouldn’t do anything that will catch my Dad’s attention.”

Jace thought about this and just shook his head as he says, “I don’t know, man. I’m feeling like skipping tomorrow’s class.”

“I’ll be seeing you in Detention then,” Stiles laughs. “Hey, are you going to be joining us for lunch again today?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I might be a little late as I want to meet Clary after her class but, yeah…”

“You are completely smitten with her already and you’ve only been here a day. Wow, young love!”

“You’re one to talk… you and Derek? He seems a little old for you,” Jace jokes as he reaches up and ruffles Stiles’ hair.

Stiles was surprised at how relaxed Jace was around him, and how easily he has integrated in with his group of friends. Normally, whenever a new kid comes to Shadow Hill High, they’re immediately drawn into the popular group and Stiles and his friends had no chance of talking into joining their group but the Lightwood's are the complete opposite to that. They’re certainly attractive enough to fit in with the popular kids, each and every one of them, but their overall personalities are everything that the popular kids hate.

 _Their loss, our gain_ , Stiles thinks as he glances at Jace.

“Who do you think you are, my Dad?” Stiles throws back, raising an eyebrow.

Jace shakes his head and pushes Stiles in front of him just as the bell rang signalling for the start of the next class.

* * * * * *

Compared to their first class, the rest of the morning sped by without a hitch and by the time lunch came around, Stiles was starving. Judging from the way Jace’s stomach growled, he thought it was safe to assume that he was too. Exiting their last class, the pair head towards the canteen, talking animatedly about who they thought were the ‘it’ kids and how, if they could, they would knock them off their high horses. They were just starting to discuss Jackson when Scott, Isabelle, Clary and Simon joined them outside the canteen.

As soon as Jace saw Clary, Stiles knew that their conversation was over.

Instead of feeling neglected, he immediately jumped into a conversation with Scott as they moved along the lunch line, trays in hand. On the way to school this morning, Stiles had filled Scott in on Derek’s visit before he left and voiced his concerns, not surprised that Scott had agreed with Derek but also knowing that there’s no possible way to avoid being pushed around by the Jocks. What did surprise him though was when he offered to ask Isabelle to start walking him to and from classes, as to quote Scott ‘ _No one’s going to push a pretty girl_ ’.

Stiles wanted to remind him how much of a sexist comment that was but honestly, he wouldn’t be mad if Isabelle followed him around.

It’s true that he has feelings for Derek, and only Derek, but it’s not like he hasn’t had a crush on girls before. Take Lydia Martin for example, before Derek walked into his life, Stiles was all about trying to impress the most popular girl in school, the girl that was unfortunately still dating the douche nozzle of a Jock, Jackson Whittemore. Not that Stiles is bitter, all things considered, Stiles knows he’s gotten the best partner.

He was just about to open his mouth to argue with Scott about his old-fashioned principles when he spotted Magnus walk into the canteen.

“Magnus! Over here!” Stiles calls out, waving his arm to grab the boy’s attention.

Nodding, Magnus starts to make his way towards the group, his expression serious.

“Hey, have any of you seen Alec?” Magnus asks. “I went to meet him after Gym but he never showed.”

“Alec missing a class? No, you must be mistaken; that doesn’t happen.” Isabelle answers, shaking her head. “Ever.”

“Izzy’s right, that kid is obsessed with learning,” Jace adds, picking up his apple and taking a large bite.

“I’m telling you; he didn’t show for class, I even went in to ask Coach Finstock and he said that he hadn’t seen him either. Then again, he did keep calling him Eric Longboard, but… that’s Coach Finstock for you.” Magnus pressed, his fingers growing tight around his backpack strap.

“Yeah, he’s not the best with names but there must be a perfectly reasonable explanation,” Stiles says before offering, “Maybe Alec’s in the library?”

Magnus shakes his head again as he says, “I checked there after the English block; nothing.”

Jace and Isabelle were giving each other a look that Stiles couldn’t quite read.

“Alright, let’s go and find him.” Jace said calmly, pushing his chair back from the table, grabbing his bag in the process.

“Where do you want to start?” Isabelle asks, following her brother’s actions and picking up her own bag.

“We’ll check inside the school with Clary and Simon, Scott, Stiles you can go with Magnus and search the perimeter outside.”

With nods all around, the group split off, all of them determined to find the missing Lightwood.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec couldn’t see anything in the greenhouse, he had tried to get in but it didn’t matter what runes he tried, he just couldn’t seem to break the lock. He had lost track of time as he walked around the building and around the fields surrounding it. After an hour or so, he walked away from the fields and back towards the main part of the school. It must be time for lunch already. As he walked into the building, he felt a weird tingling sensation against his temples, he brought his hand up to his head, it felt like he was getting a headache. He put it down to not getting enough sleep. He was just starting to walk into the building when he heard his name being called, he turned around to see Jace running towards him.

“Dude, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Jace said, his voice a little raspy as if he had been running.

“You have? Why?” Alec frowned, he wasn’t that late for lunch, was he?

“Magnus said he went to meet you after class, and you weren’t there,” Jace explained.

Alec tilted his head a little to the side as he looked at his brother; Magnus went to meet him after class?

He felt a little smile play at his lips.

“Where were you? Why did you skip class?” Jace asked frantically.

“Slow down,” Alec sighed, his head was pounding. “I went… I saw…”

He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain increased, it was so intense that he started to feel his body fall backwards.

If Magnus hadn’t been right behind him, then he was sure that he would have fallen completely back.

“I’ve got you,” Magnus breathed. “Come on, let’s sit down.”

Magnus guided them to the benches and he helped sit Alec down.

“My head hurts,” Alec mumbled through gritted teeth.

“Do you want to head home?” Jace asked.

He was worried, it was very rare that his brother got sick but right now he looked so pale… so weak.

“Why don’t you use one of your healing runes?” Magnus asked.

Both Alec and Jace looked at each other nervously.

“I mean, you are Shadowhunter’s, right?”

“How did you know?” Jace asked, frowning.

“It’s pretty obvious,” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. “Do the rune, it will make the headache go away, right?”

Jace nodded and quickly pulled his Stele and drew an Iratze rune onto Alec’s skin.

Within a few moments, Alec blinked up and looked at them.

“You good, man?” Jace asked as he pulled Alec’s sleeve back down.

“Yeah,” Alec sighed. “I can feel it going.”

He looked at Magnus, who was smiling softly at him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Magnus shrugged. “Shadowhunter’s here don’t really have a good reputation.”

“Why?” Jace frowned.

“Nobody really knows. It’s just that when one starts at the school, they don’t tend to last very long here, but hopefully you’ll be the exception,” Magnus smiled and he was looking straight at Alec. “Do you want to tell us why you weren’t in Gym, now?”

“I don’t know,” Alec answered after a few moments. “I was on my way to… I don’t remember.”

“What do you mean you don’t remember?” Jace asked, his face looking a little panicked now.

“I mean, I don’t remember. I was going to Gym and then I was walking towards the school building and then I saw you,” Alec snapped.

“Okay, both of you breathe. We will figure this out. You had a headache, so maybe you blacked out a little?” Magnus suggested.

Even he didn’t sound like he believed it.

“Maybe,” Jace said. “When we get home, we’ll go down to the Medical wing and get you checked out.”

Alec just nodded; he knew that there was no use fighting Jace.

Once Isabelle found out, he knew that he would be on bedrest for the rest of the evening.

“Magnus, do you mind finding the others and let them know we’re going home?”

“No. Jace, I’m fine. I need to go to the rest of my classes,” Alec argued.

“But…”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Magnus said softly.

He was looking at Alec with such an adoring look, that it made Alec relax so much.

“Fine. Let’s text Izzy and meet them back at the canteen. You need to eat,” Jace said.

Alec once again knew not to argue, there was still a weird tingling feeling in his head and across his eyes but as Magnus held his hand out for him, to help him stand back up, he took it with a smile, trying to ignore the feeling and just let himself feel the butterflies in his stomach instead.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked once he was standing, letting go of his hand as much as he wanted to stay holding it.

There was something so nice about holding the black-haired boy’s hand.

“I’m okay,” Alec smiled.

Standing so close to Magnus, he meant it.

As he walked back into the building, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone, or something, was watching him.


	12. Chapter 12

“Well, he’s not anywhere outside the school building, the only other option would be that he went home without telling anyone,” Stiles announces as he steps back into the canteen and throws his backpack down under the group’s table. “Maybe I could ask my Dad or Derek to look for him.”

“There’s no need, Jace and Magnus found him already,” Clary replies, spooning another mouthful of yoghurt into her mouth.

“Oh, well, that’s good news. Did nobody think to text me that?” Stiles asks, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looks round the table.

“Stiles…” Simon starts, but he trails off when Stiles raises his hands.

“No, no, it’s fine. Why would anyone tell me anything? I mean, it’s not like I’ve been searching the whole lunch period out in the freezing cold or anything like that. Did you guys know that it’s raining out there? No, of course not, you got to search the _inside_ of the school.” Stiles rants, his mouth running a mile a minute as he stands up again. “You know what, I’m just going to head to my next class and go through my homework again and then I’ll direct myself to the library in order to carry out the remainder of my time in detention, not that anyone cares where I’ll be or anything.”

“Stiles.” Clary calls out, her voice sounding tired as she watches the boy walk away. “When did he become such a sore…”

“Where you just about to say loser?” Simon asks, his own voice sounding shocked at the implication of Clary’s words.

“What? No. I was just… well… okay, maybe but it wasn’t in the sense you were thinking.”

“Sure.” Simon shrugs, finishing the last of his lunch. “You better tell Scott that Stiles has headed to class early.”

“Oh. Right,” Clary replies, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Jackson’s in the next class, right?”

“Yeah, and if Derek finds out that we haven’t been watching Stiles’ back, he’s going to be out for blood.”

Clary doesn’t say anything in response, she just focused her attention down at her phone.

The last thing they all need at the moment is a ticked off Derek breathing down their necks.

* * * * * *

As Stiles trudges his way towards his next class, he can’t help but let out a long sigh.

Before he became friends with Derek, him and Scott were practically nobodies, ghosts amongst shining athletes and cheerleaders. He had often wondered what it would be like to someday be noticed by people, and when he met Derek, he began to experience that. Derek Hale was the talk of the town; his whole family burned to death when he was just a teenager himself, news of him moving away after the funerals, then just a few years later the news came of his return and everyone in the school wanted a little piece of him. Never in a million years did Stiles think that Derek would choose him over the popular kids, but when he did, it was like a whole new world was made available to him.

 _Derek would have texted me_ , Stiles thinks bitterly as his feet slap noisily against the concrete floor.

He doesn’t even know why he’s so annoyed at not being notified, the important point here is that Alec had been located and he was hanging out with Magnus. So, why was Stiles feeling so crabby? He didn’t know, but somewhere right at the back of his mind, a little thought was scratching away at his skull, wanting to get out. The Lightwood's were interesting. Don’t get him wrong, Stiles thinks that Jace is pretty cool, he hasn’t spent much time with Isabelle apart from the hour lunch but Alec… he didn’t know what to make of him.

Maybe he was overthinking things, maybe he wasn’t but to Stiles, it couldn’t hurt to check up on him.

Could it?

Shaking his head, Stiles let the thought of snooping in Mr Morningstar’s office go as another ridiculous idea that his Dad would disapprove of, and instead continued on his way. Just as he turned the last corner of the corridor to enter his next class, Alec and Magnus stepped in front of him.

“I need to talk to you.” Alec said, his voice sounding rushed.

Magnus stood just a little to Alec’s left, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Um… okay… what do you need to talk to me about?” Stiles replies warily.

“What can you tell me about Mr Morningstar and this school?”

 _That… I was not expecting_ , Stiles thinks as he stands there, shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec wasn’t feeling very hungry and as soon as Jace was reunited with his new friends, Alec didn’t really fancy sitting with them. His head was still reeling. It was like something was there at the back of his head, a horrible nagging sensation.

“Want to go for a walk?” Magnus asked.

Alec just nodded.

He needed some air but as soon as they had come in, it had started to pour down with rain.

“Jace, we’re going to head to class,” Alec said.

His brother looked up a little worried, but Magnus just nodded and silently told Jace that he would keep an eye on him. Alec wanted to roll his eyes, he wasn’t a toddler, he didn’t need to be watched after but he knew that if the tables had turned and it was Jace, he would be just as worried.

“I’ll wait for you at the gates at the end of the day,” Jace said.

Alec just nodded with a smile.

“Come on then,” Magnus smiled and led Alec out of the canteen, once they were walking down a relatively quiet corridor he turned to Alec and added, “If you ever want to talk, I’m pretty good at keeping things to myself.”

“I don’t want to get you involved, if there’s anything to be involved in.” Alec rambled. “I mean, this place just… it’s freaking me out.”

“In what way?” Magnus frowned and he led Alec around a quiet maze of corridors.

“Just, the Principal for one. He’s… he pulled me in for a talk, telling me he wants me to let him know if I find anything happening at the school,” Alec sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Plus, I just have this weird feeling.”

“I know what you mean about the Principal,” Magnus said.

He took Alec’s arm and led him into an empty classroom.

Alec looked around and frowned, one second it looked like a completely abandoned classroom, a broken whiteboard at the front, tables without chairs and then as Alec blinked, the room was a mixture of blacks and purples and the tables were replaced with soft cushions and fabrics. Alec turned to look at Magnus whose fingers were dancing in front of him, making the magic happen before their eyes.

“You’re a Warlock,” Alec said softly, his head tilting to the side as he looked at the boy in front of him.

“I am,” Magnus nodded as he sat down on one of the cushions.

Alec sucked his lip before sitting down beside him.

“I’ve put a privacy spell on the door, no one can hear us or will even look to come in here.”

“Your abilities must be pretty strong, I didn’t think teenage Warlocks had such power,” Alec said.

“I didn’t know teenage Shadowhunter’s studied Downworld creatures before they got to study at the Institute,” Magnus responded.

“I like to read,” Alec shrugged. “You were saying that you felt the same way about Mr Morningstar?”

“He’s always given off a weird vibe,” Magnus said simply. “He knows of course every species that we have in attendance at this school, and it’s no secret that he has a few students who are his absolute favorites.”

“Like who?” Alec asked, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“The Jocks, most of the Lacrosse team are in his pocket,” Magnus sighed.

“What are they?” Alec pressed.

“Mostly human, everyone is sure that Jackson is something but no one really knows what exactly.” Magnus explained. “Nothing has really happened at the school involving Morningstar, but the best person to ask is Stiles.”

“Stiles? Really?” Alec frowned.

“Yeah, he’s the Sheriff’s kid but to be honest, he has a way of finding information out like no one else,” Magnus chuckled.

“I don’t know how I would feel asking him for information,” Alec said quietly. “I don’t want anyone involved if there is something…”

“The thing with this school is, there is always something happening but there’s also students who want to help.” Magnus said.

He reached over and squeezed Alec’s knee softly.

Alec smiled at the touch; he was so used to how Magnus was around him. He often found himself wishing that Magnus would touch him again, or more to the point he wished he had the confidence to reach out to him.

“I wouldn’t feel right if something happened though,” Alec said.

He bit down on his bottom lip before reaching down and placing his hand softly over Magnus’. This made the other boy smile and he turned his palm up and linked his fingers through his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“We don’t know if there is anything going on, but it wouldn’t do any harm to find out some information from Stiles,” Magnus assured him. “Then, if there is anything going on, you can hand it over to the Institute to look into.”

“I suppose,” Alec said, his bottom lip worrying between his teeth. “You’re right.”

“My dear Alexander, I always am,” Magnus winked, smiling. “Come on, we have some time before our next class. We can ask him now.”

Deep down he was hoping that Stiles wouldn’t know anything, or better yet, there would be nothing to tell and then Alec could put the worrying feelings behind him and maybe move on. He had a feeling that Alec could really enjoy himself here if only he would just let himself relax.

They left the classroom and as they turned the corner, they bumped straight into Stiles.

Magnus made a comment about it being fate but Alec didn’t believe in fate.

“I need to talk to you,” Alec said.

“Um… okay… what do you need to talk to me about?” Stiles replies, his voice wary.

“What can you tell me about Mr Morningstar and this school?”

“What would you like to know about him and the school?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Everything,” Alec stated.

“Well, give me till the end of the day and I’ll have everything you want to know.” Stiles winked.

“It’s that easy?” Alec asked, frowning.

“I am the boy with the information,” Stiles said simply. “Now, I’m late for class and we all know I can’t afford any more detention time so, I will meet you after school.” Stiles said and patted his shoulder before bouncing off.

“I’m still not sure about this,” Alec sighed.

“Come on, it will be fine. Let’s get to class or we’ll be joining Stiles in detention.”


	14. Chapter 14

The wait for the last bell of the day was painful. It doesn’t matter how many times Stiles looked up at the clock, it always seemed to stay in the exact same position as the last time he looked. It was infuriating. Any other day, it would go quicker than Stiles could say ‘ _Lacrosse_ ’ but no, on the one day he was actually asked to divulge some information relating to his creepy Principal and the school in which he runs, time decided to go slow.

When the bell finally rang, Stiles was the first one up and out of his seat, not wanting to waste anymore time in meeting with Alec and Magnus. Shrugging his backpack onto his shoulders, Stiles raced out of the classroom and almost collided with Alec as he approached down the hallway, Magnus right on his heels, his eyebrows raised in what could only be described as amusement at Stiles’ classroom exit.

“You seem eager,” Magnus comments, a hint of a smile toying at the corner of his lips.

“I don’t have much time, if I’m late for Detention again then Harris is going to add on another day, and there’s no way I’m spending it with him once the shelves have been sorted, so come on. Where do you want to do this?” Stiles explained, looking round at the passing students.

“Step into our office,” Magnus grins, motioning for Alec and Stiles to enter the empty classroom next to them.

When they were all sitting comfortably, Magnus waved his hand with a quick flick and murmured something under his breath which Stiles didn’t quite understand, the next thing he hears is the click of a lock and the blinds on the classroom door closed with a snap.

“How did you...” Stiles starts to ask but shakes his head. “Okay, no time. What do you want to know?”

“Anything and everything you can tell us,” Alec answers, his expression serious as he shuffles closer to Magnus.

“Alright, well to start with, the school was established in 1941. At that time, it was strictly a human only school, but when news started spreading that the town was becoming home to more unusual characters, they decided to change their attendance policy and allow beings of the supernatural nature to attend. This was around 1970, and so the class schedules were a little different from the ones you see today. Each one has been tailored for each student’s needs, so for example, we humans get the thrill of learning the boring stuff like Maths and History, whereas say a Werewolf for example, would be taught how to go unnoticed when hunting their pray.” Stiles explains.

Alec and Magnus looked as though they were hanging onto his every word and Stiles was thrilled.

Clearing his throat, he continued.

“Between 1941 and 1970 there were only two known Principals that ran the school; the first one having passed away and the second one deciding that retirement sounded really good at the age of thirty-five. But between 1970 and today, there has been twenty-three different Principals that have taken on the role but of course, as you can tell from those figures, not a single one of them could make it past the two-year mark.”

“Why is that?” Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a little in confusion.

“I’m glad you asked, Mr Lightwood.” Stiles beams, as he looks between the two boys and leans forward to say, “If you were to talk to some of the older students, they would tell you that it’s because they couldn’t handle the pressure of maintaining a school that had such a variety of classes, but if you look into the school records, each and every one of those Principals were driven out by the next. Now, the school board actually has a sealed file relating to the Principal position and with myself knowing that there’s a student here that has the ability to hack into anything he wants, I might have bribed him into opening the aforementioned file and what we found was certainly interesting.”

“Hold on, the school board had the position sealed?” Magnus asked, his expression looking as equally confused as Alec. “Why?”

“Well, it wasn’t the position that was necessarily sealed, it was a list of all the people who had previously been in the role, which got me thinking… when it comes down to running an establishment like a school, there’s bound to be a lot of confidential information floating around regarding each and every person and creature that attends, right? The list of names was sealed in order to be used as evidence if one of the previous Principals ever spoke about their experience at the school. As you’re most likely aware, this school has been known to have a few incidents every now and then, you know, students going missing, bodies being discovered under the playing fields, you know, the usual…”

Alec and Magnus exchanged mortified looks with each other but they remained silent, instead they turned their attention back to Stiles.

“I know, it’s a lot to process but it’s all true. I even asked my Dad; I made it seem as though we were given an assignment in History and he was more than happy to answer my questions, and he said that over the past three years there has been exactly two bodies a year found in or around the school. Now, bear in mind that he’s the Sheriff and I happen to live in the same house while he works, I was able to do a little snooping around but from the looks of things, those cases didn’t go anywhere because there wasn’t any evidence in order to suggest foul play.”

“How could there be no evidence?” Alec pressed, shaking his head. “You don’t just find two bodies a year and think that’s normal in a school.”

“And I agree with you, one hundred percent. I found it too weird so when I went to the Station with my Dad on one of his weekend shifts, I asked if I could help organise some of their files, he didn’t seem to have a problem with that so I got to work and started with the school’s files. I read over each case that propped up and from what I could tell, there was only one distinguishable connection between each victim.”

“Which was…?” Alec and Magnus ask in unison; they looked at each other and a small smile ghosted across both of their lips.

“They each had a mark on their chests, just above their hearts. While I was waiting for the last bell to ring, I actually managed to doodle the mark I saw, it didn’t make any sense to me and I cross-referenced it with a lot of old sigils, thinking that it might have had some relation to a group or brand but nothing came up.” Stiles says, pulling out a piece of paper from his backpack and holding it out to the two boys.

Alec was the one to take the paper and Stiles noticed immediately that his face began to pale.

“That can’t be right…” He murmured, his hand starting to shake.

“Alec? What’s wrong?” Magnus asked softly, reaching out a hand of his own to steady Alec’s.

He took the paper from the boy and looked it over, his own face turning a shade lighter as he looked back at Stiles.

“I see.” He said simply, folding the paper and putting it in his jacket pocket. “You don’t mind if I keep hold of this, do you?”

“Not at all, maybe you’ll have more luck than me with trying to figure out what it is or why it connected each victim.”

“So, how does Mr Morningstar fit into the school? When did he get offered the position?” Alec spoke, his voice shaking slightly but he cleared his throat and tried to regain the little composure in which he lost at the sight of the drawing in Magnus’ pocket.

“That… I have no idea.” Stiles admits, albeit a little sheepishly.

“What do you mean you have no idea?”

“I mean, no one know where he came from, what his previous work experience is, or how he even heard about the school. He’s not a local, as you can tell from his accent, he’s as British as they come. It’s like he just appeared out of nowhere and started running the school.”

“That’s… there has to be a record of him somewhere, right? I mean, how many Morningstar’s can there be?” Magnus pointed out.

“Three thousand, one hundred and seventy-six people have been registered in the US alone as having the last name of Morningstar, that’s approximately one in every ten thousand Americans. Fun fact for you, it’s actually derived from the Middle German words ‘ _morgen_ ’ meaning ‘ _morning_ ’ and ‘ _stern_ ’ meaning ‘ _star_ ’. If you combined the names together then the name means ‘ _one who lived at the sign of the morning star_ ’.”

“You mean, in a Biblical sense?” Alec mused, pondering the last part of Stiles’ speech.

“Yeah, I mean, I think so. I haven’t really looked into it that much. All I know, and from what I found in the school record, is that he’s got a clean History but again, there’s no reference for any previous work or living locations before he arrived in Beacon Hills. It really is like he appeared out of nowhere. It’s kind of creepy, right?” Stiles explained, a slight grin on his face.

He felt like he was one of those guides at camp who gather the children around a campfire to tell a spooky story.

“Spooky, yeah.” Alec murmured, his head shaking as he took in everything Stiles had said.

Looking up at the clock above the door, Stiles sprang to his feet.

“Shoot, I’m going to be late for Detention if I don’t get a move on. Look, if you need anymore information just give me a shout and I’ll do my best to look into it for you. I can’t promise that I can get into the Station’s files for a while, my Dad’s taken to staying home at the weekends now that Baseball season has started up again but I’ll try my best with the resources that I have.” Stiles says quickly as he gathers up his bag. “Erm, Magnus… would you mind doing that little trick to unlock the door for me?”

“Of course,” Magnus nods, flicking his hand in a counter clockwise position until the click of the lock could be heard once more.

“Thanks. I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

“Sure. Thanks, Stiles.” Alec says, sending him an appreciative nod.

“Yeah, no worries. I’ll see you later.”

With that, he raced out of the classroom, leaving the two boys looking seriously at each other.

* * * * * *

Stiles had never been so relieved to walk away from a stack of books.

For the duration of his detention, Mrs Duvall kept insisting that Stiles was putting the books on the wrong shelves, and in the wrong order, even though he had double-checked each book before he put them down. If that wasn’t bad enough, Mrs Duvall was in such a foul mood which Stiles guessed was down to the bad weather; she had told him a number of times that the blasted rain messed with her arthritis and her bad hip.

 _The joys of getting old_ , Stiles thought, rolling his eyes, as he exits the library.

Thankfully he only has another week and a half to endure of pure detention Hell.

As he headed towards the parking lot, he thought back on what he had told Alec and Magnus about the school, and remembered the way in which they had looked at the symbol he had drawn in his last class. The way that both their eyes had widened and their faces paled told him that they knew something he didn’t and to Stiles, he didn’t like that at all. Stiles made it his job to know everything he possible could about every little thing going on in his hometown, and not knowing what or how that symbol connected those victims, it was keeping him up some nights.

He needed to know what it was.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Derek leaning up against the side of his Jeep until he was practically on top of him. As Derek’s arms loop around his waist, Stiles lets out a gasp as he looks up at his boyfriend, his breath catching in his throat as he looks into his eyes.

“Hey,” he greets breathlessly, a smile playing on his lips as he leans up to give him a kiss.

“Hey yourself,” Derek smiles, returning Stiles’ kiss with one of his own. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles asks, his head tilting to one side.

“No reason, you just had that look on your face that you only get when you’re trying to work something out.”

Was his face really that readable? Stiles liked to think that he had an air of mysteriousness about him but when it came down to having a supernatural boyfriend, he should have known that he would have been able to see right through him. It was one of the only few annoying qualities that Derek possessed and Stiles hated it. Derek had the undying ability to brood, so Stiles thought it only far that he got some mysterious qualities.

No such luck… damn, Sourwolf.

“Oh, it’s nothing, I was just thinking about something Alec asked me earlier.” Stiles explained, his tone casual.

Stiles felt Derek stiffen a little at the mention of Alec’s name and Stiles took a second to look up at him.

“Alec? You mean, Lightwood?” Derek asks, eyebrows furrowing. “What did he ask you?”

“Yeah, you met him yesterday at the Diner, remember?”

Derek gives a curt nod, eyebrows still furrowed.

“Anyway, he was just asking me what I knew about the school and Mr Morningstar.” Stiles continued, pulling out of Derek’s embrace as he throws his backpack into the front of his Jeep, before turning back to face Derek, who was standing as still as could be. “Are you okay?”

Derek didn’t reply, and Stiles was getting a little worried.

“Derek?” Stiles calls out, taking a step towards him again.

“Hmm? Yeah, sorry. I’m going to have to skip the Diner today, I’ve just remember I’ve got something to take care of… you might want to skip as well, I think I heard your Dad mention to you last night that he wanted you home after school, something about Father-Son time?”

Stiles grimaces slightly at that statement and Derek was glad that he hadn’t questioned his errand.

“It’s Baseball season so whenever the Mets play, we watch it together over take-out and a couple of drinks.” Stiles replies, shaking his head slightly. “I know it sounds a little lame but it’s just something that we’ve been doing since my Mom passed. I think he’s trying to make up for not always being around, especially the past few months, he’s been putting in a lot of overtime.”

“It’s not lame at all.” Derek says, a small smile on his lips.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Stiles invites, opening the driver’s door. “We always order too much food and my Dad’s actually taking a shine to you.”

Derek simply shakes his head as he says, “I wish I could join you both, as I’ve taking a pretty decent shine to your Dad too, but I had better get going; there’s a couple of things I need to do before sundown and I don’t know how long I’ll be afterwards.”

“Oh, maybe another time.” Stiles smiles, hopping into his vehicle.

Derek closes the door after him.

“Hey, text me when you’re home.”

“Sure thing.” Derek nods, giving Stiles a wave.

As Roscoe’s engine comes to life, Stiles gives Derek one last wave before he pulls out of the space and out of the parking lot. Just before he turns the corner onto the main road, he looks back in his rear-view mirror and manages to catch the look on Derek’s face and boy, did he look pissed.

Stiles shook his head as he turned his attention back to the road. He’s sure that if something was bothering Derek, he would let him know later, he just hoped that whatever was bothering him, wasn’t down to something he had said.


	15. Chapter 15

“You recognized the mark,” Alec said looking at Magnus, there was no accusation in his voice, just curiosity.

“My Father has a lot of books, and I like to read.” Magnus shrugged.

Alec thought maybe he could hear something in his voice, something hidden but he didn’t push it. He was starting to learn about Magnus and he knew when to push and ask questions and when to just not.

“You, of course, recognized it too.”

“It’s Ancient,” Alec said softly. “If it wasn’t for the forbidden shelves in our library then I wouldn’t know what it was either. I doubt that there’s many Shadowhunter’s that would even be able to recognize it as a rune.”

“What does it mean?” Magnus asked.

“Death. It’s an ancient rune, one created out of evil and vengeance. It causes death, and not a slow one either. The students who died, they must have been Shadowhunter’s or had some links to Angelic blood or else the runes would have turned them into Forsaken,” Alec explained, letting out a shuddering breath. “The pain they felt must have been excruciating.”

“We’ll find out who is responsible. We’ll stop them,” Magnus promised. “Do you think you need to talk to your parents, now?”

“No,” Alec said, shaking his head. “If the students who died were Shadowhunter’s, then they would already know about the mark. They sent us here, knowing that we would be in danger and they didn’t tell us.”

“That sounds like fantastic parenting,” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes.

Alec quickly shot him a look.

“Sorry.”

“Promise to keep this between us, just for now?” Alec breathed, looking up at Magnus.

“What about your brother and sister? They need to know…”

“Not yet. I can keep an eye on them. They like it here; they’re not going to look for trouble. They think it’s all in my head,” Alec sighed.

“As soon as something happens, we have to tell them,” Magnus reasoned.

“Fine, but I know someone else who might be able to help,” Alec said.

He bent down and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Are you going to enlighten me?” Magnus asked, he could feel his own headache coming on.

“Derek Hale,” Alec said simply.

* * * * * * 

“How are you feeling now, brother?” Jace asked as soon as Magnus and Alec walked to the front gate.

Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon and Scott were all standing there and Alec felt a little intimidated by the growing size of their group.

“Better, fine.” Alec said, nodding.

“I can’t believe you didn’t go home. You need to get checked out,” Isabelle said quickly.

Alec just nodded, he would please them both by following through with the examination, but to be honest, he was curious for himself too. It had felt like someone was attacking his mind and with everything that he had found out, he wanted to be sure.

“Does that mean no Diner?” Simon asked.

“Not today, we have to go home,” Jace said.

Alec felt a pang of guilt; if it hadn’t been for him, they would have gone out with their friends.

“Tomorrow then, I have work tonight anyway.” Scott shrugged.

He said his goodbyes and then jumped onto his bike and rode off. Alec watching him go, he could sense the power radiating from him. The young wolf was stronger than he realized but at least he was harmless.

“Tomorrow,” Clary smiled. “Have a good evening.”

She took Simon’s arm and led him away, no one missing the way she turned back and waved at Jace.

“See you tomorrow, Clary,” Jace called.

Alec and Isabelle rolled their eyes.

Jace was already so smitten.

“I guess I shall say my goodbyes too,” Magnus hummed, looking directly at Alec as he asked, “Call me later?”

“Sure,” Alec said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Isabelle and Jace shared a little smile. He wondered what they thought was going on between them, to be fair he wanted to know that too but right now, he had bigger things he needed to worry about.

He gave Magnus a little wave, he wanted to hug him or to reach out and touch him but he stopped himself.

He just turned and walked away.

* * * * * *

The examination was fine, Alec had explained that he had a slight headache attack to one of the doctors at the Institute, they didn’t really think it was much to concern themselves over but because of their family name, they double-checked anyway.

The scans all came back clear and Alec smiled at Jace and Isabelle.

“See, I’m okay.”

“You are now, but earlier…” Jace frowned. “It was weird, man.”

“I know, but maybe it was just stress.” Alec shrugged. “Come on, didn’t you say you had a ton of homework to do?”

“Yeah, but if you have a headache, we shouldn’t do too much…” Jace countered.

“Nice try, brother.” Isabelle laughed and slapped him on the chest as they walked to the library.

As they were sitting in the library, Alec thought back to the rune Stiles had drawn earlier. He wanted to find out more about it but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that now. Not with Jace and Isabelle there, maybe he would find time to come down later.

After their homework they went to their separate rooms.

Alec had no intention of going to bed; he grabbed a notebook and started to write down everything he knew; his head was starting to hurt. He knew that there was something he was missing but he just didn’t know what. He suspected that it was part of his memory lapse. As hard as he tried to remember, he just couldn’t, it was like a fog covering his mind and every time he tried to dig deeper, his head pounded even more.

He waited till midnight, Jace had shouted goodnight and so had Isabelle a few hours ago, so he knew no one would stop him.

He grabbed his Stele and removed the glamour on his runes before he headed out.

He made it to the Reserve quickly, he didn’t even know if Derek would show but he hoped he did. What he hadn’t expected was for Derek to rush forward. He took him completely by surprise as he pushed him backwards, a snarl on his lips.

“You leave Stiles out of this,” he shouted.

Alec looked up at him.

He hadn’t come here for a fight, but he was ready for one now.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek was furious.

He knew that he couldn’t trust a Lightwood.

He has heard enough stories from his parents growing up to know better than to put his trust in their word.

However, during their very first meeting in the Reserve, Derek had stupidly told Alec that he could help his family if they needed his assistance but he was even stupider to believe that they would do the same for him. He had told Alec that he had wanted to keep Stiles in particular safe from anything that was happening within the school, knowing the track history that place has but did Alec seem to listen to Derek? No, he most certainly did not otherwise he wouldn’t have asked Stiles to gather information about its History and the Principal. It’s bad enough that the majority of the students know about Stiles’ talent of finding out information and his relation to the Sheriff. If ever there was a commercial for the most knowledgeable person in Beacon Hills, all signs would be pointing to Stiles. He’s basically a walking target for trouble.

Now Derek has to watch out for the Lightwood’s using him for their own personal gain.

Derek has no idea why this kid was so interested in the school but he’s about to find out.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Derek bit down on his tongue to stop the low growl from working its way up his throat. Derek didn’t want to alert the newcomer to his position, at least not just yet… he wasn’t close enough. With every footstep the young Lightwood took into the Reserve, Derek had to remind himself that he was just a kid, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t hurt a kid. He especially couldn’t hurt a Lightwood, not after basically promising the boy that he wouldn’t cause trouble for his family.

 _But he’s caused trouble for mine_ , Derek thinks angrily as Alec drew nearer.

Taking in a deep breath, Derek slowly counted to ten and then… he charged.

Without giving Alec much of a chance to defend himself, Derek charged out from his hiding place and shoved hard against the boy, forcing him back until he was pinned up against the rough bark of a tree, his head following a second later as it colliding painfully with the ageing wood.

“You leave Stiles out of this!” Derek shouts, his hands clenched tightly around the material of Alec’s shirt, keeping him in place.

Derek’s breathing was heavy as he watched Alec struggle against his hold.

He took a moment to assess Alec’s movements which were sluggish and for the briefest of seconds, Derek panicked that he had done some serious damage to the boy. Alec’s face was twisted in pain, he spotted Alec’s lift hand being raised to press against his temple, his eyes were clenched tightly shut and as his breathing shuddered, he let out a loud scream. The sheer volume of it, took Derek by surprise and he took a step back from him, although his hands were still clenched around Alec’s shirt, instead of pinning him to the tree, he was now holding him upright against it.

It takes a few minutes but Alec seems to regain some of his composure as he grasps hold of Derek’s arms, trying to get free.

“Why did you go to Stiles?” Derek growls, his face mere inches away from Alec’s. “Tell me! Why?”

“Derek, I…” Alec starts but Derek lets out another vicious snarl.

“I _told_ you that all I wanted was for Stiles to be safe!”

“Derek…” Alec starts but he’s cut off.

As soon as Alec opened his mouth to speak, Derek let out a roar of rage and flung Alec to the side where his back hit another tree with a resounding crack. Derek didn’t even stop to think whether or not that was definitely the sound of a bone breaking, but even if it was, Derek didn’t care.

Was Alec _really_ going to justify getting Stiles involved with an excuse?

If so, Derek wasn’t in the mood to hear it.

As he takes another step towards the fallen Lightwood, Derek felt an invisible force press against his chest, shoving him back and holding him in place against the tree that Alec was not too long ago pinned against himself. Derek tried to push back against whatever was holding him but it was too strong, even when he reached inside himself for his werewolf strength, it was no good. Derek has never not been able to get out of a hold before and he wasn’t about to break his streak now, letting out a giant roar, he started to fight against the restraint until a voice called out to him.

“That’s quite enough, werewolf.”

Derek’s head snapped up to where Alec was laying, and spotted Magnus Bane approaching from the shadows of the trees, his eyes glowing a magnificent yellow as blue orbs shrouded his hands. If Derek had looked pissed earlier, it was nothing compared to Magnus’ expression as he knelt down by Alec’s side. One of his hands lost the blue-ish glow of magic as he checked for Alec’s pulse, his shoulders relaxing slightly when he felt it beneath his fingertips. With a few words that Derek couldn’t understand spoken under his breath, Magnus clicked his fingers and Alec gasped.

It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, and when he looked to his left, Derek heard his breath catch in his throat.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed; his voice quiet but strong.

Derek let out a growl and Magnus put more power into his still raised hand, his eyes never leaving Alec.

“Good Evening, Alexander.” Magnus smiled. “Or, perhaps I should say good morning.”

Alec made a move to sit upright, but the groan that left his lips was enough for Magnus to push him gently so he was lying flat on his back.

“Perhaps you should stay still for a few moments, you know, catch your breath as they say.”

Derek was still struggling against the force Magnus was somehow pressing against him, his anger becoming more and more pronounced with each failed attempt. His growls were enough to cause Alec to look over, and to ignore Magnus’s advice as he struggled to sit up, his arm wrapping protectively around his chest as he held in the agonized cry of pain, he no doubt wanted to let out.

“Derek, please,” Alec started to plead, his breathing turning ragged with each movement.

Magnus tried to keep him still but Alec shook his head and he reluctantly withdrew his hand.

In the blink of an eye, Magnus was back on his feet and both of his hands were glowing, applying more pressure.

Derek let out a growl or protest towards Magnus but his struggles eased for a moment; he needed to wait until Magnus was distracted.

“Derek. I know that you said you wanted to keep everyone at the school, Stiles included, safe and in order for that to happen, you said that you would help me and my family if we needed it. Well, I’m asking for your help now. You probably don’t feel like talking but that’s fine. I only need you to listen to me.” Alec said, his voice holding steady even as his body rebelled against his wishes to stand. “I went to Stiles because I was told that he could find some information out about the school and Mr Morningstar, the first part he did but he couldn’t find a lot out about the Principal. What he did tell me is most likely what I could have found out on my own, but for me to do that, it would have taken time that I don’t have.”

Derek remained silent, his eyes still boring into Alec’s, a deep rage no doubt showing as the boy pressed on.

“Something is going on at the school, I don’t know what and I don’t know why. All I know that it’s linked to… it’s linked to my kind, and I need to help protect the others who are in danger. I know it’s a lot to ask and I’m sorry that I got Stiles involved but it was necessary.”

“Necessary or not, I told you I didn’t want him to be involved in this,” Derek spat, the anger in his voice still showing.

“Watch your tone, Hale.” Magnus spoke calmly from his position beside Alec. “I won’t hesitate to crush your sternum.”

“Magnus…” Alec said, turning to look at him. “Let him go.”

“Alexander, I…” Magnus starts but when Alec stumbled, that was all that Derek needed.

As soon as the glow faded from Magnus’ hands, he was at both their throats, forcing them both down to the ground.

“I’m going to tell you this once and only once; keep Stiles out of whatever it is you’re looking into because if I hear from him that you’ve gotten him involved in something that he doesn’t need to be involved in, you’re _both_ going to regret it. Do you understand?” Derek growls, his voice low.

Alec couldn’t get enough oxygen into his lungs to answer but he gave a quick nod.

“What about you?” Derek asked, turning his gaze to Magnus. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Magnus choked out.

“Good.”

Derek lets go of them and straightens up, ignoring the coughs that escape both boy’s as he turns away.

From behind him, he could hear the rustling of the leaves and the sharp snap of a twig as one of them gets to their feet, a quiet groan and an intake of breath was enough to let Derek know that they were both back on their feet. Looking down at his hands, he could see a slight tremor working its way through his fingers. He couldn’t believe that he had just threatened a Lightwood. If anyone found out…

“Derek, I still need your help,” Alec says, his voice wary as he pulls Derek away from his internal panic.

“Why should I help you?” Derek asks, his tone careful, calculated as he turns back to face him.

“Two reasons; you said that I could trust you and because you said that you were one of the good guys.” Alec pointed out, his expression pained as the color drains from his face, but despite the amount of pain he’s in, he still presses forward. “I know that I stepped over the line when I asked Stiles for his help, but I swear to you, I will keep him safe and I won’t get him involved any more than he wants to be. You know that something’s going on at the school, and I’m sure you know about the missing students and the bodies that turn up months after their disappearance. It’s not a coincidence, Derek. Someone is out to get the students, and they’re using Ancient magic to do it. I need your help to locate the one responsible.”

Derek was impressed.

Of course, Stiles would have filled him in on the disappearances and the murders that occurred around the school, it’s a case that’s still causing the local police to scratch their heads. Derek’s pretty sure that the Sheriff won’t be as impressed when he hears that Stiles had been snooping through confidential files while he wasn’t looking but Derek couldn’t help but admire his boyfriend’s tenacity and curious mind.

“Please, Derek.” Alec presses. “If you help me find the person responsible, we can stop them from getting to Stiles.”

Derek let out a snarl but he didn’t move forward, the look in Magnus’ eyes was enough to keep him in place. He hated having people know which buttons they could press in order to get him to do things for them, and using Stiles against him was a low blow. He would never say no if it meant that Stiles was kept safe and out of harm’s way. He knew that Alec knew it too, otherwise he wouldn’t have said his name.

“Fine.” Derek says as the last dregs of anger starts to ebb away, leaving him feeling exhausted.

He stops after a couple of steps and looks back over his shoulder.

“I’ll help you but I need to know that Stiles won’t be involved any further than what he’s already told you.”

“I can’t promise that, Derek.” Alec replies but before Derek could fully turn back round, he adds, “But I can try to keep him safe.”

Derek thinks about this for a moment before nodding slowly.

“What about you, Magnus? Are you going to try to keep Stiles out of this?”

“If that is what Alec wishes, then yes. I will do my best to keep Stiles out of harm’s way.” Magnus replies, as he kneels behind Alec, his hands making quick work of making sure that no real damage had been done to the boy.

“Thank you, and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for how tonight went.” Derek says.

Alec looked at him and nodded.

Derek would never admit it to anyone, but the kid had guts and for him to not do anything to attack Derek right back, as admirable as that was, Derek wasn’t going to allow himself to relax around the boy. He knew that he had caused damage to the boy tonight, and when his siblings found out about this, they’re going to be on the hunt for his blood, he was sure.

All things considered, maybe it would just be best to take Stiles and Peter out of town for a few weeks.

It’s a thought which he seriously considers as he walks away from the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would just like to take a second to thank everyone that has been reading this so far, and to everyone that's left a comment, kudos, bookmarked and of course subscribed... thank you so much! We are honestly really proud with how this story is turning out and let me tell you, we're up to the 90,000 word mark with this so don't worry, there's a lot more where this comes from; we're only warming up!
> 
> But we're curious; what do you all think of this so far?  
> Let us know in the comments below! <3  
> \- _SoWrongItsLottie_


	17. Chapter 17

Alec couldn’t believe what had happened with Derek. He didn’t really blame him, if someone had gotten Jace and Izzy involved in something, he would be pissed too. He grabbed his Stele from his pocket and drew another Iratze against his skin. He hated that it was his second one in a day.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked Magnus once he was able to stand.

He took in the other boy’s look and smiled, Magnus had changed into black skinny jeans and a black shirt, he looked fancy but Alec assumed the look he was going for was more stealthy, and it would have been if the shirt didn’t have gold lines running down it and he hadn’t added gold highlights to his hair in order to match his ensemble.

“I was worried about you,” Magnus stated so simply.

Alec looked down, guilt building in his chest. He really hated worrying people, and Magnus had only just met him. He shouldn’t have to worry about him, he should be able to enjoy his time, worry free.

“There’s no need,” Alec sighed.

Magnus just raised an eyebrow.

Both of them not wanting to know what would have happened if Magnus hadn’t turned up when he did.

“But, thank you,” Alec added, a little sheepishly.

“Anytime. Are you sure you’re okay?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah,” Alec smiled with a sigh. “I just feel bad about getting Stiles involved now.”

“Me too but it’s not like he has done anything dangerous. It was stuff that he already knew.” Magnus reasoned.

Alec just nodded, hoping the Warlock was right.

“Were you just here to see Derek or did you have any other plan?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Alec shrugged.

“Well, now that you have safety in numbers why don’t we go and check out the school?” Magnus asked.

Alec felt a little reassured to have Magnus there.

He felt almost vindicated that someone believed him, and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

“Sure,” Alec smiled. “Only if you’re sure…”

“Alexander, let’s go,” Magnus smiled and he held out his hand for Alec.

Alec stared at the hand, he was fine, he didn’t need any help and Magnus knew that. Alec took a shaky breath before taking Magnus’ hand, smiling as the Warlock turned their hands so their fingers were linked. He gave him a little squeeze before leading them out of the Reserve.

“Does Jace and Isabelle know you’re out late?” Magnus asked as they walked through the school car park.

It seemed so much bigger with no cars there.

“No,” Alec sighed. “They were both asleep when I left.”

“You mean you waited for them to fall asleep before you snuck out,” Magnus smirked.

Alec just rolled his eyes.

* * * * * * 

They walked around the outside of the school, all the lights were off and there was nothing there to say that anyone was inside. In a weird way, the outside of the school was kind of romantic in the dark. Or maybe Alec only felt like that because he was holding onto Magnus’ hand.

“Shall we look inside?” Magnus asked once they realized there was nothing outside worth looking deeper into.

“It will all be locked,” Alec frowned.

Magnus raised his free hand and wiggled his fingers.

“Lead the way,” Alec grinned.

His heart was racing and he was sure that it wasn’t because of the adrenaline of sneaking into the school.

Magnus cast a spell against the front doors of the school and then they walked in.

“You would have thought that with everything happening at the school they would have night guards or something?” Alex said looking at Magnus.

They didn’t want to risk turning on the lights so Magnus enchanted two light orbs, they were both floating either side of them.

“They did but he died,” Magnus said glumly.

Alec just nodded.

Surely that would have been more of a concern to the Police Department.

They walked around the ground floor, all of the classrooms were empty and there was nothing out of the normal.

“We should check Morningstar’s office,” Alec said.

Magnus just grinned, this was getting exciting.

They walked up the main stairs and found their way to the office.

Magnus unlocked it and the light orbs got a little bigger.

“Any idea what we are looking for?” Magnus asked.

“No,” Alec frowned.

Slowly, he moved his hand away from Magnus’; he already missed holding it. He moved to the desk and started looking through some of the folder laying on top, nothing of concern, just a few students folders. He opened the drawers and found nothing but regular things he would expect to find in there, hand sanitizer, some sweets, pens and pencils and a few note books.

“Any luck?” Magnus asked.

Alec just shook his head.

“No,” Alec sighed, standing back up.

He looked at the books on the shelves. Mr Morningstar liked to read, that much was obviously but nothing in particular stood out to him; there was some educational books as well as some fiction novels.

“Something is missing,” Magnus frowned as he stared at the walls.

“What?” Alec asked.

“There’s no photos, no certificates… there’s nothing personal.” Magnus said. “The old Principals, they would have their College certificates on the wall. They would have family photos, things that would remind them of their home life. There’s nothing here.”

“Stiles did say that he couldn’t find anything personal about him…” Alec said slowly.

“There’s nothing here, we should head out,” Magnus sighed, walking to the door.

He didn’t want to as he knew how desperate Alec was to find something, and he was too.

“Come on.”

Alec nodded and followed him out of the small office.

They were just walking down the hallway when they heard footsteps down the hall.

Magnus quickly grabbed hold of Alec’s arm and pulled him into the nearest classroom.

“Who is it?” Alec asked.

Magnus quickly clicked his fingers and the light orbs went out.

Magnus poked his head around the door and frowned when he saw who it was.

“Stiles!” He hissed.

The young boy turned on his heels, a sheepish expression on his face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alec snapped.

“I could ask the two of you the same thing,” Stiles replied.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Alec stated.

He couldn’t even think about how Derek would feel about this, but it wasn’t like he had brought Stiles here… although, if he hadn’t asked him to look into the Principal and for information on the school, he was sure that Stiles wouldn’t be there.

“Come on, there’s something you need to see,” Stiles said turning on his heel.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other before slowly following Stiles back into the Principal’s office.


	18. Chapter 18

As much as Derek wanted to continue walking away from Alec and Magnus, he couldn’t.

Despite not being able to trust the Lightwood’s, Derek had made an agreement with Alec to help if he was needed. The fact that Alec came to face Derek after knowingly involving Stiles when Derek specifically told him not to, speaks volumes about his courage… or perhaps it was stupidity. Either way, Derek had given his word and unlike the Lightwood’s, he would honor the agreement.

Taking in a deep breath, Derek closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten.

He hadn’t meant to lash out so cruelly at Alec, he had simply wanted to speak to the boy, to ask him why he felt the need to get Stiles involved with his investigation of the school and it’s mysterious Principal, but as soon as he thought of Stiles, the wolf within began to see red. Stiles is his boyfriend, his mate, and it’s a well-known fact that wolves tend to be extremely protective of what’s theirs; mates included. Derek doubts that would be any different if he were human, he’s always been the protective type and he would die to protect the ones that he loves.

 _It’s one of my Mother’s traits_ , Derek thinks as he opens his eyes.

By the time he steps back to where he had left Alec and Magnus, they were already gone. Focusing on his hearing, he located them at the border of the Reserve. Magnus was telling Alec to follow him to the school. Derek didn’t know what was going on at the school, or why Alec Lightwood was showing so much interest; hell, he’s only been a student there for a few days. No one else seems to be bothered, so what’s so special about him?

Shaking his head from that thought, Derek makes his way back to the shell that was once the Hale mansion and climbed into the driver’s seat of his beloved Camaro. As the key turned in the ignition, the hairs on the back of Derek’s neck began to stand on end as a shiver made its way down his spine. He lets out a small shudder as he pulls his jacket tighter around him.

 _Steady yourself Hale_ , Derek tells himself as he pulls away from the house.

* * * * * *

It didn’t take long to get from the Reserve to the school, and it took even less time to spot Alec and Magnus, approaching the front doors. Derek knew that the school made sure to lock everything up at night, what with all the murders and bodies being found on school grounds, the previous Principal’s didn’t want to risk another one turning up, but… from the looks of things, that wasn't going to be an issue for Magnus.

From his position in the driver’s seat, Derek could see the bright glow of magic as Magnus directed his power to the locked doors, and a second later they were both walking through, the old wood clicking closed behind them. Derek let out a sigh as he settled back in his seat, he reached out with his sense of hearing and followed them through the school. He might not trust Alec or his family but he’s sticking to his end of the agreement.

Just as he heard both Alec and Magnus talk about calling it a night, that they hadn’t found anything peculiar, a familiar scent hit Derek’s nose.

Opening his eyes and snapping his head round, Derek focused on a figure that was walking out of the shadows of the school building. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he reached into the pocket of his jacket to withdraw his cell phone. Without even bothering to look at the screen, his eyes intent upon the newcomer, Derek hit speed dial and put the phone against his ear.

One ring… Two rings… Three rings…

“Come on, pick up the phone,” Derek mutters under his breath as he watches the figure in front of him.

As the figure turned round, Derek could see the features perfectly in the moonlight.

 _No, it can’t be_ … Derek thinks desperately as he stared at the form of his boyfriend.

Four rings… Five rings…

With his supernatural senses, he can hear the phone vibrating in Stiles’ pocket, but the boy doesn’t answer.

Six rings… voicemail.

“Dammit,” Derek curses as he hangs up and shoves the phone back into his pocket.

He waited until Stiles was through the double doors of the school before getting out of the Camaro.

Of all the years he’s known Stiles and Scott, he shouldn’t be surprised to find them lurking around places where they’re not supposed to be lurking in the middle of the night, but he also knew that when Stiles started to research something, he didn’t tend to stop until he got all the answers. This time would be no different and he really hated the fact that Alec had asked him to look into something that could quite possibly get him killed.

Deciding not to waste any time, Derek moves forward towards the school entrance.

Counting to ten under his breath, Derek opens the doors and listens out for the sound of footsteps or voices. He doesn’t have to wait long, and soon he could hear Magnus calling out Stiles’ name, which was quickly followed by Alec’s voice.

“ _What the hell are you doing here_?” Alec snapped.

“ _I could ask the two of you the same thing_ ,” Stiles replied.

His voice sounded odd to Derek, like the sound was coming out of Stiles but the tone in which he was using, just didn’t fit the boy he knew.

“ _You shouldn’t be here_ ,” Alec stated.

“ _Come on, there’s something you need to see_ ,” Stiles says, entering the Principals office.

The footsteps of all three boys moved forward and Derek slowly began to creep up the stairs to join them all on the first floor. He made a mental note that the air was growing colder with each step that he took and he found himself tugging his jacket tighter around him before he even reached the last step. The corridor leading to the Principal’s office was quiet, there wasn’t a single sound to be heard.

“ _What is it that you wanted to show us_?” Alec asked, his voice tense.

“ _We’ve already searched everywhere in here, there’s nothing suspicious,_ ” Magnus adds.

As Derek approaches the door to the office, that’s when he catches it… he already knew from Stiles not answering the phone that something was off – Stiles _always_ took his calls, it didn’t matter if it was three in the morning, if Derek called, Stiles answered – but as he stopped in front of the closed door, Derek caught the scent of the imposter. He was so sure that it wasn’t Stiles, he had slept in the same bed with him enough times to be able to recognize his sent but this one… it was more like sulphur rather than cedar.

“ _You’ve been looking in the wrong place, Shadowhunter_ ,” Stiles comments.

“ _How do you know what I am_?” Alec asks, his tone taken aback.

The fake Stiles just laughs and the lights within the office and out in the corridor start to flicker on and off.

There’s only one creature in the world that Derek knew had the ability to do that, and he was seriously pissed that the thing had the nerve to enter Stiles’ body and mind. Derek ground his teeth together and as soon as he heard Alec yell at Stiles, repeating his question in a more urgent manner, Derek decides that now was the perfect moment to make himself known to the occupants of the room.

Flinging open the office door, Derek runs in just in time to see the fake Stiles lunging towards Alec, knife in hand. He moved quicker than the fake and managed to grab hold of its wrist and pull back with a satisfying snap. The creature cried out in surprise and snapped its head up to glare at Derek. For the briefest of seconds, Derek thought that he had seen a glimpse of _his_ Stiles, the real one but it disappeared too quickly for him to tell.

“Derek!” Alec called, relief flooding through his body as he took a step towards him.

“That’s not Stiles, you need to get out!” Derek shouted, shielding them from the darkness. “It’s a Demon!”

“No, that’s…” Alec started but Derek shook his head.

“It’s Stiles’ body but that thing inside… it isn’t him,” Derek explained, crouching down into a defensive stance.

Alec looked at Magnus and then back at Stiles, realization flooding into his expression as he reached back for Magnus.

“I was wondering when you would show up,” the Demon snarled, its mouth opening into a creepy grin. “Your boyfriend says hi.”

“If you don’t get out of him right this instance…” Derek growls.

“You’ll what? Kill me?” The Demon laughed. “I hate to break it to you, Derek but if you kill me, I won’t be the only one to die.”

Derek froze in place at the Demon’s words.

It was right, of course, anything that he does to the Demon, it’s going to have a physical effect on Stiles’ body, and he was pretty sure that he had already just broken his boyfriend’s wrist when he reached for the knife. If he was to do anything else, he doesn’t know how Stiles would be able to handle it. The Demon is the only thing at the moment keeping him from feeling any pain, once the thing actually leaves his body, every ache and pain is going to rush straight to him and most likely won’t stop hurting until he ends up passing out from the pain.

“That’s right, Derek, as long as I’m in your boy, you can’t touch me,” the Demon smirked.

Derek let out a low growl and took a step back from the creature until he was standing side-by-side with Magnus and Alec.

“There’s got to be a way to get that thing out of Stiles,” Alec mused, looking round for a solution.

“There’s nothing we can do. As long as that thing is controlling Stiles, we can’t do anything without Stiles paying the price for it when he leaves his body,” Derek explained, his words dripping with venom, his eyes never leaving the Demon’s face.

“You didn’t want to show us anything, did you?” Alec asked, his voice as low as Derek’s as he addressed the creature.

It didn’t speak a response, just shook its head with its evil grin.

“Then why did you lead us here?” Alec asked, his hands clenching into fists.

Derek was too busy looking at the creature’s version of a grin. He was trying so hard not to feel repulsed by it - he knew that the creature was just using one of Stiles’ expressions - but the way it was twisting Stiles’ beautiful face… he couldn’t help but shudder.

It was this reaction alone which caused the creature to laugh before lunging towards Alec once more.

Derek barely had time to think.

As he reached out a hand to pull Alec out of the way, he saw Magnus’ eyes flash to a magnificent gold, his pupils matching those of a cat’s – his Warlock mark, Derek presumed – and he raised both hands in front of him. Derek noted that his skin was glowing beneath a magnificent orange flame that was encasing the Warlock’s hands. Derek watched with his mouth slightly ajar as Magnus waved his arms around, gathering up the energy around him to power the spell. Derek had only felt this amount of power surrounding fully trained Warlocks, and for Magnus to hold as much power as he was currently using… if Derek wasn’t witnessing it with his own eyes, he would have found it almost impossible to believe.

A few seconds later, the flames that were working their way around Magnus was now headed straight towards Stiles and it took Derek a great deal of restraint to not rush forward to protect the boy from the oncoming attack. Instead, he clenched his hands and eyes shut, the sounds of Stiles’ screams filling his ears as the spell worked to exorcise the Demon that was currently possessing him.

With his power unleashed, Magnus collapsed to his knees on the floor, Alec’s arms wrapping around his waist as he catches him.

Stiles, from what Derek could hear from his position behind the two boys, had started to convulse from the impact of Magnus’ magic striking against his chest, his eyes were rolling into the back of his skull and a long string of Latin phrases was escaping through his parted lips. It took several seconds for the cloud of black smoke to rise up through his skin and dissipate into the darkness of the office.

Once it was gone, Stiles lay still, unmoving.

If it hadn’t been for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Derek would have thought that Stiles had died.

He slowly got to his feet; his steps were cautious as he walks towards his fallen boyfriend.

“Stiles?” Derek calls out, kneeling down next to him.

No response came, there wasn’t even a twitch of a hand.

Derek reached out and checked Stiles’ pulse, his body relaxing at the steady beat; he was alive.

“Derek, we need to get them both to the Institute,” Alec speaks up, his voice shaky as he holds onto Magnus.

As Derek turned to look at them, he could tell the Warlock wasn’t doing so well, the sheen of sweat that was covering his forehead and the paleness of his skin was enough for Derek to realise that the magnitude of magic that he had been using to help Stiles had completely drained him.

“Derek? Did you hear me?” Alec calls out, a little louder this time, his voice getting stronger. “We have to get them to the Institute.”

“I heard you,” Derek mutters, gathering Stiles’ unconscious form in arms. “Are you okay to help Magnus down to the car?”

“Yeah,” Alec confirms with a nod as he moves into a crouch beside the young Warlock.

Derek could hear him murmur into Magnus’ ear, but from this distance he’s not sure what was spoken.

As they make their way down to Derek’s haphazardly parked Camaro, all Derek could think was, _please let him be okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support with this story, we really appreciate it and we just wanted to let you know that we hope you're enjoying this just as much as we are writing it. We're seriously excited to show you all what we've worked on - seriously, it's going to be a long one!
> 
> Let us know what you all think so far in the comments below, we love hearing from you!  
> And as always, we hope that you're all staying happy and healthy :D - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	19. Chapter 19

A Demon had possessed Stiles.

Alec was still trying to process what had happened.

Magnus was hurt, he was barely conscious and it was all his fault. He knew that they needed to go to the Institute, but he knew what trouble that could cause. No one at the Institute knew what he was up to. Hell, it had been eons since Warlocks and Werewolves had stepped foot inside. He had no idea how the Head of the Californian Institute was going to take this. He felt sick to his stomach.

“Are you sure about this?” Derek asked once he had parked outside the abandoned church.

He couldn’t see the Institute because of the glamour but he could only imagine how amazing the building looked.

“They need medical help,” Alec stated. “The Institute is here to help all Downworlders.”

“What it is here for and what it actually does are two different things,” Derek mumbled.

Alec nodded his head in agreement.

Derek got out of the car first, Stiles was still unconscious and he easily picked him up and carried him towards the gates. Magnus was a little stronger, and with some support from Alec, he was able to walk. Alec pulled his Stele out from his back pocket and drew the rune on the wall, and soon the doors opened. The rune made the glamour slip away to those who entered the building. Normally, if a Downworlder had entered the Institute, alarm bells would be ringing but as Alec had used the rune, there wasn’t any noise; only the guards on duty walked forward.

“What is going on?” One of them asked.

Alec sighed.

He knew there would be questions.

He knew they would demand answers.

“They’re hurt, they need the Medical Bay.” Alec said quickly and moved forward.

The guards shared a look but nodded slowly.

One of them went to help Derek with Stiles but the older werewolf just shook his head and followed them down the corridor.

Alec bit his lip, no one messed with Stiles while Derek was around.

* * * * * *

As soon as Magnus and Stiles were placed on the beds in the Medical Bay, the normally empty unit was full of curious Shadowhunter’s. Despite the time of night, the chatter of having Downworlders at the Institute had spread quickly.

“You need to tell us what happened,” the lead Medical Doctor said.

Alec took a breath; he was feeling overwhelmed, there were so many eyes on him and he could feel himself start to panic.

“Alec…” Jace’s voice cut through the panic straight away and his brother rushed over to him. “Breathe, brother.”

He looked at the scene around him.

“If you don’t need to be in here, leave.” He growled.

Quickly, the room emptied and now it was just the guards and the Medical staff.

“Stiles was possessed by a Demon,” Derek said. He understood the panic that the eldest Lightwood was going through, he could almost feel sorry for him but right now, he needed to make sure that Stiles was okay. “Magnus used a spell or an enchantment to get rid the Demon but Stiles hasn’t woken up and it seems that Magnus has been drained.”

“I’m okay,” Magnus cut in, shaking his head.

He didn’t want any fuss; he could already feel his body start to gain more strength.

“Stiles should be okay too… the Demon, it was powerful.”

“Why would a Demon want to possess Stiles?” Jace asked with a frown. “Where were you?”

“At the school,” Alec sighed.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

It seemed that no one knew what Alec had been up to, and if only he had kept Stiles out of this, as much as he had kept his siblings out of it, maybe then none of this would have happened and he wouldn’t be standing here in the middle of the Californian Institute, being gossiped about.

“Alec,” Jace said, shaking his head. “Why…”

“We can deal with the why question later,” Derek cut in, mostly because he didn’t like the pitied look on Alec’s face, he was a handsome guy but right now he looked as though someone had just kidnapped his puppy. “Right now, we need to discuss what is actually going on at the school, and why Stiles, of all people, was possessed.”

“First, we need to make sure these two are okay,” the Medic interrupted. “If you could all leave the room, I would like to examine our patients.”

“I am not leaving,” Derek said with a slight snarl in his voice.

“I’ll make sure he’s okay,” Magnus said.

Derek looked at the young Warlock, he wanted to tell him that he was part of the reason why Stiles was lying on the bed in the first place.

“I’m going to have to insist,” the Medic said.

Derek begrudgingly nodded and followed Alec and Jace out of the room.

“So, you were at the school?” Jace asked.

They were all gathered in the room next door.

Alec knew that Derek didn’t want to be far away from Stiles and to be honest, he didn’t want to be far away from Magnus.

“There’s something going on there,” Alec started, he was packing back and forth as he spoke.

Jace knew it was how his brother was thinking through everything.

“There’s… the students that were found dead, they were Shadowhunter’s.”

“What?” Jace gasped.

How had he not known any of this?

Why had his brother kept this from him?

He knew that getting angry wouldn’t solve anything, so instead he took a breath and waited for his brother to start talking again.

“The bodies had a rune on them, one of the ancient markings,” Alec explained.

“Did you find out anything about who’s doing this?” Jace asked.

“No. We couldn’t find anything in or around the school and we couldn’t find anything in the Principal’s office either but I just know that he’s somehow involved. I can feel it in my gut,” Alec said, shaking his head as he continued to pace.

“And how did Stiles and a Demon get into all of this?” Jace asked.

He really was trying to process everything that was happening but he still felt a little bitter that his brother hadn’t involved him in this at all.

“He came to the school and said that he wanted to show me and Magnus something in the Principal’s office, that’s when Derek came in.”

Alec looked at Derek who was watching the two of them, and even though he was anxious about Stiles’ well being, he still had a bored and unimpressed look on his face as he followed along with the brothers’ conversation.

“I could tell it wasn’t him because of his scent,” Derek stated simply.

“Right…” Jace said, nodding.

He was going to say something else when heavy footsteps entered the room and both he and Alec’s faces drained of color.

“Mother,” Alec breathed.

“My office. Now.” The woman snapped.

Alec looked at Jace.

“Just you, Alexander.” She added.

Jace stopped walking.

He looked at his brother and nodded slowly. He knew how intimidated he was with his Mother, she was a very stern woman, but he knew that his brother could handle it and when they were done, they would finish their conversation later.

Once the two of them had left the room, Jace looked up at Derek, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“Is Alec telling me everything?”

“I believe so,” Derek answered with a shrug. “But what he tells you is not any of my concern. I made a promise to him that I would help him find out what is happening at the school, but Stiles is not to be involved in any of this from now on.”

“Sure,” Jace nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

How had this all gotten so messed up when they had been at the school for less than a week?

“Erm, Stiles is awake and asking for you,” the Medic said as she walked into the room.

Derek walked out just as quickly as she came in.

Jace just leaned against the wall. He hoped that the conversation between Alec and Maryse was going well, but he had a feeling it would just cause more problems, especially once she sees how close Alec and Magnus were becoming. He took in another breath before following in Derek’s footsteps and headed back into the Medical room. Hopefully Stiles had some answers for them.


	20. Chapter 20

_Everything is too bright._

That’s the first thought that enters Stiles’ mind as he starts to come round.

The second thought to enter was, _Why the hell does my chest hurt so much?_

His head was swimming as he struggled to open his eyes and when the light hit the pupils of his eyes, he let out a low groan.

“Mr Stilinski, are you with us?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

Before he could even say anything, there was a pair of cold hands, prodding at his body, their fingers lifting his eyelids up before shining a flashlight directly into his eyes causing him to flinch away from the light. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know how he got there and so as he took in a deep breath, he started to call out for the one person he would always call when he was feeling afraid.

“Derek!” Stiles calls out, his body voluntarily curling in on itself.

“Mr Stilinski, I need you to relax for me. Can you do that?” The voice asked.

Stiles shook his head but he regretted it immediately as his stomach twisted. He lurched towards the right-hand side as his chest tightened and emptied the pitiful contents of his stomach over the floor and the Medics shoes. He hadn’t realized until he was being pulled back onto the bed that tears had started to streak down his cheeks, his throat raw from throwing up and the inability to breathe.

“Derek…” Stiles groaned out, his breath catching as he started to cough.

Then came a voice he knew he’d heard before.

“Stiles, you need to relax. I promise that you’re okay.” Magnus called out from beside him. “You’re safe.”

Sucking in as deep a breath as he could manage, Stiles finally manages to open his eyes enough to look in the direction of Magnus’ voice. The boy was sitting up in a similar bed beside him, his eyes filling with concern as a different Medic takes a note of his vitals. Stiles took in another breath and opened his mouth, hoping that words would come out that made sense to the boy.

“W-where am I? Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked, his breathing increasing as he struggles with his breathing.

“You’re at the Institute, it’s where the Lightwood’s are currently staying, and Derek’s fine, Stiles, he’s actually just in the other room.”

“Why am I here? What happened?” Stiles asked.

Now that he could see without flinching, he took stock of the room around him; it was unlike any hospital he had ever seen before.

“Stiles…” Magnus started to say but was interrupted by the one voice Stiles needed to hear.

“You mean, you don’t know?” Derek’s voice called from the doorway; he was just entering the room with Jace hot on his heels.

Stiles turned his head towards the entrance, towards his boyfriend, and shook his head.

“What’s the last thing you _do_ remember?” Jace asked, standing beside Derek, his arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles saw Derek glare at the younger Lightwood and was about to open his mouth to growl something unpleasant, no doubt, when Stiles spoke.

“I remember leaving detention but after that? I have no idea… I’m here and I don’t know where exactly here is, I don’t know how I got here or what happened to lead me to being here, I feel like I’m going to be sick and I just…” Stiles rambles on, his breathing getting quicker and his hands start to shake as he tries to get out of the bed.

Derek was at his side in an instant.

“Hey, Stiles, it’s okay.” Derek murmured, just low enough for him to hear. “We’ll figure this out and until we do, I’m staying with you. Okay?”

“My Dad…” Stiles starts but he trails off, knowing how his Dad felt about the relationship he had with Derek.

“He’ll understand, especially if it means that I’m keeping you safe.”

Stiles was too exhausted to think clearly and all he could do was just hold onto Derek as he wrapped his arms around him, whispering in his ear that things are going to be okay, that _he’ll_ be okay. It was enough to help him settle into a light sleep. To the side of Stiles’ bed, Derek noticed that Magnus was shifting round to rest his head back against the pillow, his eyes sliding shut as he lets out a tired sigh of his own.

Whatever had caused trouble at the school tonight, Derek wanted it destroyed.

He was so focused on thinking of ways to destroy it that he hadn’t even heard Alec enter the Medical Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just throwing out cliffhangers left, right and center here, aren't we? Well, let me assure you that this is just the calm before the storm, we have a lot planned for this story and we really hope that you're enjoying it just as much as we love writing it (which is _A LOT!_ )
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments below!  
> We really appreciate everyone who's been following and supporting this story, it really means the world to us and we cannot thank you all enough; you're the best and we hope that you're all staying happy, safe and healthy! <3 - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	21. Chapter 21

Alec wasn’t ashamed to say that his Mother intimidated him. She was a strong woman, leader of the New York Institute and highly respected amongst Shadowhunter’s worldwide. It was what he was supposed to look up to, what he was supposed to want to be in the future. Only, he didn’t want that, and even though he had never had that conversation with his parents, they knew exactly what their eldest son wanted and were trying everything in their power to persuade him to take the lead.

“Why did you bring a Mundane, a Werewolf and a Warlock into the Institute?” Maryse started as soon as the door to the office was shut.

“They were hurt and needed medical assistance that a hospital wouldn’t have been able to deal with,” Alec said, trying to stay calm; he had his hands fisted at his sides and his nails were starting to dig into his skin.

“And tell me exactly why you got them involved in whatever it is you were doing at the school.”

Her voice was so strict, it sent a shiver down his spine. He knew that his Mother was angry, not because he had been investigating the school but because he had involved other species instead of the Shadowhunter’s at the Institute.

“They were helping. Magnus is a Warlock and he saved my life,” Alec said, stepping carefully.

“And you think that is something to be proud of?” Maryse snarled.

Alec just looked down, what was he supposed to say to that?

“You are the future of the Institute; do you think this is acceptable behavior?”

Alec shot his head up and he could feel his heart racing.

“Do you think it’s acceptable to send your children to a school where Shadowhunter teenagers are being murdered?” Alec snapped back and he instantly regretted it; the look his Mother gave him was like a slap around the face.

“You are Shadowhunter’s, it is your job to know what is happening, investigate and protect,” Maryse said simply.

“And you’re a parent, it’s your job to protect your children!” Alec shouted.

It was the first time that he had ever spoken back to his Mother but after the year he had been through, it was all boiling to the surface.

“You do not speak to me like that,” Maryse said, moving closer to Alec now. “The only reason that you are at this school is because you were unable to stay at your previous one because of your…”

“Because of my what?” Alec shouted, his voice rising higher as his body shook. “Because I’m gay? Because students found out and beat me…”

“You are a Shadowhunter, you should never have been put into that situation. For a group of Mundane teenagers to have put you in a hospital…”

“You would rather I have used my Runes? My abilities on them? Would you rather the Angels punish me for using my abilities on Mundanes than to show anyone my weakness?” Alec asked her. He knew that he was right, just like this had been boiling up in his system for a year, it had also been boiling up inside his Mother.

“You are my son,” Maryse said, catching a breath to try and calm herself down.

“Really? Because it doesn’t feel like that.” Alec said honestly.

He was still shaking but he knew there was nothing left to be said, just like his Mother had done, he took in a deep breath.

“You’re going to tell me everything you know about what is happening at the school. Me, Jace and Isabelle will investigate and if we need to use our friend’s powers and abilities in order to defeat this thing, then we will. Unless we need your help, you will stay out of our way.” Alec said, his tone matching what a true Shadowhunter leader should sound.

It took Maryse off guard, she had wanted Alec to follow in their footsteps since she had found out she was having a little boy. As Alec grew up, she was disappointed to see that leading the Institute was something he didn’t intend to do but now, she could see what a fine leader he would make.

“Fine,” she said after a few moments. “I will get you all the information you need within an hour.”

“I’ll be in the Medical Bay,” Alec said and turned on his heel and walked out of the office.

As soon as he was alone, he leant against the wall and breathed in and out, he was still shaking but he was proud of himself for finally standing up to his Mother. Once he was certain that he wasn’t going to have a panic attack, he walked down to the Medical Bay.

“Alec, are you okay?” Jace asked, rushing over to him.

“I’m fine,” Alec nodded, his eyes telling his brother he would talk to him about everything later. “Magnus, Stiles, how are you both?”

“I’m fine,” Magnus said softly.

“I mean, I was possessed by a freaking Demon, I don’t think I’m okay,” Stiles said quickly. “But, I mean, physically, I’ve had worse.”

Alec smiled; he could see why Stiles was kept around in his circle of friends - he was the light.

“My Mother is going to be giving me the files on what has actually been happening at the school,” Alec said as he clasped his hands behind his back in order to center himself. “Myself, Jace and Isabelle will be leading the investigation. I don’t know how dangerous this is going to be, and I will not have anyone else getting hurt, especially not on my watch.”

“Alec, as truly brave and remarkable that is of you, we are involved and you will not be doing this alone,” Magnus interrupted.

“Yeah, if there’s a murder mystery happening at the school, then you have to know that we will be helping you to solve it. Scott is an amazing Werewolf; he’s dealt with so much at that school already with mine and Derek’s help so we’ll be helping you too,” Stiles added.

“We’ll talk about just how you can help later,” Derek mumbled to Stiles who looked like he was about to argue.

“I appreciate that,” Alec smiled, it felt nice to have a group of friends who were willing to help. “You’re all welcome to stay the night. I know that the Medics want to keep an eye on you for a little while longer, Stiles.”

“But, I’m okay…” Stiles protested.

“Demon possession is nasty, and normally Mundanes do not survive. If it hadn’t been for Magnus, you wouldn’t be here,” the Medic cut in.

Alec was surprised at how sweet her smile was for the Warlock. Shadowhunter’s were traditional and most of them shared his Mother’s views on working with other Downworlders. It was nice to see that there were some Shadowhunter’s who were a little more accepting.

“Derek, of course you are welcome to stay with Stiles, and Magnus, we can put you in a guest room,” Alec said softly, smiling at the Warlock.

“That would be great, thank you,” Magnus replied softly, smiling back at him.

“Tomorrow, we will sit down with Isabelle and we will go through everything,” Alec said to Jace.

“That sounds like a good plan, brother.” Jace said, beaming proudly before looking up at the clock. “If there’s nothing left for us to do tonight, or well… this morning, would it be cool if I head back to bed?”

“Of course, thank you,” Alec smiled. “Magnus, shall I show you to your room?”

“Please,” Magnus smiled and stood up.

Alec walked over and offered him a hand, and even though Magnus didn’t really need it, he still took it.

“Derek, if you need anything just ask Medic Warren, she’ll come and get me.” Alec said with a smile.

The Medic nodded, returning with a smile of her own.

Derek just nodded and sat back next to Stiles, a little closer.

Alec could tell that he felt uneasy being at the Institute but he hoped that he would be okay.

Alec walked out of the Medical Bay with Jace and Magnus.

“I’m proud of you, brother.” Jace said gently.

Alec just smiled softly, watching him.

“I’ll grab us some breakfast in the morning and we can go through everything, yeah?”

“That sounds good,” Alec said with a small smile. “Thank you, Jace.”

Jace just nodded and looked at Magnus with a grin before heading into his room.

“This room here is free,” Alec said, showing Magnus into one of the empty rooms at the Institute. “Many eons ago, these rooms were here to protect Downworlders in need. Now, they just remain empty.”

Magnus was a little surprised to hear the sorrow in Alec’s voice.

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled and reached out and squeezed Alec’s shoulder so softly. “We will find out what is happening and then we can focus on you having a nice, normal time at school. You know, finishing your education, maybe even getting into a relationship…”

“That sounds perfect,” Alec chuckled. “My room is the one at the end if you need anything.”

“Thanks,” Magnus smiled.

He looked at Alec and met his eyes before leaning in and pressing the most delicate of kisses against his cheek before turning away and walking into his room. Alec stared at the closed door for a few minutes, a faint smile on his lips before he walked into his own room.

He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, even though it was nearing three in the morning, he wasn’t tired; his body was running on adrenaline.

Knowing that sleep wasn’t going to happen, he sat up on his bed and started to work through everything he already knew, waiting for his Mother to bring in the files that he needed. Tomorrow, they would go through everything together and Alec thought maybe Magnus was right. Once they stopped everything that was happening at the school, maybe he could start a normal life.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek sat back beside Stiles and watched as Magnus and the Lightwood’s left the room.

As much as he wanted to hate on Alec for getting both himself and Stiles involved in this mess, he couldn’t help but feel an ounce of gratitude for the boy. It had been a long time since he had truly felt needed. He loves being able to take care of Stiles, but Derek wasn’t stupid, he knew that Stiles was just appeasing his desires to feel helpful. Having something new to focus one would help keep his own abilities in check, that much he was certain, but he still felt a little uneasy about the whole situation. Maybe it was the effect the Institute was having on him.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles, pulling him close as the Medic also left the room, leaving them alone.

As the lights in the room started to dim, Derek let himself think over the events of the evening.

Stiles had been possessed by a Demon. Magnus has used his magical talents as a Warlock in order to get rid of the Demon. Alec had been keeping his little night time adventures secret from his siblings. There was more to the murders and disappearances than he originally thought.

And, Derek… well, Derek was starting to get a massive headache.

Honestly, he thought dealing with his Uncle was bad enough.

But, Shadowhunter’s… they were worse.

Derek recalls the old stories that his Mother used to tell him, Laura and Cora when they were growing up. His Mother, Talia, used to make them out to be these incredible beings of power, that were watching over and protecting those who were different from humans. Derek remembers being completely captivated by the stories that he would often ask his Mother, ‘ _would we ever get to see one in person?_ ’ to which his Mother would always reply, ‘ _as long as you keep yourself safe, they won’t need to meet you my darling, but if you were to find yourself in any danger, then you might just be lucky enough to meet your own Guardian Angel_ ’.

Laura always used to mock Derek for being so gullible and believing the tales of Shadowhunter’s. While their Mother was around and within earshot, Laura made out that she believed the tales as much as he did, gushing over the tiny details like the colors of their wings and imagining them to have the most unique names, but when they were alone, it was like she was an entirely different person. ‘ _They’re not actually real, Derek. Anyway, if they were, then why would they allow so many bad things to happen in the world?_ ’ Derek thought about his sister’s words for a few moments before responding with his own question, ‘ _Don’t be ridiculous, Laura, where do you think our souls go when we die? They watch over us and then help us to move onto a better place, a safer place… a paradise all of our own. Why don’t you believe that?_ ’

Derek never did get an answer from her.

Cora, on the other hand, was more than happy to believe in the good that the Shadowhunter’s did, along with Derek. When things ended up getting bad for him during High School, and even when he ended up losing his first love, Paige, Cora was always there to play into the fantasy for him. She would tell him, ‘ _You don’t need to be sad, big brother, they’re looking after Paige for you until it’s your turn to go. They’ll keep her safe and will teach her how to become one of their own; she’ll be watching over you and keeping you safe_.’ Derek remembers pulling Core into a massive hug when she said those words to him. He knew that she was trying to cheer him up, and it was working, but it was her level of innocence that really stuck with him. ‘ _You’re absolutely right, little sister, I’ll send up a prayer asking for her to keep a watch over you too_ ,’ he would respond.

He would never forget the way that Cora smiled at him when he said those words.

She was ecstatic that he was willing to share his own Angel with her.

Like all good things, Derek knew that it would never last, eventually reality would come round and bite him and his fantasy in the ass. He didn’t even need to wait long for it to do so either as on the night of the fire, he started to believe that Laura was right all along.

There was no one watching over them.

There was no one protecting them.

There were no Shadowhunter’s.

At the age of sixteen, Derek had watched his whole family perish in a blaze of orange flames and black smoke. There was little more than a shell of a mansion by the time the firefighters extinguished the flames. Derek was being held back by one of the police officers, even though he was struggling to get away to go in there and save his family, the officer had told him that it was too late and within an hour of the flames disappearing, there was a line of body bags out front by the police cruisers and Derek’s heart just shattered. He couldn’t bring himself to let the city demolish the ruins of the house. It was his family’s home, and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone take away the last reminder of them from him.

Of course, Derek was surprised to find that his uncle and baby sister survived the inferno, but it’s been hard to reconnect with them.

 _Nothing’s ever going to be like it was before that night_ , Derek thinks as a stray tear leaves the confines of his eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Stiles murmurs softly, his chin resting on Derek’s chest as he looks up at the older boy.

Derek quickly wipes the tear away from his cheek and looks down at Stiles.

“Nothing, I was just…” Derek starts but he trails off, taking in a breath before saying, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“That’s not what you were thinking, come on, talk to me.” Stiles presses, his eyebrows furrowing.

There had only been three times in his life where Stiles had seen Derek look like a kicked puppy, and was close to tears, and that was when he had been forced to kill Boyd in his loft by a Demon Wolf known as Deucalion, the second time was when he found out that Cora was still alive and that he had to fight her in a vault and the third time was on the same night he found out that Cora was alive, Erica had died and he had to carry her body out of the same vault in which Cora ran out from when Allison had broken the seal that was keeping her in there without any source of light.

It worried Stiles when Derek got like this, it was hard enough to get him to open up on the best of days.

When Derek closes himself off though, it’s like trying to draw blood from a stone.

“Derek.” Stiles pressed, taking hold of Derek’s hand that wasn’t draped around his waist and gave it a squeeze.

Derek’s silent as he thinks about telling Stiles the truth, he didn’t want Stiles to be worried about him, it was supposed to be the other way around, Derek was the werewolf, a supernatural phenomenon and Stiles… Stiles was human, Derek’s human. One that he needed to love and protect.

Letting out a sigh, Derek shifted on the bed as he said, “I was just thinking about my Mother and sisters. My mother would tell us all these incredible stories about Shadowhunter’s and how they were meant to look out for and protect people. Cora and I always used to think that they really were looking out and keeping us safe but then I remembered what Laura used to say and how I took her words to heart on the night of the fire. I no longer believed that they were the good guys, as they weren’t there to protect them from the fire… but, Alec…”

“Alec’s different from what you thought Shadowhunter’s were meant to be.” Stiles finished for him; his voice soft.

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pissed that he got you involved in the first place, and I’m annoyed that you agreed to help him with some research into the school and Principal but… there’s something about him that makes me think that there maybe some good guys still left in the world. What he did tonight, letting us come here and get checked out… he didn’t have to do that. Werewolves and Warlocks as you know are classed as Downworlders and for years they haven’t been able to step foot in an Institute like this. Alec didn’t care about that though.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything in response, he just watches Derek.

“I was really scared that I was going to lose you tonight, Stiles.” Derek continues, and he couldn’t hide the sob that was working its way up his throat. “I knew that something was off when I saw you outside the school, I tried calling you but even though I heard your phone vibrate in your pocket, you ignored it and it wasn’t until I was close enough to you that I noticed that your scent was off. If that Demon had taken full control of you… if I had lost you, I don’t… I can’t…”

“Hey, hey…” Stiles soothes, his free hand cupping Derek’s cheeks and forcing him to look at him. “You are not going to lose me, alright? It’s going to take more than some Demon possessing me to get me to leave you, trust me on that. I’m glad that you were there though. I know it might not have been easy but knowing that you have my back… Derek, that means the absolute world to me.”

Derek held back another sob as he moves his head closer to Stiles and within seconds, their lips were locked.

Stiles had seen moments where Derek was vulnerable but this was completely new.

After a minute or two, Stiles pulled back slightly to catch his breath and rested his forehead against Derek’s.

“I love you, Derek Hale.” He murmurs, meaning every single word.

“I love you too, Stiles.” Derek returns gently.

There were a couple of stray tears that were still running down Derek’s cheeks but he didn’t care. In this moment, he had his arms around Stiles, he was feeling his heartbeat against his own chest and he could tell by Stiles’ kiss that he was very much alive and Derek was determined to keep it that way. Tomorrow, he would be joining Alec, Magnus, Jace and Isabelle in their investigation and Derek swore on his life that he would be damned if he was going to let Stiles get within ten yards of any plans they made.


	23. Chapter 23

The files that his Mother had handed in had very little information that Alec didn’t already know. He briefly wondered if maybe his Mom had been hiding more information from him in a way to get him to find out for himself but he wasn’t too sure if he really believed that.

It was almost five o’clock in the morning when he heard a hesitant knock on his door.

He stood up and opened it, smiling shyly when he saw Magnus standing there. His hair was a little messy as if he had been laying down, tossing and turning, his make-up completely gone and Alec thought he looked beautiful.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alec asked.

“I saw your light was on and wanted to make sure that you were okay,” Magnus shrugged. “Are you?”

“I’m pretty wired,” Alec said honestly. “But, I’m okay.”

Alec opened his door a little and gestured for Magnus to walk in, which he did.

His bedroom was nothing too exciting, unlike Jace and Isabelle, he hadn’t bothered putting posters or photos up and around the walls. The only thing that wasn’t already in the room when he moved in was his beloved bow and arrow against the wall.

“You look like you’re busy,” Magnus smiles, gesturing to the desk.

“My Mother handed over what she knows about the school,” Alec smiled and closed the door behind them, giving them some much needed privacy as he moved around the room. “I was going to talk to everyone about it over breakfasts, but if you’re not tired…”

“Let’s go for it,” Magnus smiled and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs.

Alec noted that he had summoned himself some silk pyjamas.

Instead of sitting at the desk, Alec scooped the papers up and sat on the bed beside Magnus which made the Warlock smile.

Alec immediately started to go through what his Mother had said.

Then the two of them spoke about it for an hour or so before eventually falling asleep against each other.

That was how Jace found them a few hours later; the papers were scattered on the bed and across the floor, Alec’s head was resting against Magnus’ chest and the Warlock’s arm was wrapped around him so protectively.

Deciding to give them some extra time to sleep, Jace backed out of the room with a small smile and headed to his sister’s room.

“What are you smiling about?” Isabelle asked.

She was sat at her dresser combing her luscious black hair.

“No reason, just thinking about how Alec and Magnus look pretty damn cute together,” Jace said simply and sat at the edge of his sister’s messy, un-made bed. “So, I should probably fill you in about what happened last night.”

“Yeah, what’s happening? Why didn’t anyone wake me?” Isabelle asked.

“Honestly, there wasn’t anything for us to do,” Jace said.

The response seemed to satisfy Isabelle and she nodded her head for him to continue.

Jace went through the events of the previous night, he could tell that his sister was beyond pissed, and to be honest, he didn’t blame her. They were both due a long conversation with their older brother once everyone else had gone back to their own homes.

“I can’t believe Mom has given him the lead…” Isabelle frowned. “More importantly, I can’t believe that Alec actually wants it.”

“I know. A lot of stuff was said between the two of them last night which he’ll talk to us later about, I’m sure,” Jace shrugged. “Anyway, I’m going to go and check in on Stiles and Derek and then I’ll go and grab some breakfast.”

“I can cook us something…”

“No,” Jace said a little too quickly. “I fancy some breakfast burritos anyway.”

“Oh, well okay,” Isabelle shrugged. “I’ll be down in a little bit then.”

“See you soon,” Jace said.

He gave her shoulder a little pat before heading out.

As he walked down to the Medical Bay, he nodded to a few of his fellow Shadowhunter’s along the way.

Stiles was sitting up on the bed, cross-legged, when Jace walked in.

He had his phone to his ear and it sounded like he was reassuring his Dad that he was okay.

Jace wondered what Stiles had said to him, did he say that he was possessed by a Demon and was chilling at an Angelic refuge? Or did he just say that he was at his boyfriend’s house. He would ask one day but right now it wasn’t important. Derek was sitting in the chair beside the bed, his legs draped up onto the bed and Stiles had a hand on his knee. It was nice. They looked very much in love even if it was just them sitting like this.

Once Stiles was off the phone, he smiled over at Jace.

“Hey, man.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jace asked. “You look good.”

“I feel perfectly normal. Whatever your Medic gave me has healed me right up. I’m ready to kick some Demon ass,” Stiles grinned which then made Derek growl beside him as he hastily adds, “I mean, of course, kick ass from a distance.”

Derek looked a little more satisfied by his answer.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re feeling better. I’m about to go and grab some breakfast, Alec and Magnus are still sleeping but once I’m back we can get started with the meeting. It looks like the two of them were up most of the night going through everything.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded.

“Can I grab you two something?” Jace asked.

Stiles quickly gave him a list of what he wanted to eat and Derek just rolled his eyes fondly.

He knew that if Stiles was thinking with his stomach then he must be feeling a lot better.

* * * * * *

An hour later, Magnus and Alec had set out a room for them to discuss everything. Jace, Isabelle, Derek and Stiles sat around the table with the breakfast Jace had brought for them. Jace had insisted Alec eat something but he said he would have something later.

“So, the files that my Mother gave me shows that these murders have been happening for quite a few years,” Alec started.

The others all looked around at each other, stunned.

“Sixteen years to be precise.”

“Sixteen years? How come no one else caught this?” Derek frowned.

“Because they have been happening at different schools around the Country,” Alec answered.

Isabelle was so impressed with her brother as she watched him.

He seemed so confident and sure of himself, something he hadn’t been for a very long time.

“Were all the murders of Shadowhunter’s?” Isabelle asked.

“Yes. There’s been approximately four a year, with a couple of months between the kills,” Alec said with a shake of his head. “At Shadow Hill High, we have already had two bodies disappear and then found a couple of weeks later.”

“Are there anymore Shadowhunter’s at the school? Other than the three of you?” Magnus asked, looking between the siblings.

“No,” Stiles answered and they all looked at him. “I know things. Surely, this is not a surprise to you.”

He rolled his eyes as he took another sip of coffee.

“Which means the last body found was just under a month ago and one of you three are most likely next…” Derek said grimly.

“Well, that’s not going to happen,” Isabelle said strongly. “Do you have any ideas as to who might be behind this?”

“Mr Morningstar is a suspect, right? ‘Cause you know, he’s totally creepy,” Stiles chimed in.

“Yes, he’s a suspect.” Alec confirmed. “I’m going to use our computers here to see what we can find on him.”

“There’s nothing, man.” Stiles sighed, shaking his head.

“No offence but our computer systems here are a little more up to date with different Downworlder species,” Isabelle said, she couldn’t hide her smirk but when she saw how defeated Stiles looked, she added, “I’ll show you.”

“Awesome,” Stiles grinned, elbowing Derek with a smile.

The quiet wolf just rolled his eyes.

“The mark that was found on all of the Shadowhunter’s bodies was a Rune of Death. It’s one of the most ancient Runes that was originally created by the Angels but it’s long since been forbidden to use. No one teaches it anymore,” Alec continued.

“I’ve never seen this before,” Isabelle said, taking the picture from the table to look closely at the mark.

“It causes a torturous pain; the victims suffered before they died,” Alec sighed.

“We have to get this son of a bitch,” Jace said fiercely.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

“What happens now?” It was Derek who asked the question and he was aiming it at Alec.

They were all waiting for him to take the lead and tell them what to do.

“I don’t want any of us investigating this alone, we saw what happened to Stiles and it’s too dangerous. Mr Morningstar knows what we’re up to, so we need to start treading carefully, act normal… like teenagers,” Alec sighed. “On Monday, I’m scheduled to have another meeting with him and I’m going to take the opportunity to ask him about the murders.”

“Wait, do you think that’s wise?” Jace asked.

“He asked me to keep an eye out on things,” Alec explained. “The murders at the school are recent, it would make sense for me to be curious about them, especially with him wanting me to find something that’s connected to them.”

“It doesn’t make sense. If it’s him, and I know that he can be, and he usually is creepy, but why would he go through all this trouble to put these breadcrumbs out for you?” Magnus asked curiously. “It doesn’t make any logical sense.”

“Unless he needs you for something,” Derek said.

The group turned to look at him and he just shrugged.

“Then we’ll be extra careful,” Magnus whispered and reached out and squeezed Alec’s hand softly.

To everyone’s surprise, Alec turned his hand and linked his fingers with Magnus.

“It’s been a long night; you should go home and get some rest. There’s nothing we can do until Monday,” Alec said softly.

“But I want to see the computers…” Stiles pouted.

“After that we’re going home, your Dad’s already worried sick,” Derek sighed.

“Come on then,” Isabelle smiled as she stood up.

She gave a nod and a smile to her brother before leading Stiles and Derek out of the room.

“That went well,” Magnus smiled.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered. “For everything. Both of you.”

Alec looked between Jace and Magnus.

“Can I walk you home?”

“That sounds good,” Magnus smiled.

“Alec, when you get back, we’re going to talk, right?” Jace asked.

Alec just nodded; he knew they would have to but he was dreading it none the same.


	24. Chapter 24

The technology that the Institute had was blowing Stiles’ mind.

As Isabelle led Derek and Stiles through the corridor to the main section of the Institute, Stiles didn’t know what to look at first.

Every bit of wall space had been taken up by either a painting or some kind of weapon. Stiles notices that underneath each painting stood a mini column, the kind you usually see really old busts resting on, with a vase of vibrant flowers of all colors. The weapons, Stiles thought, looked to be fake and when he pointed this out to Isabelle, she just laughed and shook her head saying ‘ _everything you see here, is all real_.’ Stiles was about to open his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘ _that’s impossible_ ’ but he thought better of it.

Nothing seemed to be impossible when the supernatural was concerned.

Hell, he was even dating what people thought was impossible; a werewolf.

If you lived anywhere else that wasn’t Shadow Hills and someone even so much as uttered the word ‘ _werewolf_ ’, people would think that they were nuts. Werewolves weren’t real, they were just beings of Myth, Legend and cheesy Hollywood movies but Stiles knew better than to believe that. His imagination had always been much more active than other kids his age when he was younger, his Mother had called it endearing where others thought it ridiculous – what did they know? – and when he found out that an actual werewolf had bitten his best friend, he was over the moon, not because his best friend had been bitten, but because he knew that he was right about the existence of other species besides humans.

Life wasn’t a Hollywood movie, and Stiles had always believed that.

As Isabelle leads them through a set of double doors, Stiles is pulled back into the now.

“And this…” Izzy drew out as she splayed her hands across the screen. “Is our Master Computer System.”

Stiles takes a step forward past Derek, his mouth hanging open in awe at the machine in front of him.

“It’s magnificent,” Stiles breathes, his eyes scanning over every pop up that was crossing the vast screen.

“This system holds everything that Shadowhunter’s have collected through the years on hundreds and thousands of different supernatural creatures. It covers over a dozen different lores and key facts which help us if we need to go up against them.” Isabelle explains. “Every Institute in the world has a computer like this, but the data that we have at the New York Institute? It’s better than them all.”

“So, wait a minute… does this just hold supernatural beings or does it hold _everything_ relating to Shadowhunter’s, like Runes for example?”

“We have a dozen files on Runes that have been used and documents across the ages… why do you ask?”

Isabelle watches Stiles move forward towards the meeting board next to the computer, his eyes flicking between them.

“In my experience from helping my Dad solve a few cases for the local Police Department, it helps if you look at things in a different perspective. It’s good to look at the obvious points of a case, but sometimes you need to think outside the box and if you have this technology at your disposal, then it might actually make things easier to figure out what exactly is going on,” Stiles explained, reaching for one of the markers that was lying abandoned beneath a see-through board. “Is it okay if I write on this?”

Isabelle nodded, jumping up to sit on the table opposite the board, watching Stiles as he moved.

Derek moved to stand beside her, leaning back until his butt was resting against the table, arms crossed.

“Okay, first things first, we need to write down what we know so far about what’s been going on. So, we know that there’s been multiple murders happening in schools across the country, we have a feeling that the Principal is involved and then there’s the matter of an ancient mark being used in order to kill your fellow Shadowhunter’s, correct?” Stiles asked, continuing without waiting for a response. “You’ve got three leads right there.”

“I’m not sure I’m following…” Isabelle said, her eyebrows furrowing as she looks at the three words Stiles has written on the board.

“Give him a minute,” Derek murmurs, his eyes never leaving Stiles as he continues to write on the board. “Prepare to be amazed.”

“Let’s start with the mark that was found on the bodies. Are you able to cross-reference the mark with any old cases concerning Shadowhunter’s on that fancy computer of yours?” Stiles asked Isabelle, as she reached behind her for the wireless keyboard Jace always hogged in meetings. “Okay, while I go through my reasoning, see if you can find anything relating to the mark and save it. Once we’ve got information on the Rune used to murder your fellow Shadowhunter’s, the next point we need to sort out is the list of schools that the bodies were discovered, much like Shadow Hills, it’s likely that they’ve got quite an extensive list of old Principals as well – we need to check each list and highlight any names that appear at more than one school – that will then be used to check against the Rune research to see if anyone has the ability to pull something like that off. The last point we need to look into, is Mr Morningstar. Like with the Principal / School list, we need to cross-reference his information to those lists, see if he’s been involved with any of the previous schools and then against the Rune research. Timelines are vital here, Izzy.”

Isabelle didn’t know what to say, her mouth was hanging open in awe as she paused mid-type.

It wasn’t that she thought Stiles was dumb or anything like that, actually he was far from it, she was just finding it a little hard to believe that a normal _human_ had thought of a way to get information together quicker than what professionally trained Shadowhunter’s have done.

“Go ahead, admit it; you’re speechless,” Stiles smirks over his shoulder

“I wouldn’t go that far but you might actually be onto something.” Isabelle smiles.

“When am I not?” Stiles asks, waving a hand as he adds, “You don’t need to answer, it’s hypothetical.”

“I’ll need to run this by Alec, see what he thinks first but if he agrees then we have our starting point.” Isabelle continues.

Finally, things seemed to be heading somewhere and for once, she knew something that Alec didn’t know first.

“If you send me the list of schools that the previous murders have occurred, I can use my Dad’s computer to see what reports have been made with the Police, they might have some information that we don’t have; us Mundanes, as you so affectionately call us, document things a little different.”

“I’ll see what I can do, right now I need to find Alec and Jace. I’ll catch up with you at school?” Isabelle says, jumping off the table.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Stiles nods, turning to move towards Derek but he turns back and says, “Hey, let me know if you find anything?”

Isabelle casts a wary look towards Derek before giving Stiles a small nod and heading off into the direction of the bedrooms.

“I thought you weren’t going to get involved,” Derek mutters as he strides towards the exit of the Institute.

It was going to be a long ride home.

* * * * * *

Pulling up outside the Sheriff’s house, Derek put the Camaro into park and switched off the engine.

The ride back from the Institute was just as Stiles thought it would be; long and in near silence. If it hadn’t been for Stiles insisting that the radio should be turned on, even if on the quietest setting, then nothing would have been heard apart from the soft rumble of the car’s engine and Derek’s string of curses that he was muttering under his breath about Lightwood’s and Shadowhunter’s.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, breaking the silence between them. “I mean, aside from the me being possessed thing.”

Derek turned his head in Stiles’ direction and gave him a look Stiles could only describe as his ' _are you kidding me?_ ' look.

“No, Stiles, funnily enough I’m not okay.” Derek said, looking at him intently.

“Look, Derek, I know that you’re pissed at me, but…”

“I’m not pissed at you, Stiles. Yes, I’m pissed off but it’s more at Alec than you.” Derek huffs, his hands clenching around the steering wheel as he stares out the front window. “I was serious when I said that I didn’t want you to get involved with any of this and even though I’m impressed with how you managed to piece those three leads together, I’m not going to stand by and let you get sucked into this any further than you have to.”

“Derek…” Stiles starts but he trails off.

Realization hit him as to why Derek was acting like him helping to save lives was the worst thing in the world.

Taking in a deep breath, and letting it out again, Stiles reached over and placed his hand over Derek’s.

“Derek, listen, I love that you’re protective of me and how you want to keep me safe more than anything else but you of all people know that’s not possible.” Stiles started as he shifted round so that he was properly facing his boyfriend, his hand never leaving Derek’s. “I know how you feel about losing loved ones, hey listen to me.” Stiles reached his free hand to cup Derek’s chin and turned his head so that he was looking at Stiles before adding, “You opened your heart up to me about the night you lost your Mother and sisters, and for that I’m grateful but just like that night, you have to understand that there’s bad things out in the world and you can’t protect me from them all.”

Derek’s breath caught in his throat as he looked Stiles in the eyes.

“Stiles…”

“No, Derek, keep listening. I told you that you having my back means the absolute world to me, and that’s true, it does but the same thing applies to you too, and if you’re getting involved in order to help save people’s lives, then I’m going to be there every step of the way with you. I promise that I’ll do my best to keep out of harm’s way, but if something was to happen to you and I wasn’t there to stop it… if I wasn’t there with information that would help you, I would never be able to live with myself.” Stiles says, the last part he said in a voice no more than a whisper.

Derek caught every word though, and he couldn’t help but smile warmly at Stiles.

He never fails to surprise him, and he was grateful that he had Stiles in his life.

Derek was about to say this to Stiles when his phone buzzed, interrupting the moment.

He picked it up from the center console and glanced at the screen before letting out a groan.

“I’ve got to go,” he says, his voice hesitant as he looked back into Stiles’ eyes.

“Okay, but think about what I’ve just said, okay? It’s you and me against the world.” Stiles smiled, moving his hand from Derek’s chin up to his cheek, his thumb brushing lovingly over the skin as he leaned in for a kiss. “I’m with you every step of the way.”

Derek returns Stiles’ kiss before resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“You and me,” he repeats breathlessly.


	25. Chapter 25

“You were amazing in there, you know that, right?” Magnus said softly as they cut through one of the parks that lead them to Magnus’ apartment.

“I guess. I just… I never thought this would be what I wanted to do,” Alec sighed.

“Is it now?” Magnus asked, tilting his head and watching Alec closely.

“I really don’t know,” Alec answered truthfully. “My parents… to them, this is what is expected of me. I’m the first born, so naturally I would take over from them at the New York Institute. My Mother didn’t exactly say it, but this is my test.”

“And you’re going to pass,” Magnus assured him as he reached over and squeezed his hand softly, neither of them letting go; it was natural for them to hold hands and it was something that Alec found himself really liking. “And then, once you have passed, remember no matter who your parents are, or what is expected of you, it’s your life to do what you want to do.”

“You sound like you have some experience in doing what your parents don’t want of you,” Alec said.

He had meant to say it lightly but he saw the look on Magnus’ face and he instantly regretted it.

“I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay,” Magnus whispered.

He squeezed his hand again.

“I have got some experience, you’re right. I’m just… there’s a story to tell but I’m not ready just yet.”

“Hey,” Alec breathed and stopped walking.

Magnus stopped and looked at him, their eyes meeting making them both catch their breath.

“When you’re ready, I’m here.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Magnus smiled and he leaned in a little closer and pressed his lips against Alec’s in a soft and chaste kiss before quickly pulling away.

Alec stood there a little stunned, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

“Sorry, I…” Magnus rambled.

Did Alec not like him?

He was sure he did.

“It’s… nothing to be sorry for,” Alec whispered.

He leaned in and kissed him again, his lips lingering against his a little longer this time.

When he pulled away, they were both smiling as they linked fingers once again and Magnus led him to his apartment block.

“Will you call me later?” Magnus asked. “I want to know how it goes with Jace and Izzy.”

“Of course,” Alec smiled as he leaned in again for a kiss before pulling back.

“Goodbye, Alexander,” Magnus hummed.

Alec just smiled, his cheeks still a pretty shadow of pink as he made his way back to the Institute.

Only now he was feeling a little lighter.

* * * * * *

Jace and Isabelle were sat in the office they had taken over as theirs; the papers were still spread out on the table and they had moved a whiteboard into it. Alec walked in and looked at it, on the whiteboard was a lot of scribbles in a handwriting he didn’t recognize.

“Stiles has some ideas,” Isabelle said softly when she saw her brother looking at it. “He’s quite handy, for a Mundane.”

Alec just smiled in her direction and looked up at the board, it looked similar to the messy scrawls he had come up with in his bedroom.

He briefly wondered what Derek’s thoughts were of the young boy helping. He wasn’t scared of Derek but he knew that werewolves in love could be possessive, and if someone threatened the well-being of their mate, it would lead to trouble.

Alec had already crossed Derek once; he didn’t want to do that again.

“So, are we going to talk now, brother?” Jace asked and gestured for Alec to sit down.

Alec did so, he took a seat opposite them and chewed his lip.

“We’re not mad at you,” Jace said quickly.

He didn’t want his brother to be scared that they were. He knew how much Alec could go in on himself and even though there was so much shit happening at the school, he also knew that this was going to be good for him in the long-run.

“I just want to say that I’m sorry for hiding it from the both of you,” Alec said softly.

His eyes met both of theirs before looking down at the table where his hands lay picking at his fingers.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Isabelle asked. “You know that we would have helped you.”

“I know,” Alec nodded as he let out a long sigh. “I just didn’t want the two of you to worry about me. Which I know you would have done, and had already been doing since we moved here. And I understand why you were worried, I know the stress that all this has had on you and I just thought that maybe I could do this on my own and the two of you could have a normal Senior year, like you deserve.”

“But, Alec, you deserve that too,” Isabelle whispered as she leaned over and linked her fingers with Alec’s. “You’re right, we worry about you. After what happened, finding you in your room barely conscious after what they did to you…”

Isabelle shook her head, she hated thinking about that day; they had come so close to losing him.

“And no matter what, we won’t stop worrying or caring, just like you don’t stop worrying and caring about us; it’s what family does.”

“She’s right, Alec.” Jace said and he reached over and took his other hand. “We’re in this together.”

“Thank you,” Alec smiled and gave both of their hands a squeeze.

“What did Mother say?” Isabelle asked.

Alec looked down at that and she instantly hated asking the question.

Their Mother was a great leader, a great warrior, but those skills didn’t make her a good Mother.

“She knew that there was something happening at the school and she sent us in to investigate as she wanted to see what we were made of… what I was made of,” he sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

“She’s testing you?” Jace said in disbelief. “After everything…”

“She handed everything over. I made it clear to her that we were doing this and then we can finish the school year.”

“Did she say anything else?” Jace asked.

He had a feeling that he already knew the answer but by the look on Alec’s face, his brother didn’t want to talk about it.

Maybe they weren’t ready to hear it.

“It’s not important,” Alec said shrugging it off.

He didn’t miss the exchange between Jace and Isabelle.

“Okay, but you know that we will always be here for you,” Isabelle promised.

“I know, thank you,” Alec smiled; he was so grateful to the both of them.

He honestly didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have them in his life.

“So, you and Magnus are close,” Isabelle hummed.

Alec just rolled his eyes.

“Are you two…”

“Let’s just focus on what is happening,” Alec smiled.

“Are you happy though?” Jace checked.

Alec just nodded.

Despite the conversation with his Mother, the murders and the pressure he now felt to solve the mystery at the school, he was happy.

* * * * * *

Isabelle had filled Alec in on Stiles’ theories and what the young Mundane was going to investigate. He was still apprehensive about having him involved but there was nothing he could do about it now. It was getting late so he shared a nice meal with his siblings and they were both pleased to see him actually eat most of it without just pushing the food around the plate.

He called Magnus, it had been a long conversation and it was so light and easy to talk to him. They didn’t talk much about what was happening with the investigation, instead they were just getting to know each other. Truthfully, Alec wasn’t much of a talker, but Magnus was and Alec loved listening to him. It wasn’t until Magnus started to yawn that Alec realized, they were both exhausted from such an eventful night. Alec had insisted that Magnus should get some sleep and that they would meet tomorrow.

Now, Alec was laying in his bed, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face as he started to drift off to sleep.

_He was walking through the school, his feet carrying him without his control. He recognized the path, could see shadows of students walking around him but he couldn’t make out the chatter, it was more of a vibration through him rather than noise. He was in the courtyard of the school, his feet taking him forward away from the paths and over to the fielded area behind the school._

_It had gotten cold quickly, he felt his body shiver the further away from the school building._

_He knew that something was wrong, he could sense it._

_It was like the little hairs on the back of his neck had risen and goosebumps shivered across his arms. He wanted to stop walking but he couldn’t. He could see something in the distance; the Greenhouse. It looked familiar to him but he couldn’t remember when he had seen it._

_Was there someone inside? He was sure he could see a figure walking inside._

_Looking closer, he could see the grass and plants around the Greenhouse were dead, brown and rotted. His mind was racing, he knew what could cause the plants to go like that and he shivered again. Why was it so cold? Finally, his feet stopped right outside the door to the Greenhouse._

_Just as the door was opening, he woke up._


	26. Chapter 26

“How could you be so irresponsible?!” Sheriff Stilinski asks in a stern tone as he follows Stiles into the kitchen. “I’ve been worried sick about you!”

His heart was still beating in double-time following the kiss he had shared with Derek but seeing his Dad’s enraged face, quickly returned his heart rate back down to normal and for his stomach to twist in a tight knot at his Dad’s words. He had heard something similar to them before, when he was under the influence of the wolfsbane that Lydia had used to spike the punch at her own birthday party and he told himself he never wanted to hear those words come out of his Dad’s mouth ever again. He hated hearing them and hated the feeling of disappointment when he heard them.

“Dad…” Stiles tried to say, but he was immediately cut off.

“No, Stiles. Sneaking out in the middle of the night is one thing, but not even bothering to tell me or check in with me so that I know that you’re at least safe? That is not okay!” Sheriff Stilinski lets out a long sigh as he runs a hand down his face before looking at his son. “If Derek hadn’t called me to let me know what was happening – yes, he told me about the possession - then I would have been out all night trying to find you to make sure that you weren’t doing anything that would get you or others killed.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Stiles says, although he didn’t total deny anything his Dad was saying.

“I’m your Dad, I’m going to be worried about you, and when I get told by my son’s _werewolf_ boyfriend that my son had been possessed and wound up at the school in the middle of the night, I’m going to be freaking out of my mind! I get that there’s more to this town than meets any normal city standards, and I’m trying my best to keep up with everything, to learn all there is about what I thought were mythical beings, but you’ve got to work with me a little, Stiles – tell me if you’re going somewhere, tell me what you’re researching, tell me that you’re _alive_!”

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that because his Dad was right.

He should give him some slack on the worry as it hasn’t even been two months since Stiles and Derek informed him that there’s other species living amongst humans in Beacon Hills. Stiles attending Shadow Hill High, didn’t really raise up any flags with his Dad, as long as Stiles was behaving and getting good grades, then he didn’t feel the need to check up on the school but perhaps after the discovery that the Lightwood’s had brought to Stiles’ attention, maybe it was time for his Dad to keep an eye out for any more mysterious disappearances and deaths.

Stiles shook his head; his Dad was doing the best that he could with the knowledge that he had.

Knowledge that Stiles had given to him.

He felt like a complete jerk.

“Dad… I’m sorry.” Stiles says, watching his Dad pace in front of him as he leans back against the kitchen counter. “I should have told you where I was going and if I was possessed at that point of time, then I should have checked in with you as soon as I could. I know that you’re going to worry and believe me, I worry too – I don’t want anything to happen that would take me away from you – but I need you to understand, as well as Derek, that I’m okay and I’m not going to be putting myself in any danger. I promise.”

His Dad looks at him for a long, silent moment before he lets out a sigh and moves towards his son, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m glad that you’re okay, son,” Sheriff Stilinski says, his tone much softer now.

They embrace for several seconds before Stiles pulls away.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, and like I said, I promise that I’ll stay safe.”

“I know, and if you need anything, just let me know. Okay?” His Dad says before turning towards the refrigerator.

At his words, a lightbulb turned on in Stiles’ mind and he decided to take a chance.

“Actually, Dad, there might be one thing…”

* * * * * *

Derek wasn’t sure if he heard Stiles right as he answered his call a few hours after dropping him back off home.

“ _Derek? Are you still there_?” Stiles calls through the receiver after not getting a response for several minutes.

“Yeah, I’m still here.” Derek said, shaking his head and focusing back on the call. “What did you just say?”

“ _I said that I’m just leaving the Station now; I’ve managed to find out some information out about Mr Morningstar that everyone is going to want to hear. Are you able to meet me at the Institute so that we can go through everything with Alec, Isabelle and Jace_?” Stiles exclaimed and Derek was sure that he could hear the rustling of keys as Stiles opened up the car door and jumped into his Jeep.

“Stiles, I can’t just turn up at the Institute… I’m what they class as a Downworlder, remember?”

“ _Yeah, I remember but do you remember what Isabelle said as she was giving us the tour? She said that the Institute is a place where Downworlders could go if they found themselves in need, yes you may be classed as a Downworlder to them and to me, you’re in need to go with your boyfriend so that he can divulge some information that is going to blow their socks off_.” Stiles says, his tone exuberant.

“Stiles…” Derek starts but he trails off, taking in a deep breath.

Derek had to ask himself what harm it could do to chaperone Stiles to the Institute.

In his eyes, he was just looking out for his boyfriend, and he wanted to make sure that he was safe and protected in a building full of Shadowhunter’s. That was a reasonable reason… he thought. Then again, Shadowhunter’s weren’t necessarily known for being reasonable when it came to dealing with Downworlders, which is why he tended to avoid any possible interaction with them.

With the Lightwood’s starting at Shadow Hill High, he could avoid the Shadowhunter’s no more.

He had Alec to thank for that.

“ _Derek? I kinda need an answer, buddy_.” Stiles called out.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and then let out a sigh.

“Fine. I can meet you there in ten minutes.” He said, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the couch. “Do _not_ go in there without me. Do you hear me? Stay in your Jeep until I arrive. I don’t trust Shadowhunter’s and I’ll be damned if I let you go in there without me.”

“ _Thank you, and I’ve gotta tell you that you’re overreacting; Isabelle, Jace and Alec aren’t that bad, they’re actually kind of cool_.” Stiles smiles.

Derek let out a groan as he headed for the front door.

“Yeah, sure, cool… just wait for me to arrive.” Derek instructs.

“ _Yeah, yeah just hurry your furry ass up would ya, my Dad wants me home before nightfall_.”

With that, Stiles hangs up, leaving Derek to stare down at his phone.

If the Sheriff had specified a rough time for Stiles to be home, that must mean that he was taking what Derek said seriously.

Whilst Stiles was lying unconscious in the Medical Bay at the Institute, Derek took it upon himself to let the Sheriff know what was going on. At first, he was a little apprehensive about believing Derek that he and his son were staying in an Angel’s refuge, but after hearing how Stiles had been controlled by an unknown source, well, he immediately jumped into defensive mode. It took Derek almost an hour to reassure the Sheriff that Stiles was okay, that he was getting some rest and that he would have him call in the morning before bringing him back home.

As Derek turned the keys in the ignition, he couldn’t help thinking that maybe he should ask the Sheriff to put some bars on Stiles’ windows.


	27. Chapter 27

Jace rushed into Alec’s room when he heard him wake up; he instantly knew something was wrong.

Alec was sitting up in bed clutching his head, sweat dripping against his skin.

“Alec!” Jace shouted in a panic, rushing toward his brother. “What happened?”

“Where’s my Stele?” Alec groaned, his voice coming out in rasps.

Jace grabbed it from the bedside table and when Alec held out his arm, he instantly drew on the Iratze rune.

As soon as the rune went onto his skin, Alec hissed out in pain and pulled away.

“It’s not working,” Jace frowned. “We need to take you down to the Medical Bay.”

Alec felt too sick and in pain to argue so he just nodded his head and Jace helped him up.

“You’re okay,” Jace said soothingly as he practically carried his brother down to the Medical Bay.

“What happened?” One of the doctors asked as soon as Alec came in.

Jace told him what he knew and Alec just held his head, the pressure was building up and felt like it was going to explode.

“Alec, brother, you need to try and calm your breathing,” Jace said, crouching beside him.

Alec tried, he really did but every move he made, his head hurt even more.

The doctor asked Jace to move over which he did begrudgingly and then started to check Alec over. The light seemed to magnify the pain so she instructed Jace to turn off the light over the bed. She held up a scanner and ran it along Alec and frowned.

“What is it?” Jace asked; he did not like the way the doctor was looking.

“There is nothing coming up on the scan that could explain why he’s in so much pain, or why the Iratze did not work,” he said calmly before he asked. “Alexander, I’m going to try and do the rune again, is that okay?”

“Please. Make it stop,” Alec pleaded.

Jace felt his body tense, he hated hearing his brother in so much pain.

The doctor nodded and took his Stele and just as when Jace did it, Alec recoiled his arm away in pain.

“I’m going to take some blood, run some tests… Alec, I’m going to give you something for the pain but it will make you feel sleepy. Is that okay?”

Alec just nodded and Jace knew how much he must be in pain.

Alec hated having painkillers in his system, he always said they made him feel funny.

“It’s going to be okay, brother.” Jace promised.

The doctor injected Alec in his arm and almost instantly Alec stopped whimpering in pain.

“How long until you find out what’s causing it?” Jace asked.

“Give me a few hours, I’m going to have to inform his parents as well,” the doctor explained.

Jace just nodded.

“Jace…” Alec whispered groggily.

“I’m here, brother,” Jace said, holding onto his hand tightly.

“’M sorry,” Alec whispered before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep against the bed.

Jace sighed to himself and brushed his fingers over Alec’s sweating forehead.

He pushed his hair away and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, brother, just rest.” He whispered but he knew that his brother couldn’t hear him. “I need to go and talk to Isabelle. If there are any changes, and as soon as you know something, please let me know?”

“Of course,” the doctor assured him.

He was preparing an IV drip for Alec to keep him hydrated.

Jace knocked on Isabelle’s door, he knew it was still early but he was surprised that she opened the door already dressed.

“Jace, I was just about to come and find you.”

“Why?” Jace asked with a frown.

“Stiles is on his way over, he said that he’s found something,” Isabelle said.

When she looked closer at her brother’s face, she frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Isabelle asked.

“It’s Alec; he’s down in the Medical Bay,” Jace sighed, telling her what had happened.

Isabelle went straight down to see Alec and Jace headed back to his room to get dressed. Deciding on simple jeans and a jumper, he quickly brushed his teeth. He went back into Alec’s room and frowned when he heard his brother’s cell phone ringing. He smiled to himself when he saw that it was Magnus ringing him. He was glad that his brother had found someone, even if he wasn’t too sure what it meant yet.

“Magnus, it’s Jace,” Jace said as he answered it.

“ _Oh, hello Jace_ ,” Magnus said, his voice so chirpy. “ _Is Alexander there_?”

“He’s in the Medical Bay, Magnus. He had another bad headache,” Jace sighed. “But you should come over to the Institute anyway, Stiles has told Isabelle that’s he’s found something, and when Alec wakes up, he’ll want to see you.”

He added the last part because he knew it was true and he knew Magnus needed to hear it.

“ _Jace, is he going to be okay_?” Magnus asked, his voice so thick with worry.

“He has the best doctors here looking after him,” Jace assured him. “Are you going to come over?”

“ _Of course, I am_ ,” Magnus said quickly. “ _I’ll be there soon_.”

He ended the call.

Jace pocketed Alec’s phone and then went downstairs to set up the room they would be meeting in, he grabbed a pot of coffee and put it in the middle of the table before heading down to the Medical Bay. Isabelle was sitting next to Alec holding his hand, she was telling him everything would be okay and they would figure this all out but Alec just lay there unconscious because of the pain medication in his system.

“Isabelle, he’ll be okay,” Jace said from the doorway.

He had trouble looking at his brother so he just focused on her.

“I know,” Isabelle sighed, she grabbed a hairband and tied her hair back from her face. “Is Stiles here yet?”

“No, but Magnus is on his way. I’ve got the office ready,” Jace said.

Isabelle nodded her head slowly.

She stood up and kissed Alec’s hair before walking towards Jace and wrapped her arms around him.

Jace hugged her back tightly.

“It’s going to be okay, Izzy,” Jace promised. “Come on, let’s get something to eat before they come.”

“I’m not very hungry,” Isabelle sighed and she let her brother lead her out of the Medical Bay and up to the office.

“Neither am I but we have to have something,” Jace said and grabbed some blueberry muffins and handed her one, both of them just picking at it until Isabelle’s phone beeped and Jace asked, “Who is it?”

“It’s Stiles, they’re downstairs,” Isabelle said.

They went downstairs to greet them.

When they opened the door and saw Stiles standing with Derek beside him, Magnus was just walking up to them.

“Hey guys,” Jace smiled. “Come on, we set up the office. It will just be us for now.”

“Can I see Alec?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” Jace nodded and gestured for Magnus to follow him.

“What happened to Alec?” Stiles asked with a frown, looking between Derek and Isabelle, clearly concerned.

“We’re not sure, we’re waiting for some tests to come back,” Isabelle sighed.

“His head?” Stiles asked as he and Derek followed her through the Institute.

Isabelle just nodded grimly.

Derek sat down at the table and raised an eyebrow as Stiles started to pour a coffee, he knew he had already had one this morning and shook his head silently. Isabelle smirked a little in his direction but Stiles was completely oblivious to the looks between them.

A few minutes later, Magnus and Jace came into the room.

“Any change?” Isabelle asked hopefully.

“No, not yet but his fever has gone down; he looks peaceful,” Jace said gently. “The doctors are just waiting for the test results. As soon as they know anything, they’ll come and get us.”

“Okay,” Isabelle sighed.

She waited for Magnus and Jace to sit down before turning to Stiles.

“So, what did you find out?”


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles kept stealing glances at the clock on the dashboard of his Jeep as he waited for Derek’s arrival at the Institute.

In a way, he could understand his boyfriend’s anxiousness about the Shadowhunter’s but honestly, Stiles didn’t think that they were half as bad as Derek was making them out to be. Ever since he met them, they’ve seemed like a tight-knit family, they always have each other’s backs, they listen to what the other person has to say and above all else, they love and protect each other, just like a normal family should.

Of course, he knew that there would always been one or two that would still be prejudice towards Derek’s kind, and as much as Stiles hated to admit it, he knew that the world wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows; there would always be hate amongst them, disrupting what would otherwise be known as a peaceful co-existence. He just wished that things could be different, especially when it came down to people frowning upon his relationship with Derek. For those who knew what Derek is, they most certainly didn’t approve but those who didn’t know, just assumed that Stiles was going through a phase where he wanted to be seen with the town’s outcast.

It was ridiculous, really.

Glancing at the clock again, Stiles let out a sigh.

“Come on, Sourwolf,” Stiles mutters under his breath.

Stiles could feel himself starting to become restless, his whole body was itching to just jump out of the Jeep and march up to the Institute’s front doors, but he had to restrain himself and placed his hand on top of his legs to keep them from bouncing up and down; an anxious habit he’s had for as long as he could remember, whenever he started to feel pent up, his body looked for automatic ways to release that energy; it drove his Dad nuts but he didn’t say anything about it; he knew that Stiles had trouble with his anxiety.

Just as Stiles was pulling out his cell phone, he spotted Derek’s sleek black Camaro approaching from the right-hand corner. Without wasting another second, Stiles shoved the phone back into his pocket and jumped out of the Jeep, grabbing his bag as he did so.

Derek was by his side before he could even shut the Jeep’s door.

“You took your time,” Stiles comments as he leans up to place a kiss on Derek’s lips.

“What can I say? For a town this small, it certainly has a lot of traffic lights,” Derek replied, kissing Stiles back.

“I’ll be sure to put in a complaint with my Dad on your behalf,” Stiles smiles before he turns to face the Institute.

Derek let out a low chuckle before he followed close behind Stiles, his left hand slipping into Stiles’ right, their fingers interlocking as they head up the steps towards the entrance of the Institute. They had just about reached the top step before the doors were opening, and Derek heard Magnus coming up the steps behind them. With a reassuring squeeze of his hand, Derek let go of Stiles and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey guys,” Jace smiled. “Come on, we set up the office. It will just be us for now.”

Stiles and Derek took a step into the Institute, Magnus quick to follow as he stepped round the pair and faced Jace.

“Can I see Alec?” Magnus asked.

Stiles didn’t miss the pleading tone of his words.

“Of course,” Jace nodded and gestured for Magnus to follow him.

Both Stiles and Derek watched them head down the corridor towards the Medical Bay.

“What happened to Alec?” Stiles asked with a frown as he looking between Derek and Isabelle, clearly concerned.

“We’re not sure, we’re waiting for some tests to come back,” Isabelle sighed.

“His head?” Stiles asked as he and Derek followed her through the Institute.

Isabelle just nodded grimly.

As they entered the office that Jace had set up for them to gather in, Derek sat down at the table and raised an eyebrow as Stiles put his bag down and started to pour a cup coffee, he already knew from the smell of his breath that he’d already had one this morning and so he simply shook his head silently. Isabelle smirked a little in his direction but Stiles was completely oblivious to the looks between them; he was too busy sipping his coffee and pulling stacks of papers out from his bag and piling them on the meeting room table.

A few minutes later, Magnus and Jace came into the room.

“Any change?” Isabelle asked hopefully.

“No, not yet but his fever has gone down; he looks peaceful,” Jace said gently. “The doctors are just waiting for the test results. As soon as they know anything, they’ll come and get us.”

“Okay,” Isabelle sighed.

She waited for Magnus and Jace to sit down before turning to Stiles.

“So, what did you find out?”

Stiles takes another sip of coffee before he places the cup down on the table and reaches for one of the piles of paper, clearing his throat.

“Okay, so after I had my Dad lecture me on the importance of checking in with him – as if I’m a child – I managed to get down to the Station and use my Dad’s computer in order to look into the files they had on the bodies that appeared at the school. It wasn’t exactly hard to get in there; I told my Dad I was doing a history project and needed a police officer’s perspective and that an office setting would help. Anyway, that’s not important. Alec said that this had been going on for around sixteen years, which it’s pretty insane. There’s a dozen different cases and crimes happening in Shadow Hills in a year alone so I had to cut it down by using the school as a keyword.”

Stiles handed the stack of papers he was holding to Derek and motioned him to pass them round so the others could take a look.

“Now, what you can see there is that over the sixteen years there have been sixty-four confirmed cases including students going missing and bodies showing up. Well, at least, sixty-four cases that the police know about, and that’s not taking into account any of the other schools in the Country, that’s just in Shadow Hills alone, and while I was waiting for those case reports to print out, I did manage to run through the missing person’s database as well but that didn’t exactly turn up anything that wasn’t already in the original case reports.”

“How long between them disappearing and them being found?” Jace asked, his arms crossed in a similar fashion to Derek.

“Not long, literally just a couple of days, looking at the dates, I would take a guess and say it was over the weekend. The parents could just assume that they were spending the time over at their friend’s houses and wouldn’t think to worry until they got the call on the Monday.” Stiles replied.

“That would make it harder to keep track of the students and know who has been taken,” Isabelle states, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Actually, from what we know, it’s only Shadowhunter’s that have been going missing so the only Shadowhunter’s at the school at the moment that is at risk of being taken, are you three.” Stiles grimaced as he looked between Jace and Isabelle. “So, we’re going to have to make sure not to lose sight of any of you, which shouldn’t be a problem as we have the majority of the same classes.”

“I can escort you to and from school,” Derek says, jumping in with the suggestion.

Stiles nodded at Derek with a smile before he turned back to look at Jace and Isabelle.

“So, that means the only time you’d have to watch your backs would be when you’re here.”

“Nothing can get into the Institute. We’re safe here.” Jace said, shaking his head.

“Apart from those that you let in, right?” Stiles asked.

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a look.

It only lasted a couple of seconds, but Stiles noticed the shift in their expressions.

“Listen, the last thing I want to do is to make you on edge and I’m sure the Institute is one of the safest places you could be, but just promise me that you’ll keep an eye out for each other, at least until this is all done and dusted.” Stiles says, his voice soft as his eyes glide over to Isabelle.

She caught him looking and sent a small smile in his direction.

“Did you manage to find anything out about Mr Morningstar?” Jace asked, interrupting the little moment between his sister and Stiles, an interruption that Derek was appreciative of, and he made sure that Jace saw him nod in thanks.

Derek knew he had nothing to worry about, competition wise, as egotistical as that sounded, he knew that Stiles loved him and wouldn’t do anything that would end up jeopardizing their relationship; it was one of the very first conversations they had when they started to make things a little more official between them. Besides, Derek knew that Stiles liked girls as well, Lydia was enough proof of that but Derek didn’t mind.

“I’m glad that you brought that up…” Stiles says as he moves towards the computer screen in the room, his hand trailing over the keyboard before he picked it up and handed it over to Isabelle. “Does your computer system have any facial recognition software at all?”

“Yeah, we have one of the best systems in the world,” She said, loading up the correct programme.

“Good, I’m going to need you to run it on the photo of Mr Morningstar that’s on the school’s website.”

“Are you going to tell us why?” Jace asked as he watched Isabelle load the school site.

“Well, when I was looking at the police reports for the school disappearances, I had a thought about the list of Principals that had taught there and it got me thinking about the other schools that have been experiencing the same issue. Now, just because I didn’t find anything on our latest one, doesn’t mean that they wouldn’t have information on him. The thing about facial recognition software is that not only does it search for the face of the person, but it brings up a list of names that are associated with that person. If Mr Morningstar had been using a different name in the past, and he’s worked in other schools – namely, the ones where the murders have occurred – and if that’s the case then we can cross reference them with the list of Principal names your Mom gave to Alec.”

“Not bad, Mundie,” Jace smirked, clapping Stiles on the shoulder.

Derek stiffens at the movement but he stays in his seat, eyes narrowed.

“Hey, I’m more than just a pretty face.” Stiles responds with a smile.

“Erm… guys?” Isabelle calls out, her face turning a worrying shade of white.

Stiles and Jace look from Isabelle to the computer screen where a blown-up image of Mr Morningstar is staring out at them. Derek looks up as well and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Magnus, who had been listening to Stiles’ discovery without so much as a word uttered from his lips, sucked in a breath and shuddered. Not only was an image of Mr Morningstar on the screen, but there were several hundred images spanning at least four centuries of the man before one final image pops up, one that Stiles never thought he would see.

“Okay, that’s… not… good,” Stiles breathes, taking a step back and falling into the seat beside Derek.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Jace mutters, as he stares at the image.

Magnus looks away from the screen, his hands clenching into fists.

“This has to be some kind of mistake…” Isabelle murmurs, shaking her head.

The image that had popped up on the screen was one that Derek and Stiles had only seen in horror films, but as it stares at them in full-blown technicolor, Stiles had to stop for a moment to ask himself if it was even possible for this individual to be real. The eyes were red and glowing, the teeth sharp and grown into sharp points, amidst a bird’s nest of unruly hair there was a pair of unique horns, both of them as black as night and shining in what Stiles could only describe as hellfire. Stiles had to close his eyes and reopen them after a shake of the head to make sure he was really seeing this because on the screen was a picture of the actual devil himself; Lucifer.

“Right? This is a joke? This can’t be real,” Isabelle asks, looking between them all. “Right?”

Out of the four of them, Magnus was the one to speak up, his voice quiet.

“This isn’t a joke, Isabelle.”

“That’s the Devil!” Isabelle exclaims, pointing to the image on the screen. “That’s not… possible…”

“People would say that about you, me and any other supernatural being but let me assure you that’s the actual Devil and Hell is a very real place, although it’s known by a different name to Downworlders; Edom.” Magnus explains, looking down at his hands as he takes in a breath. “All of the legends that you were taught about Demon’s growing up, they’re all true. They originate from Hell, created by and guided by one being; Lucifer.”

“But that’s the _Devil_ ,” Isabelle repeated, not quite comprehending what Magnus was saying.

Jace, Stiles and Derek were still staring at the screens in shock.

“Lucifer and his Princes of Hell control all Demons, and if this is really Mr Morningstar, then we’re in big trouble. We’re going to need a lot of help in dealing with this issue, if he’s part of the issue at all, it might just be a coincidence…” Magnus said, trailing off as he realized how dumb that sounded, even to his ears and he had his own experiences with trouble of a Hellish kind.

Jace was the first one to recover from the shock and he turned to look at each member of the group in turn.

“No one is to breathe a word of this to Alec, do you hear me?” He said seriously.

“Jace…” Magnus started but Jace cut him off.

“No, he’s already been through enough and until we know what’s causing the pain in his head, we’re not going to be stressing him out with this. He may have been given the lead in this investigation but for it to involve the actual Devil, capital D… I don’t want to him to know.”

“Jace, he’s having one-to-one meetings with Mr Morningstar, we can’t just send him in there blind; it will be like sending a lamb to the slaughter!” Magnus exclaimed, rising up out of his seat. “I can try to help with the pain in Alec’s head, if I can. If the test results don’t come back with an answer as to what’s causing it, then there may be something that I can do to help, if you’ll allow it.”

“You can stop the pain?” Isabelle asked, turning her head away from the screen.

“I can try. If it’s something magical interfering with Alec’s mind, then I might be able to counteract it.”

“Do what you can,” Isabelle and Jace said in unison as they got up from their own seats.

Stiles and Derek followed their actions and Derek started to busy himself with stuffing piles of paper back in Stiles’ bag. Jace took a step towards the door before murmuring to Isabelle that he was going to take Magnus back to the Medical Bay to check up on the test results. Isabelle nodded and shut off the computer system, placing the keyboard back underneath the screen, a frown on her face.

“Hey…” Stiles starts, stopping Isabelle from leaving by grabbing hold of her arm.

Out of his peripheral vision, Stiles noticed Derek look over in his direction at the contact but he didn’t say anything.

Isabelle noticed the look as well and she pulled her arm free of Stiles’ grasp, but not before shooting him an apologetic smile.

“I know that what we’ve found out is scary, hell I don’t know much about Shadowhunter’s or their abilities but I believe in you, Jace and Alec. If anyone can bring down Mr Morningstar, or rather the Devil in disguise, then it’s you three. And, I know it might be hard to think about any of this while Alec is out of action but Magnus will bring him back into the light,” Stiles says, his voice sounding more confident than he felt. “You said so yourself that Alec was strong and I’ve heard that Magnus is from a pretty impressive line of magic. If anyone can help him, it’s Magnus.”

Isabelle smiled as she pulled Stiles in for a hug, tears forming in her eyes.

“Thank you.” She murmured into his ear, and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“We’ve got to be heading off now, but text me if you need anything, or even just to let us know how Alec’s doing.”

“I will do, thank you Stiles.” Isabelle nodded, turning her head to the door to check that Jace was out of earshot before turning round and adding, “Jace might not want to say it, but we really do appreciate all the help that you’ve given us already with this investigation. Perhaps it would be best if you keep away from Mr Morningstar and tell your friends to do the same; we don’t want you or anyone else getting hurt.”

“Izzy…” Stiles starts to say but Derek’s voice cuts him off.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Isabelle, and I’m sure Stiles will be glad to stick to it.”

Stiles turned to Derek and opened his mouth to protest but he quickly shut it again.

Derek had promised to help Alec, and Stiles had promised to stay away from anything that would cause him harm, but looking at Isabelle right now and knowing how worried she was about Alec and whether or not he would be okay was making Stiles want to back out of his promise. He has never let any of his friends down before, if they need his help then he’ll be there for them no matter what. Derek might not like the idea of Stiles getting closer to this investigation than he needs to be, but Stiles’ friends needed help.

And he would be damned if he abandoned them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I feel as though this week has really felt a bit 'blah' :/  
> On the upside, I hope you're all staying safe and healthy! - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	29. Chapter 29

Alec could feel someone holding his hand, it was such a soft and gentle touch that it made him smile, without opening his eyes he knew who was holding his hand; Magnus. He turned his fingers as much as he could and tried to squeeze back, he felt so weak but he knew Magnus had felt it.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered.

“Mm?” Alec groaned.

He blinked his eyes open slowly, they felt like they were covered in sand.

He reached his free hand up to wipe them, wincing slightly when he felt something sticking into his arm.

“Easy, you’re attached to an IV,” Magnus said softly.

He reached to the table and grabbed a cool cloth and gently wiped his eyes.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered and blinked up at him.

“Mr Lightwood, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked, rushing over once he saw that Alec was now awake.

“Tired,” Alec sighed. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Magnus frowned.

“I remember waking up feeling like my head was about to explode,” Alec groaned.

“There was nothing in your blood work to suggest that something had happened, you were in a lot of pain and the Iratze Rune wouldn’t take on your skin. How is the pain now?” The doctor asked, taking his notes from the bottom of the bed.

“My head feels fine, I just feel a little weak,” Alec answered honestly.

“I would like to keep you in here just to finish the IV drip, it should help to get your energy up.” The doctor said softly. “And then once that has finished, we will try to see how your body reacts to a Rune being applied to your skin.”

“Okay,” Alec nodded, he sat up a little more on the bed.

Magnus smiled at him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Alec whispered.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Magnus smiled.

He pulled Alec’s hand up and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Magnus asked.

“I was dreaming,” Alec started to explain, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “I was at the school; I couldn’t control where I was walking but I was outside. It was so cold and then I saw the Greenhouse.”

“Greenhouse?” Magnus frowned. “What Greenhouse?”

“The one at the school, in the fields,” Alec explained.

Magnus continued to look at him, confused.

“You’ve seen it, right?”

“Alexander, there isn’t a Greenhouse at the school,” Magnus whispered.

“There has to be,” Alec whispered, a little defeated.

“When you got to the Greenhouse, what happened?” Magnus asked.

He didn’t want to get Alec upset but he could see that he was becoming easily frustrated.

“I saw cloaked figures, and the door was opening and then that’s when I woke up. The pain in my head was so bad, I thought I was going to…”

“You’re safe now,” Magnus assured him and squeezed his hand once again.

Alec nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Where’s Jace?” Alec asked after a moment.

“In the training room, I should really go and tell him and Izzy that you’re awake,” Magnus smiled, his fingers still dancing with Alec’s.

“Wait, how did you know that I was in here?” Alec asked, tugging at his hand when he went to stand back up.

“Oh, I called you this morning and Jace answered,” Magnus said softly.

“What did you want?” Alec asked curiously, frowning when he saw Magnus blush a little. “Magnus?”

“Well, my dear Alexander, I was phoning to see if you would have wanted to go for a coffee with me, on a date,” Magnus hummed before throwing a wink in his direction as he adds, “But it seemed like you had better plans.”

“You…” Alec blushed, staring at the Warlock with a look of awe in his eyes. “I would have said yes.”

“I know,” Magnus smiled and kissed his hand once more. “I’m going to go and get Jace and Isabelle.”

“Yes, his siblings will want to know that he is okay,” came a voice from behind them.

Magnus instantly jumped at how stern it was.

Alec gave Magnus’ hand a little squeeze and nodded.

He watched him go, sighing as he looked up at his Mother who was glaring at him.

“I got the call to say that you’re in the hospital.”

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, feeling somewhat awkward under her gaze.

She knew that he was gay, it wasn’t something he was ashamed of, not anymore. But he had never had a boyfriend, never really fancied anyone and never even thought of bringing anyone home. So, he wasn’t too sure what her reaction would be, though he knew that it wouldn’t be good. There was being gay and liking men, but then there was being gay and wanting to be with a Warlock.

“How is he?” Maryse asked, turning her head and looking straight at the doctor which made Alec feel like she was looking right through him.

Sadly, it was a feeling that Alec was used to.

“There’s no more signs of pain, he was dehydrated and his energy levels were very low, that’s why he’s on the IV. We are just waiting for him to finish the drip and then we are going to try a Rune on his skin to see how his body reacts to it as it burned him when they tried to do the Iratze when he first woke up this morning,” the doctor explained.

Maryse frowned and looked at Alec, and then back at the doctor.

“And his results were all clear?”

“Yes, there are no injuries or signs of brain trauma and all of his blood work came back clear,” the doctor answered.

“Mom, do you know anything that could have caused this?” Alec asked.

His Mother might not think so, but he could read her like a book.

“Only a very ancient power can cause a Shadowhunter’s Runes to act against them,” Maryse said, and she looked at Alec as she spoke. He thought he saw a look of sorrow on her face but it quickly vanished as she added, “The same power capable of drawing the Runes on the body.”

“And you have no idea just who might be doing this?” Alec checked.

“No, but maybe we should take you off the case,” she sighed.

“No way,” Alec snapped.

“It looks like you’re too busy with coffee dates with your new…” she paused as if mulling over the word before spitting out, “ _Friend_.”

“I am not stopping this investigation,” Alec said, shaking his head in disbelief. “And me and my friend will be helping. Now, if you have nothing more to add, I would like to try and do a Rune on my skin now and I would like to do it in private.”

He turned his head away from his Mother, just as she had done with him to the doctor previously.

“Can we try it now?” He asked.

“Of course,” the doctor smiled, a kind smile playing on his lips. “As my patient has said, he would like some privacy.”

To Alec’s surprise, the doctor drew a curtain around, blocking him from his Mother’s view.

“Thank you,” Alec sighed once he was sure that his Mother had left.

“You and Magnus make a cute couple,” the doctor smiles sweetly.

Alec frowned.

“Not everyone here is stuck in the Dark Ages.”

“Thank you,” Alec smiled and he instantly felt his body relax. “Has there ever been a Shadowhunter with a Downworlder before?”

“No, not that I am aware,” the doctor said, his tone so gentle that it made Alec feel better and more reassured. “But it doesn’t mean that there hasn’t been or can’t be in the future.” He added with a smile, taking his Stele from his pocket and drawing a Rune on Alec’s arm, pleased that the Rune went and stayed on his skin with no sign of discomfort from Alec. “Is that all okay?”

Alec nodded his head.

“I would like you to finish the rest of the IV in here and then you’re to go and have a good meal, perhaps even a coffee and if you have any other signs of feeling unwell, then you are to come back here straightaway, understood?”

“Understood,” Alec smiled, maybe he would ask Magnus to join him for lunch.

Jace, Isabelle and Magnus came into the room just as the doctor moved the curtain away.

Isabelle rushed over straight away, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“I’m okay, Izzy,” Alec promised, kissing her hair softly.

“Are you sure?” Jace asked, walking to the other side of him and patting his arm gently.

“I’m sure,” Alec smiled and looked at Magnus, his smile growing a little more.

Once his siblings pulled away, Alec stared at them.

“Something’s happened,” he stated.

They both looked to one another and when neither of them answered, Alec glared.

“What is it?” He asked again.

“I think you should tell him,” Magnus said softly. “He deserves to know. He _needs_ to know.”

Jace shot Magnus a glare and Alec returned it.

“Fine, but we are going to have this discussion whilst eating lunch,” Jace said.

He had heard what the doctor had said and honestly, he needed time to get his thoughts together.


	30. Chapter 30

As the Lightwood’s and Magnus step in through the lunch room doors, the buzz of chatter amongst the gathered Shadowhunter’s immediately dwindles down to near silence as all eyes turn to look at the group, or more specifically, to look at Alec and Magnus.

It seems as though news travels a lot faster through the Institute than Alec thought would be possible.

Magnus shifted where he stood, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of so many Shadowhunter’s.

Jace and Isabelle didn’t seem to notice and went on ahead in order to grab them all a table.

“You know, it’s not too late to go out for lunch,” Magnus suggested, turning to give Alec a wry smile.

“Are you kidding? We’d miss the Italian feast… come on.” Alec smiles, giving his elbow a little nudge.

Magnus watches him walk further into the lunch room before letting his eyes drift back around at the still-staring faces of the gathered Shadowhunter’s. He was amazed that someone as pure as Alec could manage to blend in with such older and judgmental adults.

Despite what Magnus knows about what Alec’s been through, he proud to see that he still knows how to walk with his head held high. Maybe his Mother was right, maybe Alec was born to become the Head of the Institute and if not the Californian Institute then maybe one that’s close enough so that Magnus could visit him occasionally. As he follows behind Alec, at a steady pace, Magnus could only hope that Alec would be able to shape the minds of future Shadowhunter’s so that not all of them would turn out to be so prejudice towards Downworlders such as himself.

When they reached the table that Jace and Isabelle had selected, Magnus set his tray down and did one final sweep of the room before conjuring a little bit of magic in his hands and then throwing them up above his head, a faint yellow barrier coming up out of the ground at the same time and meeting with a click above the group’s heads. Silence filled the area around them.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Magnus took the seat beside Alec with a grin.

“What… is that?” Alec asked, motioning toward the barrier.

“Trust me, Alexander, you do not want anyone in here overhearing this,” Magnus said, reaching for his fork.

Alec was about to open his mouth and say that it couldn’t be that bad but he thought better of it and just nodded because the funny thing is, even though he’s not long known Magnus and even though he knows that he’s a Downworlder, Alec does actually trust him. Which is weird because as Jace would tell anyone who would listen, Alec doesn’t like or trust anyone apart from his family.

Or at least, part of his family… he’s still not sure if his Mother is being honest with him.

“I still don’t think we should do this, not right now,” Jace mutters, glaring at Magnus.

“We have no choice, he needs to know,” Magnus responds, sending his own glare at Jace.

“Okay, will the both of you stop glaring and start explaining,” Alec huffed, twirling his fork in his hands.

Magnus and Jace glared at each other for a couple more seconds before Magnus looked away. He knows that Jace is wrong, not giving this information to Alec could end up getting him killed, especially if he’s the one dealing with Mr Morningstar directly, and Magnus will not allow him to go into school on Monday blind. If anything was to happen to Alec… he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

Taking in a deep breath, Magnus looked up at Alec, his breath catching in his throat at the intensity of his gaze.

“Okay…” Magnus breathed, shaking his head in order to get himself to focus. “While you were lying in the Medical Bay, Stiles and Derek came over with some information concerning the Principal and I know that you’re not going to like it, you probably won’t even believe us until you see the evidence for yourself but you need to know if only to keep yourself on guard.”

“What is it?” Alec asked, his fingers stopping the twirling of the fork as it hovers above his plate.

“You know when I jokingly called him the Devil?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s reaction.

It took a second, but then the gears clicked into place in Alec’s mind.

“Wait… you’re not saying that…” Alec struggled to put his words together.

“Mr Morningstar is Lucifer himself, yeah.” Jace confirmed, looking away from Alec.

“Stiles did a really great job on his research.” Isabelle commented, watching her brother with concern. “He asked us to use our system for the facial recognition, see if it matched any Principals at other schools that might have been using a different name. Well, you know how advanced and accurate our systems are. It took that photo of Mr Morningstar from the school website and it scoured back to ancient times before landing on one of the Biblical portrayals of the Devil himself, horns and everything.”

“But that’s not…” Alec started, unable to believe they’re being serious.

“Possible?” Jace added. “Trust me, that was our reaction to the image as well.”

“As I was saying to Jace and Isabelle, it’s more possible than you would believe.” Magnus sighed.

“The _actual_ Devil?” Alec breathed. “Come on, you’ve got to be messing with me.”

“Does it look as though we’re messing with you?” Isabelle asked, her brows furrowed.

Alec looked between his brother and sister before his eyes landed on Magnus. He wanted to tell them that there must be some kind of mistake, that maybe there was a glitch in the computer system because there was no way in Hell – no pun intended – that they could be up against the Devil, there was just no way. It wasn’t possible. But the way that Magnus was looking, and the way that his brother and sister had looked at each other before he asked them to tell him what was going on… Alec couldn’t help but trust their word.

“Okay, let’s for arguments sake say we’re up against the Devil, why didn’t you think I should know?” Alec asks, directing the question at Jace.

“Because you were in the Medical Bay, Alec; you didn’t need the added stress of knowing that our Principal is really Satan.” Jace answered, leaning over the table, his voice low though he needn’t have bothered, Magnus’ barrier would have kept their conversation between them.

“That doesn’t matter, you have no right to make that decision for me.” Alec said back, his voice firm.

Jace was about to say something in return when Magnus halted both of them in their tracks.

“Alexander, when exactly did you start getting the pain in your head?” Magnus asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“It started on the day you were going to meet me from Gym,” Alec answered, his voice uncertain.

“That was your third day here,” Magnus murmured under his breath, shaking his head.

“What’s so interesting about that?” Jace asks, stabbing his fork into a piece of pasta.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking out loud,” Magnus smiles, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Magnus.” Alec states, watching him with careful eyes. “What is it?”

Magnus hesitated for a moment, and Alec gently nudged him.

“The number three.” Magnus replies, looking thoughtful.

“Yeah? But that about the number three?” Jace presses, looking a little annoyed.

Alec shoots him a warning look to which his just holds up his hands in defense before stabbing another piece of pasta.

“Did you know that the number three appears in the Bible 467 times?” Magnus asks, looking round at them all. “Numbers in a Bible are symbolically important to the story that they’re telling, in this case the number three is used as an emphatic Semitic triplet that describes the intensity of something. I take it that you’re all familiar with the Holy Trinity; Father, Son, Holy Spirit? Well, that’s not the only three that show up in the Bible. In Revelations there’s also an evil Trinity: Satan, the Anti-Christ and the False Prophet. While three usually means something that’s complete and good, it has been known that Satan, or Lucifer in this case, does quite often like to take something good from God and corrupt it, much like the number three and the concept of the Trinity.”

“Okay, but what’s that got to do with Alec’s headaches?” Isabelle asked, not completely following Magnus’ train of thought.

“I hope nothing but if I’m right then it has everything to do with his headaches. Alec started to get them a day after having a one-to-one with the Principal. It was the day after the Diner incident with Stiles. If Mr Morningstar had done something to Alec then he knows what he’s doing. Like I said, the Devil takes something good, in this example a Shadowhunter, and he corrupts it, this said the corruption comes in the form of a deceased Shadowhunter with an ancient mark on their chest. The mark is a form of ancient magic, we know that much and the whole significance of the number three makes sense when you think about it. He just waited until the third day to make his first move, setting off the Trinity of events.”

“I’m still not following…” Isabelle sighed.

Alec looked at his sister and reached a hand across the table to hold onto hers.

Magnus spotted the movement and smiled a little at how close the two siblings were; it was reassuring to see.

“It all comes in the form of the number three, Isabelle. There’s a three-day timescale from the disappearance to the discovery of the bodies, there are three species that make up the school – Nephilim, Downworlders and Mundanes - and three new Shadowhunter’s arrived in town.”

“Victim, Identification, Verdict.” Jace mutters, his hands clenching around the utensils.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Magnus says, his voice solemn.

“But then that would mean…” Isabelle trailed off, her eyes going wide.

“That we have an idea on who the next target is.” Magnus confirmed. “Which means, Alexander, you’re not safe at the school.”

Jace and Isabelle looked at each other in worry.

Alec on the other hand was just trying to keep his food down; he felt sick to his stomach; their Principal had done something to Alec without him knowing, he had caused the unbearable pain that Alec had felt in his head not once but twice, he made him see a Greenhouse that no one else can see and now… Alec didn’t want to think about it. He had to stay focused and he had to make sure that Jace, Isabelle and Magnus remained calm and alert. Like the leader his Mother hoped he would be one day, Alec takes in a deep breath and places a crooked smile on his face as he says:

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s get him before he gets me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... how's everyone enjoying this story and their Sunday so far?  
> Was anyone expecting that revelation to come about?  
> What do you think is going to happen next?  
> Let us know in the comments below :D
> 
> I'm going to take a quick moment to do some self-promotion so, if anyone is in the mood for some fluffy Malec after all of this angst, then I would highly recommend that you check out my two one-shots:
> 
> Never Enough - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779317  
> Jinx - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936169
> 
> I hope you're all still enjoying this and will consider checking out the one-shots!  
> As always, please make sure that you all stay happy and healthy! - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	31. Chapter 31

Alec dismissed himself shortly after the meal and rushed to the bathroom.

He hadn’t meant to make himself sick, but his stomach was churning. The Devil himself was after him… Alec couldn’t believe it; he didn’t _want_ to believe it. He splashed some water onto his face and quickly brushed his teeth before making his way to his room, when he opened the door, he half-expected Jace and Isabelle to be in there, but he smiled faintly when he saw Magnus sitting cross-legged on his bed.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec just nodded as he toed off his trainers and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Magnus moved so that he was sitting behind Alec and pulled him against his chest.

“I’m scared,” Alec whispered honestly.

It wasn’t something that he would admit to Jace or Isabelle but to Magnus he felt like he could be honest. He didn’t know why, he had trust issues. Jace and Isabelle often called him out on it but after everything that had happened, could they really blame him?

“You’d be stupid not to be,” Magnus commented, his fingers coming up to play with his hair very softly, making Alec purr back against him; Magnus thought that it was a beautiful sound. “As much as your brother puts up his façade, he’s scared too, that’s why he didn’t want to tell you about Mr Morningstar’s identity. You can’t be mad at him; he was only trying to protect you.”

“We made a promise to each other, when he found out that I had been… we made a promise to tell each other everything. I understand why he didn’t tell me straight away, but for him to not want to tell me. It pisses me off,” Alec sighed.

Magnus nodded against him.

“Thank you for getting him to tell me.”

“You had a right to know,” Magnus said simply.

He pressed his lips to Alec’s hair.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, turning his head ever so slightly.

As nice as it felt to be in Magnus’ arms, he couldn’t help but think that the only reason they were sitting like this was because Magnus was avoiding eye contact with him. It didn’t matter that he hardly really knew Magnus, but he knew enough to know when he wasn’t okay.

“Remember when I told you I had something to tell you about my family, and I wasn’t ready,” Magnus started.

Alec just nodded his head slowly.

“I think you deserve to know now.”

“Only if you’re ready,” Alec insisted.

“It seems appropriate now,” Magnus sighed.

Alec just nodded his head.

He would be patient with him just like he always is with him.

“My Father, he was friends with Lucifer,” Magnus started.

He knew that his opening statement would have more questions than answers but he was glad that Alec gave him the silence he desperately wanted. If he was going to tell Alec about this, he needed to let him get through it.

“My Father, he rules Edom,” Magnus whispered as he busied his hands by turning Alec’s head back against his chest and continued to play with his hair. “During the uprising, Lucifer valued my Father, he was one of his most obedient soldiers and friends. When they eventually lost, both of them were banished to Hell where my Father created his own realm, Edom. Do you know much about Warlocks?”

Alec shrugged.

“Many Warlocks are immortal, so it takes a lot to kill one.”

“Okay…” Alec frowned.

“I was born hundreds of years ago,” Magnus sighed.

He had expected Alec to tense up, to run a mile but he hadn’t even moved.

He just pressed his hand against Magnus’ thigh and gave it a soft squeeze, urging him to continue.

“My Father tricked my Mother into believing that he was her husband, he impregnated her with me. Up until I was ten years old, I had a normal childhood in Indonesia, that was when my Warlock mark appeared and my Mother didn’t handle it very well.” Magnus paused.

Alec was scared of what was to come, he turned his head and looked at him so delicately.

“Magnus, it’s okay…” Alec whispered.

He could tell just by looking at him that the next part of the story was not a happy one and he almost didn’t want to hear it.

“She stabbed herself and bled out in her sleep. My Step-Father then tried to kill me but I burned him alive.”

Alec did tense then; there was something about the casual way Magnus spoke about it.

“I’ve had many centuries to repent for my sins, but I was a child; I had no control over my abilities. I was raised by the Silent Brothers in Spain.”

“Did you ever meet your Father?” Alec asked once Magnus stopped talking.

He had so many questions but he didn’t want to be nosy or to pry.

“I did,” Magnus sighed. “He wanted me to join him in Edom, to live the life he expected of me.”

Alec nodded and found his hand, linking their fingers together.

“I told him no. The Silent Brothers had taught me how to stabilize my powers, they helped me realize that I was not evil, like my parents had feared. With abilities comes choice, you can use them for good or you can let them corrupt you. For a while, I didn’t use them at all. I wanted a normal life. Then, I saved a dear friend from being burned at the stake as a Witch.”

“You…” Alec was dumbfounded. “And your Father was okay with you saying no to him?”

It wasn’t really the question he wanted to know the answer to but it was what had come out.

“Oh no, Asmodeus was angry but he has no power on Earth,” Magnus shrugged. “He can’t hurt me as long as he’s down there.”

“If he was banished with Lucifer, how do you think Lucifer escaped?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus whispered and held onto his hand a little tighter.

“I promise you; I won’t let him hurt you,” Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled sadly, his eyes watering.

“I mean it.”

Alec turned his head and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, it was chaste but there.

Magnus melted against him a little.

“You have questions?” Magnus asked once Alec had pulled back.

Even though it had been Alec who had initiated the kiss, he was still blushing.

“I do, but not right now,” Alec whispered.

He could tell that Magnus wasn’t ready to say anything else and he respected that.

“Will you stay here tonight?”

“You think your Mom would mind?” Magnus frowned.

“She’s gone back to New York,” Alec shrugged. “And I don’t care, I want you to stay.”

“Then I’ll stay,” Magnus smiled.

Alec turned and nestled against Magnus’ chest as he wrapped his arms around Alec a little more.

“Tomorrow you have your meeting with Mr Morningstar.”

“I know,” Alec sighed.

“You’ll be okay,” Magnus promised.

“I know,” Alec whispered.

He wasn’t alone through this, he would be okay as long as Magnus was there, it was like his soul needed him.

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow but right now, we should just sleep. Get some rest whilst we can.” Magnus whispered.

He continued to play with Alec’s hair a little more.

Alec just nodded.

No one had any idea what was going to happen next, but he had a gut feeling that this would be the last time they could be like this, so relaxed and at ease. They both decided that they would hold onto this moment for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, okay, so I understand that in the books, Magnus' Mother hung herself but in the TV show she stabbed herself, so in case you were wondering why it was different it's because when we write this we picture more the TV show representation of the characters and we thought it was fitting to go with that version. Anyway, let us know what you think in the comments below! - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	32. Chapter 32

“Stiles can you please stop pacing and just sit down for two seconds?” Derek orders, his voice low as he follows the boy’s movements.

They had left the Institute in silence, their minds going through the information that they had found out, and what they needed to do going forward. Derek was a little worried before getting in his Camaro about whether or not Stiles was processing everything well and he believed the boy when he said that he was okay, however that quickly changed when he was driving towards the Reserve and he received a call from Stiles completely freaking out. Derek had to turn the car around and pick Stiles up, telling him that he would get Peter or his Dad to collect his Jeep.

Not knowing where was actually best to go, Derek decided to just drive them to the apartment which is where Stiles is currently pacing back and forth. Derek swears that he was watching Stiles wear an actual hole right through his wooden floors; he would be having dinner with the downstairs neighbor by this evening if Stiles didn’t take a breath and just sit down.

“Stiles!” Derek calls out, throwing his hands up in the arm in frustration.

“How can you expect me to just sit down? I can’t sit down, Derek, I’m too worked up, I’m too… I don’t even have a word for how I’m feeling right now because I don’t know how to react to this… to this… seriously, why is my mouth not working?!!” Stiles sputters, his words coming out in a mini word tornado as he changes direction for the fifth time in the space of thirty seconds. “Our Principal is the actual _Devil_!”

“Yeah, I know, I was there when the computer found that out, remember?” Derek sighs.

“This is just… oh my GOD!” Stiles gasps, his chest rising and falling in quick succession.

Without missing a single beat, Derek is up and out of his seat in the time it takes for Stiles to call the name of the Almighty. After having dealt with his fair share of panic attacks since they first met, and after getting some advice from Lydia, Derek was always on the lookout for signs that would tell him that Stiles was about to have an attack, and as he’s standing before him right now, pacing back and forth, his breathing and heart rate increasing, Derek has no doubt in his mind that this is going to be a bad one if he doesn’t get Stiles to calm down.

“Okay, Stiles, listen to me, you need to calm down. Okay?” Derek says, placing his hands on Stiles’ shoulders.

Up this close, Derek could see the frantic, deer-caught-in-a-headlight look within Stiles’ eyes and he hated it.

If it hadn’t been for Alec Lightwood dragging Stiles into his little investigation, he wouldn’t be feeling like this right now. He wouldn’t have found himself being possessed by God only knows what kind of Demon and he would be living under blissful ignorance of the identity of Mr Morningstar. Derek wouldn’t be surprised in the least if it was Alec that the Principal was after in the first place.

Shaking his head, Derek hates himself for even thinking like that.

Alec might have gotten the wrong person involved but he was still just a kid and Derek shouldn’t be wishing anything of the sort on the boy.

“Stiles, come on, I need you to breathe with me, okay?” Derek says, his tone now soothing as he gives Stiles’ shoulders a little shake.

Stiles doesn’t seem to be listening as his eyes turn to look in every direction, quite possibly for way out, but Derek was determined to keep Stiles’ attention on him, and as Stiles begins to panic a little more, he makes the decision to try a trick that Lydia had suggested for him to use if it seemed as though Stiles was getting too far into his attack. So, while Stiles was rambling out of breath about how he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, Derek leaned forward and met Stiles’ lips with his own, a comfortable silence following.

After a moment, they pull away, Derek’s hands moved from Stiles’ shoulders to his cheek and waist.

Stiles’ eyes were closed, but his breathing was steadily returning back to normal, much to Derek’s relief.

It takes him a few more seconds but when Stiles eventually opens his eyes again, Derek gives him a smile as he sees the spark in them which helped Derek to fall in love with him in the first place. As he moves forward to rest his forehead against Stiles’, he can feel his heart flutter as the scent of Stiles hits his nose. The scent was pure ecstasy to Derek and it was driving his inner wolf wild.

Stiles caught the glimpse of desire in Derek’s eyes and sent a smirk in his direction.

Without any warning, Stiles was attaching himself back onto Derek, his movements becoming frantic as he started to take Derek’s jacket off, discarding the material on the couch and forcing Derek back towards the bedroom, kissing him passionately every step of the way. Derek could feel Stiles smiling against his lips, and he couldn’t help but return the kisses with a smile of his own. He knew that he needed to distract Stiles from the horror in which they had witnessed earlier at the Institute but this… well, he couldn’t think of a more perfect distraction.

As they stagger through the bedroom door, both of their hands eagerly removing more layers of clothes, they both seemed to come to the same realization; this is probably going to be the last time they could just _be_ with each other before all Hell breaks loose.

Literally.

Derek shudders a little at the thought but he’s not going to let it distract him from being with Stiles right at this moment.

With a quick kick of his foot, the bedroom door slams shut and then, it’s just them.

Together.


	33. Chapter 33

Alec couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so peacefully. Magnus had stayed all night and they had fallen asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. It was only when he felt Magnus move away from him that he felt himself wake up.

“Magnus?” He grumbled out sleepily.

“It’s time to wake up,” Magnus chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Or we could stay here?” Alec sighed.

He knew that it was such a stupid question. Of course, they couldn’t stay in bed all day, they had responsibilities… the Devil himself was out to get him. Of course, they couldn’t just hide here. He sat up and just as Magnus went to sit down.

“I’m going to have a quick shower.”

“Okay,” Magnus smiled and watched him retreat to the en-suite bathroom.

Alec turned on the shower and leaned against the wall, he took a deep, shaky breath before taking his clothes off and getting in.

He didn’t want to admit to his siblings just how terrified this whole thing made him. It wasn’t necessarily the Devil thing that scared him, or that he seemed to already be out to get him but it was the thought of what if they were wrong. What if it was Jace or Isabelle he was really after? What if Alec couldn’t protect them? That was the thought that scared him the most.

Once he had finished his shower, he realized that he had forgotten to grab his clothes.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before walking back into the bedroom. Magnus had changed from his comfortable clothes he had slept in, to tight black jeans and a long white and gold shirt, he looked fresh too, like he’d had a magical shower or something. As soon as Magnus saw him, he stopped and looked at him, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

“You…”

“I forgot my clothes,” Alec blushed.

He wasn’t used to people staring at him the way Magnus did.

It wasn’t that he felt uneasy, it was more that he didn’t know why; he didn’t find himself at all appealing to look at.

Magnus just nodded and made no attempt to turn his head away from him.

Alec just rolled his eyes, he found some jeans and a jumper from his closet and headed back to the bathroom before pulling them on.

“You look very handsome,” Magnus smiled as Alec walked back in, towel drying his hair.

He blushed at Magnus’ praise and went to say something back when Jace and Isabelle walked in.

They both looked at Magnus, then at Alec and back at each other with a smile.

“You ever heard of knocking?” Alec sighed and threw the towel back into the bathroom before running his hands through his hair.

“Have you ever heard of some hair product?” Isabelle retorted, making Magnus chuckle as she hummed. “We just wanted to make sure that you were up and ready to go to school. We didn’t know that you had company…”

“I didn’t hear the door go this morning,” Jace frowned.

“Let’s go and get some breakfast, shall we? I’m starving,” Magnus smiled.

He could tell that Alec felt more than a little uncomfortable right now.

“That’s a brilliant idea,” Alec smiled.

He grabbed his backpack from the corner of the room and slung it over his shoulder before walking out the door.

“You seriously not going to comb your hair?” Isabelle called as she followed him out the room. “I got you that nice gel set for your birthday…”

“My hair is fine, Isabelle,” Alec retorted and turned back to Magnus who gave him an approving nod.

They went to the Canteen and had breakfast, they were all glad to see that Alec had bought some breakfast muffins and fruit to the table. They ate in a comfortable silence, Magnus casually looking around, there were a few people staring at him but most of them seemed to smile in his direction.

The doctor who had been treating Alec in the Medical Bay yesterday, approached the table and said, “Alexander, I know that you’re about to leave for school but I was wondering if before you left, I could take another blood sample, just to compare it with yesterday’s.”

“Sure,” Alec nodded. “I’ll come now.”

“Finish your breakfast first, I promise it will only take a minute,” the doctor smiled before heading back to the Medical Bay.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go to school today,” Jace suggested.

“I have to,” Alec said softly. “Besides, I promise you, I’m okay.”

“We’re just worried,” Isabelle whispered and squeezed his hand gently.

Once Alec finished his breakfast, he told the others he would meet them outside and headed to the Medical Bay.

“So, you and my brother,” Isabelle said as soon as Alec was out of earshot.

“Are very good friends,” Magnus hummed as he sipped his cup of tea.

“You stayed the night,” Jace said, watching him closely.

“I did,” Magnus nodded.

“If you hurt him…” Jace started and Isabelle hit his arm.

“We know you’re not going to hurt him, it’s just… he’s been through a lot and well, he’s still going through it,” she said gently.

“I promise you; I have no intention of hurting him, he’s… I like him,” Magnus smiled softly, he could feel himself blushing at his words.

How long had it been since he had a crush on someone?

“Well, we’ll be watching,” Jace mumbled.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Magnus assured them.

Satisfied, the siblings stood up and walked down to the entrance way, Magnus following quickly behind.

A few minutes later, Alec had joined them again.

“All okay?” Jace asked.

“Yeah,” Alec smiled.

He walked close with Magnus as they made their way to school, every so often their fingers would brush together and Magnus would simply link their fingers so that they finished their walk hand-in-hand.

It seemed that they were quite popular as their group of friends were waiting for them at the gates of the school.

Alec watched somewhat awkwardly as they all said their hello’s, Jace seemed particularly excited to see Clary, just like Isabelle seemed excited to see her best friend, Simon. Alec just chuckled to himself as he watched them.

“Hey!” Stiles called as he and Scott approached the group.

Scott was the one person that Alec and Jace weren’t too sure of; he was a young wolf and they could be unpredictable.

From the way that Scott was eyeing up the Lightwood’s, it was obvious that at some point Stiles had filled him in. Alec wasn’t sure how he felt about that, he didn’t want to have anyone else knowing, he didn’t want the responsibility of looking after anyone else. Sensing the annoyance, Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and looked down when he was under Alec’s gaze.

“We should get going, our first lesson is on the other side of the school,” Magnus said softly and tugged on Alec’s hand.

Alec was glad for a reason to leave the group, it took a few minutes before they could actually leave, as Jace and Isabelle seemed intent on walking them to class. It was Magnus who had confidently said they would be fine and practically pulled Alec away.

“Is it always going to be like this?” Alec sighed, frustrated.

“I’ll let you know when Jace stops threatening me every morning he sees me with you,” Magnus chuckles.

“He… I’m sorry,” Alec sighed.

He would have to talk to Jace about that later.

“It’s okay, I found it charming,” Magnus chuckled.

He walked them to their first lesson of the day, Math.

* * * * * *

The morning went by slowly, Magnus insisted that Alec should at least try and focus on the lessons and he did his best, he hadn’t completed his homework for History which led to him getting a detention after school. Alec knew he needed to do better, they had to investigate the case and he couldn’t afford to get a detention. He also hated that Magnus seemed a little disappointed.

He had assured Alec that he would wait in the library for him and he also joked that he would be keeping Stiles company.

That just made Alec feel uneasy all over again.

Alec was still in a not-so-great mood at lunchtime, he had his meeting with Mr Morningstar after lunch and all he wanted to do was go home. It didn’t help that Jace, Isabelle, Scott and Stiles were all looking at him like he was about to walk to his death.

“Can you guys just stop?” Alec finally snapped as he was eating some fries.

“Sorry… we’re…” Isabelle sighed.

She didn’t really know what they were all doing, but she knew her brother enough to know that it was the wrong thing.

They weren’t as good as hiding his feelings from them like he was.

“I need some air,” Alec said and stood up quickly.

“We’re sorry,” Jace said quickly.

“I know, and it’s okay. I just… air,” Alec breathed.

He could feel a panic attack coming on and it was Magnus who noticed first.

He took Alec’s hand and led him outside quickly.

“We’re outside now, it’s okay.” Magnus whispered and he led him around the back of the school where it was nice and quiet and he wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him into a tight embrace and he quickly felt Alec calm down against him. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Thank you,” Alec whispered and he pulled back and smiled at him so shakily.

“We don’t have to go back inside,” Magnus said softly.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered and leant back against the wall. “They were all watching me like I was…”

“I know,” Magnus whispered.

“I know me storming out probably wasn’t the best thing to do, but I just couldn’t take it,” Alec said.

He ran a hand through his hair.

“Sometimes knowing when you need space is all you need,” Magnus whispered, keeping his voice so soft.

Alec just nodded, he turned his head, looked around the school and frowned.

“What? Magnus asked.

“Look…” Alec said, pointing to a student.

He was wearing a hooded jumper and was walking down a path.

“It… this looks familiar,” Alec breathed.

“The Greenhouse?” Magnus guessed.

Alec nodded his head and before he could say anything else, he rushed forward, ignoring the calls from Magnus to slow down.


	34. Chapter 34

As the group watch Alec and Magnus leave the canteen, Stiles lets out a low breath.

“I take it from Alec’s reaction that he knows about, you know?” He asks, his voice casual as he looks at the Lightwood siblings.

Given everything that has been discussed over the weekend at the Institute, it’s no wonder that Alec is feeling a little under pressure, and given his recent health issues, Stiles doesn’t blame him for having a little outburst. If he was in Alec’s shoes right now, he would be snapping at people too.

After he and Derek left the Institute, he’s not afraid to admit that the realization of the what’s happening at the school had gotten to him, so much so that he physically couldn’t drive his Jeep. He vaguely remembers pulling up at the side of the road and fumbling for his cell phone, he doesn’t recall Derek picking him up but he does remember everything that had happened in Derek’s apartment that evening and he smiles at the memory.

He's brought out of his thoughts by a loud scoff that comes from Jace’s direction and he shakes his head before looking over at him.

“Yeah, but it’s only because Magnus thought it was best that he knows. I still don’t agree,” Jace replies, his words bitter.

“Well, you can see his point…” Stiles starts but he trails off at the glare Jace is giving him.

Isabelle notices this and nudges Jace’s elbow as she says, “I agree with Magnus too.”

“You would,” Jace says, shaking his head. “You’d agree with anything he says so long as he sleeps with our brother.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to protest but Jace had already stood up and began walking away from the group.

Jace wasn’t interested in listening to Isabelle agree with a Warlock when it came down to issues concerning their brother. If anything, she should be just as wary as he is. Jace gets that Magnus means a lot to Alec, even though they had only known each other for a couple of weeks if that, and he knows that they’re practically inseparable now but Jace didn’t want to see his brother ending up broken hearted and damaged because of Magnus.

Maybe he had been spending too much time around Maryse, but there’s just something that Jace doesn’t like about them being together.

 _He’s your parabatai_ , the inner voice in his head says, stating an obvious fact. _In a way, he’s yours_.

Jace shakes his head and pulls out his cell phone, checking the time.

Lunch is due to go on for another half hour, if he’s lucky, he might be able to convince Clary to ditch her next class and spend some time with him, but knowing how much Clary loves art class, he finds that highly unlikely, still… he can think of one way to distract her from it.

* * * * * *

Isabelle watched Jace walk out of the canteen and Stiles could tell that she was furious at him.

Stiles could see her shoulders tensing as she clenched her hands into tight fists, he noticed the rigidness of her back as she faced away from him, following Jace’s movements all the way until he was out of sight behind the large double doors, her perfectly shaped eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed in a disapproving expression which kind of reminded Stiles of how Melissa used to look at Scott when he deliberately went against her word and went off to cause trouble when they were kids.

 _Not that much has changed now_ , Stiles thought with a small smile.

Still, he had never seen anyone look so beautiful yet pissed off at the same time.

He was about to point that out to her when Simon joined them at the table and suddenly, it was as if Stiles didn’t even exist. He should be used to that feeling by now, he had plenty of experience of beautiful girls ignoring his existence, most of which came from his childhood crush, Lydia Martin, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt at the fact that Isabelle had completely blanked him in favor of talking to Simon.

Deciding that it was probably best to arrive at his next class on time, Stiles gathered his things and started to follow Jace’s lead.

As it turned out, showing up early for his next class meant that he was there to see one of the Biology teachers pinning a notice on the classroom door stating that the classes for the afternoon had been cancelled and that students should use the allotted hour to catch up on any homework they may have. The notice didn’t say why the classes were cancelled and, in all honesty, Stiles didn’t really care. It gave him a chance to read over the information he had already found out about the school, and pinpoint any facts that could help Alec and his siblings catch the killer responsible.

 _Yeah, cause it’s really going to be easy to stop the actual Devil from killing students_ , Stiles thought as he made his way out to the parking lot. _That’s like trying to stop Dracula from draining the blood from innocent victims while they slept_.

Stiles paused at this thought as he reached his beloved Jeep, hand on the door handle.

What if they were all thinking about this too much?

What if the answer to all of this was right there in front of them?

There had to be some known form of weakness that can be used against the Devil, right?

In all of the research Stiles had done over the past two days, he had come across many different species of creatures, he was practically a walking Beastiary at this point and the one thing that he really took in was the fact that everything has a weakness. For vampires he found that it’s similar to all the old Hollywood films - garlic, daylight and crosses. For werewolves, going by his own personal experience with dealing with them, they’re known to hate bullets laced with wolfsbane and mistletoe. For Fairies, it’s anything containing iron, and for ghosts it’s salt.

So, what is it that the Devil is weak against?

Stiles was determined to find this out as it could very well be the missing link that they needed.

* * * * * *

When the final bell of the day rang out, Stiles let out a long sigh as he reached for his backpack and hopped back out of his Jeep. In the time that it had taken for him to miss his last two classes, Stiles had found absolutely nothing that could be used in order to help Alec with Mr Morningstar.

It was like every bit of information that could help had been sucked completely from the Internet.

Still, as he walked back into the school building, at least there was one kind of positive thought.

This week is the last week that he has for Detention and if he heard correctly at lunch, then Alec was to be joining him. Stiles wasn’t so sure how he felt about that, seeing as though he had seen the way that Alec had looked at Scott when he arrived at school; it was like he knew that Stiles had told his best friend what was going on and as much as he thought it best to keep his best friend in the loop – more so that he could watch his own back – he didn’t think that it was such a bad idea to have Scott know; if Derek needed any back-up, then Scott would be the best werewolf for the job. Not that he thought Derek would need any help, obviously he’s got a lot more experience than Scott, but it helped to ease Stiles’ mind that his boyfriend wasn’t fighting evil alone. He had back-up in the form of someone he has known for a long time, rather than a couple of newcomers and Magnus.

Stiles was half expecting Alec to already be in the library when he arrived but there was no one there apart from Mr Harris.

“Mr Stilinski, it’s good to see that you’re finally learning some punctuality,” Mr Harris says in a way of greeting.

Stiles didn’t say anything in response, he just nodded in his direction as he set his backpack aside.

“Mrs Duvall is not going to be supervising today, instead you have myself but I should hope you know what to do by now, so quit dawdling and get started unless you want another ten minutes added.” Mr Harris instructs before turning his attention going back to whatever test he was marking.

Stiles let out a sigh and headed for the first row of shelves as two thoughts crossed his mind.

One, this was going to be a very long hour and two, where the hell was Alec?


	35. Chapter 35

Alec rushed forward; he had a sense of deja vu running through his mind.

He had seen a hooded figure in the fields, he had seen then running in his direction, but when? He thought back to his dream, was the boy going to the Greenhouse? He could hear Magnus following behind him, he wondered briefly what he thought, could he see the figure? Alec wanted to ask him but he couldn’t stop running, it was like his brain was pushing him forward. The figure eventually stopped and Alec was right, he had stopped by a large Greenhouse, it seemed bigger than he had seen it in his dream and there was an eerie silence around it.

The figure had stopped by the door, reached forward to open it then suddenly he stopped and turned to face Alec, his eyes black. Alec was reminded of Stiles in the office when he had been possessed. He tensed; the student was definitely one of the jocks he had seen at the Diner. Before Alec had a chance to react, the student launched himself at him, a desperate and terrifying growl escaping his lips as he tackled Alec to the floor. Instantly, Alec’s training kicked in and he had the Demon pinned to the floor, thrashing against him, unable to move.

That’s how Magnus found them.

“Alec…” Magnus frowned, he really did not know what to do or say.

Alec had pinned a student to the floor who was possessed by a Demon.

“Nice of you to catch up,” Alec said with a small smile and that’s when Magnus realized that Alec was in his element. He was a fighter. This was what he had been trained to do, and the way that he had the jock pinned to the ground looked so effortless.

“What are we going to do with him?” Magnus asked.

He didn’t have to wait for an answer before the boys’ head fell back and the black cloud spilled out of his mouth above their heads.

“We’ll have to get the nurse, say he’s had a seizure or something,” Alec whispered.

He quickly got off the student, checked for a pulse and was relieved that he had found one.

“Okay,” Magnus nodded. “I’ll go and find a teacher.”

Alec nodded and watched him go quickly.

Remembering his first aid training, he pulled off his jumper and tucked it under the student’s head and put him in the recovery position. He felt a little chilly in just his thin grey t-shirt but right now, he didn’t care. Magnus came back just a few minutes later with two teachers and the school nurse. The nurse saw him in the recovery position and smiled at Alec, praising him for his good thinking.

Alec blushed a little at the praise, he couldn’t stop staring at the Greenhouse.

Magnus sat beside him on the grass.

“Are you okay, pet?” The nurse asked Alec. “Witnessing things like this can lead a person to go into shock; it can be quite scary.”

“I’m fine, honestly,” Alec smiled, shrugging her off as he added, “I just hope he’s okay.”

“Well, I’m sure because of your quick thinking he will be,” she said.

One of the teachers was calling for an ambulance and shooed Magnus and Alec away.

“We’ll come back later,” Magnus whispered as he linked his hands with Alec.

“Yeah,” Alec frowned. “You saw the Greenhouse, right?”

“I did but I’ve never seen it before,” Magnus frowned.

“I think… I think that’s where I was before I had my first headache, and I couldn’t remember where I had been. I saw a student in a black hooded jumper walking around it, then he went to open the door and looked really confused, like he didn’t know where he was or why he was there.” Alec sighed, looking at him as he runs a hand through his hair. “It sounds crazy.”

“It does, but this whole thing is,” Magnus said softly. “Let’s write it down. We don’t know if we’ll forget or not.”

Alec pulled his phone out and typed it down as a reminder before putting it back in his pocket.

As they were walking back towards the school, Alec saw Jace talking to Clary, the blonde boy spotted him and Magnus and Alec thought that Jace was going to come over and talk to him, but instead he turned to Clary, said something to her and then walked off.

“He’s…” Magnus tried to think of something to say but he really couldn’t.

He didn’t know why Jace was acting like this, but he could see how upset Alec was.

“I’ll talk to him later,” Alec sighed, he couldn’t think about this right now. “I have to go for my meeting.”

“Maybe you should skip it, if he asks then you could always say that what happened outside shook you up,” Magnus suggested.

He knew that Alec would never go for it; they needed to find out everything they could and that meant going to the meeting.

“It’ll be okay,” Alec said and he knew it didn’t sound like it would be.

His head was beginning to ache, but he wondered if that was more to do with the fact that he had ended up skipping lunch rather than what had happened outside the Greenhouse, but the thought of eating anything made his stomach turn.

They were walking to the office when Isabelle caught up with them.

“What happened outside? Someone had to go to the hospital?” She asked, linking her arm through Alec’s as they walked.

“Magnus will fill you in,” Alec sighed as they walked into the empty classroom opposite the Principal’s office.

“Maybe we could come into the meeting with you?” Isabelle asked.

Alec just shook his head.

“We’ll be here, if we think something’s going on, we’ll rush in and get you out, okay brother?”

“Okay.” Alec nodded and he pressed a kiss to her hair and pulled her close. “He won’t do anything on school property, not in the middle of the day. It’s too risky for him and he’s already got a student on their way to the hospital. Any more and it will look suspicious.”

“Alec is right,” Magnus nodded, he still had his concerns but he didn’t want to worry Isabelle.

“Is Jace coming?” She asked, frowning as she looked between the two.

Alec sighed and Magnus silently told her that he would fill her in on that too.

“Right, I better go,” Alec whispered before walking out.

Alec paced around the corridor for a few minutes, using the alone time to settle his mind a little before he finally approached the office, his hands resting at his sides. Magnus was waiting in the classroom opposite, wanting to be close just in case anything happened. Alec was relieved by that and he thought that maybe Jace would have been there too for back-up, but he hadn’t shown.

Isabelle had, and she was sitting nervously with Magnus.

Alec tried not to think about Jace right now, he had bigger things to worry about.

The receptionist told him to take a seat and Alec did so as he let his eyes scan across the office. There was nothing unusual or out of place, nothing that he hadn’t seen when he had snuck into the office the other night.

Mr Morningstar walked in then with a smile on his face.

“I trust you had a good chance to take a look around,” he smirked.

Alec clenched his fists together, forcing himself not to make any remarks back.

“I trust that everything is to your satisfaction?” He asked.

It was clear to Alec that he wanted some kind of retort back.

“It’s a very standard office, nothing too exciting. A little drab if you ask me,” Alec said.

He knew that his comment had bothered him.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about this week?”

Alec was surprised where this inner confidence had come from. Just five minutes ago, he was telling Magnus that he didn’t know if he could do this but now that he was here in the office, sitting in front of Mr Morningstar, he now felt like he was armed and ready.

“First of all, I wanted to thank you for what you did with Kevin on the field; the teachers involved have praised your quick thinking,” he said, a darkness in his voice that made him shiver. “What exactly happened out there?”

Alec didn’t hesitate before he answered.

“Myself and Magnus were walking around the fields, we saw Kevin, was it? I didn’t know his name at the time, he was at the Greenhouse, trying to get in and I think we ended up startling him. The next thing I know he went to attack me and then he was having a seizure.”

Alec looked at him, watching for a reaction.

“Well, at least you were there to help him. I trust you weren’t hurt?”

“I’ve handled worse,” Alec said, staring him straight in the eye.

“Yes, well,” Mr Morningstar shrugged. “I have a report here saying that you have detention this evening.” He sounded disappointed, like a Father would be of their son. “What’s that about?”

“I guess I got a little side-tracked and forgot to do a homework assignment,” Alec shrugged.

“Tell me, what’s getting you so distracted?” He asked back.

Alec thought about it for a split second before responding.

“Finding out that Shadowhunter students are being killed at this school is quite a worrying thing,” Alec said simply. “Especially when it’s in patterns, and there are only three Shadowhunter’s attending the school right now.”

“Well, you have been busy,” he smirked, watching him. “Do you have any theories?”

“A few but having to do English essays seems to be getting in the way,” Alec retorted.

To his surprise, Mr Morningstar laughed.

“Well I’m positive that your grades will not be something you have to worry about for too long,” he said smoothly.

Alec frowned, was that a threat?

“Tell me, what did you see when you were at the Greenhouse?”

“Just a bunch of dead plants,” Alec shrugged.

This seemed to relax the Principal slightly and Alec noted that for later.

“I will let you get back to your friends, remember if you need anything, you’ll let me know.”

Alec just nodded as he picked up his bag and walked out quickly.

As soon as he was out of the door, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. As he walked back towards the classroom, he thought maybe Jace might have turned up but when he walked in, he was ambushed by Isabelle and Magnus.

“What happened?” Isabelle was the first to ask.

“Nothing really,” Alec sighed. “He just confirmed to me that there is something happening at the Greenhouse.”

“I still don’t know what Greenhouse you’re talking about but Magnus has seen it with you, so at least you know you’re not going crazy.”

Alec filled them in on everything that had happened and what Mr Morningstar had said, they both decided that it was all very creepy and had made a plan to meet up at the Diner after Alec’s detention before going their separate ways. Alec looked at Magnus who was watching him softly.

“Are you sure you’re good?”

“I’m okay,” Alec smiled.

He held out his hand for Magnus who quickly took it and gave it a squeeze.

* * * * * *

The last few lessons of the day went by quickly and Alec was looking forward to meeting everyone at the Diner for dinner. Magnus had said that he would meet Alec at the library when he finished detention and Alec immediately missed him.

He was walking towards the detention center when he saw Jace.

Jace was on his own this time and he looked at Alec almost as if he forgot that he would be heading this way.

Alec wondered why Jace was suddenly so pissed off with him.

“Hey,” Alec called, nodding his head towards him.

“Hey,” Jace replied back shortly.

“Are you alright?” Alec frowned.

“I’m fine,” Jace sighed. “Look, this… are you sure that you can trust Magnus?”

The question really annoyed Alec.

“I’m not saying not to, but you hardly know him and now he’s sleeping over, and you’re…”

“I’m what, Jace?” Alec snapped.

“You don’t trust that easy and with everything happening at the school, it all started when you met him!” Jace shouted.

“No, Jace, it happened on the first day of school and he was the only one who believed me at first,” Alec said, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re the one who said to try and make some friends here, and now you’re angry that I have?”

“I’m not angry that you’ve made friends. Don’t be stupid,” Jace growled.

“Me? I’m the one being stupid?” Alec laughed.

“I can’t talk to you right now,” Jace sighed and turned to walk away from him.

Alec stared at him and watched him go.

He turned the other way, walking out of the school, his head too full to even think about going to detention or to meet anyone at the Diner. He sent a text to Magnus to say that he was going home and started to walk to the Institute, not wanting to face anyone right now.


	36. Chapter 36

It was just as Stiles had predicted, that was the longest hour of his life.

All throughout the detention, Stiles caught Mr Harris glancing up at the library clock, then to his own watch, and down to the tests he was marking before repeating the process, his lips thinning even further the more agitated he got as the time passed. No one skipped a detention with Mr Harries and Stiles was so glad that he wasn’t Alec right now, as there was no way he would want to face Mr Harries’ wrath; he was out for his blood.

He was just passing his locker when his cell phone buzzed in his back pocket.

Pulling it out, he was surprised to see the text from Izzy; when did he give her his number?

> _**Can you meet me and Magnus at the Diner? Need to talk to you – Isabelle x** _

Frowning ever so slightly, Stiles re-read the text before he hit reply and typed: 

> _**Sure. I’ve just left detention now, so I’ll see you there in fifteen – S x** _

Not bothering to wait for her response, Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket, made his way down the now empty corridor, out through the double doors, into the parking lot and unlocked the driver’s door to his Jeep, throwing his backpack on the passenger seat as he jumped in. 

Stiles made it to the Diner in good time and was able to spot Izzy and Magnus sat at the usual table in the far corner.

As he heads in their direction, Stiles quickly stops at the counter to place his order of a burger and fries, handing the money over with a little extra amount on top in way of a tip – it’s the least that he could do after she helped him out last time he was here with the ice pack.

She gives him an appreciative smile and tells him to go and sit down, she’ll bring the order over when it’s ready.

Stiles quickly thanks her before heading over to Izzy and Magnus, taking a seat opposite them.

“Okay, so tell me everything, how did Alec’s meeting go?” Stiles asks as soon as his butt hits the seat.

“Not so great,” Isabelle starts, looking over at Magnus before adding, “Alec said that Mr Morningstar basically admitted that something’s not right and that the Greenhouse is real but that’s not all. He told Alec that he wouldn’t have to worry about his grades slipping for much longer, which makes us think that he’s going to be targeting Alec as the next Shadowhunter to turn up dead.”

Magnus reaches a hand to cover Isabelle’s before giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Why would he do that? He’s the one that basically asked Alec to keep an eye on things in the first place,” Stiles states, leaning back in his seat.

“We know but either way, if it wasn’t a threat we’re going to be preparing to act as if it was, we can’t let Alec out of our sight until this whole situation is taken care of. He’s my big brother and if anything else was to happen to him…” Isabelle trailed off, a lump forming in her throat.

“Isabelle, we will not let anything happen to Alexander, trust me on that. I will protect him,” Magnus says softly. “I promise.”

“I know,” Isabelle says, sending a small smile in his direction as she reaches a hand up to brush away the tears that were forming. “Thank you.”

Magnus simply nodded before turning his attention back to Stiles.

He could see it in Magnus’ eyes that he meant what he said to Isabelle, it was the same look that Derek gives him when he announces that he’s walking into a dangerous situation and he needs his boyfriend to cover his back. Derek doesn’t necessarily agree or even like Stiles’ choice of walking into danger but the look in his eyes always lets Stiles know that whatever happens, he would protect him with his life.

Stiles smiles at this before he reaches for his backpack and starts pulling out the notes he started to write during lunch.

“I don’t know if any of this would help but I’ve done a little digging into ways that Alec might be able to stop Mr Morningstar.”

“Stiles, when did you…” Isabelle starts to ask but thinks better off it as she reaches for the nearest page of notes.

“Let’s just say I used my lunch break and at least two of my classes to look into this – if I get in trouble for it, well, I’ll cross that bridge when it comes down to it – but from everything that I managed to find, the one major thing that all supernatural beings have in common is a weakness… except for the Devil.” Stiles explains, shifting the pages round so that Magnus could see them as well. “There’s literally nothing that I could see which would give an indication on what could be used to defeat him and send him to Hell.”

“Edom,” Magnus speaks up, his voice monotonous as he stares at the pages.

“Huh?” Stiles asks, looking towards the Warlock.

“We need to send him to Edom.”

“Okay… and how do you suppose we do that?” Stiles asks, his eyebrows raised. “There’s nothing to tell us how to banish him.”

“That’s because you’re looking in the wrong places.” Magnus said, looking down at his hands.

For some reason, Stiles thought that the Warlock looked nervous, like he had an idea what to do but he was battling with himself over whether or not to actually do it. Stiles knew the struggle all too well, especially recently when he’s been wanting to get more involved with this investigation to help his new friends but also having to think about how Derek and his Father would feel if anything was to happen to him whilst he was helping.

Isabelle seemed to pick up on Magnus’ hesitation too.

“Magnus, what is it?” She asked, her voice gently.

“I might be able to get enough power to banish him with a spell that I’ve seen in one of the old books the Silent Brothers had showed me when I was under their care in Spain but, the consequences of getting that power might do more harm than good, and I’m not sure that Alexander would approve of the suggestion if I were to present it to him.” Magnus explained, his voice low. “I don’t want him to be the next target but if we can’t find another solution to help him banish Lucifer then… I’m afraid that I’m not going to be able to protect him.”

“But you just said…” Isabelle starts but Magnus cuts her off.

“I know I just promised that I would protect Alec and I will, Isabelle, I will protect him but you have to promise me something in return.”

“What is it?” She repeats, her tone turning pleading. “Magnus, if you know of a way to help, then you have to do it.”

“I need you to promise me that if I don’t come back, that you’ll keep a closer eye on Alec and help him through his grief.”

“What are you planning to do?” Stiles asks, his voice quiet as he takes in Magnus’ words.

Magnus is silent for a moment as he thinks about his words but once he’s sure that it’s the right thing to do, he takes in a breath, looks between Isabelle and Stiles and says, “I’m going to go to Edom and demand my Father to help us banish Lucifer back to his part of Hell.”

Isabelle and Stiles look at each other, shocked.

It’s true that Magnus had just promised them that he would protect Alec but if he was to actually take a trip to Hell itself, or Edom as he preferred to call it, and he ended up being trapped, there’s nothing on earth that Isabelle or Stiles would be able to do or say to comfort Alec through losing Magnus. They had only really known each other for a short time but Stiles had never seen a stronger connection between two people.

As the server brings his food over, all he could think was;

_I have to find another way to get rid of Morningstar… Alec can’t lose Magnus, not like this._

As he looks over at Isabelle, he can tell that she’s thinking the exact same thing.


	37. Chapter 37

Jace walked into the Diner, his head was hurting from what he could only describe as thinking too much.

He felt a pang of anger shoot up his spine when he saw Magnus sitting at the table beside Isabelle, Stiles sitting opposite them; they were all laughing about something. Jace was also pleased to see Clary, Simon and Scott talking amongst themselves at the next table over. The conversation stopped when they saw Jace walk in. He grabbed a fry off Isabelle’s plate as he passed and slid in beside Clary, nodding at the group.

“Are you okay?” Clary asked, their thighs pressed together at close proximity.

“I am now,” Jace grinned cheekily and Clary blushed a little.

Jace tried not to pay any attention to what Magnus was talking about to Isabelle and Stiles, he just wanted to enjoy some time with his friends and not overthink everything like he had been doing all day. He just wanted an afternoon to be a normal teenage boy, was that too much to ask?

Apparently so as he couldn’t help but overhear what Stiles was talking about.

“I thought Alec had detention with me.”

“He said that he wasn’t feeling great and went home,” Magnus replied.

Jace looked down at the table, idly drawing patterns with the salt that had spilled on it.

“Oh, well Harris was pissed,” Stiles said somewhat dramatically. “It seems like he didn’t get the memo.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll just repeat the Detention tomorrow,” Magnus shrugged.

There was something in his voice that said it was unlikely; Alec had much bigger things to worry about than attending Detention.

“Hey, will Derek be joining us?” Isabelle asked.

“Not tonight, he’s not too big on groups of teenagers,” Stiles chuckled. “I’ll probably see him tonight, why?”

“We were going to fill him in about everything but we can do that later,” Isabelle shrugged.

Instantly, Jace felt like an ass.

“How was his meeting with Mr Morningstar?” Jace asked, looking over at their table.

The looks that Magnus and Isabelle shot him, could have killed.

Instead of answering, Isabelle just ignored him and turned her attention back to Stiles and continued to talk about Derek.

Magnus just stared at Jace, a look of disappointment on his face.

“I’m sure he’ll fill you in later,” Magnus said.

He was trying to keep his voice gentle and soft but he knew it was still a little tense.

He had thought that they were passed whatever this was but now he could tell that Jace just did not like him and in all honesty, he wasn’t too pleased with how he was treating Alec but it wasn’t his place to say anything; he didn’t want to get between the brothers.

“Is everything okay?” Clary asked, looking between them all.

“Yeah,” Jace said softly.

He didn’t want to get her involved; if anything happened to her, he didn’t think he could forgive himself.

“Are you sure, because everything feels very tense right now,” Simon added.

“It’s Shadow Hills, isn’t it always tense here?” Stiles grinned.

That was all it took to break the tension between the two tables.

Once they had finished their meals, Magnus typed a text to Alec.

He had sent a few texts to him, mostly just checking that he was okay. Alec had replied to the first few saying that he just wanted to lay down and have some time alone, he then had quickly messaged back that it wasn’t anything to do with Magnus and as soon as he felt better, he would call him, maybe after a little nap. Magnus wasn’t too worried that Alec hadn’t responded to a few messages, as he had said previously, he was probably sleeping and he would wake up later and give him a call.

They all stood up, Scott having to go to work and Stiles saying that he would give him a lift on the way to the loft. Simon and Clary were heading back to hers and Jace wanted to go with them when she had asked if he was going to join them, but he couldn’t. He had messed up today with Alec, and as much as things seemed strained between them, he knew that he needed to make it right.

Alec had a lot on his plate right now and they were supposed to be parabatai.

Magnus bid everyone goodbye and headed to his apartment, promising to call to check in later with Isabelle. He had his own research to do, and he was sure that Brother Jeremiah would be able to help him. He was one of the Silent Brothers who had helped him control his magical abilities when he was a lot younger, and he trusted him with his life.

* * * * * *

“Are you going to talk to me?” Isabelle sighed, looking at Jace.

She was used to her brother’s mood swings.

Jace felt so much, he just wasn’t used to talking about how he felt, especially when he was upset.

“What’s there to say?” Jace asked, looking straight back at her.

“Why are you so pissed off at Alec?” Isabelle started.

“I’m not… not really. I’m just…”

“Scared?” Isabelle suggested.

Jace bowed his head.

“So am I, and so is Alec.”

“How did the meeting go?” Jace asked again.

“He was practically threatened by Mr Morningstar. Alec will fill you in more and I think it will be good for you two to talk about everything, together.” Isabelle said softly and waited for Jace to nod his head before continuing. “Magnus is a good guy, you know.”

“I know,” Jace finally admitted.

“No matter who Alec is dating, you know he will always be your brother, your parabatai,” Isabelle added.

Jace just sighed.

“I just never thought Alec would rush into something,” Jace said softly. “I’m worried about him.”

“I know, me too, and just like he’s worried about you and Clary.”

“And you and Simon?” Jace smirked.

Isabelle blushed.

“It’s what siblings do, isn’t it? We worry plus there’s all this Devil stuff happening, it’s just a bad time.”

“But we’ll get through it,” Isabelle smiled and she opened the door to the Institute.

Jace following behind her.

“I’m going to talk to him,” Jace said.

Isabelle gave him a hug before heading to her own room.

She shook her head with a fond smile on her face. Alec and Jace had been through so much together, she knew that they would work this out. They always did. It wasn’t until Jace came running back into her room that she realized that something was wrong.

“Isabelle, Alec isn’t here and I asked downstairs and they said that he never came home,” he said in a panic.

Isabelle sat up quickly.

All she could think was that Alec was gone.


	38. Chapter 38

Stiles had dropped Scott off at work before making his way to Derek’s loft.

While he drove, he couldn’t stop himself from replaying the conversation he had just had with Magnus and Isabelle at the Diner and the way that Magnus had actually considered sending himself down to Edom in order to get enough power to bring down their Principal. The whole idea was beyond ridiculous, at least to Stiles who couldn’t even comprehend being able to travel through to different dimensions and realms.

 _It would be cool though, kind of like **Back to The Future**_ , Stiles thinks as he turns the Jeep into Derek’s road.

In all seriousness though, Stiles admired Magnus for offering to do that for Alec.

Stiles knew that there was something going on between the pair, you would have to be blind not to see it, but he didn’t think that it would have been possible for someone to say that they would risk condemning themselves in the pits of Hell in order to protect the other. That was just nutty. In his heart of hearts, Stiles knew that Derek would do anything to make sure that he was safe, and he would like to think that if push came to shove, then Derek would sacrifice his life in order to save Stiles, not that Stiles would allow him to do that, of course.

As he put the Jeep into park outside Derek’s building, Stiles could only think that Magnus must _really_ like Alec.

Then again, when he really thinks about it, in all the time he had been going to school with Magnus, he had never really seen the Warlock look at anyone the way that he looks at Alec. Sure, Magnus is one of the most popular kids at the school, and he has a ton of friends, but none of them have ever compared to Alec. Stiles was glad that he had managed to find someone that he could truly be himself with, even if Jace didn’t approve. Stiles wasn’t stupid, he could feel the tension in the air between them at the Diner and all Stiles could say on the matter was that it was unnerving.

Deciding not to dwell too much on Jace and Magnus, Stiles shakes his head and collects his bag from the passenger seat as he opens the door and jumps out, gangly legs getting caught up with each other as he stumbles to his knees. Letting out a shaky huff of a laugh, he gets back to his feet, brushing off his knees as he goes and locks up before making his way to the entrance.

Stiles definitely preferred this place than to the old Hale Mansion.

The Mansion was nice, in a creepy kind of burnt-down way, but the loft… this is where he finds Derek in his element; he’s a leader and so the irony of him having a loft in a building where he can overlook the city with additional security measures is a lot more appealing, and satisfying, to Stiles. He knows that Derek can look out for himself, but after the events in the past, he can rest easy knowing that his boyfriend is safe.

As he opened the door, Stile barely had time to put his backpack down by the door before he was being pulled into a heated kiss.

Derek, it appeared, had been waiting eagerly for him to walk through the front door, his movements quick and controlled as he reached for Stiles’ shirt, all intent of pulling it off over his head and throwing it down on the nearest couch. Stiles kissed Derek back with the same amount of intensity and ran his hands through Derek’s hair as he pushed the older boy back into the loft and towards the bedroom, a smile playing on his lips.

As they pull away for breath, their skin never breaking contact, Stiles takes a second to murmur, “I take it you missed me?”

“Oh yes,” Derek murmured back, his breath quick as he finally succeeds at getting Stiles’ shirt off. “What took you so long?”

As he waits for Stiles to catch his breath enough to respond, Derek makes quick work of removing his own shirt.

“The usual; demon talk at the Diner, but if I had known this was what was waiting for me, I would have skipped dinner.”

They stumble through the bedroom door and the memory of the previous week in which they had spent together assembled itself in Stiles’ mind, making his smile wider against Derek’s lips. Out of all the dreams he had ever had, this one just seemed too good to be true.

“I’ll be sure to text you next time,” Derek pants as he starts to unbutton his pants, already having discarded his belt.

“Mmm,” Stiles hums against him, placing a trail of kisses down Derek’s neck and to his now exposed chest.

Derek puts his arm around Stiles’ back, pulling him in closer as they step towards the bed but just as he was about to pick Stiles up and throw him down on top of the duvet, he felt a buzzing in Stiles’ pocket and let out a low growl, as if to tell Stiles to ignore it.

Stiles broke away from the embrace and glanced down, his chest heaving with every breath as he reached into his pocket.

“You’re kind of killing the mood here, Stiles,” Derek groaned as he watched Stiles glance down at the Caller ID.

“It’s Isabelle,” Stiles says, his voice airy as a small frown forms and he looks up at Derek.

“Don’t answer it.” Derek instructs, making a move to pull Stiles back to him.

Stiles shakes his head and takes a tiny step back, his free hand pressing gently against Derek’s bare chest.

“It could be important…”

Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek’s attempted murmur of ‘ _Cock-blocking Shadowhunter’s_ ’ and hits ‘Accept’ before bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Isabelle, hey, what’s up?”

“ _Stiles, are you with Derek right now_?” Isabelle’s frantic voice rings out.

Stiles immediately switches the call to speakerphone and nudges Derek.

“Yeah, he’s here with me now, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek.

“ _Alec’s gone missing; he never made it home after school and he’s not answering his phone_.”

“Oh God… you don’t think that Morningstar…” Stiles starts to say, but he doesn’t have the heart to finish.

“ _I hope not but I need you and Derek to help try and find him. Please, Stiles… if anything was to happen to Alec_ …”

Stiles caught Derek’s eye and the older boy let out a sigh before reaching for his shirt, tugging it back over his head as he nods.

“We’ll meet you at the Institute in fifteen minutes.” Stiles says, not waiting for a response as he ends the call.

As he starts to collect up his own shirt and starts to button his pants back up, he shares a look with Derek that can only be described as sheer frustration with a mixture of fear and just a smidge of excitement. Derek responded with his own annoyed look at being denied a night with Stiles but he couldn’t help but let a small smirk creep its way onto his lips as he thought about how he was going to take Stiles when all this was over.

* * * * * *

Magnus tilts his head up at the grand building before him; it had been years since he had last stepped foot in the place.

The structure and overall appearance of the building hadn’t changed since he was last here. The entrance was just as grand as he had remembered, the walls adorning both sides of the oak door were a classic white wash of paint, with layers upon layers of ivy creeping down from the upper floor windows. Above the door, there was a scripture in Latin which loosely translated to; _In Times of Need, The Brothers Will Provide_.

It warmed Magnus’ heart to know that the Silent Brothers weren’t just catering to the Shadowhunter’s needs, yes, they were primarily more Shadowhunter’s than Downworlders, but they offered a Haven for people like Magnus who could no longer seek solitude at the Institute.

Magnus thought back to the tour Alec had given him, he said that the Institute was created to help Downworlders in need but over the years, they had started to close themselves off to anyone who they deemed unworthy of their presence. It wasn’t prejudiced people that Magnus had to shy away from, it was also letting others know what he was through fear of them turning their backs on him.

So, when the Institute couldn’t provide the help he desperately sought after, he turned to the Silent Brothers.

After all, if it hadn’t been for them taking him in, he was pretty sure he would have taken his Father up on his offer.

“Magnus Bane, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

Magnus turned to look to his left, smiling when he saw Brother Jeremiah appear from the shadows of a nearby archway.

“Brother Jeremiah,” Magnus says with a bow. “It’s good to see you again. I was hoping you would be able to help me discover a way to send someone back to Edom without the actual Warlock having to go to the forsaken realm in order to bring them back.”

“That’s awfully specific,” Brother Jeremiah said, his voice echoing around Magnus’ head.

“I’m afraid these are very specific situations I find myself dealing with.” Magnus admits with a sigh.

Brother Jeremiah raises a hand and sweeps it towards the entrance in a gesture that Magnus recognized as acceptance and in greeting. He offered the Silent Brother a warm smile and bowed again as the doors opened before him. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped into the familiar building, letting the feeling of silent power pulse over him, dancing and nullifying his own magic; he wouldn’t be needing it here.

“If it is knowledge that you seek, you know where to find it,” Brother Jeremiah says as he leads him to the library.

“Thank you,” Magnus says, meaning every word with every ounce of his being.

If there was a way to help Alec deal with the actual embodiment of the Devil here on earth, the Silent Brothers will hold the answer in their vast library. In all the years they have walked the earth, they have amassed hundreds and thousands of ancient volumes that deal specifically with magic. Magnus only needed to know a fraction of that when he was studying under them in Spain, but now that he was getting older, he had a feeling that he would be frequenting them a lot more.

Brother Jeremiah stopped at the entrance of the library and allowed Magnus to enter, alone.

“Are you not staying, Brother?” Magnus asked, turning to watch him leave.

“I have some business to attend to in the City of Bones. Search for what you need and we shall see each other soon.”

Magnus gave him one final bow as he walked down the corridor and turned on his heels to face the wonderfully packed shelves of the library.

If he closed his eyes and truly listened, he would be able to catch whispers of the books as they called out to him, their magic thriving to connect with his own, the power of the written word reaching out to him and wrapping themselves around his frame as they sing about their wisdom… at least, he would be able to hear it if his phone wasn’t ringing.

Letting out a sigh, he pulled it out of his pocket, not bothering to check the Caller ID, already knowing who would be calling him.

He raised the phone to his ear as he says, “Alexander, now’s not…”

He’s immediately cut off by a voice he wasn’t expecting to her.

“ _Magnus, it’s Isabelle… Alec’s gone missing_.”


	39. Chapter 39

Alec walked through the park taking a breath, he could still feel the anger in his body.

He knew that it wasn’t all aimed directly at Jace, but he was definitely the main part of it. Jace was his Parabatai, but his feelings had come out of nowhere. Had they drifted that much that he could no longer feel him? No, it had only been a few days that things had been weird between them so it shouldn’t be like this, but Jace was angry at him for being with Magnus. He had expected and received those feelings from his Mother but he hadn’t thought he would get them from Jace. His brother was supposed to support him through everything.

He had sent a text to Magnus telling him that he was going home. Magnus had immediately text back asking if he was okay and Alec didn’t feel like going into the details of his encounter with Jace so he said that he would talk to him later, but right now he just needed to get to the Institute and sleep; he was feeling so exhausted and his head was aching a little more.

He knew that his feelings were also a result of how scared he was, he didn’t want to admit it, not really but he knew that Magnus knew and maybe that’s why they were so close. Maybe that’s why Alec felt like he just had to be near him constantly.

It was something he had never felt before but something he wanted to explore more.

As he was walking, he felt the air around him turn cold, at first, he thought nothing of it but then the colder it got, he remembered how cold the office had been when Stiles had been possessed. He looked around slowly, he couldn’t see anything out of the normal and he instantly regretted walking through the park. He picked up his pace, hoping this was all just in his head but as soon as he saw the figures in the black hoods, he knew that something was happening. He stood up, stronger, and as soon as they advanced, he kicked out, pushing two over with one kick. One of the hooded figures tried to grab him from behind but he ducked out of the way and threw them to the floor.

There were seven in total and they were a lot stronger than the possessed teenager he had fought off him just that afternoon.

He had managed to get three of them off of him, but then something had been pushed into his stomach and he fell forward as pain shot through him. He could feel the blood pooling around his stomach and the feeling made him nauseous. He tried to stay standing but his body felt weak. Two hands grabbed his arms and he felt something cuff them together, he tried his best to kick out and push his attackers away but the floor was dancing beneath his eyes. He was pushed to the floor, his face scraping against the gravel. Someone kicked his back and the pain throbbed to his stomach and he felt bile rise in his throat. He shouldn’t feel this weak from his injuries sustained, as his eyes began to close and he struggled to remain conscious, that’s when he realized what had happened: he had been poisoned.

* * * * * *

Magnus rushed to the Institute, he was trying not to think, not to panic. There must be a good reason for Alec’s disappearance. Maybe Alec just needed some time alone, it had been a busy day and Alec seemed the type to just be on his own for a while.

Stiles and Derek were at the doors of the Institute and Magnus smiled inwardly.

How many times were they going to meet like this?

“Is there any news on Alec?” Stiles asked, he seemed quite panicked.

One look at Derek and Magnus thought maybe the older wolf’s expression was set to bored but maybe that was just his natural look.

“No,” Magnus whispered.

Isabelle quickly opened the door and led them upstairs.

Magnus thought that they were going to the office which they had used before but instead they were standing inside Alec’s bedroom. Magnus shifted uncomfortably on his feet, he had a feeling that Alec would hate this many people being in his bedroom and he wanted to suggest that they go somewhere else but it seemed that being in this room was more a form of comfort to the two siblings.

“Whoa,” Stiles breathed as he walked towards the closet door.

Alec had stuck all of the information they had on Mr Morningstar and had used different colored strings to connect all of the pieces.

“It looks like the two of you have more in common than we thought,” Derek said as he stared at the familiar process he was used to seeing.

Stiles just nodded and reached for Derek’s hand, squeezing it.

He knew that Alec and Stiles having similar traits worried his boyfriend, and the wolf within.

What if it was Stiles who had been taken?

He shook his head and turned to face Isabelle.

“What do you know?” Stiles asked.

“Alec sent me a text to say that he wasn’t going to his Detention, or meeting us at the Diner as he was going home,” Magnus started and he couldn’t help but shoot a look towards Jace. He knew that he shouldn’t blame him, he was certain that Jace was probably already blaming himself; guilt was written all over his face. “He said that he was tired, he would go home, have a sleep and then message me back later. That was an hour ago.”

“I got the first text about coming home,” Isabelle sighed, running her hand through her hair.

“Cane we track his phone?” Magnus suggested.

“I’ll go and try now,” Jace said, his voice rough.

Magnus wanted to talk to him, to tell him it wasn’t his fault but, in all honesty, he thought maybe it was.

Once Jace was out of the room, Derek raised an eyebrow and looked between the teenagers.

“Things were a little rocky between Jace and Alec today,” Isabelle sighed.

“Right,” Derek shrugged, clearly not interested in the goings on in the teenager’s personal lives. “Isn’t this ahead of the schedule? Morningstar has never taken any of the previous Shadowhunter’s earlier than he intended to take them.”

“Maybe it wasn’t him?” Stiles suggested but his voice gave away the fact that he didn’t believe it.

“It was him,” Magnus sighed. “There’s no one else it could have been.”

They all nodded in agreement, of course there was no one else it could have been.

“Alec clearly rubbed him the wrong way in that meeting today,” Stiles sighed.

Isabelle and Magnus nodded in agreement.

“His phone turned off half an hour ago at the park around the corner,” Jace announced.

He already had his coat slung over his shoulders and some weapons strapped to his waist.

“We should go.”

“Yeah,” Isabelle nodded, taking one last look around Alec’s room before walking out.

Stiles, Derek and Magnus following behind them.

The walk to the park was quiet, everyone deep in their own thoughts about what could have happened and what might happen next. Jace was the first one to talk into the park and started to look around, but it was Derek who had paused.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“I can smell blood,” Derek said slowly.

He walked forward to the middle of the pathway and crouched down.

“It’s Alec’s.”

“You can smell him?” Jace asked, his eyes darkening as he stared at the small puddle of blood on the path.

He felt sick; that was his brother’s blood.

“Does that mean you can track him?” Isabelle asked, her voice hopeful.

“It’s fresh and strong, so I should be able to find him,” Derek said.

He turned to Stiles, his eyes silently pleading for him to go home but the look Stiles gave him was his answer; Stiles wasn’t going anywhere.

“I can trace him too,” Magnus added.

Isabelle turned to him and gasped; Magnus’ eyes were glowing.

“Is he far from here?” Jace asked, his hand holding the hilt of the blade at his waist tightly.

“I can’t tell,” Magnus sighed.

“Neither can I,” Derek frowned.

“But you can follow it?” Jace checked.

They both nodded.

“Then lead the way,” he said, gesturing for them to start walking.

“We’re going to get him back,” Isabelle said, looking at Jace.

All he did was nod in response and started to walk ahead of her.

Isabelle sighed and looked at Stiles who was walking beside her.

He knew better than to get too close to Derek while he was tracking; he had said something to him before about his scent making his inner wolf confused. Normally, Stiles didn’t mind that happening but this was serious; they needed to get Alec back home.

“I know,” Isabelle said.

She linked her arms with his, she needed to feel physically connected to someone.

They walked a few blocks and then both Magnus and Derek stopped.

“What is it?” Jace asked; he seemed to be getting frustrated.

Why was this taking so long?

Why couldn’t he feel his Parabatai?

“Something is blocking us from tracking him any further,” Derek said and one quick look at Magnus told him that he was feeling the same thing; it was like something was deliberately blocking them and their abilities from finding Alec.

Frowning, Isabelle turned around and gulped.

“Erm, guys, we have a problem.”

When Jace turned around, he cursed under his breath.

The alley that they had walked down was now full of black hooded figured; they didn’t have to look twice to see that their eyes were black.

“They’re possessed,” Stiles said, moving towards Derek a little.

Within a split second, the group of hooded figures were running towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warlocks, Shadowhunters, and Werewolves, oh my... our group seems to be getting the hang of finding themselves in trouble, don't they? Well, fear not, the next update should be up soon but I've gotta say, their journey is about to get a whole lot more dangerous from this point on... I hope you're all ready :D - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	40. Chapter 40

“Everyone get behind me, now!” Magnus called out as he began to draw power into his hands, the group of hooded figures charging towards them. He had managed to exorcise the Demon from Stiles back at Morningstar’s office, so he should have no problem exorcising these ones right here.

_Yeah, but do you remember being completely drained afterwards? That was only one Demon… this is seven._

Magnus shakes his head at the voice, he knows that it’s right but what other choice does he have?

The Demon back at the office had taken him completely by surprise. Back at the office, he hadn’t known what they were up against, but now that he’s already faced against one and won, he has an idea on how to win against the others. Besides, he needed to try and get some information from one of them about the location of Alec. He needed to figure out which one of these seven Demons would be the most talkative.

As he was comparing each of the hooded figures, he brought a hand up and deflected the charge attack from the smallest of the group. Magnus could already feel his magic taking a hit but he had to remain focused; he had to make sure that they all got out of this alive. If not for their own sakes, then most certainly for Alec’s – he would move Heaven and Earth to bring him back home, safe and sound.

Following the lead of the first figure, two of the more heavy-set members of the group took to rushing Magnus, each one of them stopped by an invisible barrier that Magnus had put up after the first charge. As he holds his hands up in front of him, he could feel a trickle of sweat work its way down his forehead as he gathered more magic together. He knew that he was dipping too deep into his reserves but he needed to get through this.

Another one of the figures ran towards him but before he had the chance to aim anything at him, Derek had jumped in front of him, fangs baring as he ran at the figure. Deciding to let Derek handle that one, Magnus turned his attention to the remaining three figures. To his left, he caught sight of Isabelle’s Seraph blade in his peripheral vision, which was quickly followed by the appearance of Jace’s blade to his right. He felt comforted in knowing that he wasn’t dealing with these guys alone, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel a little pressured in making sure that they remained safe behind his barrier, which was quickly becoming thinner by the second. If one of those hooded guys was to charge through to him now, the likelihood that the barrier would hold strong was very slim.

Magnus didn’t have a chance to worry about the figures in front of them as one of the first three hoods had launched an attack from behind him, their arms wrapping tight around his neck as their legs wrapped around his waist, causing him to stumble forward, his concentration broken as the barrier collapsed, and with it all sense of control of the situation went to the opposing side. As the barrier dropped, as did the magic Magnus had gathered in his hands. As he reached up to grab onto the assailant’s arms that were currently in the process of choking him, he heard Isabelle let out a shrill cry next to him. He couldn’t see what was going on, but the next thing he knew, he was being pulled sideways as she attempted to drag the hooded figure off of him; with the movement came the tightening of the mystery figures grip and he was pretty sure that he had blacked out for a moment as the next thing he knew, he was being pulled to safety by Stiles and Isabelle.

Without thinking too much about what he needed to do, Magnus gathered enough magic to summon a rope which ensnared itself around the figure, pinning him down to the ground as the ends of the rope burrowed beneath the surface of the path.

Looking ahead of him, Magnus took note of the way that Derek was fending off his own attacker.

The older wolf seemed to be fairly well against the possessed teenager, he even managed to sneak in a couple of right hooks as the attention of the figure started to turn back to Magnus. Without wasting a single second, Derek had charged at the teen, forcing them back before wrapping his own arm around their neck, cutting off enough of the air supply to make them lose consciousness but not enough to cause any permanent damage.

Magnus shakily got back on his feet and twirled round just in time to dodge a knife that was being swiped in his direction.

In the dim moonlight that was currently lighting the sky, Magnus could see a thick liquid coating the knife’s blade, it was the colour of rusted metal and his stomach did a violent twist at the thought that Alec had been stabbed with this very knife… if these were the same people who had taken him in the first place, they still weren’t too clear on that but if they were truly possessed then it was plausible.

One thing was for sure, Mr Morningstar was going to have a lot to answer to come tomorrow morning.

“MAGNUS, LOOK OUT!” Stiles screamed as he ran towards the Warlock.

Looking over his shoulder, Magnus caught sight of the two figures he had previously knocked back with the barrier and he barely had time to move before Isabelle’s hand was wrapping around his wrist, pulling him back as the two figures collided with each other. With a flick of her other wrist, her snake whip flew out and wrapped tightly around the two bodies before pushing them towards the first of the group who was currently thrashing against their restraints, their efforts proving to be redundant as the binding never faltered.

 _Four down, three to go_ … Magnus thinks as he closes his eyes.

He needed to concentrate on building his magic up enough to get them out of this, and looking at the fight before him wasn’t giving him a chance to focus on what he needed to do. With a deep breath in, he started to filter out the cries of Isabelle telling him to move out of the way, the yells from Stiles as he dodged the grip of one bulky teenager, the sound of Jace’s seraph blade as it sliced through the air and the deep growl of Derek as he lunged at one of the remaining teenager who was currently trying to knock him out of the way of their fallen member.

With all of these distractions pushed to the back of his mind, Magnus started to quickly murmur a spell that he had come across in one of the Silent Brother’s library books from when he was a child, back when he was at the awkward age where acne seemed to make his appearance laughable to his fellow students. It wasn’t going to have the same effect, he knew that, but if he could alter the spell and use it to exorcise Demons instead of pimples and blackheads then he would be able to save the lives of his friends and the hooded teens.

His eyes flew open at the same time his hands glowed with a magnificent blue light.

The power that was pulsing through Magnus right now was more than he had ever called upon before. He knew that the risks of using this much magic in one go would have a toll on his body; he could already feel the trickle of blood that was making its way out of his nose, but he couldn’t stand by and watch Jace, Isabelle and Derek take all the glory. Scrunching up his features, he sucked in a deep breath before letting it out in a scream, the blue light intensifying as Magnus directs it above his head, picturing what he wanted the magic to do once it was there.

Each of the hooded figures stilled where they either lay or stood, their eyes rolling back into their heads as they looked up towards the remnants of magic that Magnus had unleashed, each of their mouths opened and huge clouds of black smoke escaped and was sucked into the rift that Magnus had opened. The rift was taking a huge hit to Magnus’ power and he felt himself collapse down onto his knees, his arms and hands quivering under the pressure of keeping the rift open long enough for the Demons to get sucked into.

Once he was sure the last cloud of smoke had been sucked back to Hell, he sealed off the rift before his own eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body started to fall back where it lands in the waiting arms of Isabelle who had knelt down beside him when he fell, blood trickling from his nose.

“Magnus!” Isabelle calls out, giving him a little shake. “MAGNUS!”

He wanted to tell her that he was okay, that he just needed a second to rest but no words were coming out.

His vision was starting to fade and he was pretty sure that he was seeing stars as Jace, Stiles and Derek crowded around Isabelle and his weary self. Tonight, hadn’t gone exactly the way that he had hoped and as he starts to slip into the waiting darkness, he couldn’t help but send a prayer to anyone who would listen that they would find Alec before anything happened to him.

He felt a small smile creep its way onto his lips as he thought of Alec.

 _What a perfectly nice thought to fall asleep to_ …

* * * * * *

Alec’s head was pounding a thousand times worse than the first time he felt a headache coming on. It was like there were a thousand jackhammers drilling into his skull, every time he moved, he was swept with an overwhelming sense of nausea which made him want to throw up the contents of his stomach. As he shifted in place, he could feel the stickiness of his shirt on his back, and could feel the constant perspiration on his skin; he felt like he was on fire but despite this, he was experiencing an aching in his bones and deep chills which were racing through his body.

It was almost enough to divert his attention from the pain in his stomach… _almost_.

Letting out a gasp, Alec tries to curl in on himself but he’s cut short by his restricted access to movement.

Blinking his heavy eyelids open, Alec took note, in the dimness of the room, the thick chains that were binding his wrists behind his back. The position wasn’t exactly the picture of comfort but he had gone through training in how to hold his body the correct way in order to divert some of the discomfort. Of course, throughout his training sessions, he didn’t have an incredible pain shooting across his stomach. Alec tried to shift back a little so that he was leaning against the cold wall in which the chains were bolted into but as soon as he moved, he had to hold back a cry of pain.

He would give anything right now to be able to use his Stele, or even to let Magnus help manage his pain levels.

 _Magnus_ … Alec thought as he bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the tears.

As he started to slip back under, all Alec could think of was the boy who had already changed his life; he just hoped he’d get to see him again.


	41. Chapter 41

Jace helped Isabelle and Stiles carry Magnus through to the Medical Bay; this seemed like a regular place to visit for them now. As they all entered, the Doctor who had been so kind to Alec before looked around for him and frowned.

“We can’t find him,” Isabelle said which then led to more questions which Isabelle took over.

Jace just watched as another Medic started to treat Magnus.

When he was certain that Magnus would be okay, he wandered up to Alec’s room and sat on the bed.

“Come on, Alec, where are you?” He sighed.

He looked at his Parabatai rune and ran his fingers over it.

“Alec,” he said more to himself than expecting anything to come of it.

He thought for a second that he could feel him, but he couldn’t.

“There you are,” Isabelle whispered as she walked into the room, sitting beside Jace and took his hand in hers. “We’re going to find him.”

“What if it’s too late by then?” Jace asked quietly. “What if we find him dead like the others?”

Jace looked down, tears spilling from his eyes down his cheeks.

“I was such an ass, Iz… what if I never get to apologize for that? What if he dies thinking that I hate him?”

Isabelle leaned forward and wrapped her brother in a hug, she had never seen him like this before, so lost and broken. She rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his hair, there were no words to say, she just rocked him until she felt him calm down.

“We are going to find him,” she said strongly.

Jace just nodded numbly against her.

“Derek is out there with Scott right now and they’re trying their best to track Alec’s scent from the blood that was found in the Park, and Magnus has some ideas on how we can send Lucifer back to Hell.” She whispered; she had hoped that he wouldn’t have to do it but it felt like right now they didn’t have any better options. “I think we should call our Mother and let her know what has happened to Alec.”

“Alec wouldn’t want us to do that,” Jace sighed, slowly he pulled away from his sister.

He had to be strong, he had to be like Alec now.

“But we need as much help as we can get.”

“I’ll call her. Why don’t you try and get some sleep? Alec needs you at your best and you’re pretty winded from earlier.”

“Okay,” Jace said as he nodded.

He didn’t make any effort to move and as Isabelle walked away, she turned back and saw Jace lay down on Alec’s bed.

It reminded her of when they were younger, Jace and Alec would fall asleep together on one of their beds after a night of playing video games or just talking. She knew that Alec had formed a crush on Jace, that he was the first boy that he had ever had feelings for, and she knew that Jace was okay with it. She didn’t know if they had spoken about it, but after everything that had happened with Alec over the past year, it was like something had changed between them. They were Parabatai, brothers and best friends; nothing could come between them.

Walking back down to the Medical Bay, she smiled when she saw Stiles sitting with Magnus.

The Warlock was still asleep, he had a drip in his arm to get his energy back up, and Stiles was staring at a spot on the wall – it was weird to see him so still. Even though she hadn’t known the Mundane for very long, she knew that sitting still wasn’t in his nature but she knew that he was worried about Derek. Stiles had insisted that he stayed with Derek at least until he had met up with Scott but Derek had firmly said no. Isabelle knew that deep down Stiles knew that Derek was right, he couldn’t transform into his wolf form to track Alec and protect him at the same time. Stiles would be safer at the Institute, and that’s what Derek needed.

“Hey,” Isabelle whispered. “Do you need anything?”

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I’m okay, I don’t want Magnus to be on his own when he wakes up.”

“That’s kind of you,” Isabelle smiled and walked over and squeezed his arm softly. “You’re a good guy, Stiles.”

The boy just blushed and shook his head.

Isabelle found it amazing that he didn’t realize just how truly remarkable he was.

“Derek will be okay. From what I’ve heard you gush about him; he can look after himself.”

“He can,” Stiles nodded. “We’ve faced a lot. This town, it’s… it’s not known for being a pleasant tourist destination.” He rolls his eyes a little as he continued, “We’ve had a lot happen here, but… nothing has ever felt this scary. Even when I…”

He looked down and Isabelle thought for a second that he might start crying but he quickly shook it away.

He reminded her of Jace, piling everything up until it would collapse.

“Nothing feels like this though. This is the actual Devil… do you ever think maybe we can’t handle shit like this?”

“Yes,” Isabelle sighed. “Which is why I’m about to call my Mother.”

“Good luck with that,” Stiles smiled. “You want some moral support?”

“No, thanks. I should probably do this on my own but I’ll come and tell you how it goes.”

Isabelle gave his cheek a quick peck before walking out and back up to her room. The truth of the matter was that she was putting off calling her Mother for as long as possible. She didn’t know what her Mother’s reaction would be, but she knew that it wouldn’t be good.

* * * * * *

Alec’s body jolted awake as a nightmare raced through his mind. He had hoped it was just that, a nightmare; he was used to those, up until recently he had them every night for months. It wasn’t until he had met Magnus that they had stopped. Magnus was his light through the darkness but this wasn’t a nightmare, this was real. The pain in his stomach was a reminder of just how real it was.

He was somewhere different, now tied to what felt like a metal table, every movement he made sent ripples of pain against his stomach and chest. The room was dark and he tried to squint his eyes to see if there was anyone with him in the room but he felt completely alone. He couldn’t hear anything except his labored breathing. He felt the ropes with his fingers and tried to move his hands, they were tightly done but he could still make his wrist move a little. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed against the ropes, putting pressure against his thumb as much as he could, it took a few minutes before he felt his thumb break, giving him more leeway with the rope. He managed to get his hands free just as he heard the door open. He quickly held the rope tightly, making it look as though he hadn’t moved.

“Who’s there?” He called out, but he knew who it was.

As the figure walked into the room, the lights turned on around him and he frowned.

Was he in the Greenhouse?”

It was smaller than he thought it would be on the inside, and from what he could see, there were a few scattered plants all around the windows, each of them splayed against the windows but other than that, it looked like a sterile room.

“You gave such a good fight; you should be pleased.”

Alec knew the voice straight away; Morningstar.

As he stepped closer, he could make out his pale skin and dark features, his eyes boring into him.

“How’s the stomach?”

Alec didn’t say anything.

He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much pain he actually was in.

“I’m sure you have some questions,” Mr Morningstar continued.

“Actually, I think I know enough,” Alec said dismissively.

He saw a flash of red in his eyes and he knew that he had pissed him off and all he could think was _good_.

“I know exactly who you are.”

“Do you now?”

Alec definitely saw his eyes this time, they were horrifying but Alec couldn’t show his fear, not now.

“You’re the only one who has figured it out.”

Alec wanted to say that he had help, that his friends would stop him but he didn’t want them to get hurt.

“So, tell me, Alexander, who am I?”

“Lucifer,” Alec said.

The look he received made him shiver.

“Clever boy,” Morningstar smirked.

“Maybe, but you’re not,” Alec started. “The Institute are onto you; they know exactly who you are and they’re going to stop you.”

“If that was true, I wouldn’t be here now, would I?” He chuckled. “Your parents may know that there’s something wrong, but surely they wouldn’t have sent their beloved children to Shadow Hills High if they really knew the truth.”

“You don’t know my parents very well,” Alec muttered.

“Oh, but I think I do,” he smirked. “Believe me, Alexander, all Shadowhunter’s are the same. Well, that’s what I thought until I met you.”

“Me?” Alec asked with a frown.

“Never have I seen a Shadowhunter want to form a relationship with a Warlock. How the Angels must be weeping at the thought. Why don’t you take a good look at me, my dear Alexander, because this is what you’ll end up like.”

It was clear that he was getting a kick out of his speech and Alec hated how drawn into it he was.

“They’ll banish you just like they tried to banish me.”

“How did you escape from Edom?” Alec asked.

“Don’t you want to know why we are so alike?” He countered.

“I’m nothing like you. I protect people and I’m not a murderer.”

“No, but there are other sins in which we are the same,” Morningstar hummed.

Alec felt himself pale when he realized just what Morningstar was talking about.

“Now, don’t you worry about how I escaped, it was a drab place, really no fun at all. What you need to worry about is how I plan to stay here.”

Alec took the time to think about what he was saying. He was using the Shadowhunter’s to stay on Earth, to escape Hell. He remembered reading about the Rune of Death and he shivered once again as he said in a whisper, “You’re taking their souls.”

“Oh, you truly are the brightest Shadowhunter of your generation,” Morningstar praised. “Perhaps your soul is too valuable for me to take… but, I can see the evil inside of you too, once you’re pushed out of your Angelic circle, you’ll see the true light.”

“Never!” Alec snapped.

He wasn’t anything like him.

“We’ll see. I’m sure that your siblings will be arriving soon for class and it would be a shame if something happened to them, wouldn’t it?”

Before Alec could free himself anymore, Morningstar walked out of the door and locked it behind him, leaving Alec alone once again.


	42. Chapter 42

Magnus felt exhausted, like really bone-weary tired.

He felt both physically and mentally drained as the amount of magic he had used tonight… he didn’t even want to think about how much he used, all he knew that it was enough to give him a headache as he opened his eyes to the bright light of a Medical Unit. He didn’t need to think twice about where he was, he was getting accustomed to the pale green walls of the Institute’s Medical Wing.

Letting out a tired groan, Magnus shifted so that he was partially sitting up, his arms shaking beneath him.

“Whoa, hey,” Stiles exclaimed as he sprung up from his seat to help steady Magnus. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I could probably sleep for a week,” Magnus answered, his voice weary.

“I’m not surprised,” a voice calls out from behind him and he turns his head slightly.

“Medic Warren, it’s a pleasure as always,” Magnus smiled as the young Medic entered the room.

Medic Warren didn’t say anything as she stepped up to Magnus’ right side and started to check his vitals. When she took out her mini flashlight and shone the light into his eyes, Magnus flinched and quickly looked away. Medic Warren wasn’t surprised at his reaction and made a note on the chart that was next to the bed. Magnus wasn’t sure what she was writing but at this stage, he didn’t care.

Turning to look at Stiles, he asked the most pressing question on his mind;

“Has there been any news on Alec?”

Stiles hesitated for a second before shaking his head.

“Not yet. Derek and Scott have teamed up to try and track him with scent; their noses combined are better than anyone’s. Isabelle went to go and contact their Mother to fill her in on what’s happened, much to Jace’s disapproval, not that I blame him but he’s currently getting some sleep in Alec’s room. I think the whole situation is finally starting to get to him.” Stiles explained, his voice low.

“I should be out there helping Derek and Scott…” Magnus starts but he’s instantly cut off.

“Not in your condition,” Medic Warren tuts as she pushes him gently back against the pillows.

“But, Alec…”

“Will be found safe and sound.”

Magnus wanted to protest, he wanted to tell her that he couldn’t just lay here while Alec was who-knows-where having who-knows-what done to him. He knew that he needed to make himself useful so that they could bring Alec home and in order for him to do that, he needed to follow up on the hooded figures they had caught and he needed to get out of here so he could go do that.

Taking in a deep breath, he let his head fall back against the pillows and then turned so he could see Stiles.

“What happened with the hooded figures?” He asked quietly.

“Derek and Scott brought them to the Institute while me, Isabelle and Jace were helping you; they ended up taking them down to the cells. None of them are talking and quite honestly, I don’t think half of them even remember what happened tonight. They woke up confused as hell.”

Magnus takes in Stiles’ words and a frown forms as he starts piecing together bits of the puzzle.

“What are you thinking?” Stiles asks, shifting slightly in his seat.

Stiles recognized the expression on Magnus’ face, he had seen it enough times on his Dad’s and Derek’s faces when they were trying to figure out the logic behind Stiles’ crazy ideas and he was pretty sure his own face had mirrored this expression too when he was helping to solve a case but for some reason, it looked different on Magnus. Like, whatever he was thinking through, needed to be thought through more than once.

“Magnus?” Stiles calls out, reaching out to give him a little nudge.

Magnus’ eyes met his and the Warlock let out a sigh as he looked away.

“I don’t even know,” he whispered. “Nothing is making sense.”

“You need to rest.” Medic Warren instructed and started to push a syringe full of liquid through his IV. “I’m just giving you a little sedative so you can get some sleep. It will probably make you feel a little woozy when you wake up, but trust me, you need this.”

“No, I need to…” Magnus started but he trailed off as a yawn broke free from his lips.

It didn’t take long for him to fall back into the land of unconscious thoughts.

* * * * * *

When Magnus woke the second time, he felt a little better; sure, he was still feeling drained but his mind was a lot clearer.

As he sat up more steadily in the bed, he half-expected to find Stiles still sitting beside him, instead he was surprised to see Jace.

Stiles wasn’t kidding when he said that everything seemed to be catching up to Jace, the boy looked a complete wreck. His hair which was usually so well kept in place was now sweeping to one side of his head, his skin was paler than when he had first met Magnus and his eyes were tired and bloodshot, but Magnus could still see the look of determination in them to find his missing brother… his _Parabatai_.

“Where’s Stiles?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence between them.

“He’s gone to get something to eat with Isabelle,” Jace replied.

“Oh.”

The tension between Magnus and Jace hadn’t seemed to lessen in the time that Alec had been missing, much to Magnus’ distaste, but he couldn’t help but let the feeling of appreciation wash over him at the fact that Jace had taken over sentry from Stiles so that he wouldn’t wake up alone.

He was just about to tell Jace this when the younger boy took the opportunity to say;

“I’ve found a way to find Alec, but I need your help.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows at this and licked his lips as he sat up straighter.

“What do you need me to do?” Magnus asked, his gaze steady.

Jace hesitated and Magnus didn’t miss the way that he looked back at the Medical Bay door.

“I need you to help me track him through the Parabatai Rune. I can use my Stele to activate it but because I can’t feel him, the tracking spell will be too weak. I need your magic and strength in order to boost the Rune’s power to create a stronger link.” Jace explained, looking up at him.

“Why me? Surely Isabelle would be able to strengthen the spell; you’re siblings.” Magnus pointed out.

“True, but Alec has a stronger connection to you.” Jace countered.

Magnus definitely didn’t miss the tone he used.

Magnus had never felt jealous of someone before so he couldn’t say that he understood the emotion, but looking at Jace now and hearing the tone of his voice, Magnus knew that’s how Jace was feeling as he spoke about Alec to Magnus. He wanted to believe that it’s just because Alec is his big brother and that Jace just wanted to look out for him the way that Alec had looked after him and Isabelle when they were getting into trouble. He wanted to believe that Jace was only pretending to dislike Magnus for showing attention to his brother but Magnus knew that it wasn’t an act.

As Jace sits beside him, waiting for his answer, Magnus could see his true thoughts.

Jace didn’t want Magnus anywhere near Alec and the sooner they found him, the sooner he could turn Alec against him.

Magnus closed his eyes for a few seconds and looked away before letting out a sigh.

“I would urge you to think hard about your answer. You’re lucky to even be here right now.” Medic Warren scolds as she steps back into the Bay, approaching the bed and reading over Magnus’ charts once more. “The amount of magic that you have wielded within the last twenty-four hours has taken a tremendous toll on your body and if you were to use another spell before your body has healed, it would potentially end up killing you.”

“But it might not,” Magnus points out. “I know my magic’s limits and I’ve still got some left in the tank.”

“I’m not asking Magnus to use a lot of magic, just enough to boost the tracking spell,” Jace added, looking to Medic Warren.

“Do you have any idea how close Magnus has come to dying tonight? While you and Isabelle were speaking to each other, we had to restart his heart. Just using the smallest bit of magic before his body is ready to use it could be it. Magnus, I strongly advice you do not go through with this. There are other ways for Mr Lightwood to be located, Parabatai tracking or not, but this is a serious risk you’re taking.” Medic Warren spoke, her voice sharp as she looks between the two boys.

“Alec’s survival is something I can’t risk wasting time on,” Magnus presses before turning to Jace. “What do you need me to do?”

“Magnus,” Medic Warren warned, taking a step towards them.

“Please, I need to do this.” Magnus pleaded; his expression serious. “Jace. Tell me.”

Jace looked at the Medic and then at Magnus.

“While I go over the Rune with my Stele, I need you to hold onto my hand and put in as much power and strength as you can manage. You need to have a clear idea of Alec in your head and you need to think about wanting to find his location. It will take a couple of minutes to work but when it does, I’ll be able to see Alec in my mind and from there I should be able to follow the link to him.” Jace explained, drawing his Stele out from his pocket. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“If you’re asking if I really want to find Alec, then the answer is yes.”

Jace looked at him, his eyes narrowed as he took in his expression.

He must have seen what he was looking for in them as he nodded.

He stepped up next to the bed, where Magnus was properly sitting up, his hand outstretched towards the blonde Lightwood, his face set in determination as he takes hold. The moment their skin touched; Magnus could feel the connection between them lock. Bracing himself against the back of the bed, with an arm supporting his weight, he nods back at Jace, telling him that he’s ready.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”


	43. Chapter 43

Alec let the ropes drop down and he bent as best as he could to free his legs. He moved slowly, if there were anyone patrolling outside then he didn’t want them to come in but also because any movement caused his body to spasm in pain. Slowly, he pulled the thin grey t-shirt up his stomach and cursed when he saw what a mess the wound was. It sliced straight through him, leaving a horrendous red cut but that wasn’t what was the scary part; around the wound was angry black lines weeping through his veins.

He knew straight away that he had been poisoned.

The black lines were making its way to his heart and he knew once they reached it that would be how he died, unless Mr Morningstar deemed it time for him to have the Death Rune placed on him before then. A new wave of nausea hit his body and he bent over, holding onto his knees. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, waiting for it to pass.

Once he was sure he wasn’t going to throw up, or even worse, pass out, he started to look around the room.

He tries to think back to the training at the Institute. Even though they weren’t at the stage yet to fully work missions or takeover and run the place, they were still expected to take classes there once a month. This was where the Lightwood siblings learned about defense, medicine and creatures of the Downworld. He tried to remember what he was taught about poisons because he was almost certain that he had learned something about them. He needed to find something to stop the poison from spreading.

On one of the shelves, he saw some rags and he figured that they would have to do, he grabbed them and tied them together before wrapping it tightly around his waist, he tied it as tight as he could in the hopes that it would slow the spread of the poison in his system. He checked his pockets and sighed when he realized that his Stele was gone, and so was his phone. He didn’t think they would still be there but he had hoped nonetheless.

Alec walked slowly to the window, he couldn’t see anyone hanging around and realized he must be on his own. There were no windows that he could open and he couldn’t really see out of the glass; it was like there was a haze around it. The more Alec stared at it, the more that he felt sick.

Was he staring through a glamour?

Realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to get anywhere by looking at the windows, he started to look around the Greenhouse.

First, he started at the plants, they looked normal, well, to be honest, he didn’t really know much about plants but they just looked green. If Isabelle were here, he knew that she would be able to tell him a long list of facts about them. Maybe he should pay more attention in their training sessions. Next, he moved to the shelves, a few plants, a few pieces of gardening equipment; he figured they were left there from when the Greenhouse was just that… an ordinary Greenhouse. He searched for a few minutes but he couldn’t see anything. There must have been something there.

Feeling tired, Alec leaned against the unit and took in deep breaths and pulled his t-shirt back up; he was pleased to see that none of the black lines had traveled further up his stomach, his makeshift bandage seemed to be doing what it needed though he knew it wouldn’t work for long.

He walked forward to the door and frowned.

He could see where the door was, he saw the curves of the frame so the door was definitely there but there was no handle.

There was no way to open it… no way to get out.

He truly was trapped.

* * * * * *

Jace didn’t want to think too much about what this could do to Magnus.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care, it was that he cared about getting Alec back more.

He was glad that Magnus had chosen to ignore the warnings from Medic Warren. He held out his arm and Magnus took it, once he could feel Magnus’ magic, he ran his Stele over his Parabatai Rune and closed his eyes. At first, nothing was happening, and then he could feel it… a mixture of his Angelic abilities and Magnus’ powers running through him. He tried to free his mind and only focus on one thing; Alec.

When they were younger, they would practice tracking each other on their own. Alec would hide in the park; in the tallest trees he could find and Jace would have to find him. By the time they were fourteen, they were able to track each other across the city without any help. So now, needing Magnus’ help because he couldn’t feel Alec was a terrifying thought.

He kept his eyes closed and called out in his mind to him but there wasn’t anything happening.

“Come on, Alec… come on,” Jace groaned.

He felt Magnus tighten his grip on his arm, a surge of magic pushed through him and Jace could finally feel something happening.

At first, it was a dull sense, he could feel Alec but he felt so far away.

“Alec,” he breathed, he could feel his energy draining.

Tracking him like this shouldn’t be this hard; something powerful was hiding him from him.

Pain shot through Jace like a lightning bolt and he used his free hand to grip at his stomach.

They had found blood in the park and he knew that Alec was hurt.

“Shit,” Jace hissed, the pain was so overwhelming.

He tried hard not to let him consume him as he took in shaky breaths before managing to control his breathing. Alec was hurt, how badly Jace didn’t know, but he seemed to be calm. Jace figured that he must have been going through everything he had learned in their training and he felt proud of him for remembering to do that – their training sessions seemed to be sinking into his survival instincts.

“Where are you, Alec?” Jace breathed.

Normally he would just get a sense of where he was, a trace that would be able to follow but it was so hazy now.

“ _Jace_.”

At first, Jace thought it was Magnus who was calling him, but then he heard his name again and it wasn’t out loud; it was in his head: Alec.

“ _Jace, I can’t get out_.” Alec sounded scared, his words rushed and panicked. “ _I don’t have long, Jace. Please_.”

Jace took another deep breath, he couldn’t have the emotions takeover him.

“I’m going to find you, Alec.” Jace whispered, he didn’t know if Alec could hear him.

They could normally feel each other.

He took another breath and pushed through the pain; it was hot, stuffy almost and he had a sense of being trapped. The desperation came back and then the feeling was completely gone. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus collapse back onto the bed. Medic Warren was there straight away, shooting Jace a look and Jace jumped off the bed quickly in order to let her take care of Magnus.

“He’s very weak; you should leave him to rest.”

It wasn’t a suggestion.

Jace bowed his head quickly and rushed out of the Medical Wing and up to Isabelle.

“Unbelievable!” Isabelle shouted as she threw her phone onto the bed.

Jace wasn’t too sure if she saw him or not.

She turned around, looked at him and sighed.

“Mother is in meetings all day; she’ll be here tomorrow but she said to keep her up-to-date.”

“She’s not coming straight away?” Jace asked with a frown.

“No. What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Isabelle asked, she could read her brother like a book, an albeit very short and painful read.

Jace sucked his lip before telling her what he had asked Magnus to do, he side-stepped the Medic’s warnings.

“Did you manage to find him?”

“No,” Jace sighed frustratedly. “It’s being blocked but he’s hurt, Iz. We need to find him.”

“We will,” Isabelle whispered and she walked over and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

The two siblings held onto each other tightly; they were all they had right now and they had to be strong.

Jace didn’t know how long he had been holding onto Isabelle before an awkward cough broke them apart.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Jace asked, looking at the young Mundane.

“Yeah. Derek is outside and he said that we should go and see him,” Stiles said softly.

“Let’s go,” Jace said and walked down quickly to the entrance.

He just hoped the wolf had something because right now, they didn’t have any leads and time was running out for Alec.


	44. Chapter 44

Alec’s head was pounding and the poison that was working its way through his body was making it hard for him to keep moving, but he gritted his teeth and pushed forward, his hands blindly searching for any sort of exit from this place. With every step he took, the more he wanted to just curl up into the fetal position and empty whatever was left of his stomach out onto the floor beside him as he waited for the poison to just take him.

He couldn’t do that though, as much as he wanted to, he had to keep pushing through the pain; his Mother wouldn’t want him to be weak.

Alec pauses for a second at the thought of his Mother and he briefly wondered if she has already been made aware of his disappearance.

Despite her many flaws, Maryse Lightwood, is a woman known for taking pride in her work with the Clave. It’s a role that she has worked to build ever since the end of Valentine’s uprising, it’s a role that keeps her away from home for great lengths of time and Alec wondered if she was probably too busy to even care that he had been taken on the way back to the Institute. After everything that had happened at his last school in the previous year, and after waking up in a hospital after being beaten by Mundanes, he knew she was disappointed in him and the man that he was becoming.

His actions in the last year alone have given her enough cause to be worried that he would break the family’s perfect legacy but as the tears started to spring into his eyes, Alec thought that there was nothing that he could do that would make her love him for who he is, and he also knew that she would never be able to find it in herself to be proud of what he has already accomplished, especially when he was fighting to survive through the trauma that he experienced at the hands of Mundanes, those that he’s been sworn to protect from the Downworlders, and he knew deep in his soul that his Mother would never hold him above Isabelle and Jace; they’re her golden children, and she will proudly boast about them to anyone who will listen, but Alec… well, to Maryse Lightwood, the less said about her disappointment of a son, the better.

A wave of pain washes over Alec and he’s suddenly brought out of his thoughts as his knees collapse underneath him.

Alec didn’t need to lift the hem of his t-shirt up to know that the poison was starting to trail up towards his Parabatai Rune. Taking in a deep breath, he lets out a choked sob as he struggles get his feet back underneath him. Clenching his eyes shut, Alec tries not to scream at the intensity of the pain, and after a moment it seems to lessen enough for him to take in a short breath and to grab hold of the metal table, which he was previously tied to. As he starts to pull himself up, Alec is frozen in place when he hears a familiar voice in his head.

“ _Where are you, Alec_?” Jace breathes out, his tone desperate as he tries to connect with his brother.

Alec lifts up his t-shirt and he can make out the soft outline of the Parabatai Rune. Placing his hand gently over it, Alec wonders if Jace would be able to even hear his response. He thinks of the times when they were growing up when they would each take turns trying to track the other and a smile is brought to his lips as he remembers how effortless it was to them, sure it took some getting used to when they first got the Rune and said their oaths but the chemistry between them had always made it easy to locate the other.

He had to try and speak to Jace, even if he couldn’t hear him, he wouldn’t know unless he tried.

Taking in a deep breath, and trying to keep himself upright, Alec focused on Jace and tried to reach back to him.

“Jace, I can’t get out.”

Alec was surprised by how scared he sounded and his words were rushed and panicked. He was very much aware of the seriousness of his situation but he didn’t realize just how scared he was knowing that he might never get to see his brother and sister again, that he would never get to see Magnus again. As the poison slowly makes its ascent, Alec knew he needed to stress the urgency over to Jace that he needed to hurry.

“I don’t have long, Jace. Please.”

As the words leave his mouth, Alec felt the tears stain his cheeks as he dropped his t-shirt and let his body fall to the ground, the impact causing him to groan in pain as he wrapped his arms around his chest. His breathing was becoming hard as he struggles to fight back the tears. He knew that his words were true, he was quickly running out of time to escape and he hated knowing that he was letting the Devil win.

As his head falls back against the edge of the table, a small smile graces his lips as he hears Jace respond.

“ _I’m going to find you, Alec_ ,” Jace whispers before the connection between them dropped.

Yeah, Jace would find him… he always finds him.

* * * * * *

Derek was pacing back and forth as he waited for the front doors of the Institute to open, his mind running a hundred miles per hour to figure out the best way to divulge the information that he and Scott had gathered whilst tracking Alec’s scent. He’s not going to lie, given that Alec’s blood has its own unique smell – what with him having Angel Blood – it was hard for Derek to concentrate and follow it. If he hadn’t have known better, he would have said that someone, or something, was laying down a separate scent on top of Alec’s to block them from tracking him.

 _Which is ridiculous_ , Derek thinks as he looks up at the entrance to the Institute.

In all the years he had resided in Shadow Hills, he has never visited the Institute as much as he has in the past couple of weeks. He had tried not to visit at all, given the Institutes views on Downworlders and their place beneath the Angels but Derek can’t help but hope that once Alec, Isabelle and Jace are old enough to take over, that they would be able to implement some serious changes which will allow the Institute to revert back to its original purpose of helping Downworlders in need, if and when they need it, and in a town like Shadow Hills, the Downworlders will need all the help they can get and Derek for one would be happy to help them in return if the occasion called for it.

Derek was so deep into his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the Institute doors open.

He certainly didn’t hear Stiles approach but when his lips met his, Derek certainly didn’t mind being surprised.

“Hey,” he murmurs softly against Stiles’ lips. “I’m glad you listened and stayed put.”

“Hey yourself, and I didn’t want to leave Magnus without knowing he was okay,” Stiles replies, resting his forehead against Derek’s.

“Mmm… should I be worried? You’re not going to break up with me to date Magnus, are you?” Derek asks, his expression mock horror.

Stiles lets out a breathy laugh as he stands up on his tip toes in order to passionately kiss Derek with everything he had.

When they pull away, Derek is looking at Stiles with an actual grin on his face, which Stiles is more than happy to return.

“I think that answers your question,” he states, taking hold of the man’s hand and leading him up the steps.

“Oh, I think so,” Derek replies, giving Stiles’ hand a little squeeze. “How is Magnus anyway?”

“Yeah, he’s getting there… he’s not fully conscious but the Medics seem to think that he’ll be okay. I left Jace with him so that I could grab something to eat, Isabelle tried to make me something but Jace warned me not to trust her cooking so just settled on a bagel.”

Derek rolled his eyes and was about to tell Stiles that a bagel wasn’t a proper meal when they stepped into the Institute’s foyer.

Isabelle and Jace were there waiting, arms crossed over their chests as they watched the couple enter.

“Derek, it’s good to see you again,” Isabelle greets, uncrossing her arms and going to give him a hug.

Derek stiffens when her arms wrap around him, his hand losing grip of Stiles’ as the boy steps away, so Derek has no choice but to stiffly wraps an arm around her giving her a brief hug before taking a step back and quickly grasping hold of Stiles’ once more, to which the boy chuckles.

“Did you find anything?” Jace asks, getting straight to the point.

 _At least he isn’t trying to hug me_ , Derek thinks.

“As expected, we followed Alec’s scent but it led us to the school and when we got there, it just disappeared.” Derek explains, looking between the Lightwood siblings and Stiles. “We tried to focus on just Alec’s scent but something else is masking it until it’s near on impossible to trace, even with our heightened senses. We retraced the scent three times, checking in case we missed something but every time it led us to the school.”

“Well, that’s not a total surprise. I mean, we know that Mr Morningstar, I mean, Lucifer, is behind Alec’s kidnapping, but for him to take Alec to the school where there are literally hundreds of students a day out in broad daylight… surely someone would see something, unless…” Stiles trails off, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he thinks back to a previous conversation that he had with the Lightwood’s. “Izzy, didn’t you say that Alec told you that he was being drawn towards a Greenhouse that was on the school grounds? As far as I’m aware, the school has never even had a Greenhouse. There’s never been any need for one and he’s the only one who has seen it.”

“He did say that but he’s not the only one to have seen the Greenhouse.” Isabelle clarifies, looking between them and her brother as she continues. “Magnus has seen it too; he was with Alec the second time; that was the day the ambulance took the kid with the seizure to the hospital.”

“Well that’s good, maybe he’ll be able to show us where exactly the Greenhouse is,” Stiles grins.

“No, he can’t….” Jace says this time, stepping towards them, his gaze looking anywhere but at Isabelle. “He used the last dregs of his power to help me connect to Alec through our Parabatai bond and it’s taken a lot out of him, almost too much… Medic Warren said that he needs to rest so that he can regain back both his strength and his magic. I agree with her; he’s already exerted himself enough to last a lifetime.”

Isabelle sends Jace a look that he can tell means that she’ll be having a serious talk with him later.

Jace ignores it, he knows that if he looks at her then she’ll be able to tell that he pushed Magnus into that state.

“Well, it’s a good job we don’t need him to use any magic then, isn’t it?” Stiles says, as he steps round Jace.

Jace wanted to stick his arm out to block Stiles from taking another step, but he could tell that Derek would probably rip his arm from his socket if he laid a hand on his boyfriend. Jace admired Derek for being so protective, and he was glad that the wolf was on their side but he wished that he would just let himself relax a little; his presence was making Jace a little nervous. Not that he would admit it, of course.

“He’s not conscious,” Jace says simply, his voice steady.

Isabelle turned towards him then and he made the mistake of looking at her.

“What did you do?” She asks, her eyes narrowed as she takes a step towards him.

“I didn’t…” Jace starts, but he’s cut off by the sound of the alarm in the Medical Bay.

“Magnus…” Isabelle breathes as she turns on her heels and rushes to the young Warlock.

 _Please for the love of the Angel, let him be okay_ , Jace thinks as he chases after her, Werewolf and Mundane in tow.


	45. Chapter 45

Jace shuffled awkwardly on his feet as the four of them stood around Magnus’ bed.

He avoided the looks that Medic Warren was sending him; he knew that pushing Magnus was wrong, but they needed to find Alec.

“So, what exactly did you learn from this?” Isabelle asked, looking at Jace, her expression matching the one the Medic had shot him.

“That Alec hasn’t got long left, he’s trapped and if he’s at the school then we need to go and save him, and we needed to do it quickly,” Jace sighs, he’s so frustrated, he’s drained and he needs to have Alec back home safe and sound.

A beeping sound broke out through the room and Stiles sighed.

“It’s Magnus’ phone, it keeps going off.”

Isabelle grabbed the phone from the jacket Magnus had been wearing; she frowned as a reminder popped up.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

Isabelle opened it and then looked at Magnus who was still out for the count and grinned.

“They set reminders on their phones about the Greenhouse,” Isabelle exclaimed. “If this is where they’re holding Alec, we can find him.”

“Does it say where it is?” Derek asked.

“Yes.”

Isabelle nodded as she set the reminder to continue and she smiled to herself. It was such an amazing idea, and she couldn’t believe how brilliant her brother and Magnus had been, especially in a time where they had obviously been panicked.

“How long do you think it would be before Magnus wakes up?” Isabelle asked Medic Warren.

“Honestly, it might not be until tomorrow,” she said truthfully. “And even then, he still might not have his strength back up.”

“We don’t have until tomorrow; we’re going to have to go without him,” Jace sighed, shaking his head.

“Are you sure we can do this without Magnus?” Stiles asked with a frown.

“And you,” Derek murmured, looking at Stiles. “You’re staying here.”

“No. I…”

Stiles wanted to argue, Isabelle could see it in his face but she didn’t know what made him change his mind so quickly.

He nodded his head and looked at Magnus.

“I’ll stay with him.”

“Thank you,” Derek whispered as he pulled Stiles close to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Isabelle smiled at the soft display of affection, it felt almost too personal for an audience.

“I’m going to grab my weapons,” Jace sighed before turning away and walking out.

Isabelle watched him go.

She knew that Jace was taking this hard which meant he was going to be more reckless than ever.

Isabelle told Derek to meet downstairs by the front door when he was ready; she had a feeling that Derek needed a few minutes alone with Stiles. She took her cue and followed in Jace’s footsteps and grabbed some weapons as well.

“We’re going to find him,” Isabelle said once she saw Jace.

“We will and I’m going to kill this Son of a Bitch for messing with our family,” Jace said.

He swung his leather coat over his shoulders and Isabelle noted how many weapons were strapped to his body, she also saw that he had Alec’s bow and just hoped that he would be strong enough to use it.

“That’s quite an attitude to carry out into battle.”

They both stopped at the sound of Robert’s voice.

“Dad! You’re here to help Alec, right?” Isabelle asked.

Out of their parents, she was glad to see their Dad had arrived and not their Mother.

“We’re looking into it,” he replied with a nod.

“He doesn’t have long; I used the Parabatai Rune to track him, he’s hurt and weak.” Jace said quickly.

He shared the same opinion as Isabelle when it came to their parents.

“Your Mother is putting a team together but it’s a sensitive situation and there will be no movement until she gets permission from the Clave.”

Robert’s voice was stern and they had both heard this tone of voice a lot over the years, mostly Jace; out of the three of them, he was the most rebellious though it seemed to always be Alec who got into the most trouble, when in reality it would be him trying to save Jace from whatever trouble he had found himself getting into.

“Sensitive situation?” Jace frowned.

He looked at Isabelle, both of them sharing a confused look.

“There should be no issue on the matter; we need to go and get him, now!” Jace shouted.

“You do not raise your voice,” Robert said calmly. “Maryse is discussing the issue now. We will know where we stand within the hour.”

“It might be too late,” Isabelle breathed.

“We must trust that the Clave know what they’re doing,” Robert whispered.

Isabelle thought she saw a flash of emotion in her Father’s eyes but it was quickly gone.

“Until then you are both forbidden to leave the Institute.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Jace shouted.

“If you leave the Institute, you will be put in the Cells; you do not go against the Clave,” Robert ordered.

“Yes, Sir.” Jace growled through gritted teeth.

He walked past them and headed straight back down to the Medical Wing.

“Dad, Alec needs us,” Isabelle said, her voice pleading. “We can’t let him die.”

“We won’t,” Robert promised and pulled her closer and hugged her. “Alec is strong and brave; he knows what he’s doing.”

“Dad, it’s the Devil, Lucifer himself. He’s killed so many Shadowhunter’s, how do you know that Alec can survive this?” Isabelle argues.

“You have to have faith, Isabelle. I need you to tell me everything you know; can you do that?”

“Of course,” Isabelle nods, bowing her head.

“Then come with me,” Robert said and led Isabelle down to his office.

* * * * * *

Jace stormed into the Medical Wing, his hands shaking with anger as he clenched them against his sides.

He was ready to punch something, he was ready for a fight.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked with a frown.

“We’re forbidden to leave the Institute; the Clave are involved.” Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s ridiculous!” Stiles said in disbelief.

_Wasn’t the Clave supposed to help their own?_

Jace just slumped down on the chair beside Magnus’ bed, he could feel tears of frustration pooling behind his eyes. He looked up and was about to say something but he was stopped by a pain shooting around his Parabatai Rune, it was so intense that his body fell to the floor.

“Jace! Jace, what’s happening?” Stiles shouted, rushing over to him.

Medic Warren was close by at his heels.

“Alec…” Jace breathed, the tears that had been threatening to fall now streak down his cheeks. “I can’t… he’s gone.”

Jace whispered the words but everyone in the room had heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Laughs nervously_ * Oops?


	46. Chapter 46

Stiles’ hand falls from Jace’s shoulders as the words ‘ _he’s gone_ ’ tumble from his lips.

Surely Stiles couldn’t have heard Jace right, because there was just no way that Alec could really be _gone_.

He might not know the eldest Lightwood as well as he would like to know him, but Stiles would never wish for anything like this to happen to the boy. As he glances over at the unconscious form of Magnus, Stiles’ stomach sinks at the thought of telling him that Alec is gone. There was no denying that they had chemistry between them, and from what Isabelle and Jace have told him, they’re becoming closer by the day.

Stiles isn’t ready to admit defeat and until they actually find Alec, he’s going to believe that he’s still alive.

He has to, not just for him or Magnus, but for Izzy and Jace too.

Stiles takes in a breath and looks up at Derek whose eyebrows were furrowed as he looks down at Jace.

Stiles knew what he was thinking; the timings were too far off for them to prove that Principal Morningstar is behind Alec’s disappearance and if it turned out that the Devil himself is actually innocent in all of these murders then Stiles doesn’t even want to think about who the real culprit is or why they were murdering Shadowhunter’s in the first place. It just didn’t make any sense.

“Jace, lift up your shirt,” Derek instructs, breaking the silence as he takes a step forward.

“Are you being serious right now?” Jace chokes out, his breathing ragged. “You’re seriously hitting on me in front of your boyfriend?”

Derek doesn’t say anything in response to Jace’s questions, he just stands completely still, glaring down at the boy with his arms crossed over his chest. His shoulders were tense and Stiles knew from previous experience that Derek was trying to keep himself calm and in control. He knows that Derek is trying not to make a sarcastic remark in return, he knows that Jace is hurting and confused right now and Stiles was proud of Derek.

 _At least he isn’t threatening to tear his throat out… with his teeth_.

Jace notices Derek’s glare and lets out a sigh, grabbing for the hem of his shirt.

Medic Warren lets out a gasp when she saw Jace’s chest, at first Stiles thought that it was because she was admiring his abs, but as he looked back at Jace, he couldn’t stop a gasp of his own from escaping through his lips. Jace’s chest looked as though something heavy had slammed into him, his pale skin covered in bruises, but it was the Parabatai Rune that was catching his eyes; the edge of the Rune was a raw red color, as though it was infected and black lines were trailing away from it and snaking slowly up his chest, towards his heart.

“W-What is it? Has it gone?” Jace asks, his voice low as he looks at Medic Warren. “Is _Alec_ gone?”

“No…” She answers slowly, meeting his gaze and swallowing hard. “But it’s not good.”

Jace finally looks down at the Rune himself and sucks in a breath.

“What’s happening?” Jace breathes out as he places a shaky hand over the Rune.

Medic Warren just shakes her head, falling back on her heels as she looks down at her hands.

Derek crouches down beside Jace, his eyes narrowed as he examines the black lines moving up Jace’s chest, the intensity of the werewolf’s gaze was making Jace uncomfortable as he made a move to drop the hem of his shirt back down but Derek reached out a hand and stopped him before he could let go. Shaking his head, Derek put both hands on Jace’s arm and bowed his head, taking in a shuddering breath as he used his own healing ability to get a feel for what the black lines could be. He only lasted a few seconds before he dropped Jace’s arm and fell back, gasping for breath.

Stiles twists round on his knees and catches hold of Derek, concern lacing his expression as his arms wrap around Derek’s shoulders.

“Derek?” Stiles asks, his voice shaking as he glances at Medic Warren. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Derek just shakes his head, his body shuddering under Stiles’ embrace as he takes in ragged breaths.

“Derek, do you know what’s happening to Jace? Is it effecting Alec as well?” Stiles presses, needing to know.

“We have to get to Alec, now.” Derek breathes out as he rests his head back against Stiles’ shoulder. “The black lines on your chest? It’s being caused by poison, and it’s a strain that’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before, You can’t naturally make something that strong without a little magical help, and if Alec has had that stuff running through his veins since he was taken, then he’s not going to last much longer.”

“Wait… is that type of poison something you could make from plants?” Stiles asks, his voice slow, calculated.

“Most poisons can be made from plants, but this one… definitely.” Derek answers, taking in a deep breath.

“So, this is a plant that could possibly be growing in a Greenhouse?” Stiles presses.

“Yeah…” Derek says, piecing together Stiles’ thoughts.

Jace lets out a pained gasp as he gets up on one knee, his torso hunched forward as a spike of pain hits him.

“We’ve got to get to Alec, now.” He groans through gritted teeth.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Medic Warren announces, wrapping her arm around Jace’s waist as she helps him into a standing position. “You can barely move and that means you’re in no condition to leave this Institute. If Alec has been poisoned and you’re feeling the effects of it too, then there’s no telling how quickly it will move through your veins and we will need your help to create an antidote for Alec.”

“We need to get Alec,” Jace repeats, his breathing coming out in short bursts as he leans against Medic Warren.

Stiles looks up at him and sees the sheen of sweat that’s covering his forehead.

“You’re not looking so good, Jace.”

“Yeah, well, you’re no basket of roses yourself,” Jace mutters.

Stiles could feel Derek chuckle vibrate through his chest and he rolls his eyes.

“It’s good to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor,” Stiles states as he moves to help Derek up before taking charge of the situation. “You said that your Father has forbidden you from leaving the Institute so you should stay here with Magnus. That means, along with Alec, we’re three people down so as much you don’t like it, it will be all hands-on deck. Derek, get Scott and the rest of the Pack together, Peter as well. I’ll call my Dad and see if he can get a couple of Deputies to keep the Principal busy; he’s probably not going to believe me but we have to try.”

“Stiles, I don’t want you anywhere near the school while the Devil is there,” Derek growls, pulling away from him a little.

“And you think I want to be there when he’s there? Jeez, Derek…” Stiles presses, taking a step away and back towards Magnus.

“I’m coming with you,” Jace speaks up, shrugging Medic Warren off him.

“Jace…” She starts but he shakes his head.

“No, I know you mean well and that you’re just doing your job, but Alec is my brother, and injured or not, I’m going to be there to save him. I get that you need me to help make the antidote, it’s going to be important, I get that but I can’t stay here while others are fighting to save Alec.”

“At least let me give you something before you go; I don’t know how well it will work but I have been working on a potion that will combat poisons. I haven’t had the chance to test it, so this will be completely experimental but if you’re determined to go out regardless of my warnings, then you can at least let me know how it goes,” Medic Warren sighs, walking over to her desk and opening a drawer before pulling out a vial of green liquid.

“That… looks disgusting,” Stiles comments, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, but if it helps me save Alec, I don’t care,” Jace says, taking the vial with a nod and downing it in one.

For the first few seconds, nothing appeared to be happening, but when Jace lifted his shirt, he could see that the black lines were receding ever so slowly back down his chest, away from his heart. He let out a long breath as he closed his eyes, hoping that somehow Alec was feeling the same effects of the antidote. He knew it was impossible, but hope was the only thing getting him through right now.

“Alright, let’s go.” He says, turning to leave the Medical Wing.

Stiles and Derek followed suite.

* * * * * *

Alec couldn’t breathe, his chest was tight as the poison snaked its way through his veins, getting dangerously close to his heart. His vision had started to fade ten minutes prior and his skin felt like it was on fire. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer and he desperately needed to try and find a way out of this damn Greenhouse. He had to get out of here and make things right with Jace.

Forcing himself to sit upright, ignoring the pain that spikes across his chest, Alec takes another look around.

The room was getting a little brighter as the sun peeked over the top of the school and into the courtyard where the Greenhouse sat, completely oblivious to the students who didn’t possess the ability to see through its strong glamour. From his place on the floor, Alec could see a variety of different plants, all of them deadly looking, but useless at the same time. He debated throwing a plant pot at the glass windows but they would probably have some sort of spell on them, preventing them from breaking.

To his left, he could make out the rough outlines of the handle less door that Mr Morningstar had exited hours ago. He already knew that it would be pointless, but he forced his body to shuffle over to the door, his hands running over the space in the hopes of catching on a hidden lever or button or… _something_ , anything that would help him get out of here, and back to Magnus.

A sob escapes his lips as he thinks of the Warlock.

Magnus had been the only one to truly believe him when he said that he saw a weird Greenhouse on the school grounds, and he had believed him when he said that he had a weird feeling about Morningstar. Magnus had believed Alec without a doubt in his heart, and Alec could not thank him more for that. In a way, he was almost grateful to Morningstar for pairing the two together on his first day here, but that gratitude quickly dissipated at the reminder that it was that same man who had taken him from Magnus and was keeping them apart even now.

Shaking his head, Alec pushed the thought of Magnus away; he needed to concentrate for a second.

He needed to let the others know about the Shadowhunter Souls, and how Morningstar was collecting them to remain on earth. He needed to make sure that they had all the information before facing him head on. Alec had a feeling that Stiles was already with his brother and sister, but he wasn’t sure if the boy would be able to figure out why it was Shadowhunter’s that were the targets as to Alec’s knowledge, this has never happened before.

 _For the love of the Angel, let them figure it out in time_.


	47. Chapter 47

_He could see Alec’s face, his beautiful porcelain skin shining in the sun, his dark hair sticking out at odd angles from lying on the grass. His brilliant hazel eyes so bright as he smiled at him. Magnus had never seen anyone so beautiful. Though he knew that he had only known him a few weeks now, he knew that Alec was his soulmate, that he had fallen hard and fast for him._

_“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered._

_“Sorry for what?” Magnus frowned._

_What could this beautiful Angel have to be sorry about?_

_“For leaving you,” Alec whispered. “We could have been spectacular, you and me.”_

_“Alexander, we will be. Why are you talking like this?” Magnus panicked._

_“Because I have to go soon, I can feel it,” Alec said gently._

_“No, you can’t leave me; we’re going to find you, we will,” Magnus said, determined._

_“Not in time,” Alec whispered. “And that’s okay.”_

_“It’s not okay! How can you say that?” Magnus shouted._

_“Because I’ve met you,” Alec breathed. “Because knowing you even if it was just for a little while gave my life purpose.”_

_“We will find you, Alec, you’re going to be okay.” Magnus said quickly. “Please stop talking like you’ve lost me.”_

_“You have…” Alec whispered back, a tear sliding down his cheek._

_Magnus wanted to reach forward, wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly but he could already feel him slipping._

* * * * * *

“Alec!”

Magnus woke up panting, he could feel the sweat against his skin and breathing hurt.

“Hey, you’re okay, calm down… you’re okay,” Stiles said quickly.

Magnus frowned and looked around the room; why was he always in the Medical Wing?

“You passed out when you were tracking Alec,” Stiles said by way of explanation.

“Did we find him?” Magnus asked, though deep down in his heart, he already knew the answer.

“He’s in the Greenhouse; the reminder you set on your phone went off. Derek and Scott could sense that he was at the school, that’s where the scent of his blood was leading and Jace could roughly sense him there too so now they know where,” Stiles said softly.

“And they’ve gone to bring him home?” Magnus asked hopefully.

Stiles chewed his bottom lip between his teeth, his hands clenching at his side.

“Stiles, what happened?” Magnus frowned.

“Jace collapsed, he… Alec has been poisoned and because of the link he and Jace share, well he’s been poisoned too.” Stiles said softly. “Medic Warren gave him something that seemed to be easing it. I wonder if that would help Alec too? I think because of the link between them it might.”

Magnus hoped so, his dream was still so raw in his mind.

What if it was already too late and Alec was gone?

Magnus shook his head trying to shake the thoughts from his head, it wasn’t good to think like that.

“So, they’ve gone to find him?” Magnus asked again.

“Yeah… Jace, Derek and some of the wolves from his Pack are heading to the school and I’ve contacted my Dad to see if he could spare a Deputy or two,” Stiles sighed. “Alec’s parents are actually involved too, only well… they said that Jace and Isabelle were forbidden to leave the Institute.”

“What? Why?” Magnus frowned.

His head was hurting, how long exactly had he been out?

It felt like so much had happened since he and Jace had tried to trace Alec.

“Something about waiting to hear from the Clave,” Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shrugged. “I suppose it has something to do with the whole Angels vs the Devil. I guess there’s a lot of paperwork involved.”

“But Alec is missing! His parents, they’re looking for him, right?” Magnus frowned.

“Actually, they’re in a meeting,” Stiles whispered.

“What?” Magnus exclaimed.

He knew that Alec and his parents had a somewhat strained relationship, Alec had explained that much, but surely, they would be out there looking for him, especially with how many Shadowhunter’s have already died at the hands of this monster.

“But Jace and Derek are looking for him; they’ll find him.” Stiles said.

He sounded so strong, so confident that they would find him, Magnus wanted to believe that too, wanted to feel as assured as Stiles was at least pretending to, but he couldn’t help but think back to his dream and just how hard losing Alec would be for him.

* * * * * *

Isabelle was pacing outside her Father’s office.

The sounds of her heels repeating over and over on the floor was starting to frustrate her but she couldn’t stand still. She had told her parents what she knew, she had even showed her Dad the board they had created in the office and she thought that maybe he looked a little impressed. He had asked who had started it and when she said that it was Alec, he had simply nodded. She hoped that when they eventually got Alec back, because she knew that they would, then maybe he would respect his son a little more.

What felt like hours later, Robert and Maryse exited the office.

“Isabelle, have you been out here this whole time?” Robert asked.

“Please tell me that you’re going to find Alec now,” Isabelle pleaded.

“The Clave are arranging a meeting with Mr Morningstar; a group of Elite Shadowhunter’s will be leaving within the hour to arrange this.”

“Me and Jace have to be part of the team,” Isabelle said quickly.

She was quickly shut down by her Mother.

“Please.”

“You two are not ready for this,” Maryse said, shaking her head.

“Really? That’s funny because you didn’t think that when you sent us to the school, when you knew something was wrong and you expected Alec to find out what was going on,” Isabelle argued as she took a step back from her Mother.

“That was before we knew exactly what was happening,” Robert sighed.

Isabelle frowned, watching them.

Did her Father know that her Mother had sent them to the school to investigate?

She could feel tension between the two of them and she didn’t like it.

“It’s settled; you and Jace are not going,” Maryse said, shaking her head. “Myself and your Father will be part of the team.”

“You’re going to find him and bring him back?” Isabelle whispered.

“We will do what we can,” Maryse said.

She was trying to be comforting, at least that’s what Isabelle had hoped anyway.

“I’m going to check on Magnus and Jace… fill them in on what’s happening,” Isabelle sighed.

She didn’t want to think about what Jace’s reaction to this would be but she knew that it was going to be bad.

“We’ll come with you,” Maryse said.

Isabelle nodded.

At least Jace would be able to argue it to them directly.

Magnus was sitting up on the bed, Stiles in his seat beside him.

Magnus was feeling a little better in himself but all he could think about was what Alec was going through and praying that Jace and Derek would find him soon. Stiles was unnaturally quiet beside him, and he knew that it was because he was worried about Derek. He wondered what it must be like to always be worrying about someone like Stiles seemed to do about Derek but then he realized that he did know what that was like.

All he did was worry about Alec.

“You’re awake.”

Isabelle’s voice knocked Magnus out of his thoughts.

He looked up at her with a small smile which quickly fell off his face when he saw Maryse and Robert walking behind her.

“How are you feeling?” Isabelle asked, rushing over to him.

Magnus just nodded, suddenly a little nervous.

“Where’s Jace?”

Maryse’s stern voice made even Stiles gulp beside Magnus and the two shared a look, silently debating with each other on who would be the one to tell them that Jace and Derek had gone… that they had both left the Institute against Robert’s commands.

“I asked a question.”

“He’s gone to find Alec,” Magnus said.

He was surprised at how strong his voice sounded.

“Something that should never have been a hesitation.”

“You do not talk to me like that, Warlock,” Maryse hissed.

Magnus just stared at her.

“We should get the team ready now,” Robert said.

His voice was a little kinder than his wives but Magnus still felt incredibly intimidated by him.

Maryse just nodded and walked out of the room, Robert quickly following.

“Why didn’t he come and get me?” Isabelle asked, looking between the two boys.

“That’s not important,” Stiles sighed.

Isabelle perched against the Medical Bed as Stiles filled her in about everything else that had happened.

* * * * * *

Alec blinked awake slowly, he was still on the floor of the Greenhouse and to be honest, he was surprised that he had the energy to wake up.

Slowly, he pulled up his torn shirt and looked at the poison lines.

Was it just his imagination or did the lines look like they were slowly fading?

He went to stand up but his body wasn’t as strong and he buckled back down to the floor.

A door appeared a few feet in front of him and Alec felt panic rising through him, he tried to edge back towards where he was supposed to be tied to but he didn’t have a chance. Mr Morningstar walked in, he took one look at Alec on the floor and smirked.

“You’re stronger than I thought,” Mr Morningstar nodded.

He walked over to Alec and the Shadowhunter kicked his leg out, pleased when he saw him buckle in front of him. He knew that it wasn’t exactly something that would have caused him pain but he felt some gratification in trying.

“Now, I wish that we had more time together,” Mr Morningstar began with a shrug. “But it seems that the Clave have found out that I’m here on Earth. The timeline is a little ahead of schedule but that will have to be dealt with later.”

“What do… what are you going to do to me?” Alec asked.

He hated how scared he was.

“I’m going to take your soul,” Mr Morningstar said, so casually.

“That’s how you stay on Earth; Angelic souls keep your grounded…”

“You are a clever one, indeed, I almost wish it wasn’t you that I chose,” Mr Morningstar sighed. “But nevertheless.”

He shrugged and reached behind him and pulled out a long silver blade.

“I can’t promise that this won’t hurt.”

He smirked before moving forward towards Alec, the blade held high in his hand.


	48. Chapter 48

Jace pressed a hand against his Parabatai Rune and closed his eyes as he took in a breath.

Whatever Medic Warren had given him was helping minimize the pain from the poison, and he could only hope by some miracle that it was helping Alec too. He needed to reach his brother and bring him home so that Medic Warren could give him his own dose, that is as long as they weren’t too late… Jace didn’t want to think about what his brother was going through, or how much pain he must be feeling but even he had to think realistically. Alec had been missing for almost twenty-four hours already, he was hurt, scared and in who knows what condition.

They couldn’t waste anymore time hanging around the Institute, they needed to act fast and they needed to do so now.

“Is your Pack ready?” He asked Derek as he heard the werewolf approach from behind, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Yeah, they’re going to meet us at the front entrance of the school in ten minutes,” Derek confirms, crossing his arms.

Jace didn’t say anything else, he just simply nodded and moved to pick up a couple of Seraph Blades.

He couldn’t sit around and wait to hear back from the Clave and he couldn’t wait for his Mother to realize just how much danger her son is in before she comes running to help them, if she even cares enough to come running to help at all. Jace knew that his Mother was a hard woman to please and that she took pride in her children’s achievements as much as her own but he also knew that she was far from the loving Mother that Jace, Isabelle and Alec wished they had while they were growing up; he feels sorry for Max who is currently going through the same thing.

He thinks back to when he was ten years old and he had crept down to the training area in the middle of night, not expecting to find anyone working late as he picked up a pair of boxing gloves. Earlier that day his Mother had caught him checking out the weapons as they were being cleaned and she had lashed out at him for thinking that he was ready to even start using them. He remembered her yelling at him that he was nowhere near ready in his training to start thinking about using weapons and that just pissed him off. She had no idea what he was capable off, just like she had no idea that Hodge had secretly been teaching Jace and Alec how to use the Blades when they were away from the Institute. Isabelle had decided to stick with trying to learn how to control her snake whip and focus on her martial arts in case she needed to take down a bad guy.

The bottom line was, Jace couldn’t trust his parents to do anything; if he wanted something to get done then he needed to be the one to do it, which is why he was gearing up to go and rescue Alec himself. He didn’t care if his Father had forbidden him from leaving the Institute.

_I’m coming to get you, Alec, just hang in there… okay?_

He strapped the last blade he could carry to his leg and turned to nod at Derek, indicating that he was finally ready to go.

It took them less than fifteen minutes to arrive at the school and it took them less than a minute to locate the rest of Derek’s Pack.

Jace immediately noticed Scott and was surprised to see that Allison had arrived as well, as far as Jace was aware she wasn’t a werewolf, in fact from what he had heard, Allison’s family were hunters, just like Jace’s except for the fact that they hunted werewolves they didn’t hunt Demons. It was strange to see her here amongst the Pack but he didn’t miss the way that she was looking at Scott, a look of utter admiration in her eyes. The look made Jace uncomfortable but hey, he wasn’t one to judge – it wasn’t as strange as his brother dating a Warlock, whether he would admit to them dating or not, he just wished he would find Alec in time so that he could apologize for being such an ass about his relationship to Magnus.

“I’ve got Peter patrolling the inside of the school, he’s still not over the grudge he holds with Shadowhunter’s so thought it was best to keep him out of your way, especially if Alec needs help. I would have told him to stay behind but as Stiles said, we need all hands-on deck,” Derek explains, motioning to the further point away from where the Greenhouse was apparently located.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Jace agrees, taking out his phone.

Isabelle had taken it upon herself to send him the reminder that Magnus had on his phone and re-read the location.

“Alright, listen up.” Jace calls out, shoving the phone back into his pocket as he addresses the wolves and Allison. “My brother was taken by Mr Morningstar yesterday afternoon; we don’t know why he was taken or what his abductors plan on doing to him, but we do know that he’s already hurt and that his scent leads back to the school. I don’t know how badly he’s injured but I want you all to do your best to find him alive. I’m trusting you to help me save my brother. I’m trusting you to do the best job that you can in order to bring him home.”

There was nods of understanding from the wolves and he could see Allison grip her own bow and quiver tighter as she listened. The action was so familiar to Jace, he had seen Alec do the exact same thing when he was nervous and he felt a pang in his chest at the similarity.

He cleared his throat and focused back on the werewolves.

“I’ll leave it to you to decide on what areas that you cover, but the area around the playing fields will be covered by myself and Derek. If any of you find anything that you deem to be important, then call for Derek and he will come to check out what you’ve found.” Jace instructs, taking out a Seraph Blade and calling the Angel _Raphael_ , the blade lighting up at the name as he calls, “Let’s head out.”

Jace watched as the wolves took off in different directions, Allison having chosen to go with Scott before he turned to face Derek.

“Are you ready?” He asks, his voice calm despite his heart beating a thousand miles per hour in his chest.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Derek says, moving aside so that Jace could lead the way.

It was strange to be leading a team on a mission, at least a team that didn’t strictly consist of Shadowhunter’s, he was a warrior, he wasn’t meant to lead, his skill set lies within fighting, all the leadership stuff he left that for Alec to do. As they were growing up, Alec told him countless times that one day he’s going to become Head of the Institute and when he does, then he’s going to appoint Jace as his Second in Command.

Jace smiles sadly at the memory as he pushes forward towards the playing fields.

He spotted the Greenhouse ahead of them and he was about to turn round to say something to Derek when a scream broke through the silence.

Jace stopped immediately in his tracks, his blood going cold as he recognized who the scream belonged to.

 _Alec_.

Jace didn’t skip a beat as he rushed forward, pulling his Stele out from his pocket as he went. He was aware thanks to the reminder on Magnus’ phone that the Greenhouse was covered in glamour’s, and he wasn’t surprised to find the only door leading into the Greenhouse to be locked but his desperation to get inside only doubled when he heard his brother scream again.

Looking back at Derek, he nodded to the werewolf as he started to shift and turned to face the door, the hand holding his Stele raised so that he could draw the unlocking Rune on the metal frame, for added effect he drew the fire Rune beside it and watched in amazement as the lock fizzed and came open just in time for him to see his brother being attacked by Morningstar and he couldn’t help but shout out to him.

“ _ALEC!_ ”

* * * * * *

Alec had to think fast; all the training he had been going through at the Institute was meant to prepare him for this exact moment. He couldn’t afford to waste a single second even though he was almost on the brink of passing out, and he didn’t have his bow and quiver or his Stele to hand, he needed to at least try to survive as best as he could. He had to get out of here, he had to get back to the Institute, he had to make things right with Jace, he needed to hug Isabelle and tell her that he was okay and most importantly, he needed to tell Magnus that he loved him.

He had plenty of time to think during the time he was conscious, unable to escape, about the ones he was letting down, and Alec had to admit that Magnus’ name cropped up more than once as he was going through a list of people that he would miss most and who meant something to him.

Alec wasn’t ready to say goodbye to any of them, certainly not Magnus, so he needed to fight through the pain.

He needed to fight with everything that he had left in order to save them and other Shadowhunter’s from this fate.

Gathering up all the strength that he could muster, Alec pushed his body forward and lunged at Morningstar, being careful to dodge the blade as he pushed him back and down to the ground. He could hear the curses coming from his mouth as he catches his breath and for once, Alec was actually proud to be inflicting some kind of pain on another. In any other circumstance, he would be tearing himself up for days about harming another person, another species, but standing here on shaky legs as he looks down at the actual Devil himself, Alec couldn’t bring himself to care.

He didn’t allow Morningstar the chance to get back to his feet, as soon as he moved, Alec found himself on top of him, pinning the arm that was holding the blade in place above his head as his other arm worked to hold Morningstar’s free hand painfully behind his back. Alec needed to make sure that the blade stayed as far away from his body as possible, if it in anyway shape or form broke through his skin and his blood touched the blade, he wasn’t entirely sure what would happen, all he knew was that nothing good would come from it.

“You can’t defeat me, Alec, this is your destiny!” Morningstar sneered through gritted teeth.

“You have no idea what my destiny is,” Alec snarls back, his breath coming out in short bursts.

He could feel his energy levels getting dangerously low but he needed to keep going, he couldn’t allow this monster to get the better of him, he couldn’t allow him to break free and hunt other Shadowhunter’s for their souls. If Alec was truly the brightest and strongest Shadowhunter that Morningstar has come up against so far, then he’s not going to give him the disappointment of being easy to take down.

“Trust me, I know more about your destiny than you do, and let me tell you, if you knew what I did you would be _begging_ me to take your soul and end your life before things get too far!” Morningstar growls, the arm that wasn’t holding onto the blade breaking free from Alec’s grip and shoves him off of his back before scrambling back to his feet, eyes glowing a deep red as he bared his teeth in a sickening grin.

In a way, he reminded Alec of the Joker and he was sure that Stiles would be proud of Alec for the comparison considering he had never taken any time to actually read any of the _Batman_ comics or watched any of the films. If he managed to get out of this alive, he made a promise to himself to allow Stiles to bring his whole collection to the Institute and educate him on the art of superheroes in Modern Culture; it’s the least he could do.

Alec doesn’t reply to Morningstar, he didn’t want to give him anymore ammunition for his threats.

Alec knew what his destiny was, and it wasn’t to become a target for the Devil, it wasn’t to allow his soul to be used in order to keep the monster grounded here on Earth where he could pray on innocent people. No, Alec’s destiny was to someday run the New York Institute and eventually, after working his way up through the ranks, become the High Inquisitor of Alicante in his homeland of Idris. He wasn’t destined to do anything else; he wasn’t training to become anything else. He had been working so hard since the incident at his last school in order to impress his parents and to show them that he wasn’t weak, that he wasn’t the disappointment that they thought he was.

Alec’s stomach tightened at the thought of his parents, and it was their views about him that gave him the strength to take control of the silver blade in Morningstar’s hands. He held on with all his mind, his mind focusing on the last training session he had with Hodge before he disappeared without a trace. He tried to steady his breathing as he kept his eyes narrowed on Morningstar. If he had his Stele with him, then he would have been able to activate the Focus and Stamina Runes but he had no idea what his Stele had ended up, or even if it was just lying in his room.

 _The key is to breathe, don’t appear too eager to attack but don’t hold back for too long otherwise your opponent is going to have found another method of attack_ , Hodges words float to the forefront of his mind as he grips the blade tightens and raises it above his head.

Morningstar seemed to have an idea about what Alec was about to do as he quickly dodged the blade as it fell.

Taking the opportunity while Alec was near, Morningstar grabbed hold of Alec’s arm and twisted it until his fingers released the blade. He twisted his arm just the way that Alec had twisted his while he was on the ground and Alec let out a pained scream as the bones in his arm cracked.

A second later, and the sound of a bone breaking in his leg caused another pained scream to follow.

Alec’s vision was swimming as pain from both his arm and leg joined the pain that was ebbing out of the wound where the poison was still flowing. Whatever had caused the black lines to stop moving closer to his heart was starting to wear off and he could hardly breathe through the pain.

Morningstar let out a low chuckle as he leant down to retrieve the blade from beside Alec’s shaking body.

“Like I said before, Alec, you’re stronger than I thought but you’re not invincible.”

Alec didn’t want to listen to him anymore, he just wanted this to be over already.

He reached out with his good arm and grabbed hold of the leg of the metal table, his good leg pushing his body back so that he could get in a good enough position to pull himself up without putting too much weight on his broken leg. The pain was excruciating and he was pretty sure he was seeing stars. His hands were sweaty which made it hard to hold onto the table’s leg but he somehow managed to get vertical once more.

Alec was panting as he felt the pain course throughout his body but he shook his head and took in a breath.

He wasn’t going to let Morningstar win; he wasn’t going to let his parents think that he was weak and he wasn’t going to give up.

He _couldn’t_ let himself give up.

Taking in one large breath and gathering up what he had left in him, Alec charged forward and slammed his fist into Morningstar’s face, catching the Devil off guard enough for him to stumble a step back. Alec didn’t allow him anytime to get a shot in himself, he fired punch after punch at the Devil until the skin on his knuckles were raw. He drew upon every bit of anger and frustration and pain that he had and just let it go.

Alec was just lining up another shot at Morningstar’s face when he heard something outside of the Greenhouse.

It was the sound of his brother calling his name through the Greenhouse’s Invisible Door that had distracted Alec in the exact second that Morningstar took his shot and raised the silver blade, the action so quick that Alec couldn’t even process what was happening as he fell down to his knees. The shock of the attack had left him paralyzed as he looked down at his chest, the silver blade pushed deep within and his blood staining the hilt and the sweat-covered shirt which he was wearing. He could taste the metallic tang of blood as it filled his mouth and through the haze of his fading vision, he could have sworn that he saw daylight streaming in through the now open door and an Angel silhouetted by the light.

“ _ALEC!_ ” Jace shouted, the sound of his name full of despair and panic as Alec fell back, his eyes closing as his body went limp.

As he lay there on the ground, unmoving, there was one thought that entered his mind as he felt himself beginning to slip back into the darkness that was becoming familiar to him, just one thought in which he directed to his siblings and to Magnus:

 _Please forgive me, I’m so sorry_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All together now... _ooooooh_ \- what's going to become of Alec?  
> Is Jace and Derek going to be able to defeat Morningstar? Are they too late?  
> It looks like you're going to have to stay tuned for another update to find out ;)
> 
> To all the new readers / subscribers / commenters - thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read our story; we really appreciate the support and to all of our returning readers / subscribers / commenters... thanks for sticking with us this long and we hope you're just as hooked as you were at the start :D
> 
> As always, let us know what you think in the comments below and stay happy and healthy - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	49. Chapter 49

Jace didn’t know what to do; the scene in front of him was unfolding at an unnaturally fast pace. Morningstar was standing above Alec’s body, his eyes the color of blood, a snarl coming from his lips. Whatever he was doing, they had arrived in time to interrupt it. Good. Jace looked at the blade Morningstar was holding and… was it glowing? All Jace could focus on was the blood that was dripping from it. Alec’s blood.

He rushed forward; his Seraph Blade high above him.

“You can’t save him,” Morningstar smirked.

He had underestimated the blondes’ anger and he dodged the blade with only a second to spare; far too close. That didn’t stop Jace from landing a blow to his guy, and another to his knee and groin but Morningstar didn’t buckle. It was almost as though he was playing with Jace, letting the blonde tire himself out before he was ready to make his own move.

Derek rushes over to Alec.

He wanted to help Jace but he knew that Alec needed the help more. He found a pulse and sighed in relief, but it was weak. If they didn’t get him out of here soon then he wouldn’t have one at all. He pulled off his jacket and pressed it hard against the bleeding wound.

“Come on, Alec, you’re going to be okay,” Derek breathed.

It suddenly hit him how much he didn’t want this Shadowhunter to die.

“Enough,” Morningstar growled, suddenly bored of Jace’s attack.

He waved a hand and Jace went flying back against the wall with a look of pure shock across his face.

“What? Did you really think I would come to Earth without learning a few tricks from my friend’s downstairs?” He chuckled.

“If you miss your friends so damn much, maybe you should have stayed there,” Jace snapped.

“There are other ways for me to see them,” Morningstar replied, his attitude far too confident for Jace and Derek’s liking.

“You’re going to bring them to Earth?” Derek asked, his tone sour.

“Do not talk to me, _wolf_ ,” Morningstar shot back, his eyes furious as he glared at Derek. “You are part of a species that my friends will love to rip apart, one by one, and I will make sure that all packs are destroyed, starting with yours.”

Jace took a sharp breath, he knew this wasn’t going to be good.

In one quick movement, Derek went from being beside Alec to launching himself at Morningstar. He was glad that Morningstar wasn’t expecting that and Derek knocked him to the floor, shelves and plants falling on top of them as they struck the Greenhouse wall. Jace took that moment to rush forward to Alec, grabbing his Stele from his pocket and started to draw an Iratze on his arm.

“Please work,” Jace prayed as he held onto Alec’s hand tightly, pushing what little energy he had left into Alec.

He couldn’t lose him, not now.

Derek has Morningstar pinned, one hand gripping his shirt tightly, the other pummeling into his face. The Devil was bleeding and as much as he tried to fight back, Derek knew that they had him. He let out a snarl from his lips and went to give one last blow that he was sure would have taken him out when the doors to the Greenhouse burst open and Maryse, Robert and a team of Elite Shadowhunter’s were there with the wolves from Derek’s Pack hanging around at their sides, unsure of what to do.

Morningstar used this to his advantage.

Summoning energy from within he pushed Derek flying into Maryse and Robert.

He started to chant words in an ancient language before he disappeared.

“We need help!” Jace screamed.

The Iratze at first had seemed to be working but now Alec’s body was convulsing on the floor.

Maryse rushed over, she moved the jumper from the wound and cursed.

Jace tried to think when the last time he heard his Mother physically curse and couldn’t remember.

“Robert, it’s too late. We need to get him back to the Institute, now.” Maryse ordered.

“Jace…”

The words were weak, strained, but it was Alec.

The convulsions have stopped, but his body still seemed so tense, like he was holding something in.

“I’m here, Alec. I’m here,” Jace promised and held onto his hand tighter.

Slowly, Alec tried to blink his eyes awake but it seemed to be taking a lot of effort for him to open them.

“I’m here, take it easy, it’s okay,” Jace said gently.

Finally, Alec opened his eyes and looked up at his brother.

Jace gasped; his usually hazel eyes were now the color of fire.

“We need to get him in the cells, now.” Maryse snapped.

Jace watched, stunned, as they cuffed Alec’s hands and feet together before arranging transportation for him back to the Institute.

* * * * * *

The trip back to the Institute was nothing but a blur to Jace. Derek had sent the wolves home, he was still angry and made no attempt to talk to Jace, which was fine with him because Jace had too much going through his mind right now to even want to talk to him. He still had no idea what had happened. His parents had transported Alec in the van they had come in, and Jace and Derek went in another car.

When they reached the Institute, they had carried Alec in and refused to tell Jace where he was going.

They just told him and Derek to go and get checked out in the Medical Bay.

“Jace!” Isabelle called as soon as he walked in.

She flung her arms around him and held onto him tightly.

“Please tell me Alec is okay,” Magnus asked, his voice quiet.

Jace turned and looked at him, frowning.

Was Alec okay?

What should he say?

“We got him,” Derek said from beside Stiles.

Both of them wrapped up in each other.

Jace watched them and looked away when it became a little too much.

“Is he okay?” Isabelle asked.

“No,” Jace whispered, he could feel his chest tightening. “He… something happened. When we found him, Morningstar had stabbed him with a blade, he started having a seizure and then… when he opened his eyes, they were red and… he wasn’t Alec.”

He was struggling to breathe now.

Before he could do or say anything else, he rushed out of the room; he needed air.

He collapsed against the wall in the garden and like he had helped Alec in the past, he breathed in and out, trying to catch his breath. It took a few moments before he felt his heart rate calm down. They had Alec, he was at the Institute, he would be okay… they would save him.

“Are you okay?”

Jace was surprised that it was Magnus who had come out to talk to him, he thought out of all of them it would be Isabelle.

“Isabelle wanted to come but I know that sometimes it’s easier to freak out without a loved one watching.”

Jace just nodded his head slowly.

“Medic Warren has gone to find out what’s happening, she said that she had some of the poison antidote made up that she wanted to give to Alec and she promised that she would tell us what she finds out when she gets back from seeing him.”

“Good,” Jace nodded.

Just like in the car with Derek, he really didn’t want to talk.

His head was still so full, so busy.

“You should get checked out though,” Magnus added.

“It’s nothing an Iratze can’t handle,” Jace sighed.

To be honest, the pain in his ribs was grounding him, doing its best to keep him focused.

“Okay,” Magnus nodded as he moved beside Jace and leaned against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Jace whispered.

“What for?” Magnus frowned.

“Forcing you to use your magic to help me, I knew that it would hurt you, it was selfish…”

“I wanted Alec found just as much as you did,” Magnus promised.

“And I’ve been a real jerk,” Jace sighed.

“It’s all in the past, Jace.” Magnus said softly. “Listen, I really do care about your brother and if it’s any consolation, I’m not planning on going anywhere. So, I would really like it if we could have some sort of friendship, for Alec’s sake more than anything.”

“I’d like that too,” Jace nodded.

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * * * * *

A few hours later, they still had no news on Alec.

Medic Warren had handed over the antidote for the poison but she wasn’t allowed to see him. Jace had tried to talk to his parents but they were shutting him out. Robert had patted him on the shoulder and said that it would be okay, but that didn’t reassure him at all. Jace knew that Alec would be in the cells, so he walked forward, watching his parents leave and frowned when he couldn’t see any other guards or a Medic around.

He waited a few minutes before opening the door that he saw his parents exit and what he saw, shocked him to the core.

Alec was strapped to a metal chair; he was standing up straight and his movements were completely restricted. Jace was glad at least to see that they had wrapped him in a bandage and there were no poison lines running under his skin.

“Alec?” Jace whispered.

At first nothing happened but then Alec blinked his eyes open slowly.

Jace was relieved to see that they had gone back to their normal hazel color.

“Jace… you shouldn’t be here.”

“I had to see you,” Jace said, slowly walking closer to him. “What… no one has told me anything.”

“Something’s wrong,” Alec said, his voice was weak, hoarse, like he had been screaming for hours.

“Your eyes were red,” Jace breathed.

“I’m scared, Jace,” Alec whispered.

“It’s going to be okay; I promise you; it’s going to be okay,” Jace said confidently.

He had to believe it; he had no other option.

Alec nodded his head slowly.

He went to say something but then his head was thrown back, his body thrashing wildly against the restraints.

Jace gasped, he had no idea what to do.

It looked like Alec was being possessed.

Jace called out his name but it didn’t change anything, then just as quickly as it started, Alec’s body stilled and those blood red eyes were staring right into Jace, boring right into his soul with nothing more than hatred and anger within them.


	50. Chapter 50

The grin that was on Alec’s face wasn’t his own, Jace knew that much, and the eyes that were boring into him were not his brother’s either. There was no way that Alec would ever be able to portray that much hate and anger in a single look and his smile would never be that distorted.

Jace had figured out what Morningstar’s plan was when he had mentioned his so-called friends that were still down in Hell and how there were other ways for him to see them despite him not being down there anymore. He all but confirmed that he was planning on bringing them to Earth, so that they could stand by his side and wreak havoc amongst the Mundanes. It took him a little while but he finally remembered one of the History lessons that he was taught, one that he had surprisingly stayed awake for. The teacher had explained to him that there was only one known way for a Demon to remain on Earth, and that was by taking the souls of Shadowhunter’s and ingesting them into their own bodies.

When Jace saw the blood on the blade, his stomach had dropped, thinking that they were already too late but Alec was still breathing, he still had a pulse and though he was bleeding out profusely on the floor of the Greenhouse, he was still very much alive. So, Jace couldn’t understand what had happened for him to have gained the blood red eyes of the Devil himself. Wracking through his brain, Jace could only think of the words that Lucifer had spoken before he disappeared, he knew that it was an ancient language but he wasn’t sure which language or what it was for.

Standing in front of his brother now, he understood what Morningstar had done, Jace knew that he would have had a back-up plan in case things didn’t go according to plan, he just couldn’t believe that he had chosen to inhabit Alec’s body as a way of escape. Jace knew that Alec was in danger with the Devil being inside of him. Even though Alec had been investigating the murders at the school, the Clave wasn’t going to focus on that when they came to the decision to kill him in an attempt to kill the Devil and send him back to where he came from.

If Morningstar refused to leave Alec’s body, then Alec would be killed at the hands of those he respects.

Jace shook his head, he couldn’t allow that to happen, he couldn’t allow the Clave to be anywhere near him.

“I must say, Jace, the concern you show for Alec is quite touching, really… it makes me think that you feel something more for him than what a brother should,” Morningstar states, using Alec’s mouth and voice to say the words that made Jace feel nauseous. “Did I hit the nail on the head?”

Jace clenches his fists at his sides as he takes a step back from where his brother was being restrained.

“Oh, I did!” Morningstar says, his tone filled with glee as Alec’s eyes narrow at him. “Alec’s still in here you know, he can see and hear you just as well as I can and let me tell you, the pleading that he’s doing for you is sickening. _Don’t you date hurt him… You better leave him alone or I swear to the Angel you’ll regret it_ … it’s touching really how much he’s trying to protect you from me and yet, he doesn’t realize why he’s doing it.”

“What do you want?” Jace asks, surprised at how steady his voice was.

“You already know what I want,” Morningstar states, manic grin still on Alec’s face.

Jace wanted to look away, but if Alec was truly able to see him, then he didn’t want his brother to know that he was disgusted at the look on his face. It was already going to be hard enough to look at Alec once they had exorcised the Devil out of him without him thinking that Jace now hated the sight of him, and he knew that Alec would do if he saw just how disturbed Jace was by a single grin.

“You want to stay on Earth,” Jace nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s right, you’re not as stupid as you look.”

Jace ground his teeth together but he didn’t respond.

“The only way that you’re going to save Alexander Dearest is by sacrificing your soul in exchange for his… do you think you could manage that, or should I just forget about you and go right to the perky brunette down the hall? I hear she’s quite a fighter but I’m up for a challenge.” Morningstar taunts, moving Alec’s body so that it was lurching against the restraints causing the metal to cut into Alec’s skin, making it red and raw.

“You leave Isabelle the hell alone,” Jace ground out, anger boiling up inside of him.

“That’s exactly the same reaction Alec is screaming at me, it’s pathetic.”

“I’m warning you, if you lay one finger on her or you cause Alec anymore harm, then I swear to the Angel _Raziel_ that I will tear you apart, limb by limb until you’re nothing more than a pile of meat ready to be fed to a pack of starving werewolves… because I know how much you hate them.” Jace says through gritted teeth, he was trying to keep his anger in check but Morningstar knew which buttons to press.

Jace was just about to take a step forward when Alec’s body jerked violently within the restraints, his head thrashing back against the chair as a scream escaped through his parted lips. Jace threw his hands up to cover his ears and looked away from the sight of his brother. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that Alec was in pain, that Morningstar was doing something to him internally to make him scream out like that.

He shut his eyes tight and prayed that he would stop.

He had never felt so powerless before.

He wanted to help Alec but he didn’t know how without causing him more pain.

Then the screams turned into laughter, and Morningstar slowly moved Alec’s head so that he was looking back down at Jace.

“Your brother is strong but if I were you, I’d get on to doing whatever you had planned when you came in here because truth be told, he’s not looking so hot in here and I’d hate for you to miss saying goodbye to him…” Morningstar smirked, Alec’s body now shuddering in the chair.

It was like he was trying to gain control of his own body, but Morningstar was stronger and more experienced that he wasn’t letting Alec win.

“Hang in there, Alec, we’re going to get him out of you, I swear, we’re going to save you.” Jace stated, his voice low.

“Didn’t I tell you before back at the Greenhouse? You can’t save him… he’s already mine.”

“That’s what you think,” a voice calls from behind Jace and he spins round on his heels in time to see Magnus stepping out of the elevator, his eyes glowing a magnificent yellow as power gathering in his hands, his focus aimed in Alec’s direction.

“Magnus…” Jace breathed, moving to stand in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“Move out of the way, Jace,” Magnus orders, his voice strong.

“Magnus, if you’re planning to use magic… don’t.”

“Yes, Magnus, don’t use any magic; I’d hate for it to end up killing you,” Morningstar says in a mocking tone as he lets out a manic laugh. “Although Alec here is actually agreeing with me so if he means anything to you, I would listen to his pitiful begging and just turn back around.”

Magnus glares at Morningstar and the power around his hands turns from the luminescent blue to a fiery red.

Jace didn’t know a lot about Warlocks but he knew that the color of their magic was linked to their emotions.

It didn’t take a genius to work out that right now, Magnus was pissed.

“Magnus.” Jace tried again, holding a hand against his chest.

Magnus blinked and looked away from Alec, into Jace’s eyes.

“Think about this, you’ve not long come back around, if you start throwing anymore magic around then you might not survive. As much as I want to get this bastard out of my brother, it’s not worth Alec hating me for all eternity if I let you kill yourself by pushing your limits. Please, Magnus… we’ll find another way to get him out of Alec but this… there’s no guarantee that the power you throw at Alec is going to protect him.”

Jace knew that he was right, he knew that if Magnus started throwing magic at Alec then Morningstar would protect himself and let Alec feel the force of the attack, and it wasn’t something that he wanted to risk. He needed Magnus to think this through and he needed him to understand where he was coming from. For a second, he thought that he did, he thought that he was going to let his power drop but then his focus turned back towards Alec and he stepped around Jace quicker than he thought the Warlock could move in his weakened state.

“If there’s one thing you should know about me, is that I’ve learnt from the best and I’m going to get you out of Alec by sending you back to Edom… just do me a favor and tell my Father that I said hello… I’m sure that Asmodeus will be happy to see you again.”

With that said, Magnus unleashed his power and all that could be heard was the sound of Alec’s screams.


	51. Chapter 51

“What on Earth are the two of you doing down here?” Maryse shouted.

Both Jace and Maryse who had been staring intently at Alec jumped at her voice.

“What is he doing down here?” Jace retorted. “Why… why aren’t you helping Alec?”

“What do you think we’re trying to do?” Maryse asked, shaking her head as she dives into lecture mode. “You’ve already messed up the mission, Jace, and now you’re here interfering again when you know that you cannot be here!”

Jace was reminded of all of the trouble he had gotten himself and Alec into growing up, how he would always be the one to get off lightly, but out of the two of them, Alec has always been the one to see the end of their Mother’s wrath.

“I had to see him,” Jace finally whispered, his voice so broken, so lost.

Maryse’s features softened and she let a hand fall on Jace’s shoulders.

“It’s okay,” she says softly. “This is only temporary. The Clave are working with the Silent Brothers on how to rid the Devil from him.”

“They’re going to kill him, you know that, right?” Jace breathed and the look on her face confirmed it.

“There must be another way,” Magnus argued.

“The High Inquisitor is on her way which means that you can’t be here right now, Magnus. The Werewolves and the Mundane are already leaving. Jace, the Inquisitor knows that you have broken orders so perhaps you could stay with one of your friends?”

“You’re banishing me?” Jace shouted.

“No, never.” Robert said from behind his wife, stepping forward he gave a slight nod to Magnus who noted that he couldn’t physically look over at Alec. “But, as the old saying goes ‘ _out of sight, out of mind_ ’ and your brother needs you, Jace. You won’t be good to him if you’re in a cell as well.”

Jace thought about what his Father said and nodded his head slowly.

He was always the voice of reason; where his Mother’s tongue was sharp, his Father’s was softer.

Although he still had the authoritative tone and attributes when he needed them.

“Fine, but you can’t let them hurt him; you got him into this mess.”

“No one will hurt him,” Maryse promised.

Jace was certain that he had seen a flash of guilt in her eyes.

She knew deep down that this was all her fault.

Jace walked over to Alec and he slowly reached out to touch his hand.

“I’m always going to be here for you, brother. We’re going to get you out of here, I promise,” Jace whispered.

Slowly, Alec’s eyes opened and Jace hated how scared he was to see them but he was relieved when they were still hazel, though he couldn’t help but note that they looked as though the light was slowly fading from within them.

“Love you, Jace,” Alec whispered before he croaked out. “Find the blade.”

Jace could see that he was fighting to stay in control.

“You’re going to be okay,” Jace whispered and squeezed his hand. “I’ll be back, we’ll find a way to get you out of this.”

“I know you will,” Alec whispered before he seemed to fall back unconscious.

Jace took a step back slowly and walked back towards Magnus.

“You can stay with me,” Magnus offered.

Jace just nodded slowly.

“You need to tell Isabelle everything, you will keep her updated and if there are any changes, then I need to be a part of them.” Jace commanded, his tone forceful as he looked at his parents. He thought they would argue with him about it but he was surprised that they both nodded their heads.

“You will be caught up with everything as soon as we know what’s happening, but you need to be safe too, Jace.” Robert said gently. “If you find out anything that can help, or you’re about to do something, please let us know so that we can help you.”

Jace wanted to roll his eyes and retort back that it wasn’t like they were honest with him or that they never were there to help them before but he could see that, in their own twisted way, they were trying and maybe he should too.

Jace nodded and then turned to look at Magnus who was staring at Alec.

“Can we give them a few minutes?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Maryse stated.

“Yes,” Robert interrupted his wife.

She looked at him a little resigned before turning and walking with him.

“I’m going to pack a bag,” Jace whispered to Magnus who just nodded his head slowly. “They’ll be outside if anything happens.”

Jace patted his shoulder before heading out of the room after his parents.

Magnus chewed on his lip nervously before he walked forward towards Alec.

“I don’t know if you can hear me,” Magnus started, slowly, hesitantly as he reached out to rest his hand against Alec’s. “I need you to fight for me, Alec. I sent a wave of energy into your body; it should have pushed him away. I don’t know for how long; I just hope it’s long enough for you to rest so that you can fight. You’re so strong, Alec. I know it’s hard, but please, you have to come back to me.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, his eyes struggling to open.

“I’m here,” Magnus breathed, he reached his free hand up and gently stroked Alec’s face. “Fight him, please.”

“’M tryin’,” Alec croaked weakly.

“I know, Darling, I know,” Magnus whispered.

“Wanna… dinner?” Alec asked quietly, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Magnus asked, a soft chuckle slipping from his lips.

“Yeah,” Alec whispered.

“When all of this is over, I promise you we will go on a date, I will sweep you off your feet and we will have the best time,” Magnus said in a whisper, his eyes filling up with tears as he looked at the boy who had come to mean so much to him.

“Can’t wait,” Alec nodded, his hazel eyes trying to focus on Magnus. “My head hurts.”

“Rest,” Magnus said softly.

He reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“We are going to get you out of this. I promise,” Magnus whispered.

He just hoped that it was a promise that he could keep.

Alec nodded slowly, pushing his forehead against Magnus’ lips slightly, trying to hold onto the feeling.

Then his body fell slack and Magnus knew that he wouldn’t get anymore from him right now.

Magnus walked back towards the door, only stopping when he heard laughing coming from behind him. He had never really heard Alec laugh before, which was something that made him a little sad but he knew that this wasn’t a laugh that would ever come from his Alec. It was evil, sinister, cruel… and when he turned around, he forced himself not to look scared as he stared into the red eyes of the Devil.

“I’m sure your Father is going to love meeting your precious Alexander.” Morningstar’s words flow out through Alec’s mouth before he adds, “I wonder what he would think of his Demonic offspring falling in love with a Shadowhunter.”

The words made Magnus sick; if Alec’s Soul was going to Hell, he knew that his Father would love nothing more than to torture it.

Forcing his feet to turn around, Magnus stormed out of the room.

He would save Alec.

He had to, especially before his Father got the chance to ruin him.


	52. Chapter 52

Magnus could hardly breathe as he ran out of the cells, ignoring Maryse and Robert’s calls as he headed for the Institute’s entrance.

He needed to get out of there, he needed some fresh air and he needed some time to think about how he can save Alec from his Father’s eternal damnation. He almost made it out of the grand double doors too but he was stopped by Derek, his arm grabbing hold of him before pulling him into one of the side rooms that led off from the main hallway. Stiles was inside waiting with his arms folded across his chest.

“Magnus, what’s going on? Is Alec okay? Why isn’t he in the Medical Wing?” Stiles asks, his questions coming hard and fast.

Magnus took in a shaky breath as he tried to gather himself, and Derek kept a hand on his arm in order to steady him.

“One question at a time, Stiles,” Derek murmurs, his eyes glancing at Magnus with a mixture of concern and pity.

“But…” Stiles starts but Derek shoots him a look that soon has him closing his mouth again.

Magnus is grateful that Derek can see that he’s in no condition to answer any questions just yet, his mind is racing a thousand miles per hour as he replays the last ten minutes in his head over and over again, from Jace saying that the Silent Brothers were going to kill Alec in order to exorcise Morningstar, to Morningstar’s threat about his Father torturing Alec when he eventually gets sent down to Edom. It was just too much.

Alec was too pure to ever be in a place like Edom, that much Magnus knew for sure.

As for the Silent Brothers… maybe he could speak with Brother Jeremiah to see if he could help.

After all, it was Brother Jeremiah who had been Magnus’ sole teacher when he was starting to come into his powers. The Silent Brother had taught him everything that he knew about Downworlders and how to control his magic so that it didn’t create chaos everywhere he went. All of the doubts that Magnus had while he was studying under him, were washed completely away as Brother Jeremiah realized what Magnus was struggling with. You couldn’t keep your thoughts private when a Silent Brother was around, and it wasn’t rocket science to understand that Magnus was afraid that the power he possessed could only be used for evil. It took him a long time to believe Brother Jeremiah when he said that Magnus could use his magic to do anything that he believed was right, even if he made mistakes, it was all part of the learning process.

Magnus had a lot to thank Brother Jeremiah for, but he wouldn’t be able to trust in him again if he allowed Alec to be killed.

There had to be a way to get Morningstar out of Alec before the Silent Brothers could work their own magic on him.

“Magnus?” Derek calls out, his voice low and soft as he gives Magnus’ arm a little shake.

Magnus looks up at Derek and lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Alec’s… he’s hanging in there.” Magnus sighs. “His injuries have been tended to so it’s just a case of waiting to see how he recovers.”

“But…?” Stiles asks, drawing out the ‘ _u_ ’ as he leans forward slightly.

“They got to him too late; Morningstar had transferred part of his Soul into Alec and now Alec’s fighting for control of his own mind and body. It’s not looking good and his parents are currently speaking with the Clave in order to find a way to get Morningstar out of him without killing Alec in the process.” Magnus explains, his words coming out in a jumble as he starts to hyperventilate as the reality of the situation finally sinks in.

Before he knows what’s happening, Magnus’ knees are buckling out from underneath him and before he can hit the floor, Derek’s arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him up as she struggles to take in a breath, his head spinning and for once it’s not from overusing his magic, though he suspects the energy he pushed into Alec down in the cells wasn’t exactly a smart idea to try so soon.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you… just breathe, okay?” Derek murmurs in his ear and Stiles watches them.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus chokes as he breathes in another breath.

“Don’t be, just take a deep breath and try not to rush.”

Magnus did his best to do as Derek instructed, but it was hard with Stiles watching his every move, his eyes staring with every breath that Magnus was taking, he tried to close his eyes and shake his head to try and get himself together but the movement only made him feel dizzier and Derek had to prompt him to let out the breaths he was holding so he didn’t pass out from oxygen deprivation.

“So… our _Principal_ is not only the Devil himself but here’s actually _inside_ Alec’s body?” Stiles points out.

Magnus couldn’t do anything but nod.

He knew how ridiculous this whole thing sounded, and he hated that Morningstar had chosen Alec of all people.

In a way, it was like Morningstar was targeting Magnus specifically; assigning Magnus to show Alec around when he started because he knew that Alec was the exact type of guy that Magnus would fall for, and then with his position at the school, he would be able to see how close they were becoming before deciding on a time to strike and rip Alec away from him. Then to top it all off, bringing up Magnus’ Father and the torture in which he would inflict on Alec’s soul when Morningstar took him to Edom was enough to stop Magnus in his tracks.

Alec and Magnus had spoken about his Father before, on the night that he spent with Alec in his bedroom he had bared his heart and soul to the Shadowhunter, he revealed who his Father really was and though he was expecting Alec to bolt, he didn’t, he stuck by Magnus so, for his Father to now know roughly who Alec is… it doesn’t exactly bode well and Magnus is terrified about what his Father would actually do to him.

“Stiles, I don’t think now’s the time to play twenty questions,” Derek states, shifting Magnus in his arms as he stands up straighter.

“I’m sorry but this is a lot to take in right now, and to find out that _Alec_ is now being possessed by a stronger Demon than those Jocks were… it’s a little hard to believe, even more so now that there’s talks about Alec being killed by these Silent Brothers, whoever they are.”

“Stiles…” Derek presses but he’s soon interrupted.

“What are you guys doing in here? I thought you already left,” Jace says as he pokes his head around the door.

“We were just leaving when we caught up with Magnus,” Derek explains, finally looking up from Magnus.

Jace took in the scene before him before dropping his bag down on the floor and rushing over to the Warlock.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, his voice panicked as he looked him up and down for any signs of injury. “Alec didn’t…”

Magnus shakes his head and takes in a deep breath as he pulls away from Derek’s embrace.

He was a little shaky to begin with but he managed to remain upright.

“I’m fine, let’s just get out of here before the Inquisitor shows up.”

Jace watched Magnus for a moment before he nodded.

“Okay… come on, let’s get out of here.”

* * * * * *

Alec was exhausted.

He hadn’t realized just how much energy it would take to stop a Demon, not just any Demon, but the actual embodiment of Lucifer himself from taking control of his mind and body. It was completely draining but Alec couldn’t let him win, he had to keep fighting to remain in control as he had no idea of what Morningstar would do if he managed to take control. He was scared above all else that once Morningstar claimed his Soul, that he would then proceed to go after Jace and Isabelle’s too, and there was no way in Hell that he was going to let that happen.

“I must admit, Alexander, you continue to surprise me,” Morningstar goaded, his voice loud and clear in his head.

“Don’t call me that,” Alec snapped, his voice not carrying the same strength as it did before.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot that you only allow your little Warlock to call you that.”

Alec didn’t say anything, he was too tired to do anything more than just glower and wish for Morningstar to shut up.

“If only it were that easy,” Morningstar smirked, reading Alec’s mind.

“Will you get out of my head…” Alec growled, pulling against the restraints.

He knew that his physical body was being restrained, he had been conscious enough to witness his parents order their team of Shadowhunter’s to cuff him and take him to the cells like he was a common prisoner, but here in his head, Morningstar had the advantage and was using his power to restrain Alec’s mental state in chains as thick as the ropes he had used back at the Greenhouse – he was completely immobilized and he hated it.

“I’ll be out of your head soon enough; don’t you worry about that. In fact, you won’t even be able to recall me being here once your Soul get down to Hell. I’m sure that Asmodeus is already thinking up ideas that will keep your mind occupied. After all, you didn’t think that you could really get away with dating a Prince of Hell’s son without him finding out, did you?” Morningstar smirked, and Alec’s body convulsed in the restraints.

Alec tried not to bite his tongue during the convulsions, he knew that if he did that then he could end up choking to death on the blood. So instead, he tried to scream out for Morningstar to stop. He was in so much pain that he just wanted the man to leave him alone.

After what felt like an hour, his body finally settled back against the restraints as small shivers ran through his veins.

Morningstar kept this up for a few hours and every single time he caused Alec’s body to convulse, Alec could feel more and more of his energy slipping away from him. He was left panting and fighting for breath as he was released from Morningstar’s hold and he knew that it was only a matter of time before his energy got too low and once that happened, Morningstar would be able to take full control of Alec’s mind and body.

He couldn’t let that happen.

He refused to let that happen.

Alec was determined to keep Morningstar from winning, so Alec drew in his strength from the energy that Magnus had supplied to him and he thrived off the agreement of a date once this was all done and dusted. If there’s one thing that Alec knows about Demons, is that they can’t fully comprehend the power of love and so, Alec drew upon every memory he had with Magnus and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

 _By the Angel, please let me get out of this alive… and please keep Magnus safe_.

It was this thought he held onto as his body was thrown into convulsions once more.


	53. Chapter 53

Magnus’ apartment was everything Jace thought it would be; colorful yet not overwhelming, sophisticated but young.

“You live on your own?” Jace asked.

Magnus realized by that question that Alec hadn’t told him about his upbringing.

He felt a pang of gratitude towards the oldest Lightwood sibling and he smiled softly.

“It’s a bit of a long story, one that I don’t really want to get into right now,” Magnus sighed before he pointed towards the hallway to the right of the front door. “There’s a spare bedroom through there and you can stay for as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Jace nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He knew that something had happened between Morningstar and Magnus.

The young Warlock shook his head.

Whatever it was, was another story that he didn’t want to get into right now.

“Okay, well, Isabelle is gathering as much information as she can from the parents, and Derek is talking to some of his contacts to see if they know anything that could help us save Alec, nothing has come up just yet but I think right now, you should get some rest.”

“I’m fine,” Magnus argued.

“Magnus, you’re still weak, you used your magic again and don’t think that I haven’t noticed your hands shaking,” Jace sighed. “Listen, I know that you’re worried about Alec, believe me, I am too but as soon as they come back with something, I will let you know.”

“Fine,” Magnus whispered.

Jace was right, not that he would ever admit that to him.

“Just promise me that if there’s any changes, you’ll wake me up.”

“I promise,” Jace nodded.

He watched as Magnus moved to the bedroom at the other end of the hallway and sighed, his own head was aching.

Jace walked into the kitchen and made himself a coffee, it wasn’t something he normally drank; Alec was the caffeine addict in the family, but he drank it slowly and thought of his brother. He needed to get him back, he needed to save him. He checked his phone, there were no new messages from anyone. He was frustrated, he sighed and walked to the bedroom that would be his for the foreseeable future. He knew that it was the right thing for him to be away from the Institute right now but he hated being so far away from Alec. At least Isabelle would be there for him.

The bedroom was comfortable; there were red sheets on the bed and he sat down in the middle.

If he was being honest with himself it felt nice to sit down, he hadn’t realized how tired he was.

When was the last time he had slept properly?

Jace closed his eyes and opened them again quickly, all he could see was those blood red eyes. He didn’t want to think about the words Morningstar had said but he couldn’t stop himself. It was like they were running around his head on a constant loop. He loved Alec. It was more than as a brother but it wasn’t romantic. He knew that in the past Alec had feelings for him and knew for a fact that he didn’t feel the same way back but he was jealous of Alec’s relationship with Magnus, not because he wanted to be with Alec but because he was scared of Alec loving someone else.

He knew that it was selfish, but he couldn’t stop the feelings from consuming him and if he had been stronger, if he hadn’t pushed Alec away then none of this would have happened. He wiped his eyes furiously as tears slipped down his cheeks. He would get Alec back, make it up to him, that’s what he let himself think as he slipped into an uneasy sleep, the tiredness of the past few days taking over him.

* * * * * *

“Mother, what did the Clave say?” Isabelle asked.

The meeting between her parents and the High Inquisitor had seemed to take hours.

All she wanted to know was how they were going to save her brother. She had been pacing outside of the office just desperate to know what was happening. She had wanted to storm in and demand answers, but she knew that wouldn’t do her any good.

“Let’s talk somewhere else,” Maryse whispered.

Isabelle realized just how upset her Mother truly was.

It was very rare for her to show her emotions, growing up she had been so stoic, so political in her approach to everything.

Robert followed her out and Isabelle saw the same look on his face as he reached over and placed a hand on Maryse shoulder.

She brushed his hand away and started to walk away.

“Come, Isabelle, let’s go to the study. I’ll tell you what they said.”

“Okay,” Isabelle frowned. “Dad, are you coming?”

“I’ll follow you up in a minute, there’s something that I have to do first.” Robert nodded.

He then turned and started to walk away.

Isabelle sighed before walking with her Mother to the study.

Maryse sat down in one of the arm chairs and bowed her head in her hands, a defeated breath leaving her mouth.

Isabelle crouched down beside her, she had never seen her like this before and she was scared.

The only reason her Mother would be acting like this was if they couldn’t find a way to save Alec.

“Mom,” Isabelle whispered.

“There’s nothing we can do for Alec,” she whispered back. “The death of the Devil himself will be a victory for the Clave.”

“But…” Isabelle said, sitting back, her body falling against the table as she sat on it. “They’re going to sacrifice Alec?”

“To the Clave, it’s an honor,” Maryse said quietly.

“You can’t believe that!” Isabelle shouted.

Maryse shook her head.

“We have to stop them.”

“I don’t think we can,” Maryse said, slowly looking up at Isabelle. “The Clave have set the execution for tomorrow at midnight.”

“Execution,” Isabelle repeated, her stomach turning at the thought of it.

“We tried to stop it, Isabelle… we tried.” Maryse said, her words coming out in sobs.

Isabelle moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her Mother.

“Alec told Jace to find the blade, there must be a way to save him with it,” Isabelle said.

She was trying so hard not to crumble; she had to be strong right now.

“Let us try and help… please.”

“I want to help too,” Maryse said with a nod. “If there’s anything that we can do then we must do it, for Alec’s sake but we don’t have long. If we can’t save Alec by tomorrow at midnight then the Clave will go through with their plans to have him killed.”

Isabelle nodded her head with determined force.

She didn’t know how they were going to save him, but they had to.

“I guess we should call Jace.”

“No, we should tell him face-to-face. I need to make sure he’s okay,” Maryse said gently.

Isabelle nodded.

“He’s with Magnus,” Isabelle sighed. “Let’s go.”

“Magnus, is he… Alec seems to like him?” Maryse asked quietly.

“He’s a good guy,” Isabelle answered. “He cares so much for Alec, just as Alec cares about him.”

“Good,” Maryse nodded. “He… he deserves… he deserves that.”

Isabelle nodded with a small smile.

She just hoped they could save Alec so that their Mother could say that to her son herself.


	54. Chapter 54

It was a frantic knocking on the door to his apartment that woke Magnus from his restless sleep.

At first, he thought that it was just Jace knocking something together in the kitchen but when the noise didn’t cease after a few minutes, he kicked off the sheets and reached out for his black robe, muttering to himself about dropping around at this time of night. He stepped out of his bedroom and almost collided with Jace as he came out of his own room, hair askew and a yawn leaving his lips as he looks round.

“Where’s the fire?” He manages to ask, but steps out of Magnus’ way as he notices the familiar thrum of magic around his hands. “Magnus…”

“I’m not using magic; I need to deactivate the wards otherwise whoever’s at the door will be fried as soon as they cross the threshold.”

Jace shudders at the thought and motions for Magnus to continue as he folds his arms over his chest and leans tiredly against the wall.

The first thing Magnus had come to realize when he came into his power was that he was now a target for those who thought magic was the root of all evil. Growing up in a small town in Indonesia, surrounded by God worshipers, it was like he was walking around with a great big neon arrow above his head, even more so when his Mother had ended up taking her own life and burning his Step-Father not too long after. He remembers wandering aimlessly, dodging everyone that he came into contact with for fear that they were going to cause him harm. It was only when he came across the Silent Brothers that he learnt the importance of having Wards surrounding a place he can call home.

As he works his magic in order to deactivate the wards now, he can’t help the small smile that ghosts across his lips.

Brother Jeremiah in particular had been in awe at Magnus’ ability to quickly learn how to build up defenses. He thought that maybe it was just the determination of a scared little boy, looking for somewhere safe to hide, but he quickly came to realize the true reason behind Magnus’ power came from his lineage. Magnus wasn’t thrilled to learn that he was the offspring of a Greater Demon, not just any Demon but a Prince of Hell. According to the Silent Brothers, the blood that was running through his veins was laced with Royal Supremacy.

 _That’s just what I need, another reason for people to want to hunt me down_ , Magnus thinks bitterly.

When he feels the wards drop, he opens the door to find a wide-eyed Isabelle staring at him.

“Isabelle? What’s happened?” Magnus asks, a lump forming in his throat.

Jace was at his side in seconds as he looked out at his sister.

“Izzy, what’s happened? Is Alec alright?”

Isabelle looks down as she shakes her head, her bottom lip quivering as she steps aside to allow Maryse to face them.

“Jace. Magnus.” Maryse greets, nodding to both before she asks Magnus. “May we please come in?”

Magnus was unable to actually say anything, he just takes a step to the side and allows them entry. His mind was whirring at a hundred miles an hour, he was thinking of all the things that could have happened to Alec in the time they had been away from the Institute and his stomach twists.

“Mom, Izzy… what’s happened?” Jace asks again, standing in front of them as they settle on the couch.

He looked over at Magnus and noted the color that had drained from his face as he sinks into the armchair opposite the couch. Jace wanted to go over and put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring the young Warlock that he was there for him… that they were there for each other, but he couldn’t bring himself to summon the right words. He was too anxious to hear what his Mother and Sister have to say.

“Okay,” Maryse starts as she shifts nervously on the couch.

This movement alone was enough to put Jace on edge; he had never seen his Mother nervous.

“As you already know, the High Inquisitor came to the Institute in order to assess the… unusual situation that your brother is in. We had a meeting with her to discuss all possible options for how we could save Alec but the Clave has decided that the only way to stop this from happening again is to execute Alec with the Devil still inside him at midnight tomorrow.”

Magnus felt sick at her words, and looking at Jace, he did too.

_How can she speak so casually about her son being executed at the hands of the very people he had sworn to honor?_

“Execute?” Jace repeats as he unfolds his arms, looking between Isabelle and his Mother. “You can’t be serious?”

Isabelle shakes her head and makes a move to stand, fresh tears welling up in her eyes but Maryse reaches a hand out and stops her, instead she pulls her back down onto the couch and places an arm around her shoulders. Maryse murmurs something in Isabelle’s ear and she nods.

“You can’t seriously be thinking about letting them kill your _son_ ,” Jace says, his tone disgusted.

“Jace…” Maryse starts but he cuts her off.

“You do realize that if they kill Alec then a part of me will die as well, right?”

“Jace,” Maryse tries again but she stops herself.

She knew that Jace was right, and she was hating everything about this situation.

When the Clave first came to Maryse and Robert about the attacks on Shadowhunter’s at schools across the Country, she had no idea just how serious and dangerous this would be for her children. As a Mother, it’s her duty to protect them from harm, any normal Mother would have kept their children far away from a school like that but she knew that her children were not normal teenagers. They were children of the Nephilim and it was their duty as much as hers to protect the students and the town from further attacks.

She already felt guilty enough as it was, she didn’t need to hear Jace blaming her on top.

“What about the blade? Alec said that we needed to find it, so can’t we locate it and bring it to the Institute?” Jace asks, looking from Isabelle to Maryse, hands clenched into fists. “We can’t just do nothing and let them kill Alec. We have to try for ourselves and find the blade.”

“We’re not disagreeing with you, Jace, it’s why we’re here in the first place.” Isabelle whispers.

Magnus looks at her and he could have sworn that he felt a glimmer of hope at her words.

“You want to find the blade?” He asks, his tone incredulous that Maryse actually wants to help.

“Of course, I do. If the blade is the only thing that can save Alec then we need to find it.”

“The blade won’t work without magic,” Magnus speaks up, his voice quiet as he thinks.

Jace, Isabelle and Maryse all turn to look at him.

“What do you mean? Morningstar didn’t use magic to activate it…” Jace starts to say.

“He didn’t need to activate it; his abilities would be enough from the moment his hand touched the hilt of the blade.” Magnus explains, looking around at each of them in turn. “If you’re going to find the blade, then you need someone who can wield magic to counter his own. If you don’t and the blade touches Alec again, it will drain Alec’s soul and nor Morningstar’s but even then, we don’t know how much control Alec has.”

“So, what you’re saying is that Alec could die either way,” Isabelle asks, her voice threatening to crack at the question.

“Without looking at the blade, I don’t know… I studied something similar when I was staying with the Silent Brothers but I can’t be sure it’s the same blade. There are only two known blades in existence that has the power to take someone’s Soul – one to Heaven and one to Hell.”

“But you said that the blade’s power could be reversed with magic, right? So even if we have one of the two blades, we can replenish someone’s Soul?” Jace asks as he moves to crouch down beside Magnus.

He could feel Maryse’s eyes watching him as he moved.

“Like I said, without seeing it for myself, I don’t know.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Maryse said with conviction, standing from the couch.

Jace and Magnus both look at each other before looking at Maryse.

“Let’s go find the blade and save Alec’s life.”

* * * * * *

Derek climbed back into his Camaro, exhaustion creeping in as he rests his head back against the headrest. His appointment with Deaton had been a complete dead-end, much to his dismay. He had originally gone to see the Veterinarian in the hopes that he would be able to shed some light on how the Lightwood’s could save Alec’s Soul from being taken by the Devil but for once, Deaton was clueless.

That’s not to say that Derek was completely out of options though.

There was still Chris Argent with his Father’s Beastiary.

Derek grimaced at the thought of even asking the Hunter for help, especially given that he’s not had much interaction with him since his wife and sister died. Not that Derek blamed him for wanting to stay away, he would too if he was in Chris’ shoes. The Hunter was knowledgeable though and he had an entire arsenal of weapons at hand that could be proven useful. It was Chris that found the scroll that saved Stiles from being a Nogistune’s skin suit after all, a moment in which Derek is forever grateful to him for.

Still, Derek wasn’t sure if Chris would be up to the task.

Without that option though, Derek didn’t know where else he could turn to.

He vaguely remembered the books that his Mother had kept on the shelves of her office when he was a kid and thought that maybe, just maybe, there might be something in them that could help. Derek knew that with her role as Pack Leader that she was to keep herself aware of any threats that came to town, and if these murders had been going on for as long as Alec said they had been, then there may be a chance that she came across something similar and will have written down a way to help. It was worth a try, anyway.

Derek shifted in his seat and was just about to start the Camaro’s engine when his phone started to ring. As he fished it out of his jacket pocket, he already knew that it would be Stiles on the other end but a glance at the Caller ID had him frowning.

“Jace, are you okay?” He answers, frown on his face.

“ _Derek, we need you to meet us at the school_.” Jace instructs, his tone sounded panicked.

“What’s going on? Has something happened to Alec?”

Derek couldn't stop himself from asking, ever since he watched Maryse and Robert take their son away in the van, he found himself worrying about his condition. They wouldn’t allow any of them to see him when he was safely inside the walls of the Institute which made him suspicious. There had to be a good reason for them to be hiding Alec away from everyone, whether it was good or bad, Derek didn’t know but, in a way, he was like Stiles; he found himself needing to know what was going on.

“ _Not if we can help it; we need to find the blade Morningstar was using on Alec, if we don’t then the Clave is going to kill him_.”

Derek froze at Jace’s words and without thinking, he turned on the Camaro’s engine, as he put the seat belt on.

“I’m on my way.” Derek replies and quickly hangs up.


	55. Chapter 55

Robert walked slowly to the cell that was holding his son. He dismissed the guards and waiting until he was certain that he would be alone and pushed the door open. Alec’s pale skin was standing out against his dark hair which was matted with sweat against his clammy skin.

“My dear Son,” Robert whispered, his stomach twisting with guilt and rage as he walked closer.

Deep down he knew that he should never have given into them using their children for Clave missions, though he knew that they were more than capable, they didn’t know what they were up against. All he wanted was for his children to enjoy being children before they committed to life at the Institute. He had followed in his wife’s footsteps, and upon hearing the Clave’s verdict of his Son’s fate, he regretted it.

“Dad?” Alec blinked awake slowly, he sounded so weak.

“It’s me, Son, how… how are you doing?”

He knew it was a stupid question, but he didn’t really know what else to say.

“My head feels like it’s being run over by a truck,” Alec breathed. “But he’s quiet. It’s… it’s scarier when he’s quiet.”

“Because you can feel him getting stronger?” Robert guessed.

Alec nodded his head as much as he could.

“Well you’re stronger than he is; you’re pure, you’re everything that is good in this world, Alec, and you will overcome this.”

“I… no,” Alec whispered. “I don’t think that I will.”

“You will, you are stronger than this. I promise you,” Robert said.

He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly. He tried to think back to the last time that he had comforted his son, and it saddened him to realize that he couldn’t think of it. Perhaps it was even before Jace had joined their family.

“There’s so much that needs to change when you come out of this; I want to get to know you.”

“You might not like what you find,” Alec says sadly.

Robert shakes his head.

“I promise you that I will,” Robert assures him.

“Where’s Izzy and Jace?” Alec asks quietly.

“They’re working on a way to save you,” Robert answered.

“What if they can’t?” Alec whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Robert used his thumb to slowly brush it away.

“Make sure Jace is okay, I… he’ll blame himself, and it wasn’t… it was never his fault.”

“He’s going to be okay, Alec, because we are going to get you out of this,” Robert promised him.

“Isabelle, she’s… I want her to be okay, I don’t want her to be upset. I…”

Alec was struggling with his words; emotions were overtaking him and he felt weak. His head was spinning and he was trying to hold himself together but the realization that he might never see his siblings again, that he might never see Magnus again was becoming too much to handle.

“I promise you, Alec, that I’m going to get you out of this,” Robert said strongly. “I know that you have no reason to believe me, you don’t even have a reason to trust me after everything that has happened but I want to make it up to you.”

“I trust you,” Alec whispered.

Robert nodded slowly.

“Dad, he’s… he’s coming, I can feel him waking up.”

“Stay strong, Alec, we are going to get you out of this. I promise you, son.” Robert said, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Alec tried to hold on as long as possible but soon the convulsions started, his body gave out to exhaustion and Morningstar was ruling his mind.

“Robert Lightwood,” the voice growled.

Robert hated how Alec’s voice sounded so distorted, it was his voice but at the same time, it wasn’t.

“You _will_ leave my son alone,” Robert said fiercely.

“We both know that that’s not true,” Morningstar forced a laugh from Alec. “He knows that he’s going to die. The poor boy actually thinks that he deserves it. That’s all he’s been thinking about, losing Jace and Isabelle, his precious Magnus. Do you know that he never thinks about you or his Mother? Well, nothing good. The only thing he thinks of is that he’s a disappointment. He’ll never be a fighter like Jace, never be as smart as Isabelle… he’ll be nothing more than a disappointment.”

“You want to be free?” Robert asked quietly. “Leave Alec’s body, take mine. Let my son go free.”

“You want me to take your soul?” Morningstar smirked. “You want to burn for eternity instead of your precious son?”

“Yes,” Robert whispered.

He really would do anything for his family, especially for his children.

“No,” Morningstar said so simply. “You may not understand your son, but his soul, his mind… it reminds me of myself. All we both want is to be loved, that’s all I ever wanted from my Father but he banished me. He said that I was nothing but a jealous child who didn’t understand his creations.” He growls at this. “That’s how your son feels too. It’s what he fears when you find out what he truly is.”

“I will never banish my son. My love for him is unconditional and Alec, if you can hear me, I need you to know that.”

“He doesn’t believe you,” Morningstar laughed, he was mocking him. “He thinks you’re lying just because you know he’s dying.”

“I’m not lying. My son is my life, my children are my life. I love him unconditionally and you need to believe that, Alec.”

Robert watched as soon as Alec’s body twitched.

It was like when Morningstar was trying to take control of him, how his body would convulse but it was weaker.

“Alec, if you can hear me, fight. Everything will be fine, you just need to fight,” Robert said.

He watched as the struggle continued.

* * * * * *

Maryse looked around the school and frowned; it looked so innocent.

How could it have been corrupted so much?

Isabelle was standing with Jace and Magnus, they were going to search the Greenhouse and the Office. Maryse was surprised at how strong a leader Isabelle was, out of her and Jace she had compartmentalized her emotions. She was thinking with a clear head, though Maryse knew just how much her heart must be breaking right now at the thought of losing her big brother.

“Derek,” Jace gestured when he saw Derek and Stiles walking forward. “Thanks for coming.”

“How is Alec?” Derek asked.

He was eyeing Maryse skeptically. He had a distrust for the older generation of Shadowhunter’s. He had no idea what this woman was doing here, he had gotten the impression that she cared very little for her son but now, maybe, she was trying to make amends.

“He’s hanging in there but we honestly haven’t got long to save him,” Isabelle responded. “Alec told Jace that we needed to find the blade and then we can see if there’s a way to use that to save Alec but we have to find it first.”

“Magical blades can be really hard to find,” Stiles pipes up, his eyebrows furrowed in though. “Some of them have the ability to portal to places so they can’t be found. I mean, I’m not saying that this is the case with this one but it might be harder than we think.”

“Or it might be where he dropped it,” Jace sighed. “Me and Magnus will take the Greenhouse, you guys take the office.”

“I’ll come with you two,” Maryse said, looking at Jace and Magnus.

“We’ll call if we find anything,” Isabelle said. “Be careful, we don’t know if any of his Demons are still around.”

“We’ll be fine. Derek, make sure you keep an eye out,” Jace said.

He wrapped an arm around Isabelle, whispering in her ear that everything would be okay before the group split up.

Maryse watched the two groups split, as she felt a sense of pride wash over her; all of her children had been trained well, they were commanding and smart and as she followed Jace and Magnus, she couldn’t help but let another wave of hope wash over her.

They were going to save Alec.


	56. Chapter 56

“So… your Mom’s tagging along with you now?” Stiles asks.

He was following Isabelle through the front doors of the school with Derek close behind them.

“It’s complicated, and I really don’t want to get into it right now.” Isabelle replies, her voice quiet as she looks down the corridor to make sure that no one else was about before moving swiftly across to the lockers opposite. “Besides, we don’t have time to discuss our Mom issues.”

“Right, we need to save Alec first,” Stiles nodded. “Although, how do we plan on doing that if we can’t find the blade?”

“To be honest, I don’t really want to think about that.”

Stiles was about to open his mouth and ask something else but Derek nudges him and shakes his head.

 _Of course, Isabelle doesn’t want to think about it because if they don’t find the blade, then Alec is as good as dead_ , Stiles thinks miserably as he follows behind her, his footsteps light. _We’re going to find the blade… we’re going to find the blade… we’re going to find_ …

Stiles stops short and Derek walks straight into him, a frown on his face as they collide.

“What did you stop for?” Derek asks, his eyes scanning the corridor.

Isabelle stops in her tracks and looks back at them, her own eyebrows furrowed as she looks back at them.

“We don’t need to find the blade.” Stiles says, his voice quiet as realization floods through his veins. “Think about it, this was never about the blade, Morningstar’s the Devil, he could use any number of items in order to collect a soul, and who’s to say that the blade he used didn’t belong to Alec? We’ve been going about this all wrong… Isabelle, is there any other item of the Nephilim that could be used to harness a soul once it’s been taken?”

“I don’t think so… I mean, I’m not sure,” she mutters, fumbling for her phone and tapping through her contacts.

“There has to be something that only a Shadowhunter could be able to wield as any other item wouldn’t be able to hold their souls as they themselves hold too much power to be contained, right? Unless it’s not a Nephilim he’s after.”

“Where are you going with this, Stiles?” Derek asks, his arms folding across his chest.

”Come on, he’s the Devil, an actual fallen Angel, he already possesses Angelic abilities, whether they’re pure of not is a different story, and didn’t Magnus say that Hell is split up into different realms? What if Morningstar isn’t here for himself? What if he’s actually here to bring something, or someone, back down to Hell? Seriously, what kind of being could be classed as having an even more powerful soul than a Nephilim?”

“There’s not many that could be classed as being more powerful, the Clave wouldn’t allow anything like that to exist, or at least be imprisoned. The only thing that would could close would be a… Warlock,” Isabelle whispers the last words as she follows Stiles’ line of thought. “Oh no.”

The color that was in Isabelle’s cheeks drained until they were ashen, her hands shaking as she gripped her phone.

“Wait, so you’re saying that he wasn’t after Alec at all, this was all about getting…”

“Magnus.” Stiles nods as he looks between them, the pieces of the puzzle clicking together as he thought through everything that’s happened in the last week. “It all makes sense… why do you think he’s been using so much magic lately? It was just a coincidence that Alec was with him at the time, that was probably all part of Morningstar’s plan, he wanted us to think that he was after Alec. He was the perfect bait, all he had to be was in danger and Magnus would have jumped in to save him, using his magic until it was low, until he was weak enough for Morningstar to take with ease.”

“But Magnus has been at the school much longer than we have, and all the murders were of Shadowhunter’s,” Derek pointed out.

“That’s true but they were nothing more than decoys. Morningstar knew that they weren’t attractive enough to grab Magnus’ attention and what better way to draw the attention of the Clave and get them to send in more Shadowhunter’s was to murder the ones that were already here.”

“If that’s true then we’ve walked Magnus right into his trap,” Derek frowns.

“We need to warn him,” Isabelle murmurs as she hits her Mother’s number.

As she waits for the dial tone, she lets out a curse when it goes straight to voicemail.

“Try Jace, she might not have her phone on her,” Stiles suggests, although his tone implies that he doesn’t believe that.

Isabelle taps on Jace’s number, raises the phone to her ear and waits a few seconds before being met with the same response.

“Come on, we’ve got to get to Magnus,” Derek says, gesturing for them to follow as he sprints back down the corridor.

Isabelle and Stiles look at each other before following the werewolf.

As they ran, Isabelle sent a silent prayer to the Angel, wishing for both Alec and Magnus to make it through this, alive.

They couldn’t lose either one of them, not now.

* * * * * *

The first sign Magnus had of something being wrong was when Maryse had turned off her cell phone.

Isabelle had said before the two groups split that she would call if they had managed to find anything, so he couldn’t understand why Maryse was switching off her phone, unless she was just putting it on silent so as not to disturb anyone or anything that could be lurking around the Greenhouse? Yes, that must be it… there can’t be any other reason for it, surely.

Magnus shakes his head as he lets out a light chuckle as he follows Jace.

He’s being ridiculous, there’s nothing to worry about, his nerves are just shocked, that’s all.

“The Greenhouse is right around this corner,” Jace comments, though he’s forgetting that Maryse and Magnus had already been there, but he could have just been reminding himself, Magnus wasn’t sure. “When we managed to get in, Morningstar was holding the blade above Alec, but when Derek charged him into the wall, it must have flown out of his hand when the shelving fell on them…”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Magnus says as the Greenhouse comes into view.

The closer they got to the Greenhouse, the stronger Magnus’ suspicions were that something was wrong, suspicions that were proven to be right when as soon as he stepped inside, Maryse stepped in after him and pushed Jace back out, shutting the door behind her and using her Stele to lock it. Magnus spun round to watch her as Jace started to pound on the door, calling out for Magnus and for his Mother to open the door.

“Maryse…” Magnus starts but she interrupts him.

“ _Don’t_ talk to me, Warlock,” she snaps, taking a step forward.

Magnus glances into her eyes and felt his stomach drop.

His first thought was that she was possibly being possessed by one of Morningstar’s Demons, but there was nothing in her eyes to indicate any kind of possession, there wasn’t anything about her posture that indicated possession either, and it took Magnus a moment to realize just what it was he was seeing. It was something that he had long since wanted to see: A Mother’s protectiveness and determination to save the child she loves. He never got to see that in his own Mother, she had taken her own feelings into account when she had ended her life, she couldn’t protect Magnus any more than she could protect herself. Magnus thought that in some ways, Alec was lucky that he had a Mother who would do anything to make sure that he was okay, but the stories that Alec told him about his childhood and his Mother’s reactions when he had failed to impress her.

Magnus couldn’t believe this was the same woman that Alec was describing.

Suddenly his heart was racing at the thought of what was about to happen.

“Maryse, please…” Magnus starts, his voice shaking.

The back of her hand struck Magnus, causing him to stumble a few steps back. He brings a hand up to clasp his cheek where she impacted his skin, his eyes stinging from the force. Before he had the chance to react, he was being pushed back with force into the wall behind him, the back of his head colliding with the wall, stunning him long enough for Maryse to pin him down, gripping her Stele tighter.

“Maryse, please, this isn’t going to help Alec,” Magnus chokes out, his voice strained.

“You don’t understand, it’s not Alec Morningstar is after,” she says through gritted teeth as she applies pressure.

“What are you talking about?” Magnus asks as he struggles to push her off of him, his vision blurring at the edges.

“You don’t think that the Clave did their research before sending my children to this school? You don’t think they had been following Morningstar’s movements before now? You don’t think they haven’t been pieces together clues as to his true reason for being here?” Maryse asks, lifting Magnus up enough so that she could slam him back down again, his head colliding even more painfully than the first.

Magnus opens his mouth to say something but no words were coming to him, he couldn’t think clearly.

When Maryse opened her mouth next, her words made his blood run cold and he stopped his struggles.

“It’s _you_ … you’re the reason he’s here,” she confirms, tears springing to her eyes. “You’re the reason my son is going to die!”

Magnus didn’t react when she let up the pressure on his chest and turned him over, grabbing hold of his arms.

“You’re the one the Devil wants, you’re the one he’s _always_ wanted and now, he can have you.”

Magnus shakes his head, not believing a single word she was saying to him.

“This is the only way that we can save my son,” Maryse murmurs as she uses her Stele to lock Magnus’ wrists behind his back.

Magnus struggled against the chains which he could only guess were protected with Runes that could be used to block his magic, should he attempt to use it. He had seen them before and when he tried to summon his power to his fingertips, he was proven correct when nothing happened.

“I’m sorry. I know how much you care for my son, and how much he cares for you but I can’t lose him. I _won’t_ lose him.”

“Maryse,” Magnus chokes, tears springing to his own eyes. “Please, don’t do this… please?”

Maryse doesn’t reply, not even when Jace’s continuous pounding on the door rings throughout the Greenhouse, Magnus knew that she had already made up her mind, that she was willing to trade his life for Alec’s. In a sick and twisted way, Magnus would have done the same thing, he would have willingly sacrificed his own life to save Alec’s but this… this was wrong, Magnus wasn’t the one that Morningstar wanted.

He couldn’t be…


	57. Chapter 57

Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe, his body wasn’t his own and all he could focus on was how tired he was.

He could feel his fingers moving as Morningstar was taking over, and Alec was terrified of how strong he was.

 _Stop trying to fight me, Alexander_ , he heard his mind whisper and he felt sick with how loud it was. _There is no need for you to fight me; you are wasting your energy. In Edom, you will need all of the strength you can muster, but even then, I fear it will be of no use to you_.

Alec tried to ignore it - he was becoming used to the taunts and the torments from his captive, and though he liked to think that he was strong, that he could get out of this, he knew that the hope he held was dwindling. He thought of his Dad, he had heard everything that Robert had said. He was willing to swap places, to let Alec free and he be the one possessed by the Devil. Alec knew his Dad had a kind heart; it was just rare for him to see it as much as he would have liked. Growing up, he was used to being the child of the Head of the Institute. There wasn’t much room for playing games in the garden or having a family pet or anything like normal mundane children were accustomed to but maybe if he could get himself out of this then he could have a relationship with him, something that was a little better than the political one they had now.

He felt a small bit of warmth flood through him, it pushed something inside of him, a spark of energy.

He felt himself push Morningstar down, a growl pushing through him as he did so.

 _ **I will get out of this**_ , he shouted in his mind.

He felt Morningstar slip away a little.

Alec tried to move his fingers and was surprised when he was able to form a fist. He knew that the energy wouldn’t last and he needed to hold onto it as much as he could but he felt like the hope was building again and maybe, just maybe he could get out of this.

* * * * * *

“What the Hell is happening?” Jace shouted as he felt strong arms behind him.

At first, he thought it was one of the possessed students, but then he realised quickly that it was some of the Shadowhunter’s that work closely with his Mother. He was about to tell them to get off him when the door to the Greenhouse opened and Jace frowned when he saw Maryse walking out, she was holding chains and pulling Magnus behind her like he was nothing but a criminal.

“I’m sorry, Jace, but this is the only way to save your brother.”

“Magnus hasn’t done anything wrong, you can’t do this,” Jace shouted.

He was struggling against the hold but the older Shadowhunter was stronger and their grip was painfully tight.

“It’s the only way to save your brother,” Maryse repeated, her tone sharp. “Let’s get back to the Institute, we don’t have long.”

She pulled the chains holding Magnus more and he stumbled forward.

“Magnus, it’s okay, we are going to get you out of this,” Jace said quickly.

Magnus turned his head and looked at him, his eyes were so full of panic and fear.

Jace could feel his heart ache for him.

Once they had put Magnus in the back of the transport van, the Shadowhunter released Jace and walked forward to the van.

Jace instantly ran forward.

“Mother, please… Magnus has nothing to do with this.”

“He does,” Maryse stated simply. “Jace, there is nothing that can be done; Alec will die if we do not do this.”

“But you can’t sacrifice Magnus, Alec will never forgive you for this!” Jace screamed.

He was so angry; he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

“As long as he’s alive,” Maryse reasoned and she got into the car and drove away from the school.

“What’s going on?” Isabelle asked.

Isabelle, Derek and Stiles had just run down to the fields and caught a glimpse of Magnus being put into the van.

“They’re going to sacrifice Magnus,” Jace panted, his anger making it hard for him to focus.

“What do you mean?” Isabelle frowned. “They…”

“It was never about Alec,” Stiles said. “This just proves that it was to get to Magnus… to hurt him.”

“But she can’t do this,” Derek said shaking his head in disbelief.

This was just another reason that he didn’t like the older Shadowhunter generation.

“We will find another way,” Jace nodded. “We need to go.”

“Me and Derek will stay here, if there is another blade it will be in his office; we’ll find something to help.”

“Thank you,” Jace nodded, he looked at Isabelle whose face was unreadable. “Come on, let’s go.”

* * * * * *

Alec looked up at the sound of the cell door opening, he was still in control though he knew that it wasn’t going to last for long. When Morningstar was quiet, it meant he was up to something. He frowned when he saw his Mother walk in. She stood in front of Alec, not saying anything. Alec wondered what she was doing or if she was waiting for something to happen. It was unnerving.

“Mother?” Alec finally whispered, even though he spoke quietly, it snapped her from her thoughts.

“Alec, I need to talk to Morningstar,” Maryse said, her tone void of any emotion.

“No. I… I don’t want to give him control,” Alec frowned.

“I understand, Alec. But I need to talk to him. Now.” Maryse ordered.

Alec was reminded of the way that she spoke to the younger Shadowhunter’s in her command.

“No,” Alec argued. “I can’t.”

 _Oh, Alec, I think you’re going to want to hear just what dear Mother has planned_.

Morningstar was smirking inside his head and Alec squeezed his eyes shut.

“No!” Alec shouted loudly, but he could feel the energy draining from him.

Was this what Morningstar had been waiting for?

Why he was saving up his strength?

Maryse just waited, it was like she could read the struggle in his eyes. She knew that she wouldn’t have to wait long before Alec lost control and Morningstar took over, and she was right. Alec’s eyes blinked open and there was a pair of red orbs staring right back at her.

“I have what you really want. I’m willing to trade, my son for Magnus Bane.”

Alec heard the words loud in his mind.

As if someone else was listening, the cell door opened again and Magnus was standing there, chains wrapped tightly around his body, Alec noticed the special bonds that were binding his hands in front of him so that he could not cast any magic to get himself free.

 _ **No. Please. No. Let him go. Take me**_ , Alec chanted in his mind.

He couldn’t let Morningstar have him, he just couldn’t. He knew what he would do. He knew how terrified Magnus was of his Father, he knew how much he didn’t want to be banished to Edom, and if Morningstar had his way then he would never see Magnus again.

“This isn’t a surprise to me,” Morningstar smirked. “You Lightwood’s are sickeningly loyal to the very end.”

“Do you accept the deal?” Maryse asked through gritted teeth.

“Well, since it has been presented so nicely, yes. I accept,” Morningstar hummed.

“You will leave Alec’s mind?” Maryse breathed.

“Of course,” Morningstar said simply.

His eyes were boring into Magnus who was trying hard not to tremble in the chains.

“I will need my body.”

Maryse turned to the glass window and nodded.

The doors opened once more and a Shadowhunter wheeled in a medical table; Morningstar’s body was on top of it.

“You will not hurt my son,” Maryse ordered.

Morningstar just raised an eyebrow towards her.

Alec could feel something happening to him, it was like his mind was splitting and the pain was excruciating. He could feel Morningstar being pulled from his mind, his own head feeling as though it was about to implode. Alec couldn’t tell how long it lasted but it felt like an eternity then he was gone. Morningstar had left his body; his mind was free. He had control over his limbs and was able to move his hands within the restraints.

“Alec?” His Mother’s voice was nervous.

Alec stared at her.

He turned his head towards Magnus who was looking at him with such a pleading look, he was about to say something when Morningstar’s body moved, he sat up as though he had just woken from a deep slumber and he smirked as he rose from the medical table.

“Well, Maryse, it seems your loyalty is your downfall,” Morningstar smirked.

He waved his hand and a pulse of demonic energy left his body and pushed her hard into the wall. Alec screamed out to her, he could see blood spilling from the back of her head and he struggled against the restraints, he pushed and pulled until his body was bleeding from his efforts but they eventually paid off and he could feel his body start to slip free.

“Now, Magnus, I believe that there’s someone who is desperate to meet you,” Morningstar hummed as he walked towards Magnus, picked up the chains and yanked him forward. “We wouldn’t want to keep your precious Daddy waiting now, would we?”

“No!” Alec screamed.

He flung himself out of the restraints, he felt his arm snap as he fell free but he couldn’t think about the pain right now. At the same time, he had fallen free, Morningstar had summoned a portal and pulled Magnus through and Alec didn’t even hesitate before jumping in after them.


	58. Chapter 58

Alec landed through the portal with a _thump_ , right behind Morningstar and Magnus, who turned to look at him with wide, scared eyes before struggling against the restraints that were holding him in Morningstar’s grasp. Somewhere between the Institute and Edom, Morningstar had summoned a gag for Magnus, causing his cries to come out muffled as tears streak down his cheeks.

This could not be happening, Alec did not just follow the actual Devil through a portal in order to save Magnus, but… as hard as Magnus was trying to deny what he was seeing right in front of him, it was actually happening, Alec did follow them through a portal and honestly, he didn’t regret it.

What he did regret though, was not paying attention to his landing as his broken arm screamed in protest as he struggled to his feet.

“My, my… I must say, Mr Lightwood, you continue to surprise me,” Morningstar smirked as he clicked his fingers, summoning another set of chains which snake their way towards Alec, wrapping themselves around his exhausted body, the cold metal cutting into his skin as the ends loop with each other creating the illusion of a leash as it moves back towards Morningstar’s waiting hand, his sick grin never leaving his face as he pulls Alec close to him, not caring that he’s causing him pain. “This has actually turned out better than I could have planned. At least now, I have leverage for Magnus here to obey every command because if he doesn’t then I’m afraid, Mr Lightwood, it doesn’t look good for you.”

Magnus screams against the gag, the sound coming out as a muffled, “ _NO_!” as he continued his struggle to get free.

“I wouldn’t bother struggling, my dear boy, you’re not going to get out of this,” Morningstar smiled, tugging hard against both chains.

Alec let out an agonized cry as the cold metal jostled his broken arm, and with a snap of Morningstar’s fingers, a gag appeared over Alec’s mouth, muffling his screams mid breath, causing him to choke as he struggled for air. At the same time, what Alec could only describe as a thick, leather looking collar appeared and clamped itself around his neck – he was being marked like he was Morningstar’s pet – the material not quite tight enough to suffocate him but tight enough to restrict the blood flowing to his head. He shook his head as coughs tickled his throat and out of his peripheral vision, he could see Magnus trying to reach out to him. Alec wanted to tell Magnus that it was alright, that he just needed a minute to control his breathing again, fighting the urge to cough as Morningstar just stood there, watching them struggle with a bemused smile on his face.

“I would offer you a glass of water to clear your throat but it appears that you’ve been gagged,” Morningstar laughs.

Alec just glowered at the man, hating him more and more with every passing second.

Morningstar didn’t seem to notice, and if he did then he chose to ignore him. Instead, deciding that they had stalled enough, Morningstar tugged roughly on their chains again, both of them stumbling along behind him as he headed in the direction of what Alec could only assume was Magnus’ Father’s castle. In the far distance, under a blood red sky, Alec could just about make out the dark shadows of the turrets from where they stood and a small shiver ran down his spine as he thought about what was waiting for them on the inside.

He chanced a quick glance over to Magnus who looked exceedingly pale under the red sky.

Alec wanted to comfort him, to tell him not to worry, that they were going to get out of here but even with the gag covering his mouth, Alec wasn’t sure if he would have been able to speak the words, not really believing them himself. He had no idea if Jace or Isabelle had made their way back to the Institute and he had no idea if his Mother was still breathing after watching blood pour from the back of her head. No one knew that he jumped through the portal after Morningstar and Magnus, and he didn’t know if they would even be able to get them back.

As he looks at Magnus, Alec decides that he wasn’t going to regret his decision to follow him through the portal.

 _Where you go, I’m going to follow… always_.

* * * * * *

Alec has no idea how Morningstar was able to convince Asmodeus’ guards to let him enter with both himself and Magnus in chains, but when they just waved them through, a sickening thought crossed Alec’s mind; _we’re in Edom… we’re literally standing in the pits of Hell… they must be used to seeing prisoners being dragged through the castle doors daily, why should they be any exception?_

Magnus must have been thinking the same as Alec as his eyes widened as they passed.

They didn’t need words to know that they were completely on their own right now; a feeling which grew even bigger in his chest as they stepped through the grand doors of Asmodeus’ castle. The first sound to greet them was a multitude of screams coming from their left, screams that washed over Alec like ice water running through his veins, his stomach tightened into knots at the sound and he clenched his eyes shut, stumbling forward blindly as he tried to shut out the noise. It did no good though, there were screams coming from all directions the further they walked.

 _No one cares enough to ask them if they need any help_ , Alec thinks numbly.

If he wasn’t bound by thick chains and gagged, he would be rushing to save them.

Alex shakes his head as the thought crosses his mind because it was just another painful reminder of how he’s let his family down. It was another reminder to himself that he wasn’t the perfect Shadowhunter his parents were trying to bring him up to be. If he was, then there’s no way that he would have allowed himself to be chained and gagged in the first place; he would have fought until he won.

Before he could stop himself, a small sob escaped his lips, muffled by the gag as tears slipped from his eyes. Morningstar turned his head back to look at him and smirked, his red eyes shining with glee at the terror he could see on Alec’s face. Alec knew that he was showing weakness right now, weakness that he didn’t want to show and certainly didn’t want Magnus to see but he couldn’t help it.

As they walked further through the castle, reaching ever closer towards the end of the lengthy corridor, all Alec could think was that he had failed to protect Magnus, he had failed to protect himself and now, because of his failures, they were both going to suffer.

Without bothering to knock on the double doors, Morningstar opened them with a flick of his wrist and stepped inside.

From the looks of the many candles lighting the room, the plush looking chair – or rather, throne – in the middle of the room, and the scattered piles of books surrounding it all of which placed haphazardly on the dusty floors, Alec could only assume that this was Asmodeus’ lair. He didn’t have a chance to look further as Morningstar turned to face him, magic gathering in his hands as he bolted the ends of the chains to the floor.

“If you know what’s good for you and your Warlock friend over here, you’ll remain as silent as possible. Got it?”

Alec gave him a sharp nod as he narrowed his eyes at the man; by the Angel did he hate him.

Morningstar turned to do the same to Magnus’ chains and Alec saw him nod in response to Morningstar’s threat.

When he was satisfied that Alec and Magnus wasn’t going to be running off anytime soon, he stood up straight and sauntered further in the room, stopping just short of the throne and waited, arms crossed behind his back, a position that Alec recognized all too well; it was the position a soldier took when they were awaiting instructions from their Commanding Officer. He, himself, had found him standing in that same position during his many hours of Shadowhunter training, and it’s a position that he finds hard to break even when he’s around friends.

Morningstar didn’t have to wait long, as the doors behind the throne opened and out stepped Asmodeus himself.

“Your Highness,” Morningstar greets through gritted teeth, bowing ever so slightly as he approached.

“Why, if it isn’t Lucifer Morningstar,” Prince Asmodeus hums, tilting his head to the side as he assesses the man standing before him. “I thought I made it clear that you were to remain out of my sight at the further point in Hell that was away from my Kingdom, and to stay there.”

“That you did, but I thought that we could perhaps make amends?” Morningstar replied, his voice steady. “I know what you’re going to say, but before you do, Your Highness, I think you’re going to want to see the peace offering I’ve brought you before you turn me away.”

Alec was watching the exchange from the shadows in which Morningstar had hidden him, Magnus hidden opposite, with the chains still wrapped tightly around their bodies, the ends currently bolted to the floor behind them. If they were to even take a single step, the noise would no doubt alert Asmodeus of their presence, if he wasn’t aware of them already, and Alec could only imagine what would happen to Magnus if that were to happen. He knew how terrified Magnus was of his Father, and with good reason too, so Alec forced his exhausted body to remain as still as he possibly could, despite every muscle in his body telling him to just lay down and give into the darkness.

He quickly forgets his exhaustion when he hears Asmodeus laugh, the sound both loud and cruel.

“You think you can just walk in here and bribe me for forgiveness after what you did?”

Alec swallows hard at Asmodeus’ words. He could only imagine what Morningstar could have done that would have pissed off a Greater Demon, a freakin’ Prince of Hell nonetheless, enough to banish him to a part of Hell that was reserved for him, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

“It was a complete misunderstanding,” Morningstar smiled, not at all phased by Asmodeus’ gaze.

“You tried to turn my people against me; you almost started a War within Edom.”

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen at his Father’s words.

A war within Edom… Alec had heard rumors of what would happen to Earth if that ever occurred and he really hoped that Morningstar wouldn’t have been that bored or suicidal to attempt to even start one. Alec understood that he was a Fallen Angel but even he couldn’t be that stupid.

“Like I said, it was a complete misunderstanding,” Morningstar grinned, raising his hands in front of him.

“Misunderstanding to you or not, I sentenced you to life in your little corner of Hell,” Asmodeus growls.

Out of his peripheral vision, Alec could see the power building up in Asmodeus’ hands as he moved towards Morningstar. Alec had to hand it to him, he might not like the guy – in fact, he downright hates him – but he had to admire his courage as he stood there, smile on his face as a Prince of Hell strode towards him, ready to unleash a whole lot of magic on him. It was either courage or stupidity, which one Alec didn’t know.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Morningstar says calmly, magic building in his own hands which were still raised in front of him.

“Oh, I think you would, given your track record and let me tell you, there is nothing you could offer to me, that would ever get me to reconsider the punishment I bestowed on you, one that is going to be reimbursed as I sent you back to where you belong, this time with even more security.” Asmodeus growls, his hands starting to create a portal but Morningstar throws his own magic out, causing the portal to collapse.

“You might want to reconsider that because what I have is something that you’ve been after for a very _long_ time.”

Morningstar’s eyes glinted with triumph as Asmodeus takes a step towards him.

Alec could see that he was about to say something in return to Morningstar but he never got the chance as the next thing Alec knew, the end of the chains that were bolted behind both himself and Magnus came loose and flew automatically towards Morningstar’s waiting hands. The strength and speed of them throwing both boys off their feet as the chains dragged them out of their hiding spots and directly at Morningstar’s feet. His knuckles clenched tighter around the chains as he pulled them back into a standing position, the grin never leaving his face.

“May I present to you, your beloved son and his _Shadowhunter_ boyfriend.”

Alec didn’t miss the emphasis Morningstar put on the word ‘Shadowhunter’, and from the look in Asmodeus’ eyes as the chains pulled him into sight, neither did he. Alec could see a great deal of hate, anger and downright disgust as he gazed upon him and Alec had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming out in pure terror and agony as Morningstar clicked his fingers and the collar around his neck sent a shock through his body whist the chains tightened around him, forcing Alec down into a kneeling position at Asmodeus’ feet.

Magnus screamed against his own gag as he watched Alec fall forward.

As he knelt, catching his breath against the material of his gag, Alec was glad to see that Magnus didn’t have a collar around his neck, he didn’t think that he would have been able to watch his beautiful body convulse under the shocks that were currently rippling through his own.

Asmodeus remained still as he watched; his lips curled up in a sickening smirk as he looked down at Alec.

His entire body was shaking, and he tried not to look into Asmodeus’ eyes, but another shock had him screaming out loud in agony and surprise, his head being wrenched backwards as Asmodeus moved with speed to grip as his fingers tight around the strands of his hair. Alec had no choice but to look at him them, he could have closed his eyes but he didn’t think that he would be able to take another shock from the collar.

He could hear Morningstar chuckle at his pain.

“My, my… how very far from home you are, Shadowhunter.” Asmodeus murmurs as his eyes look Alec up and down before he turns to address his still struggling son. “I must say, Magnus, you have fine taste in men; he is stunning but it’s a shame that the species is all wrong.”

Magnus was screaming against his gag as Asmodeus lifted his free hand up to rest on Alec’s burning cheek before he moved his hand down to lightly trace the line of the collar around Alec’s neck, a touch that caused Alec to shudder, and not from the aftershocks.

“This is a wonderful device, Morningstar; consider me impressed and your apology accepted.”

“Wonderful,” Morningstar smiled. “I’m glad you like it, I’ll let you keep that for free – you can have some fun with him yourself, though I will admit that I’m already missing seeing him squirm and scream whilst the electricity courses through him… may I? Just once more before I depart?”

 _No, no, no, please, no_ … Alec thinks, his eyes clenching shut as he tried to shake his head in Asmodeus’ grip.

Alec could hear Magnus screaming in protest too as he tried once more to move towards Alec but he could also hear the sick laughter that escaped Morningstar as he no doubt smirked and tugged him back, hard enough for Magnus to fall to the ground at his feet.

“I’ll allow it if you be more careful with my boy, he is Royalty after all,” Asmodeus scowls.

He let go of Alec’s head just as a more powerful shock ran through his body and this time, Alec didn’t hold back as his screams echoed around the hall, the only other sound that could be heard was the laughter of Morningstar and the muffled protests from Magnus as tears ran down his cheeks.

By the time the last shock was over, Alec couldn’t move, his body physically wouldn’t allow him to; his breathing was coming out hard and ragged against the gag, his hair was plastered down with sweat on his forehead and his eyes were rolling back into his head as the aftershocks continued to make him convulse on the dusty floor, his neck arching upwards with every remaining shock, his Adam’s apple rubbing against the collar.

“A wonderful device indeed,” Asmodeus hums as he clicks his fingers.

The doors behind the throne open wide and a group of guards walk in.

“Take these two down to the cells and make sure they’re chained up tight in separate cells; I’ll be down to check on them later.” Asmodeus orders, his voice full of authority as he gazed over Alec’s writhing body and over to his son who was still sobbing as he looked at Alec. “As for you, Morningstar, I’m afraid that the treatment you displayed on my son, right in front of me, has given you a one-way ticket to a cell of your own.”

“Wait a minute, you just said…” Morningstar starts, the grin having left his face now as he steps forwards.

The guards that were not currently pulling Alec and Magnus towards the open doors grabbed hold of Morningstar’s arms.

“I said that your apology had been accepted, that was for your prior crime, but I will not allow you to treat my son like an animal.” Asmodeus gathered the power in his hands once more as a new portal opened and with a satisfying smirk, he adds, “I hope you enjoy your stay in this cell; I hear it has a lovely view of the ocean… not that you’ll be seeing much of it down in its darkest depths.”

Morningstar opened his mouth to protest but within a blink of an eye, he vanished through the portal.

Alec watched through half-closed eyelids as Asmodeus straightened his jacket and as the doors were about to close, Alec saw him smirk.


	59. Chapter 59

Alec didn’t know how long he had been chained to the wall for.

He kept on trying to assure Magnus that he was okay, that his arm wasn’t hurting that much, that everything would be okay but the reality was he couldn’t promise that. His arm was in agony, he knew that even if he could draw an Iratze on his skin that there would still be lasting effects. He wouldn’t be able to use his bow as efficiently as he does now for a while, if ever, but he couldn’t think like that. He had to be strong.

He turned his head as much as he could, trying to hold back the wince.

Magnus’ eyes were closed and he looked as peaceful as he could be, though he knew that wouldn’t last.

He tried to squirm against the chains that were holding his hands above his head, the brick wall was old and crumbling and he could see a crack where the nail was holding the chains together. If he could pull hard enough, he might be able to get free but then what? He couldn’t see any guards outside the door but he could hear them and he didn’t want to think about what they would do if they saw him but he pulled a little more just to test it, he could see with a good pull that it would come out, he just hoped that when the time came for that, he would have the energy. His body was still weak and he could feel the aftershocks from the electric shocks that Morningstar had ran through him - it was a pain that he had never experienced before and a pain that he never wanted to experience again.

He heard a little whimper escape Magnus’ lips and all he wanted to do was reach out, wrap his arms around him and protect him from the world.

“Alec…” Magnus whimpered.

“I’m here, Magnus, it’s okay, open your eyes,” Alex whispered; he didn’t want the guards outside the door to hear them, and he most certainly didn’t want them to have any kind of satisfaction knowing that they were suffering.

Magnus’ eyes shot open and Alec tried to move as much as he could.

“It’s okay.”

“How is it okay?” Magnus asked tiredly.

Alec didn’t know what to say to that.

How was it okay?

“My Father is holding us here, and I don’t even know why! Morningstar did all of this to you in order to get back at me and my Father; a man that I have never even known,” Magnus whispered, his voice starting to verge on the edge of panic.

“You need to slow down, it’s okay,” Alec breathed, trying to calm him down.

“How are you so calm?” Magnus frowned once he had calmed down a little.

“Because we need to keep our energy up as much as possible and that means keeping calm. We’ll get out of this, I know we will,” Alec whispered and he could see that Magnus was holding onto every word he was saying. “Remember, we still have that date to go on.”

“We do,” Magnus whispered back.

Alec just smiled, he didn’t know what else to say and he was trying to keep his mind focused off the pain that he was in.

They fell into a silence but both kept looking at each other to make sure that they were okay.

Alec must have fallen into an uneasy sleep because the next thing he knew, the doors were opening and a burly looking guard was coming in. Alec immediately tensed, all he could think was that they couldn’t hurt Magnus, but he walked straight past Magnus and over to him.

“Shadowhunter,” was growled from the guard’s mouth, his blackened teeth close to Alec’s skin.

“Leave him alone!” Magnus shouted.

He was tugging at his own chains and restraints.

Smirking, the guard used Alec’s shock collar and Alec’s body convulsed against the wall, his head hitting the bricks as his body moved without control. A strangled scream came from Magnus’ lips and Alec wanted to tell him that he was okay but he had no control over his body or his mouth.

The chains were pulled from above his head and he slumped to the floor, only for the guard to pull the chains effortlessly and drag him out of the cell after him. Alec managed to move to an almost crawling position, it hurt a lot less than being dragged but his body was still screaming in pain.

“Alec…” Magnus sobbed.

Alec just tried to giving him a reassuring nod, but he knew that deep down it wasn’t as convincing as he hoped.

* * * * * *

Asmodeus was sitting on his throne when his minion pulled the Shadowhunter in.

He was looking forward to having some fun with him.

Out of all the gifts that Morningstar could have delivered to him, this was impressive. He briefly thought that he should give the Demonic Angel a little leeway but he knew that he could not trust him. He was where he should be, down in one of the cells being tormented by his former followers.

“Ah, Mr Lightwood.” Asmodeus greeted.

He stood up once the boy was at his feet and used his boot to lift his face up.

“I can see what my son sees in you. I guess the Angels above still make their descendants to be beautiful; vain as ever.”

“What do you want?” Alec growled.

He couldn’t show his fear, though he was certain that everyone could smell it radiating off him.

“Why, to get to know my son’s plaything, of course.” Asmodeus shrugged. “It’s very uncommon for Shadowhunter’s to fall for any of the Downworlders. Especially one of such high prestige as a Lightwood.”

Alec didn’t know what to say. If he could get the words out then he wanted to tell Asmodeus how amazing his son was, he wanted to argue that he didn’t care that Magnus was a Warlock, he wanted to tell him that he didn’t care about his family name or who Magnus’ Father was.

“You love my son.”

It was a statement and Alec blinked up at the words.

He knew that he hardly knew Magnus, but he knew that he loved him and knew that he would do anything for him.

“Well, this is going to be even more interesting than I thought.”

Asmodeus snapped his fingers and a few more guards came in, each of them holding different sized swords and blades and Alec tensed.

“I know that you’re injured but I want to see what you’ve got.”

With another snap of his fingers, the chains around Alec disappeared and he moved his arm a little, it hurt but he was glad that he could still move it. Asmodeus made a sword appear at Alec’s feet and he bent down and picked it up, his right arm was too weak to hold it but he was trained to use both. He gave an experimental swing of the sword and then looked at the four guards who were now advancing towards him.

* * * * * *

Magnus didn’t know what was going on.

It had been hours since Alec had been taken from him, he was sure of it.

He called out until his throat was hoarse but no one came to him. He pulled and tugged on the chains but he wasn’t as strong as Alec and despite his attempts, the chains holding him didn’t budge. He was beyond angry and he could feel his powers inside him but the chains that were wrapped tightly around him were restricting him from using it, instead it was keeping it inside of him.

The cell door finally opened and the same guard that had taken Alec from him was pulling at his chains.

“Where’s Alec?” Magnus demanded but the guard simply laughed at him.

It was a horrible sound, one that made him feel sick.

Magnus was pulled along to the main area where his Father was sitting on his throne. Magnus could see that he held a sword in his hand and was using his black shirt to wipe the blood from it. Magnus was pushed to his knees in front of him and he gasped when he saw his Alec crumbled in a ball on the floor. He could see his chest rising up and down but he was losing so much blood.

“He put up a good fight,” Asmodeus said.

Magnus frowned, he almost sounded proud.

“He killed three out of four of my guards, even with a blade pushing through his stomach he still managed to kill the one who put it there.”

“Please, let me make sure he’s okay,” Magnus breathed.

“In time,” Asmodeus said with a wave of his hand.

“Please, what do you want?” Magnus asked, his voice pleading.

He didn’t care how weak he sounded right now.

“I want you to stay,” Asmodeus said simply. “Not from me forcing you, but you asking to stay with me.”

“Why would I do that?” Magnus frowned.

“Well, because if you don’t then your poor Shadowhunter boyfriend here will die. His soul will be trapped here, tormented until he breaks, until the tormented becomes a tormentor. Like I said, he put up such a good fight, imagine what use he would be to me…”

“If I stay, you’ll let Alec go?” Magnus asked quietly.

“If you stay, I will release him from the chains; you can keep him here as your companion.”

“No,” Magnus said, shaking his head.

He couldn’t keep Alec here, even unchained it would be torture for him.

“You could have a life here, not one as flamboyant as you’re used to but a life, the two of you. Together.”

“No!” Magnus whispered, tears in his eyes. “If I stay, I want Alec to go back…”

“And to release my Shadowhunter prize? He might come in handy one day,” Asmodeus said, shaking his head. “So, tell me. What will it be?”

Magnus stared at his Father and then looked down at his love.

“I…”

Asmodeus smirked, he held a hand up and clenched his fist; Alec started to squirm as if he was being strangled.

“Stop it!” Magnus shouted.

He knew that he had to make a decision now, he just hoped Alec wouldn’t grow to hate him.


	60. Chapter 60

“Do you really believe that we’re going to find another blade?” Derek asks as he pulls another of the desk’s drawers open.

“Honestly? I don’t know, but we have to do something, we can’t just sit around while Alec gets weaker against Morningstar.” Stiles murmurs.

Stiles’ hands had stilled in his search as he looks up and over at Derek, his eyes resembling a lost puppy as he watched his boyfriend search. He bites down on his lip as he takes a moment to collect his thoughts. There’s something he’s been meaning to ask Derek but with Isabelle and Jace around, he was a little scared of upsetting them but now that they were alone… he let out a long sigh and just jumped straight to it.

“The question we should really be asking ourselves is would Maryse really sacrifice Magnus in order to save Alec?”

“Yes,” Derek says automatically, keeping his head down and his hands busy.

Stiles takes a step back at Derek’s response, he didn’t even hesitate.

Knowing that it was best not to ask why, Stiles resumed the search and moved to the cramped bookshelves where he reached up and started pulling the heavy-set books off the shelves and piling them on the floor beside him. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Derek observing him, his eyebrows furrowed as another book is taken off the shelf to join the already small pile at Stiles’ feet. Stiles had an inkling of what Derek might be thinking and before Derek had the chance to even ask Stiles what he was doing, he opened his own and said:

“The books aren’t pushed all the way back on the shelf which means that it could be a possible hiding place.”

“Right…” Derek murmurs, his voice low as he continues to stare at the pile of books.

“What’re you thinking?” Stiles asks, his hands stilling once more as he looks over his shoulder.

“I’m thinking… what if we’re too late?” Derek answers, his voice barely above a whisper as he turns and to lean back against the desk, his shoulders sagging as Stiles moves to lean beside him, head resting on his shoulder. “What if we’re looking for a blade that might not even exist or have the ability to save Alec from Morningstar? What if we’re just wasting our time even searching the office. What if…”

Stiles lifts his head from Derek’s shoulder as he trails off, and he doesn’t miss the way his breath catches in his throat.

“What it we were never meant to save Alec with the blade, that it was only by sacrificing Magnus that would bring him back?”

“Hey, no, you can’t think like that.” Stiles says, his own voice soft but loud enough to get his boyfriend’s attention. “Derek, what Maryse is going to do with Magnus is unacceptable, and if there’s an alternative method for saving Alec without losing Magnus then we have to keep searching.”

“I know, but…” Derek starts but Stiles cuts him off.

“No, there’s no but’s about it. Magnus is our friend, we’ve known him for years now and he’s become one of our best allies, whether you agree or not, and Alec… well, we haven’t really spent enough time together for me to really be able to call him a friend but Magnus likes and trusts him so I do as well and I’m not going to let his Mother sacrifice my friend in order to save him. That shouldn’t even be an option and I get the feeling that Alec would be strongly against the idea too; he really likes Magnus and wouldn’t want to see him get hurt.”

Derek knew that Stiles was right, but he didn’t know Maryse Lightwood or what she was capable of. If she was following the Clave's orders, it won’t matter if Alec is her son or not, she would sacrifice anyone to fulfill her duty. It’s a trait that Derek always associated with the Lightwood’s and he was glad from spending time with Alec, that the eldest of the Lightwood children was nothing like his parents.

 _Pulling Stiles into this in the first place aside, of course_ , he tells himself as he shakes the thought of Maryse from his mind.

“Come on, let’s get back to searching, we can always double check the Greenhouse before we leave,” Derek says, pushing himself away from the desk and moving to where Stiles had abandoned the pile of books, his own hands reaching up to pull more from the shelves.

Stiles didn’t say anything, he knew that it would do no good so instead he just let out a sigh and went back to work.

* * * * * *

Jace and Isabelle had made it back to the Institute just as Robert was coming back up from the cells, his face ashen and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Dad, is everything okay?” Izzy asks as she wraps her arms around him in greeting, her own eyebrows furrowed as she looks at him.

“Isabelle… Jace… I’m sorry,” Robert says, his voice cracking as he looks back towards the cell entrance. “I don’t know what happened but your Mother has been attacked, she’s being brought up to the Medical Wing in a few moments and Alec… he’s… he’s _gone_.”

“Gone? What do you mean _gone_?” Jace asks, the color draining from his face.

“Is Mom alright?” Isabelle asks at the same time Jace asked about Alec.

Robert shook his hand and raised his hands in front of him, quieting them as he says, “One at a time, please.”

“What do you mean Alec’s gone?” Jace repeats, his hands clenching into fists in order to stop from shaking.

“I mean he’s gone, he’s no longer in the cells and we don’t know where he’s gone.” Robert answers solemnly.

“Is Mom alright?” Izzy asks again, her voice gentle as she assesses her Father.

In all the years she had known her Dad, she had never seen him this stressed, not even when there were reports that Valentine Morgenstern was making an appearance in Alicante, and he was called back to their homeland in order to prepare the security team and the Clave for a potential attack. It kept him away from home for much longer than Izzy cared to admit as that just left them with their Mother but even at a young age she understood that her Dad had an important job and that when he was called away, it was because he was needed.

“I don’t know, there’s too much blood being lost but the Medics are working to stabilize her.” Robert replied.

“You should go and be with her when she’s in the Medical Wing, Dad, I know she would appreciate you being there with her. Don’t worry about Alec, me and Jace can follow up on where he could have gotten to, but before we do that, we need you to let Magnus go.”

“Magnus? What are you talking about?” Robert asked, the confusion genuine on his expression as he looks between his children.

Isabelle looked at Jace and they exchanged a worrying look before Jace turned back to his Dad.

“Mom pushed me back outside and trapped Magnus in the Greenhouse on the school grounds. When the door opened, she had put him in chains which was restricting his magic. As she was pulling him behind her, she kept saying that this was the only way to save Alec.”

“Oh, Heavenly Angel…” Robert breathed as he looked back towards the cells.

“What was she talking about, Dad?” Izzy asked, her voice stronger than she felt.

Robert shook his head, closing his eyes as he turned away from them.

“Dad! What did Mom mean by that?” Isabelle pressed as she reached out to grab his arm.

When Robert didn’t say anything, Jace stepped up beside her, his arms crossed over his chest.

“She meant to sacrifice Magnus instead of Alec, right?” He asked, his voice low as he watched his Dad. “Right?”

Robert couldn’t answer, he couldn’t even look them in the eye as he gave a sharp nod.

Isabelle gasped and her hand dropped from Robert’s arm as though she had been burned.

“I take it Magnus isn’t down in the cells either, so… where is he?”

“I don’t know.” Robert whispered, his shoulders slumping as he ran a hand down his face.

“Maybe not, but you know something that might help, don’t you?” Jace pressed.

“Jace…” Isabelle starts, nudging him in the ribs as she motioned for him to stop.

“No, Izzy, Dad knows something else and we need to know what it is if we have any chance of finding Alec and Magnus.” Jace replied, his arms still crossed over his chest as he moved forward towards his Dad and added in a firm tone, “Tell us what you know. Now.”

Robert glanced up at his son, his expression filling with fury.

Jace could see in his eyes that he wanted to scold him for speaking to him like that but right now, he didn’t care. If Alec and Magnus were both missing from the cells, then they needed to get to work fast in locating them. If Alec was still on land, then he might have a chance at locating him through the Parabatai Rune, if Izzy was willing to help him, of course, but if he wasn’t or he was not physically strong enough, then the link won’t work and Jace will be left panicking like when Alec first went missing and they don’t have time for him to break down.

“Morningstar’s body has also disappeared,” Robert confirmed, his tone stronger now.

“Oh no…” Isabelle breathed as her hand covered her mouth.

“No one saw anyone of them leave through this door, so if Morningstar is back in his own body, then there’s a strong possibility with Alec being as weak as he is, and Magnus chained up and his magic restricted, that he’s portaled them down to Hell or a similar place.” Robert continued, his tone was like venom as he straightened up and looked between Isabelle and Jace. “If you think that you can find him, by all means Jace go right ahead, but I’m telling you right now that it’s not going to do any good. They’re gone and if they are in Hell then there’s no way to get them back.”

“You can’t give up on Alec,” Jace said, anger flaring up in his own face as he stared at his Father.

“It’s not giving up, it’s accepting the facts of the situation,” Robert replied, turning back towards the cells.

“What is the matter with you?!” Jace calls out after him, his arms dropping to his side as he follows the man he had once respected. “How can you just walk away knowing that your son might still be alive? You’re seriously telling us that you’re not even going to _try_ to get him back?!”

“You think this is an easy decision?!” Robert roared, his patience finally caving in. “This is not easy for me, Jace. Alec is my firstborn, my son, and you know damn well that I would move Heaven and Earth for any of you but there’s nothing that we can do! Alec’s gone and you’re going to have to accept that and move on. I’m sorry if that sounds harsh to you, but he’s gone, your Warlock friend is gone, and there’s no getting them back.”

“That’s what you think,” Jace spits, his hands reaching out to shove his Dad before he ran out of the Institute.

“Dad…” Izzy said, her voice struggling to hold together. “You can’t…”

“Go make sure your brother doesn’t do anything stupid.” Robert instructs.

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Isabelle to cry silently over the loss of her brother and friend.


	61. Chapter 61

When Alec woke up, he thought he was back at home.

He was no longer shackled to the cold wall, instead he was on a somewhat soft mattress, there was a thin sheet draped over him and something was holding his arm in place. As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew that his home was still an entire realm away.

He sat up slowly, his arm throbbing with every movement.

“You should stay as still as possible,” Magnus whispered; he was standing by the door to the room.

Alec looked around slowly, it looked like a bedroom, a very bare bedroom nonetheless, with just a bed and a chair. It was lit with flames against the wall.

Alec ignored what Magnus said and went to stand.

Laying down, his body didn’t feel so weak but he could barely stand and fell back straight away where Magnus rushed over to him.

“I told you to stay still,” he whispered and gently helped him back onto the bed.

Alec looked up at him, he looked tired, his eyes sunken as though he had been crying for hours.

How long had he been sleeping for?

“What’s going on?” Alec asked.

He reached up with his good hand and cupped Magnus’ cheek, frowning when he pulled away.

“Magnus?” Alec whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus breathed, his hands rubbing over his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t… what could you be sorry for?” Alec frowned; he really didn’t understand what was going on.

“You were really hurt; I tried my best… they don’t exactly have a Medical Wing here.” Magnus said lightly. “But I think that you’re going to be okay. I don’t know about your arm though, I tied it against you so that you don’t move it too much.”

“Thank you,” Alec whispered. “Can you tell me what’s going on? Please, Magnus.”

“He would have killed you,” Magnus said, slowly looking at him.

His tired eyes were shining bright with unshed tears that were threatening to fall.

“If I didn’t say that I would stay, then he would have killed you.”

“You’re staying here? Magnus, you shouldn’t have agreed to that,” Alec asked with a frown. “If it meant you not being stuck here, then you should have let him kill me. You deserve a life, Magnus, and as for your Father, he…”

“I couldn’t let him kill you because of me,” Magnus whispered.

He moved so that he was sitting beside Alec on the bed.

“I… there was another option.”

“What was it?” Alec breathed, but he was scared he already knew the answer.

“That you would stay with me, not as a prisoner, not being hurt, but you would be here… existing.” Magnus whispered, avoiding eye contact with Alec. “He would never have let you go. It would have been this or death, and I couldn’t…”

“It’s okay,” Alec whispered automatically.

He didn’t know if it was okay but would he preferred to have died?

“It’s not okay; you’re trapped!” Magnus shouted and his tone made Alec flinch. “And I feel so selfish.”

“You’re not selfish, Magnus.” Alec assured him. “If you’re stuck down here then I’m glad I’m with you.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Magnus asked, his tone was still so urgent and upset, it really broke Alec’s heart.

“Because I’m here with you,” Alec said.

He used his good arm to pull Magnus close to him.

“And even in Edom, as long as I’m with you then that’s enough.”

“We might never get out of here,” Magnus sighed quietly.

“We might,” Alec countered, though he highly doubted it.

No one knew where they were but he couldn’t think like that, he had to be strong for Magnus who was curled up against his chest crying. Alec just used his arm to rub his back softly; he knew his time would come to break down, to cry for the reality to hit him but right now it was Magnus’ turn.

* * * * * *

Jace was pacing in the security room, he was waiting the camera footage from the cells to load; he had to find out what happened.

“Jace,” Isabelle called.

“What?” Jace snapped.

“You need to calm down, we can’t help anyone with you like this,” Isabelle said.

She was used to calming her brother down but she hadn’t seen him like this before. He was terrified of losing Alec. She couldn’t imagine how it must feel to lose a Parabatai, to feel like you’re losing half of yourself. She shivered at the thought and went to reach out and touch her brother’s arm, to try and give him some physical form of comfort but he pulled away from her.

“Alec has gone missing, Magnus too and no one knows what’s happened to Morningstar’s body,” Jace growled before he properly started yelling. “Dad knows something but he isn’t telling us because it feels like we are the only ones who care enough to get Alec back!”

A few of the Shadowhunter’s that had gathered around them bowed their heads as they listened to their conversation. Even though the Lightwood siblings were young, they were respected throughout the Institute and not just because of who their parents are.

“The footage is ready,” one Shadowhunter said.

Isabelle thanked him as her and Jace moved closer to the screen.

They watched Maryse walk in with Magnus, and then the body of Morningstar was wheeled in.

“She was making the deal,” Isabelle whispered.

She couldn’t believe that their Mother would actually do such a thing.

“Look,” Jace frowned.

They watched Morningstar leave Alec’s body and his own rise up, then he attacked Maryse and opened the portal.

“Alec…” Jace breathed as he watched his brother move.

Then suddenly he was free and he jumped in the portal after them.

“He’s… he’s in Edom,” Isabelle gasped.

“Why would he do that?” Jace asked.

He couldn’t believe that Alec would jump into the portal.

“To try and save Magnus,” Isabelle whispered, her eyes watering.

“How could he be so reckless?” Jace comments, shaking his head.

“Because he wants to save the boy he loves,” Isabelle answered. “And they need our help; we have to get them back.”

“How can we get them back from Edom?” Jace argued.

“We’ll find a way, maybe Derek has some contacts that can help?”

“And if he doesn’t?” Jace snapped.

“We can’t think like that. We will get them back, we have to,” Isabelle said.

She had such a determined look in her eyes that it made Jace nod, he wasn’t as hopeful as Isabelle was about being able to bring Alec and Magnus back from Edom but they had to do something… there must be _someone_ who could help them.


	62. Chapter 62

Stiles let out a low sigh as they closed the door to the Greenhouse.

“Well, so much for that plan,” he says as his shoulders slump in defeat.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you knew that there wasn’t going to be much chance at finding it if the _professional Shadowhunters_ couldn’t,” Derek assures the boy, turning to lean against the door beside him. “Besides, we don’t even know if they managed to find it and have taken it back to the Institute which wouldn’t surprise me; they’re not exactly forthcoming with information when the request is coming from a Downworlder.”

“That seems a little harsh, don’t you think?” Stiles asks, turning his head to look at Derek.

“It’s not harsh, it’s the truth.” Derek replies, his tone bitter and short.

“Derek… things are going to change, you know,” Stiles starts, his voice gentle. “The generation of Shadowhunter’s that you detest aren’t going to be around forever, and when they do eventually step down or retire… whatever they end up doing, the Institute is going to be left for the next generation to run, a generation that includes Alec, Jace and Isabelle. It’s going to be down to them to fix the older generations mistakes.”

Derek doesn’t say anything to this, his simply just bows his head low; he knows that Stiles is right.

Truth be told, Derek has silently been praying for the day when he sees a change between Downworlders and the children of the Nephilim. There has been so much bad blood flowing between the two, that it’s both physically and mentally draining to keep fighting. He’s once again reminded of the stories that his Mother told him and his siblings when they were growing up, but he’s only just now thinking about whether his Mother was predicting what the Nephilim would be like if they swallowed their damn pride and accepted others for who they are. In a way, it makes sense.

“Things are just going to take time,” Stiles continues. “Who knows, maybe once Alec has had time to recover from Morningstar’s possession the Clave might reward him by giving him early leadership of the Institute.” He catches Derek’s eyes and shrugs. “Hey, anything’s possible, right?”

“I think you need to do some more research of what the Clave actually do,” Derek responds, rolling his eyes as he leans his head back.

“I think I’m done with researching, at least for a little while,” Stiles admits, his voice growing quiet as his eyebrows furrow.

Derek raises his own eyebrows at this statement and turns his head back to look at Stiles.

He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he was getting to understand why Derek was getting himself so worked up over Stiles snooping around and digging up information which could lead him into some serious trouble. Looking in Morningstar and the school was innocent enough considering the lack of information he found in regards to the Principal and as for the school, what he found was common knowledge that if anyone chose to look into it themselves, they would be able to find everything in the town’s library archives. Looking into Greater Demons and other Supernatural creatures though… some of that information could get him killed and it certainly wouldn’t be found on any shelves in a public library.

Stiles had to start being more careful, and he should probably let Derek handle that sort of stuff when it arises; he is a Werewolf after all.

“Don’t think too much into it,” Stiles states, knowing full well what Derek is thinking. “Finals will be coming up soon and I need to prepare for them – you can’t get into the FBI Academy by researching a bunch of folk lore and legends that only crazy people would believe.”

Derek nods, that was definitely a valid point and he was proud of Stiles for focusing on his future. He was just about to open his mouth to say this when Stiles’ phone vibrated in his pocket and the boy reached to pull it out, checking the Caller ID before answering.

“Jace, we couldn’t find the blade anywhere at the school, so we’re just…” Stiles starts to explain but he’s cut off.

“ _That’s not important. Is Derek still with you or has he gone back to the loft?_ ” Jace asks, his voice filled with urgency.

“No, he’s right here, let me put you on loudspeaker,” Stiles replies, lowering his cell and hitting the right button.

“What’s going on, Jace?” Derek asks once Stiles held the phone out in front of him.

“ _Can you come and pick me and Isabelle up from the Institute? We’ve got a problem and need your help_.”

Derek and Stiles share a quick look before Stiles nods and pushes his body away from the Greenhouse wall.

“Yeah, we’re on our way,” Derek replies, following Stiles’ lead as he reaches into his pocket for his car keys.

* * * * * *

“You want to what?” Derek asks, his arms folded across his chest as he paces in front of the couches in the living area of the loft.

The ride from the school, to the Institute and back to Derek’s loft was pretty much silent, even Stiles who is a self-claimed expert of talking through awkward silences was keeping his mouth firmly shut. When Derek had pulled up at the Institute and they saw the looks on the Lightwood’s faces, they could just tell that what they needed Derek’s help with was going to be bad, so it was probably best to give them time to think through what they wanted to say. Derek didn’t mind, of course, he preferred the quiet while he was driving, his free hand clasping on Stiles’ as it rests in his lap. Every once in a while, Stiles would look over at him and give him a small smile to which Derek would return with one of his own.

If Derek was about to get into some even more dangerous, then he wanted to share just one last moment with Stiles.

“We want to bring Alec and Magnus back from Edom.” Isabelle repeats. “We just don’t know how to do it.”

“That’s because you don’t need to know,” Derek says firmly, pausing his pacing for a moment to scowl at them.

“Derek…” Jace starts, but Derek wasn’t finished, not yet.

“No, absolutely not. There’s a reason why Hell and all of its realms are sealed off, there’s a reason why it’s called Hell and I’m sorry, if Alec really did portal there after Morningstar and Magnus, then I’m sorry but you’re going to have to move on. No one _ever_ makes it back out of there.”

“Morningstar did,” Stiles points out from his spot on the couch next to Isabelle.

Derek turns to scowl at him too, wishing that he would stop talking.

“Don’t give me that look, Derek.” Stiles warned, his tone getting defensive.

“Stiles brings up an excellent point, if Morningstar was able to come back from Hell, then there must be a way that Alec and Magnus can too. Please, Derek, you must know something or at least know someone that has the ability to open up a portal or _something_!” Isabelle pleads.

Derek settled his glare on her and his expression softened.

He understood the feeling and emotions behind losing a loved one, and if he could then Derek would go exhaust all possible options in order to bring his family back from the fire which claimed their lives. He understood the desperation and denial that the Lightwood siblings were going through but what they want to do and what they should do are completely different things, and they would be wise to just grieve and move on.

Alec made his decision to jump into the portal after Magnus, and as noble as that was, it was incredibly stupid and reckless.

 _You would have done the exact same thing Alec did if it was Stiles that went through to Hell_ , his inner monologue speaks and his posture deflates a little because yes, if Stiles had been taken into Edom, then Derek wouldn’t have thought twice about jumping in after him. He couldn’t lose Stiles, and he knew that this was how Isabelle and Jace felt about Alec; they couldn’t lose him… they _wouldn’t_ lose him.

“Okay.” Derek sighs, moving so that he was sitting in the chair next to Stiles’ end of the couch.

“Okay?” Jace asks, looking between his sister, Stiles and the crankiest Werewolf he had come across.

“It’s not going to be easy, and I’m not saying that it will work because I honestly don’t know, I’ve not exactly had to do this before but there may be one way to get into Edom but you have to be one hundred percent committed because if something ends up going wrong on Hell’s side, then you could both end up being trapped there along with Alec and Magnus. Do you understand?” Derek explains, his tone steady.

“We’ll do anything to get Alec back,” Jace confirms, giving Derek a sharp nod.

“And Magnus too,” Isabelle adds, giving her brother an annoyed look.

“Izzy, when you were giving me and Stiles the tour of the Institute, you showed us a database of Warlocks, are you able to access that?”

“Not from outside the Institute, no and with the Clave getting involved, they’re not going to let us access anything.”

“Okay, so scrap my idea and go to the next,” Derek huffs, shaking his head. “We need to find a Warlock to open a portal.”

Isabelle and Jace looked at each other, their eyes conveying what they had feared; _where were they going to find a Warlock if the Clave wasn’t going to allow them access to the right sources_? It was nigh on impossible to sneak back into the Institute and they could hardly ask their parents for help; Maryse had already betrayed Alec by offering up Magnus to Morningstar and she was currently being treated in the Medical Wing, and as for their Father… any chance he had of helping them went right out the window after Jace blew up at him.

Their silent communication didn’t go unnoticed and as per his usual self, Stiles was the first one to break it.

“You guys do realize that if you can’t access your fancy computer system, you can just check the school records.”

“How are the school records going to help us?” Jace asks, his eyebrows furrowed as he turns to Stiles, arms crossed.

“Seriously?” Stiles asks, looking between the two Lightwood’s. “It’s a school for all species of students ranging from the lowly Mundanes such as myself to the Higher Powers such as yourself. Magnus isn’t the only Warlock at the school, sure he might be the most powerful Warlock there, but for safety reasons when each student starts, they’re required to fill in documents that asks what kind of student they are, what their abilities are and they’re required to go through a testing process so that the staff can rank their level of strength. So, just check the records and find a Warlock.”

“Would that work?” Isabelle asks, looking to Derek for an answer. “Does it need to be an adult Warlock?”

Derek shakes his head as he leans back in his seat, thinking over Stiles’ words.

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be an adult, no but if you’re going to ask the next skilled Warlock from the school records, then you’re going to have to explain everything to them first. If they’re not comfortable with the idea or they don’t want to risk opening up that portal then that’s it.” Derek finally says, looking between them all. “If they don’t want to do it, then we can always find another way but it might take some time.”

“Time that Alec doesn’t have,” Jace points out, his tone getting angry with each passing second.

“I know, but you need to respect their decision. If the next Warlock doesn’t want to help then they don’t have to; it’s dangerous enough as it is and I’m not going to let another kid get involved in this. You were lucky that I even allowed Scott to help with the search for Alec in the first place.” Derek says, his tone remaining calm. “Listen, Jace, I know that it must be hard to hear, especially because you’re one of the Nephilim and it might actually be hard for you to believe, but Downworlders don’t just exist to be used whenever Shadowhunter’s feel like using them.”

Jace was about to open his mouth to argue but Isabelle sends him a pointed glare and cuts him off with a shake of her head.

“We understand and we’ll respect their decision,” Isabelle says, her words genuine. “So, tell us… how do we access the school records?”


	63. Chapter 63

Alec didn’t know how long they had been in Edom.

He had tried to keep count of how many times he had fallen asleep and woke up what felt like days later but he had lost count after twelve. Magnus was quiet, Alec could tell that he still felt guilty but he had no reason to be. Alec was glad that he was there with him; he would never want Magnus to go through this alone. His wounds were healing slowly, he no longer felt like he was ripping his skin apart whenever he moved and if there was any internal damage then he would have felt it by now. The only issue he had was his arm. When he eventually removed the homemade bandage that Magnus had made, the pain was crippling, he could move his fingers and his hand but trying to move his arm any more than that wasn’t possible. Magnus had insisted it would be okay, they would find a way to heal it but Alec tried not to think about it.

“How long do you think it’s been?” Alec asked.

Magnus was laying on the bed beside him, his fingers tangled with his and they stayed like that for most of their day.

There was very little else for them to do.

“I think it’s been over a week; I’ve been counting our meals,” Magnus sighs.

The food was hardly worth mentioning but Alec assumed that there must be something in it that gave them energy. With how little they were actually eating, they should have been feeling a lot weaker but no, they both felt okay.

“A week,” Alec breathed. “Good thing we didn’t start studying for our exams, they would be starting soon.”

“Alec, we can’t think like that,” Magnus sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Alec said and pressed a little kiss to his forehead.

“Shall we go for a walk?” Magnus asked.

“To the park?” Alec smiled dryly.

“Well, I don’t think there’s a park down here but maybe we can find something else?” Magnus suggested.

“I…” Alec gulped.

To be honest, he was nervous.

They hadn’t left their room and the idea of walking around Edom was terrifying.

“We don’t have to, I just… if we’re stuck here, which we are, we need to try and make the most of it,” Magnus whispered.

“If something attacks us, I don’t think I’ll be able to defend us,” Alec answered truthfully.

“My Father has assured me that no one will attack us,” Magnus promised. “But if you don’t want to, we can stay here.”

“No. Let’s go for a walk,” Alec nodded.

Magnus smiled softly and sat up, holding his hand out and Alec took it, pulling himself up.

Edom was everything that Alec thought it would be, dark and dusty with no natural light.

The noise of the Demons around them were like vicious birds and Alec held onto Magnus’ hand a little tighter.

“It’s okay, we can go back to the room,” Magnus said gently.

He could feel how scared Alec was beside him.

“No, it’s…” Alec shook his head.

He didn’t want to admit it but Magnus was right, if they were going to stay here then they needed to get used to it. They couldn’t stay in the room for all of eternity. So, they walked around a little more, there weren’t many buildings. Asmodeus lived in what could be described as a stone castle. Alec had only seen a few rooms but he could only imagine what the other rooms were used for. The sounds he heard, screaming through the halls, he knew that there were rooms full of nothing but pain and torture.

“We’re going to be okay, you know that, right?” Magnus whispered. “I’m… I can feel my strength coming back. My powers are still so weak but they won’t be for much longer. When it’s time, there may be a way for us to get us out of here and back home, where we belong.”

“You…” Alec frowned and looked at Magnus.

“It’s going to take some time but I think I can get us out of here,” Magnus whispered.

He wraps his arms around Alec

“Please, don’t give up on me.”

“Magnus, I could never give up on you. I know we… I know we haven’t known each other long but…”

“I love you,” Magnus whispered.

“I love you too,” Alec smiled, his eyes watering as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Magnus’.

* * * * * *

“This is ridiculous!” Jace shouted as he threw the papers from the desk to the floor.

“It’s dangerous, Jace, we knew that the chances of someone helping us would be slim,” Isabelle said.

Jace glared at her.

How on Earth could she be so calm about this?

“We’ve called seven Warlocks, each and every one of them are still on the school records and not a single one of them were willing to help.”

“We’re not asking them to do us a favor, Jace, we’re asking them to create a portal that would link to Edom. The amount of power that would drain from them, the after effects… it would be difficult for a fully-fledged Warlock,” Derek said, shaking his head.

“A few of them said they would think about it,” Isabelle added. “We just have to hope that one of them calls back.”

“We need to find another plan,” Jace growled. “I’m going to the Institute. Someone will tell me exactly what’s going on and we’ll get them back.”

With that, Jace stormed out of the loft and Isabelle slumped against the sofa.

For the first time, Derek could see just how lost the youngest Lightwood sibling was.

“We’ll find a way,” Derek assured her, hoping they could find something to bring Alec back.

It was clear just how much the eldest sibling meant to his family, at least to his siblings, and if Stiles was right and Alec was the one that would help to turn the Shadowhunter’s around, then they had to get him back from Edom, they just had to.


	64. Chapter 64

Alec should have known that a simple walk would have ended in disaster, it’s just the way their luck had been going. As soon as they had opened the door to their allocated room, both of their arms were seized by two burly guards, their expressions stony as they forced the struggling pair to walk. Magnus was yelling at them, telling them to let go of them, that they were protected by his Father but neither of the guards paid him any attention. It was only when they approached the double doors to Asmodeus’ quarters that Magnus realized what was going on.

“No…” He breathed, shaking his head as he struggled to get free. “No, no, no!”

“Magnus, what’s going on?” Alec asks, his voice threatening to break as he watched him.

Magnus didn’t have time to answer as the doors opened and they were being pushed down into a kneeling position at his Father’s feet, the chains in which Morningstar had brought them in were being snapped back around Magnus’ wrists as they were pulled painfully behind his back. While this was happening, the guard behind Alec slipped the leather collar back around his throat, making sure that the straps were done as tight as possible without making him choke. He didn’t understand what was happening, Magnus had told him that they were protected because he had agreed to stay in Edom, that was the price he agreed to pay for their freedom, so why were they being put back into these damn chains and collars?

Alec was about to open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on when a shock was sent through his body.

He fell backwards, and thought a second too late to use his good arm to catch himself. He was struggling to breathe through the pain as his body convulsed with the currents. Magnus was calling out to him but the chains were being held in a way that he couldn’t move forward to help. As the electricity started to subside, Alec was left panting, unable to speak as he attempted to straighten back up on his knees, his good arm cradling his damaged one while his eyes darted from Magnus to the floor and back again.

“You will not speak unless you’re spoken to, do you understand me, Shadowhunter?” Asmodeus asks from his throne.

Alec couldn’t bring himself to disobey and his years of training taught him to be respectful as he replied, “Yes, Your Highness.”

Asmodeus let out a laugh as he pushed himself up from his throne and making his way towards him.

Alec braced himself for another shock, but it never came.

Instead, when Asmodeus was standing right in front of him, he instead reached out a hand, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric of the collar before holding on and yanking Alec up to his feet, not caring in the slightest that he was restricting his breathing.

“Oh, I’m going to have fun with you,” Asmodeus smirks. “You’re going to serve me well.”

Alec remained as silent as he could, he wasn’t being addressed in a way that required him to answer.

Asmodeus smirked at him for a few seconds longer before releasing his hold on the collar, dropping Alec back down to the floor at his feet where his hand started to run through his hair. It made Alec feel sick to his stomach to think that he was being treated like Asmodeus’ pet, that he was only there to be his source of entertainment, that he was there only to obey his every command. He wanted to tell him where he could go but he couldn’t risk another shock running through his body, he was still aching and he couldn’t do anything that might cause Magnus to be hurt too.

“Mmm… you’re going to serve me well indeed,” Asmodeus hums before turning his attention to Magnus who was still trying to move towards Alec. “Now, my son, I would stop struggling, you’re not going to break free of those chains or my guards.”

“You swore to me that we wouldn’t be chained up again,” Magnus hisses, his voice stronger than before.

“That I did, but I also told you that your Shadowhunter boyfriend here would come in handy for me one day, and I need to make sure that he’ll be up for the job when the time comes.” Asmodeus responds, clicking his fingers and turning to the double doors as they opened behind him. “The only reason you’re back in the chains is because I can’t have you interfering by using your magic to help him.”

Magnus’ eyes widen as he looks at the double doors, to the four guards that have stepped in, each of them holding a different weapon of choice as they make their way towards them, each of their expressions giving nothing away as they stopped and stood to attention.

“No…” Magnus muttered, shaking his head vigorously. “Please, Father, he’s not strong enough yet.”

“We shall see about that. Shadowhunter, on your feet.” Asmodeus orders, looking back at him.

Alec swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat as he started to shakily stand, he was still cradling his bad arm but at least his breathing had returned to a more manageable pace. As he stood, he tried not to look at Magnus, he didn’t want him to see what was about to happen but he knew that he had no choice in the matter. If Alec disobeys, then he was going to get shocked, or worse and he couldn’t go through that again.

Another click of Asmodeus’ fingers and just like before, a sword appeared at Alec’s feet and he bent down to retrieve it.

Alec held back the wince as the weight of the sword pulled down his arm a little, it felt heavier in his left arm but it was going to be impossible to hold and use the sword with his right, and he thanks his combat trainer for pushing him to practice fighting with a sword using both hands. He adjusted the sword in his grip until it was more comfortable before looking back at Asmodeus who was watching him with careful eyes.

“Father, please, don’t…” Magnus starts but his words were cut short as Asmodeus clicks his fingers and a gag appears in his hand.

“You will remain as quiet as possible,” his Father instructs, moving closer to his son and proceeds to tie the gag around his Magnus’ head. “I know that this will be hard for you to watch your precious lover fight against four of my guards, but if you want to tend to his injuries after and if you still want him to stay in the same room as you and out of the cells, then you will watch what happens. Do I make myself clear?”

Magnus gave his Father a sharp nod.

Alec could see the tears that were building up in his eyes, threatening to spill over but not daring to show any weakness in front of the man he had never known before a few days ago. Alec knew that Magnus hated feeling powerless and being here, chained and gagged by his own Father while he watches Alec fight for his life, it was the most powerless he had ever felt and Alec’s heart was breaking for him.

He had to get through this encounter as unharmed as possible if they had any chance of escaping, he couldn’t risk letting Magnus use any of his magic before he was ready; he would need every single drop of magic he could muster in order to get them back home.

Alec barely had time to suck in a breath when he heard Magnus’ muffled cry and suddenly all four guards were charging him.

* * * * * *

Stiles was beginning to think that letting Jace go back to the Institute was a bad idea.

Jace had been gone for hours now and the atmosphere in Derek’s loft was becoming more uncomfortable the longer he was gone. Stiles wasn’t exactly worried about Jace, he knew on a deep level that he would be able to defend himself if needed, Stiles was actually more concerned about Isabelle who kept crying silent tears as she bit at her already short nails. Alec was her older brother and the longer he was missing – or well, not missing, they knew where he was, they just couldn’t get to him – the more her heart was breaking. He was her whole world.

Stiles understood how she was feeling, he had felt the same way before he lost his Mom and if anything happened to his Dad…

Stiles shook his head, he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by that thought, not right now, he needed to stay focused.

In the time following Jace’s departure, Stiles had been wracking his mind to find an alternative solution to bring Alec and Magnus back from Edom, all of his ideas quickly being shot down when he found out that the only possible method would require a Warlock, which they were still lacking. He lost count of the amount of times he glanced at his phone, checking it to make sure that he hadn’t missed any calls; he hadn’t, and he slumped back in his seat as he lets out a sigh. Out of all the cases he had helped his Dad solve, this one was proving to be the hardest to close.

He wondered how Alec was doing in Edom and if Magnus was still alive, he couldn’t help it, he needed to know.

He was just about to push his laptop aside when a knock sounded on the front door.

Isabelle sits upright from where she had fallen into a restless sleep on the couch, Derek freezes in his pacing to glare in the door’s general direction and Stiles looks over at them both, waiting for Derek to give him the go-ahead to go and see who’s there, which he does after a moment’s hesitation.

Taking in a deep breath, Stiles counts to ten as he walks towards the door, his hand hovering over the handle and only when he reaches the number ten does he turn the handle and flings the door open revealing not one but two figures who look into the loft with a mixture of curiosity and disdain.

“We’re looking for Isabelle Lightwood, is she here?” The taller of the two figures ask, his voice clipped with a British tint.

Stiles was trying to concentrate on his question but his eyes were drawn to the horns that were protruding from the top of his forehead.

“Are you… a Warlock?” He asks stupidly, because of course he’s a Warlock.

“Yes.” The man responds, his answer short and to the point.

From behind him, Isabelle had rose from the couch at the mention of her name and had started walking towards them with Derek following close behind her, his posture showing that he was getting ready to jump into action in case the Warlock and his friend attempted to hurt her.

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood, and you are?” Isabelle announces, reaching out a hand for the man to shake.

“Ragnor Fell,” the Warlock replies, accepting her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Stiles can see the slight blush that was forming on her cheeks and he had to bite down on his lip to stop from smirking.

“This gentleman beside me is Lorenzo Rey.” Ragnor continues, motioning to the shorter man beside him.

From the way he was looking at Ragnor, Stiles could only assume that he too was a Warlock.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Isabelle greets, shaking Lorenzo’s hand as well before motioning behind her. “This is Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.”

The two Warlocks nod in acknowledgement and Stiles awkwardly gives them a wave as he lets them pass him and closed the door.

“So, what brings you and Lorenzo here?” Isabelle asks nervously, her hands trembling slightly at her sides.

Stiles thought that maybe it was the setting for a bad joke, seriously there were two Warlocks, a Werewolf and a Shadowhunter all in the same room, and if this wasn’t the start of a legendary joke then he didn’t know what was. He just stood where he was, watching Isabelle interact with the two newcomers, his brain working at a hundred miles an hour to work out how they knew that this is where Isabelle would be.

He didn’t get a chance to answer his own question as Lorenzo spoke up and said:

“We would like to help you get your brother and Magnus back.”


	65. Chapter 65

Alec’s body fell to the floor, he was in so much pain but he refused to scream out or to cry. He wouldn’t give in to what he knew Asmodeus wanted; for him to break down. He used his good arm to push himself up, the four guards’ bodies were around him, he had killed three of them, the other was seriously wounded. He felt sick, how many would he have to kill whilst he was here? Yes, they were Demons but they were already in Edom. Killing them like this wasn’t defending anyone, killing like this was a sport, a game and Alec was terrified that he would start to enjoy it.

“You have done well,” Asmodeus praised and Alec felt sick to his stomach. “I think I have found my new Champion.”

“Champion?” Alec frowned; his voice thick.

He could taste blood but he swallowed it back down; he couldn’t show any signs of weakness.

“You will be my source of entertainment,” Asmodeus smirked. “You will battle for me and kill my enemies.”

“No,” Alec growled.

“You really think that you have a choice?” Asmodeus laughed as he brought a hand up and squeezed.

Suddenly, Magnus was screaming out, his hands clutching at his throat.

“Leave him!” Alec shouted. “Please, don’t hurt him.”

Asmodeus only laughed in response.

He dropped his hand and Magnus slumped to the floor panting and trying to catch his breath.

“Remember, I am the one who removed the chains; you two are to live comfortably here but that can all be taken from you.”

“You made a deal with me,” Magnus frowned, he was so hurt but he knew better than to feel betrayed.

Of course, his Father would break the trust.

“The deal I made with you was for you to stay here in Edom, and for Alec to not die at my hand,” Asmodeus shrugged. “Now, this is my deal for you, Alexander. You will be my Champion, you will fight, you will kill for me and in return, Magnus will not be harmed.”

Alec didn’t even need to think about it, he just nodded his head grimly.

Asmodeus just laughed again and clapped his hands and the chains around Magnus disappeared.

“You two are dismissed.”

The doors opened behind them with a loud clang and Magnus rushed to Alec and helped him up.

“I’ve got you,” Magnus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and guided him out of the doors.

It was a slow walk, Alec was stumbling and falling as they walked but he was trying as hard as he could to keep himself upright.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus whispered once they were out of earshot of his Father.

“Not your fault,” Alec managed to get out.

The movement was ripping his body apart and as soon as they were back in the confides of their own room, he fell down onto the mattress that had been placed on the floor and he allowed himself to finally let out the cries of pain he had been holding in.

“Let me look at you, please?” Magnus said.

He crouched down and pulled the ripped top Alec was wearing off. The door to their room opened again as the material hit the floor and Magnus tensed, thinking that they were going to take them back again but instead, a box was thrown inside.

“For the Champion,” growled the Demon who had thrown it in.

Magnus rushed forward and was relieved to see a box of bandages.

“Bright side,” Alec whispered.

“There’s no bright side to this,” Magnus grumbled and he proceeded to pour some warm water into a bowl that was waiting on the nightstand before using the fresh bandages to clean the many wounds that were littered across Alec’s otherwise perfect body.

“It’s okay,” Alec whispered, reaching up and catching Magnus’ hand as he was cleaning his wounds. “I’m going to be okay and so are you.”

“You sound so confident,” Magnus frowned. “I’ve been trying to be confident, trying to be okay with this but he won’t ever stop.”

“He’ll get bored of us eventually,” Alec sighed.

“And then he will kill us,” Magnus said glumly.

Alec didn’t respond.

Deep down inside, he knew that what Magnus was saying was the truth but Alec just hoped that Magnus would be able to get his strength back before that happened. In all honesty, Alec didn’t know how much more killing of Demons he could do.

* * * * * *

Alec didn’t know how long he had been asleep for, he was curled up on Magnus’ chest, his body shivering but hot at the same time.

He was floating between dreams; all he could see was Jace and Izzy.

He missed them so desperately. He could see them when they were younger, it was always the three of them against the world – three goes in, three comes out. Jace had been his everything for a long time, and now he felt lost without him. He was more than his best friend; he was his brother and his Parabatai. Izzy was his baby sister, and his closest confidant. Alec didn’t want to think about what she was going through without him.

They had a plan: they were going to move back to New York and they were going to run the Institute. They were going to be the change that the Shadow World so desperately needed. Alec just hoped that they would be able to do all of that without him.

Shifting slightly, Alec felt Magnus’ arms tighten around him and he sighed softly, together they would get through this… somehow.

As he settled back into Magnus, he felt a burning sensation running through his body, it wasn’t painful but it was something he didn’t think that he would feel again. He blinked his eyes open slowly, hoping that the feeling wasn’t just all in his mind. He placed his hand over his Parabatai Rune and gasped when he felt that it was warm under his touch.

“ _Alec_.”

He could hear Jace’s voice, it was strong in his mind and he closed his eyes trying to hold onto it.

“ _Alec, if you can hear me, I’m so, so sorry._ ”

Was Jace crying?

There was so much raw emotion in his voice that Alec felt his chest tighten.

“ _If you can hear me, know that we are going to get you both back_.”

Alec took a deep breath trying to calm his emotions down.

All he wanted was to believe everything that Jace was saying but he still wasn’t convinced that it was real.

“ _We found Warlocks who are going to help us. Just hang in there, I can… you’re hurt. I can’t share your pain but we will get you out soon. I love you, Alec_.” Just as quickly as it started, the voice and the feeling vanished and Alec instantly felt empty without it.

“Alec?” Magnus whispered tiredly.

“Jace,” Alec breathed. “He… they’re getting us out of here.”

“You were dreaming,” Magnus frowned, sitting up a little.

“No… I…” Alec frowned and touched his Rune again.

It was no longer hot to the touch and it felt cold just like the rest of him.

It couldn’t have been a dream; it had felt so real.

“It’s okay, this place messes with your mind,” Magnus whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It felt so real,” Alec mumbled.

Magnus just nodded and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“Try and get some more sleep, your body needs to heal.”

Alec sighed but nodded slowly as he closed his eyes trying to chase the voice in his head, trying to find Jace again.


	66. Chapter 66

“We would like to help you get your brother and Magnus back.”

For a moment, Jace’s mind couldn’t fully digest what Lorenzo had just said, it was like he had been thrown into shock. But as the words started to process through his sluggish brain, he couldn’t help but turn his attention towards Isabelle who Jace was relieved to see, also looked taken back by Lorenzo’s answer. Behind them, Jace could see the frown forming on Derek’s face as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his whole posture screaming ‘defensive’ as he glares at the two Warlocks. Just to his left, Jace could see that Stiles had started to rifle through the pile of papers they had spread out over the coffee table, his eyes swiftly moving from side to side as he read at lightning speed.

Jace opened his mouth to respond but no words came out, what was he even supposed to say? ‘ _Erm, we don’t know who the Hell you are or why you want to help us get our brother and his boyfriend back but… thank you?_ ’ No, that wasn’t going to cut it and honestly, Jace thought that would be too rude of him to say, even if he had said worse in the past, now was not the time to mouth off to two possibly strong Warlocks.

“You _do_ want to get your brother and Magnus back, don’t you?” Ragnor asks, his eyebrows raised as he looks between them.

“Of course, we do,” Isabelle whispers, a hand resting on her chest as she fiddles with her favorite necklace. “It’s just…”

“Just, what, my dear?” Ragnor presses, crossing his arms over his own chest as he leans against the open door frame.

“You’re not on the list of Warlocks we contacted,” Stiles speaks up, finally looking up from the pile of papers he was examining. “In fact, you don’t actually show up on any of the school records as either studying there or have previously studied there; how do we know that you’re even for real?”

“Because, Stiles, was it?” Lorenzo answers, sarcasm dripping from his every word as he rolls his eyes. “If you would check your list again, you would notice the name Catarina Loss – she’s one of Magnus’ closest friends – is shown. When you called to ask if she could help bring Magnus and your brother back, she told you that she was unavailable, which is true, she has a double-shift at the hospital, so she called us to help instead.”

“And, _why_ do you want to help us? I mean, it’s not as if we can pay you or anything,” Jace asks, looking from Ragnor to Lorenzo and back again.

“Payment won’t be necessary, Mr Lightwood, especially from you. Magnus is an old acquaintance of mine, we actually grew up together shortly after we discovered what we truly were, and having been raised in Edom, there wasn’t exactly many Warlocks running around that was close to our own age. The longer we spoke though, the more we realised how alike we were and decided to test out our power; we were each other’s competition and let me tell you, in a place like Edom, you needed to have someone to test yourself against if you had any hope of survival.”

“Wait, if you’re from Edom then… how did you escape?” Stiles asks slowly, his eyebrows furrowing.

Derek knew that look all too well, Stiles was trying to piece together the puzzle in his mind and he wasn’t sure if he wanted him to follow it.

When Ragnor opened his mouth again, Derek was only proven correct.

“My dear boy, you don’t escape from Edom, not unless you have a serious death wish that you would like to be carried out as soon as you’re caught. No, what myself and Magnus had to do was pool all of our resources together in order to break free from his Father’s control.”

“His Father?” Isabelle asks, her expression full of confusion.

“He hasn’t told you?” Ragnor asks in return. “Why am I not surprised…”

“If he’s told anyone, it would be Alec,” Jace counters bitterly. “Tell us.”

“If Magnus asks how you found out, I had nothing to do with it, understood?” Ragnor asks, staring each of them down until he gets a nod. “Asmodeus is one of the Princes of Hell, a Greater Demon and Magnus’ Father. He controls his own corner of Edom and he’s one of the most notorious leaders that they’ve had; he is not someone you would want to cross lightly.”

“Magnus’ Father is a Greater Demon?” Isabelle repeats quietly.

“A Prince of Hell… so that means that Magnus…” Stiles trails off.

“That Magnus is also classed as a Prince; he has Royal Blood and his magic is held in high regards,” Ragnor finishes Stiles’ thought for him as he pushes himself away from the doorframe and takes a proper step into the apartment. “Now, if you want to get him and your brother back, we need to do so carefully – Asmodeus has been wanting Magnus to return to take his rightful place in Edom for a long time now, so it’s possible that he’s going to be within touching distance of Asmodeus. If your brother has actually dodged being in one of the cells, then he’s probably close to him.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Isabelle mutters as she rushes towards the bathroom.

Derek, Stiles and Jace all watch her go, before Stiles nods to Derek and goes to make sure that she’s okay.

“Okay, so how can you help?” Jace asks, his expression sombre as he turns to face the two Warlocks.

“With them being in Edom, it’s going to be hard if not impossible for you to feel a connection with your Parabatai, what we can do is open that connection so you can feel Alec again, and once we’ve built up a strong enough connection, we can track them to their exact location.”

“What do you need me to do? Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”

“Jace…” Derek mutters but he doesn’t continue.

In a way, he understands why Jace is putting himself out there in front of these two Warlocks, it’s for the sake of his brother and had he done the same thing, then perhaps he would have been able to save his family from the fate that they experienced. Derek doesn’t want to think about Jace and Isabelle losing Alec forever and certainly not in the same way that Derek had lost everyone he loved.

“Come, let us make a start?” Lorenzo announces, clapping his hands and leading Jace over to the couch.

Jace hesitates at first, long enough for him to cast a quick glance back at Derek before his feet are moving in the direction Lorenzo had just gone. Deciding that somehow the side of the couch closer to the exit would be safer, Jace sat down and leant back far enough that his head was resting comfortably on the back, his shoulders shuffling against the back of the couch in order to get just as comfy then he let out a sigh.

“Okay, Jace, are you ready?” Lorenzo asks, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket as he shakes out his arms.

Jace doesn’t give a verbal response, he simply nods and focuses back on a spot of the ceiling above him.

“I need you to clear your mind of anything that isn’t directly related or linked to Alec.” Lorenzo explains.

“Once the connection has been made to Edom, I will push some of my power into your body for you to be able to send a message across to your brother.” Ragnor continues, his tone more soothing than Lorenzo’s as he crouches down beside Jace, his hand reaching for his own.

“As long as nothing has been set up to block our magic, you should have a few minutes, no longer.” Lorenzo adds as he takes hold of Jace’s other hand. “Knowing Asmodeus, he wouldn’t have taken any chances in making sure that Magnus and your brother remains under his control.”

“Let’s just do this.” Jace states, closing his eyes and clearing his mind of everything except for Alec.

Lorenzo and Ragnor quietly began counting down from ten as Derek moved silently over to the armchair closest to Jace.

It’s not that Derek didn’t trust the two Downworlders, as a matter of fact, he didn’t but he wasn’t prepared to allow another Lightwood to be harmed under his watch. As much as Stiles wanted to reassure Derek that it wasn’t his fault, Derek couldn’t help but blame himself for not sticking doing more to make sure that Alec remained safe and he was kicking himself for not sensing Maryse’ plans for Magnus when they reached the school. Looking out for Jace is the least that he could do, at least until they got both boys back home to where they belong.

As soon as Lorenzo and Ragnor muttered ‘one’, Jace felt his mind slip through a barrier and his Rune ebbed with pain. He let out a sharp hiss as he pushed his head further into the material of the couch. He heard Derek shift forward but he shook his head and let out a shaking breath. The pain was a sign that Alec wasn’t completely unharmed, but whether it was the pain from his arm snapping free of the restraints his parents put him in or it was because of something else, Jace wasn’t sure but he pushed the feeling back and pictured Alec and only Alec in his mind.

There was only one way to tell if they had made the connection okay, so Jace licks his lips and says, “ _Alec_.”

He was surprised at how strong his voice sounded because honestly, on the inside, he was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

Jace didn’t hear anything in response, but the hairs on the back of his neck raised ever so slightly as he called out for his brother.

Taking this as a clear sign that Alec felt his presence there with him, he pressed on.

“ _Alec, if you can hear me, I’m so, so sorry_.” Jace paused as he licked his lips again, a habit he had picked up on from watching Alec whenever he was in distress. He closed his eyes for a second before continuing. “ _If you can hear me, know that we are going to get you both back. We found Warlocks who are going to help us. Just hang in there, I can… you’re hurt. I can’t share your pain but we will get you out soon_.”

Jace wasn’t sure if that was entirely true, as much as he wants his brother back home, he can’t know how soon that would be.

Ragnor lets out a low groan from beside him, his grip tightening on Jace’s hand and he knew that he was running out of time.

“ _I love you, Alec_.” Jace hastily adds before he feels himself slipping back through whatever barrier he had passed through.

As Ragnor and Lorenzo release their hold on Jace, he couldn’t help but feel numb knowing that the only connection he had to Alec had been shut once more. Placing his hand over his Parabatai Rune, he could still faintly feel the pain that was ebbing through his body… through Alec’s body.

“Jace,” Isabelle whispers from the other side of the coffee table, Stiles’ arm wrapped around her shoulders for support.

“He’s hurt, but he’s still alive.” Jace tells her as he opens his eyes to look at her. “That’s more than we could ask for.”

He turns his attention to Ragnor, who was looking more than a little off-colour as he fell back onto his butt, his hands visibly shaking from having pushed his magic through to Edom. Lorenzo wasn’t looking much better than Ragnor but at least his hands were steady as they ran through his already slicked back hair. The expression on his face was confusing to Jace and he couldn’t stop himself from asking one question.

“Did you manage to locate them?”

“Yes,” Lorenzo confirms, his voice quiet.

“Well, that’s good news, right?” Stiles asks, hopeful.

“No,” Lorenzo replies, shaking his head. “It’s not.”

Derek narrows his eyes at the Warlock as he stands, crossing his arms once more.

“And why is that not good news?” Derek asks, his own tone serious.

Lorenzo looks towards Ragnor before looking back towards Derek, who thought at first, he wasn’t going to respond to his question. The look that the Warlock’s were sharing, made their skin take on a greenish tinge and Derek could only hold back the bile in his throat as Ragnor speaks the words that he really didn’t want to hear.

“Because as we suspected, Asmodeus is keeping them close and I hate to say it but your rescue mission is now impossible.”


	67. Chapter 67

Alec was trying to force his brain to go back to Jace, trying to fall back to where he had heard him but now, whenever he thought of his brother, there was pain. He knew that it was mostly all in his head, nothing had happened since he had felt Jace; he hadn’t even left the bed. Magnus had been right there by his side the whole time. They had woken up again, so Alec assumed he had slept another day.

Did Jace mean what he had said? Did Jace even say it? He wished he had the answers.

“Alec,” Magnus whispered, pressing his lips to his forehead. “You should try and eat something.”

Alec frowned.

Didn’t they just eat?

He hated how everything was blurring into one big mess, and he knew that it was just another mind trick from Asmodeus; he wanted them to be off-balance, disorientated, confused and weak and begging for some form of salvation. The only way that they would get that is if Alec went through with his acceptance of Asmodeus’s deal; becoming what he wanted of him, becoming Asmodeus’ own weapon… a trained killer.

“I don’t know if I can,” Alec whispered honestly, his stomach was in knots. “I can’t stop thinking about Jace.”

“I know you miss him,” Magnus whispered. “I miss people too.”

“It’s not that,” Alec sighed softly. “It… what if it was real?”

“The only way that it would be real would be if they have really powerful Warlocks helping them,” Magnus explained.

“They could have found someone,” Alec argued.

Though, who would be stupid enough to help reckless teenagers try and get to Edom?

“Even if they did, the chances that the plan would work…” Magnus sighed.

“Why don’t you want them to help us?” Alec asked quietly.

“I do, Alec, I really do,” Magnus breathed. “But I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“But hope is all we have,” Alec mumbled.

Magnus just wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I can feel myself getting stronger, Alec, I will portal us out of here,” Magnus promised.

“It’s too dangerous, using that much power could kill you,” Alec argued.

“If it means that I get you out of here then it’s a risk I have to take,” Magnus sighed.

Alec just looked down as he thought: Is this what love was? Constantly sacrificing yourself for someone? Alec knew that there would be no point in arguing with Magnus about it anymore. He knew that if it meant himself dying in order to save Magnus, then he would.

He couldn’t tell Magnus not to do the same.

“What if you can’t portal us out?” Alec asked.

He forced himself to keep his tone light, he didn’t want to argue with Magnus but they needed a plan. If Jace had really just been inside his head, then they needed another plan because Alec knew that the really did need to escape this Hell as soon as possible.

“We’ll have to find a way,” Magnus insisted. “My powers work when we’re here, the only time they don’t is when we’re with my Father.”

“So, we would have to portal from here,” Alec nodded. “Also, if the portal is open then we need to close it quickly; we can’t have any Demons following us through where they will more than likely run around and kill innocent people.”

“I can close it as soon as we step through,” Magnus said gently.

“Okay,” Alec whispered.

“If… let me try and connect you to Jace,” Magnus suggested.

“You need to save your power, Magnus. It will drain you too much,” Alec sighed.

As much as he wanted to hear from Jace again, he couldn’t take that risk.

“If it isn’t in your head, if you really did hear him and there is someone else willing to help us then we need to know,” Magnus answered.

Alec tilted his head up in order to get a good look at his face.

“What changed your mind?” Alec asked, smiling shyly.

“Maybe hope isn’t a bad thing to have,” Magnus whispered before pressing his lips softly against Alec’s.

* * * * * *

Jace couldn’t believe what he was hearing: Alec and Magnus were close to Asmodeus.

He could only imagine how they were still alive. He didn’t want to think about what torture Alec was going through: a Shadowhunter in Edom was unheard of. There would be so many Demons there just itching to get a piece of him, and who knew what Asmodeus would do.

When Jace had connected with Alec, all he felt was pain and he knew that would have only been a muted part of what Alec was really feeling. Alec was wrong, Jace had to keep reminding himself of that. Alec was strong, he was the stronger Shadowhunter that he knew.

But… how much pain could he really take down there?

“Edom is split into different regions,” Ragnor started to explain to the group. “The main area is where Asmodeus reigns, so as soon as the portal opens it would be flooded with Demonic activity. You won’t make it to your brother or to Magnus alive.”

“We can fight,” Isabelle frowned in defense.

“I have no doubt that you can,” Ragnor sighed. “But you would not survive.”

“So, what? We just have to give up?” Jace snaps.

“No, I’m just saying that we need to find a way through this.”

Jace shook his head as he sat back feeling deflated.

He hated that he had given himself some form of hope, now it felt completely diminished.

Jace closed his eyes and took a deep breath, if he was going to find Alec and get him out of Edom, then he needed to concentrate. He needed to clear his mind and calm himself down. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him otherwise they would have no chance at succeeding.

“ _Jace_ …”

Jace frowned and blinked his eyes open.

Everyone else was deep in conversation.

“ _Jace, can you hear me_?”

It was Alec.

 _I can hear you_ , Jace thought back.

He hoped that his voice was strong enough for him to hear; Alec sounded so far away.

 _Alec, please tell me that you’re okay_ , Jace pleaded.

_I’m okay._

Jace knew that he was lying, he could hear it in his voice but he didn’t question it, instead he promised that he would do everything that he could to find him. He signaled for Ragnor to come over, they needed to make a plan and they needed to do it now.

 _We’re going to get you out, Alec_ , Jace promised.

He was determined to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I've been MIA for a couple of days, and I just wanted to apologize - I've been working on a little something that I hope you're all going to love when it's finally posted but between working and keeping an eye on two puppies, I've just been feeling a little drained BUT I am so grateful that you've all stuck with this and I really hope that you're still enjoying it as much as we are writing it! - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	68. Chapter 68

The door to Alec and Magnus’s room opened and two of Asmodeus’ burly guards dropped a bloody and limp Alec on the floor.

It had been a full week since he heard Jace’s voice, a whole week of hoping that he and Magnus would hear from his brother again, to hear that they had been working on a plan to help them escape the hell that is Edom. But there had been nothing. It’s been radio silent for seven whole days. In that time, Asmodeus had called for Alec four times and all four times he had been told to fight. He had been told to kill. And for the love of the Angel, Raziel, Alec was glad that Asmodeus had stopped asking for Magnus to be there by his side, watching as Alec takes away life after life.

Alec had stopped questioning Asmodeus’ demands, it’s not as if it’s gotten him anywhere since he arrived.

Instead, as soon as he enters the throne room, like the good soldier slave he is, he kneels at Asmodeus’s feet, his head bowed as Asmodeus tightens the leather electric collar the guards had already placed round his neck and with a snap of his fingers, Alec is given his weapon. The weight of the sword still makes his arm twinge but he’s getting better at balancing the weight. To make things more interesting throughout the match, Asmodeus has taken to activating the collar’s abilities when Alec misses his target, as soon as the sword slices through the air beside the Demons he’s facing, Asmodeus sends a shock through Alec’s body, causing him to cry out as he kneels down on one knee. He’s had a couple of close calls when this has happened, but thanks to his prior training at the Institute, his reflexes are still sharper than his opponents and he’s quick to dodge any lethal blows.

His chosen opponents are getting stronger and much harder to defeat but Alec’s not prepared to give up. The more he fights, the safer Magnus is, and as long as he keeps on winning, the longer they can be together. It’s the only thought that drives him forward. It’s also the thought that had distracted him during today’s match. He had thought a little too long about Magnus, he thought about how he would feel when they were both free of this place, and while he was picturing Magnus’s beautiful golden eyes, his opponent took his chance and charged at Alec. He didn’t even have time to move out of the way before his opponent’s dagger was slicing through his side, the blade being shoved upwards until the hilt was pressing against the open wound. Alec’s breath came out in a choked gasp as blood started to build in his mouth.

Behind him, he could hear Asmodeus rising to his feet, and Alec knew that if he didn’t do anything within the next few seconds, Asmodeus would activate the collar around his throat and the shock that would rush through his body would intensify with the blade still inside him, instantly killing him. He couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t leave Magnus alone here with him so with the last of his strength, Alec raised his own weapon and drove it hard into the Demon’s chest, straight through the heart. He watches the light leave the Demon’s eyes as he struggles to keep himself upright, but as Asmodeus claps and declares Alec the winner, Alec lets go and watches the Demon fall to the floor in a crumpled, bloody heap before he follows suit not ten seconds after it, his own wound bleeding out and merging with the blood of the Demon’s.

He vaguely hears Asmodeus order the guards to take him away, but he was already slipping into unconsciousness by the time they grabbed hold of his arms. He felt one of them roughly unbuckle the collar and air rushed onto his warm skin as his head hung low as they dragged his body between them. It wasn’t a great distance from the throne room to Alec and Magnus’s room but every step was torture.

As he hits the floor and hears the guards leave the room, shutting the door and locking it from the outside, he finally lets out a low groan.

“Alec!” Magnus breathes as he kneels beside him, his hands hovering over his body, not knowing where was safe to touch.

“I’m… okay…” Alec murmurs as he struggles to turn onto his back.

His hands start to shake and he curses himself for letting himself get distracted in the first place. As he tries to lift his weight off the floor, his arms buckle beneath him and Magnus realizes quickly what he’s trying to do and helps him to turn over. The pressure that the floor was supplying to the wound eased and Alec shut his eyes. He doesn’t think that the blade had caught any of his vital organs but he was losing too much blood to be completely sure. Apart from the puddle that was forming in their room, Alec was pretty sure that he had left a trail as he was being dragged by the guards, not to mention the puddle that had mixed with the Demon’s blood. He couldn’t think about that though, he had to focus on moving his hand to put the pressure back on the wound before he bleeds completely out.

Magnus wasn’t prepared to see the amount of blood that was already staining Alec’s shirt. As soon as the Shadowhunter’s back had hit the floor, his eyes were immediately drawn to his bloody side and suddenly it was like he was being punched in the gut. He knew that he should have fought the guards when they came to collect Alec, he knew he should have demanded that they take him as well, to hell with his Father’s demands.

“Oh, my sweet Alexander…” Magnus whispers as he looks down at him.

Alec wanted to reassure him that he’d be okay but he couldn’t respond, he was running out of energy and he was too exhausted.

He didn’t even process that Magnus had gotten back on his feet and was double checking that the door to their room had been locked; it had, of course, the guards had been instructed to make sure that they couldn’t leave on any more strolls around the castle. Asmodeus may have allowed them to be free of the chains and the gloomy cells but according to him, Magnus and Alec were still his prisoners and he wasn’t about to let them wander around whenever they felt like it. He didn’t want them to find a way to escape from his control.

Alec couldn’t bring himself to care; anything was better than the cells and at least he was with Magnus.

Alec let out a sharp hiss as Magnus returned, his own hands taking over from Alec and applying pressure to the wound, slowing the blood before using a touch of his magic to stitch the wound together. He already had the box of bandages in his hand and Alec noted that it was getting dangerously low. He just hoped that Asmodeus would allow him a little more time to rest and heal before calling on him again.

Magnus seemed to have been thinking the same thing as a tear slips down his cheek as he finishes covering the wound.

“We’re getting out of here,” he whispered, pushing the box aside. “Tonight.”

Alec wanted to laugh at the suggestion but he couldn’t even bring himself to do that.

For the past seven days, he has watched Magnus pace back and forth, debating with himself as to when he would know that his powers were fully back and ready to be yielded once more. Alec had tried to tell him that he would know instantly when it had fully returned but Magnus was too lost in his mumbling that all Alec got in response was a shake of the head. He trusted and believed that Magnus would pull himself together; and he hoped with every fiber in his body that Magnus had gained his strength and power back; the time out of the chains would have helped at least.

“Magnus,” Alec murmured tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m ready to open the portal and it’s about time too because I can’t take seeing him do this to you anymore.”

Alec wasn’t sure that he would be able to take this anymore either; his body was already scarred beyond repair and he could feel his spirit being slowly broken with every life that he’s been forced to take. He could feel his empathy for his opponents dissolving, making him colder and more detached from his emotions. He could feel himself being lost the longer he fights and looking at Magnus, he knew he could see the change too.

“Okay,” Alec whispers as his eyes close once more.

“Alexander?” Magnus calls, shaking his shoulder lightly but it was no use.

Alec had already slipped into unconsciousness and his breathing had turned shallow.

Magnus looked down at his Shadowhunter and he felt the walls around his heart start to split as the guilt rushed back to him. It was his fault that Alec was here in the first place, he might not be one hundred percent to blame but if he hadn’t had a connection to Asmodeus, if he hadn’t have begged his childhood friend, Ragnor, to help him escape in the first place, then his Father wouldn’t have gotten his hands on Alec and he…

 _Would still be facing Morningstar up on Earth_ , the voice in his head supplies.

Magnus shakes his head; he couldn’t believe that to be true but he soon pauses.

It’s true that even without Magnus being on Earth, Morningstar still had an issue with his Father, he had still tried to overthrow him, so in theory Morningstar would still have been on Earth and possibly combing the schools for Shadowhunter souls to keep him grounded on Earth. He would still have targeted Alec and his siblings… Magnus just wouldn’t have had the chance to meet Alec before his soul was taken.

 _It’s still your fault_ , the voice in his head taunts and for once, Magnus agrees.

If he knew what was good for him, he would just stay in Edom but he couldn’t condemn Alec to this life. He may only be part of the reason why he’s down here in the first place, but Magnus would be damned for all eternity if he was going to let him stay here. With newfound determination, Magnus began to summon every ounce of power he had and as the tears slipped down his cheeks, he got to work on the portal.

* * * * * *

“So, Mom’s going to be okay?” Isabelle asks into the phone.

Derek, Stiles, Jace, Ragnor and Lorenzo were just finalizing the details of their plan of attack when Isabelle’s phone buzzed on the coffee table.

It had been an intense and nerve-wracking few days for the group and it was only made worse by the daily updates from their Father. The blow to Maryse’s head when Morningstar unleashed his power on her had caused some swelling to form on her brain and even though they had some of the best Medical minds working at the Institute, it was touch and go for a while, and Robert had reached the point of calling the Silent Brothers for help in making the arrangements should his wife show no change within the week.

“Okay, that’s great news; I’ll make sure to tell Jace.” Isabelle hums softly. “Giver her our love and we’ll be back soon.”

Jace couldn’t listen to anymore of his sister’s conversation, he was still pissed with Maryse for holding Alec in the cells.

He rose from his seat and headed towards the loft’s kitchen area; he needed to keep his hands busy.

Jace wasn’t exactly much of a chef but he liked the idea of making meals from scratch and out of the three of the Lightwood children, he thought that he was honestly the best choice when it came down to preparing food when the Institute’s cooks were unavailable.

 _Anything to keep Izzy out of the kitchen_ , he imagines Alec saying and Jace can’t hold back the snort of laughter.

The thought of Alec makes his stomach knot as his hands start to shake.

It had been a week now since he had heard from Alec; seven whole days.

Jace had made the mistake of telling Isabelle and the group that he had heard Alec calling out to him, according to Ragnor and Lorenzo it would have been impossible for Alec to do so and the connection that they had made dropped as soon as they broke contact with Jace’s grip. He knew this, of course, but there was still a small part of his mind that wanted to believe that he had heard his brother reach out for him. Subconsciously, Jace’s hand moves to rest over his Parabatai Rune and he swore he felt it throb beneath his touch.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks from the kitchen doorway, his eyes watching Jace with concern.

“I’m fine,” Jace replies shortly, his hand moving back to the kitchen counter.

He tries not to watch Stiles as he pushes himself away from the door frame and makes his way over to the stools in front of the counter Jace was currently standing behind. He couldn’t dare glance into those big hazel eyes of his because he knew that he would break down right there and then. Stiles’ eyes reminded Jace so much of Alec’s, it was scary and he didn’t want to fool his mind into believing that he was really looking at Alec.

Jace swallows the lump in his throat at the thought of his brother and lets the silence fall between them.

“We’re going to get them back, you know.” Stiles says after a few minutes.

Jace’s hands still their movements and he purses his lips as the knife falls onto the counter.

Stiles flinches at the sound of the knife dropping but he makes no effort to move away from the counter.

Jace knew that Stiles was trying to keep his hopes up, but the moment his hands stilled and the knife connected with the kitchen counter, he felt his Parabatai Rune throb harder, he could feel the skin around it start to warm up and he doubled over as pain started to ebb its way through his body. Stiles was by his side in seconds, his hands gripping tightly to his shoulders as he called out for Derek and Isabelle. The throb of the Rune caused his knees to buckle beneath him and as his sister and Derek enter the kitchen, Jace felt his back connect with the side of the counter.

“Jace, what’s going on?” Isabelle asked, as she knelt down beside him, her eyes full of concern and tears.

Jace wasn’t actually wasn’t sure what was happening, after everything that Lorenzo and Ragnor had told them, it seemed too impossible to even be true but as he breathes through the pain and rests his hand on the Rune, he knew the words that fell from his lips were one hundred percent true.

“Alec… I can feel him… he’s back on Earth.”


	69. Chapter 69

It took longer than Magnus would have liked to open the portal.

Perhaps his powers weren’t fully there yet but he had enough to close the portal, and he had enough to get them out of here. When he turned back to Alec, his face had paled; the young Shadowhunter was collapsed on the floor, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. It was now or never.

Magnus took one last look around to make sure that there were no Demons watching. He knew that as soon as the portal was open, it would draw unwanted attention, and if they ended up following them through the portal and someone on Earth was hurt because of him, he would never be able for forgive himself. When he was certain that the coast was clear, he summoned everything he had and a portal materialized in front of him. Not wasting a single second, Magnus grabbed hold of Alec and practically dragged him as he rushed forward.

Magnus didn’t even look to see where they landed before he forced the portal closed behind him.

He could feel the blood dripping from his nose and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was past the point of exhaustion, but he couldn’t rest – he needed to get Alec somewhere so that he could receive medical help. Sucking in a breath, he forced his magic to create another portal, stepping through with Alec at his side, he took one look around and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he was on the steps of the Institute. He briefly heard the perimeter alarms sound before his vision went black and he collapsed on top of Alec.

* * * * * *

“What do you mean he’s back on Earth?” Isabelle frowned as she crouched down by her brother.

“I don’t know how… but he is… and he’s hurt,” Jace huffed through gritted teeth. He knew that he could only feel a percentage of what Alec felt but even that was too much for him. He couldn’t even imagine the level of pain that Alec was actually in.

“Can you track him?” Stiles asked.

He couldn’t get his head around what was happening, he had so many questions swimming around his head. How did they get back? Where were they? Would Asmodeus come after them? Did Asmodeus let them go? He was too deep in his thoughts; he missed the answer Ragnor had supplied.

Ragnor was moving over to Jace when Isabelle’s phone rang, she cursed under her breath when she saw it was her Father.

Isabelle was still so pissed with what had happened, that she considered not answering because seriously, how did they even think it was an acceptable plan to swap Magnus for Alec? She knew it wasn’t really her Father’s decision, but still.

“Father…”

“ _Isabelle, Alec’s back_ ,” Robert said, cutting her off.

Her eyes went wide.

“ _Magnus portalled them back to the doorstep ten minutes ago. You should both get here soon_.”

“Dad… is he…?”

“ _Hurry, Isabelle_ ,” Robert said softly.

From her Father’s tone, Isabelle knew that it wasn’t good.

“I’ll portal you two to the Institute,” Ragnor said, his hands already working to open a portal.

As soon as it was materialised, Jace and Isabelle rushed through and landed on the steps of the Institute. When she looked down at her feet, Isabelle let out a gasp; there was so much blood on the steps. Jace noticed too and held onto her hand tightly.

They walked in and everyone seemed to go silent when they saw them.

Isabelle looked at Jace who had a determined look on his face as he all pulled her down to the Medical Wing. Isabelle was glad for Jace right now, she felt numb; it was like she didn’t know where to go. All she could picture in her mind was the blood on the steps and she wanted to be sick.

“Dad,” Jace said and that pulled Isabelle back to her senses.

They had reached the Medical Wing and they spotted Robert standing against the wall, his face pale; he looked so tired. Upon seeing her Father’s appearance, Isabelle felt guilt swarm its way through her. He was going through this too, both his wife and son had been hurt.

“The Medics are looking after them,” Robert said, his voice a little hoarse.

Had he been crying?

“Magnus will be fine; he exerted a lot of energy summoning the portals and he was already weak but Medic Warren thinks that he’ll be fine after some rest and some decent meals – she says that they both look as though they haven’t eaten very much in the time they’ve been missing.”

“And Alec?” Jace breathed.

Though in all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to know the answer.

“It’s bad,” Robert said, his voice barely above a whisper. “He’s lost a lot of blood and his body has been through a lot.”

“But he’s going to be okay?” Isabelle asked.

“They’re doing everything they can,” Robert responded.

Jace and Isabelle didn’t miss the way he avoided the question.

“Can we see him?” Jace asked, his grip tightening on Isabelle’s hand.

“Yes, but I have to warn you, he’s in a bad way. He doesn’t look…”

“We can handle it; we have to see him,” Jace said.

With that, he walked past Robert and straight into the Medical room with Isabelle at his heels.

As soon as Jace saw his brother, he wanted to cry: Alec didn’t even look his like brother anymore, there wasn’t a patch of skin that wasn’t riddled with bruises or open cuts. He was topless on the Medical bed, there were clearly old scars that looked like Alec had been stabbed and they had healed. How long had they been down there? Jace knew that time would run differently in Edom, but he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Alec looked like he had been tortured for years.

“Jace,” Isabelle whispered, tears already spilling down her cheeks.

Jace couldn’t look at her, if he saw Isabelle cry then that would just do him in, he had to be strong right now. He pulled her to his chest and just held her, his eyes not leaving Alec’s body. Every time he looked at a different part of him, he saw another wound.

“We’ve used an Iratze and most of his injuries will heal,” Medic Warren assured him. “The others we’ll have to see when he wakes up.”

“But he will wake up?” Jace whispered and he looked at the Medic still trying to hold his composure.

Later when he would be alone, that’s when he would let himself break down.

“That’s up to Alec,” Medic Warren said solemnly.

Jace looked down; Alec had to wake up, he just had to.


	70. Chapter 70

“I can’t believe that they’re back,” Stiles says as he paces in front of the fireplace, he started as soon as Jace and Isabelle stepped through the portal and he hasn’t been able to stop. “I mean, I’m glad that they’re back but how? Are they going to be safe at the Institute? Can Asmodeus…?”

“Stiles!” Derek shouts, lifting his head from his hands as he follows his boyfriend’s movements. “Will you sit down?!”

Stiles opens his mouth to protest but thinks better of it as he throws himself down next to Derek.

From the opposite couch, Ragnor and Lorenzo watch their interaction with intense amusement.

It was Derek that had insisted that they stay once the portal closed, at least until they heard back from Isabelle or Jace on Alec and Magnus’s condition, but as they both sit watching him with their arms crossed over their chests, Derek is regretting the decision. The offer surprised even himself, he never insists for anyone to stay… well, unless they’re Stiles and right now, he knows that Stiles is feeling anxious and that he’s got a lot of questions running through his head but there’s nothing that they can do, not until they know what’s happening at the Institute.

He was about to point out this fact when Stiles opened his mouth once more.

“All I’m saying is, how do we know that Magnus and Alec are safe at the Institute? Morningstar was able to infiltrate the place and take control of Alec, and it’s where Morningstar opened the portal into Edom to kidnap – or rather, Warlock-nap – Magnus so what’s to say that Asmodeus won’t try to portal into the Institute and take them both back to Edom with him? From what Magnus has told us, he seems more than capable!”

“That is true,” Ragnor speaks up as he leans forward in his seat. “Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell, his powers surpass even the most powerful of Warlocks on Earth but… the only way that he would be able to harm Alec and Magnus, is if he physically appears on Earth himself, which he cannot do. A Prince of Hell cannot leave their domain unattended, even for the briefest moment otherwise, as they say, all Hell will break loose.”

“That’s not to say that he can’t send someone else to do his dirty work,” Lorenzo interjects casually, his tone bordering on boredom.

“Well, yes, that is a possibility but we don’t even know if he’s noticed that they’re missing,” Ragnor states, sending his friend a glare.

“Let’s be honest, he most likely felt the portal opening; a Prince of Hell has the ability to feel the energy shift when anyone enters or leaves their domain, and as soon as Magnus opened up the first portal, he was no doubt aware of what was happening.” Lorenzo continues.

“Lorenzo, will you please be quiet, you’re not helping!” Ragnor huffs, leaning back against the couch cushions.

“So, if Asmodeus can’t leave his area of Hell, and he can send someone else in his place, does that mean…” Stiles trails off, shaking his head as if to stop himself from being ridiculous, but failing as he adds in a quiet voice. “Can he send Morningstar back to Earth?”

Ragnor and Lorenzo exchange a glance with each other and that was more confirmation than Stiles needed.

“Oh God…” Stiles mutters, his hands running through his hair as he brings his knees up under his chin.

“Stiles…” Derek breathes as he shifts round to properly face him. “Breathe with me, okay? In… and out.”

If Derek didn’t stop Stiles from panicking at the start of his attack, he knew that it would be near on impossible to calm him back down again, and as he instructs Stiles to breathe, he sends a glare in Lorenzo’s direction, a growl bubbling up in his throat as he sees the smug grin on his face. It was a look that Derek would be more than happy to wipe from his face but he focuses on the task at hand and that’s leveling his boyfriend’s breathing.

“Oh God…” Stiles repeats, his heart racing as he grips onto Derek’s forearms, his head looking into his lap as he breathes.

It takes a few minutes longer than Derek would like but finally Stiles starts to regain control again and he slumps forward into Derek’s waiting embrace, the need for more physical contact so strong within him as he closes his eyes and rests his head against Derek’s broad shoulder.

“I hate to interrupt the moment you’re having but… there may be something we can do to help,” Ragnor speaks, his voice gentle.

Stiles lifts his head up and opens his eyes to look in his direction, urging him to continue with his eyes.

“We might not be able to stop Asmodeus if he does manage to break away from Edom, or if he sends someone else to do his bidding but we _might_ be able to cloak Alec and Magnus from being detected. It’s not going to be easy, especially as the spell needed is usually for one person but, it might buy them some time to get themselves together and heal before thinking of the next step.”

“You could do that? Cloak them both, I mean.” Stiles asks, his voice quiet as he sits up straighter.

The Warlock’s noted that his grip on Derek never wavered as he focused on them.

“Like I said, it’s not going to be easy but yes, we can cloak them,” Ragnor nodded.

“I think we better call Isabelle and let her know. We don’t want to be too late,” Derek murmurs, handing Stiles his phone.

Stiles looks at it hesitantly for a moment before sucking in a deep breath and taking hold of the sleek phone. This wasn’t something that Stiles was looking forward to doing, especially as he wanted to give Izzy and Jace some time with Alec but Derek was right, they didn’t have time to waste and they couldn’t risk Asmodeus or his Demons invading the Institute and creating chaos; they needed to hide their friends.

* * * * * *

“I really hope you can hear me, Alec,” Isabelle murmurs softly as she reaches out to brush a stray hair from her brother’s forehead. “You have no idea how crazy things have been since you jumped into the portal after Magnus; you had us all so worried, even Derek. I know, I didn’t quite believe it myself but he’s really turning into an ally and I can tell that he cares. He might not show it but… he’s a good guy.”

Isabelle pauses as she looks over Alec’s unconscious form.

She knew in her gut that they would get Alec back home, somehow, but she never in a million years thought that they would get him back like this. He’s lying so still, his breathing being controlled by one of the machines Medic Warren had acquired from the hospital Magnus’s Warlock friend, Catarina, worked at. It’s tube and countless amount of wires making Alec look so much smaller and more vulnerable.

A tear escapes from Isabelle’s eyes as she takes hold of his hand, careful not to knock anything out.

“I need you to wake up, Alec…” She cries quietly, her voice no more than a whisper. “Please, wake up.”

Isabelle’s cries were accompanied by the steady beep of the machine monitoring Alec’s heartbeat.

The noise should have offered Izzy some form of comfort, it was a sign that Alec was still alive, that he was still there with her, _somewhere_ , but all it brought was more tears and pain. It wasn’t fair. After everything that Alec had gone through the past year, he deserved a chance to be happy, to actually settle down to finish his studies and to have a chance to get closer to Magnus. Isabelle’s heart was breaking for her brother; he didn’t deserve any of this, he shouldn’t have been put through any of this. It just wasn’t fair.

As Izzy swipes at the tears that were building up faster than before, she feels the phone vibrate in her pocket. She considers ignoring whoever it is because the only important person right now is her brother, and she should be focused on him but reflex has her reaching in and pulling it out. A quick glance down at the Caller ID has her suppressing back a sob as she tries to control her emotions. She can’t let Stiles hear her breakdown.

“Stiles, now’s not the best time…” Izzy starts to say as she uses her free hand to rub circles on the back of Alec’s hand.

“ _I know you’re probably with Alec but we need you to let Ragnor and Lorenzo into the Institute in five minutes_.”

Izzy furrowed her eyebrows, why would Ragnor and Lorenzo be coming to the Institute? Why were they even still at the loft? There was too many questions floating around Izzy’s head that she just didn’t have the energy to deal with so instead she just focused on one simple question.

“What’s going on, Stiles?”

“ _Alec and Magnus are still in danger_.”


	71. Chapter 71

Isabelle found Jace in Alec’s bedroom.

She knew that he wanted to be in the Medical Bay with him, but there were too many people around, too many eyes watching his every move. Jace was hot-headed and they were waiting for him to explode but Jace wasn’t going to give anyone the satisfaction. He needed to be around his brother, and this was the closest thing he could get to. Isabelle saw him sitting on the bed, his shoes discarded on the floor and he had one of his training jumpers on. He wasn’t asleep, but his eyes were closed with fresh tear tracks slipping down his cheeks.

“Jace,” Isabelle said gently as she approached him.

Jace slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, a panicked look crossed his eyes and she quickly started to talk again.

“There’s no change, with either of them”

Jace relaxed a little at that.

“But something is happening.”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked with a frown, his voice hoarse.

“Magnus and Alec… they’re still in danger. Asmodeus wouldn’t have just let them leave, so there’s no doubt that he’s going to have sent Demons and other beings out to look for them. Ragnor and Lorenzo are on their way here now.”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked again.

None of this was making any sense and his head was pounding.

“I don’t know exactly,” Isabelle sighed honestly. “But they’re on their way and they’ll explain everything when they get here.”

“Fine,” Jace nodded.

He slowly pulled himself from the bed and started to pull his boots back on.

“We won’t let them get him, Jace,” Isabelle promised.

Jace grabbed his Seraph blade from the side and holstered it; he looked at his sister and nodded again.

“I know we won’t,” he said, his eyes dark.

By the time they had made it to the main entrance, Lorenzo and Ragnor were already there. Isabelle greeted them and let them in, but as soon as they made it past the Foyer, Robert and a few of the Institute guards were there in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

“Dad, they’re here to help Alec and Magnus,” Isabelle explained quickly.

“From what exactly?” Robert frowned.

“We believe that Asmodeus will be sending his Demons to take them both back down to Hell,” Lorenzo said. “In order to protect them, we can fabricate a spell that will cloak them, which means that they won’t be able to locate them.”

“I understand what cloaking means,” Robert said, shooting the Warlock a look.

“Dad,” Isabelle snapped. “They are here to help your son.”

“Or would you rather they get sent back to Hell?” Ragnor asked. “Well, maybe not, Alec, but it seems you don’t care what happens to Magnus.”

“That is not true,” Robert said defiantly.

“Whether you like it or not, they are helping. We don’t have time for this,” Jace snapped. “Come on.”

Jace motioned for the two Warlocks to follow him as he headed towards the Medical Bay.

Isabelle walked in first and asked the Medics to leave, at first they were hesitant but there was nothing they could do at the moment and when they saw the determined look in the two Lightwood siblings face they knew it was the right thing to do. Jace walked over to Alec, his body was still being supported by machines and his face was contorted in a pained expression.

“No one is going to take you back there,” Jace whispered.

He brushed a stray strand of Alec’s hair from his eyes.

“What do you need?” Isabelle asked, turning to their new friends.

“We are going to cast a spell, it’s not permanent but until we have a better plan, this will help,” Ragnor explained.

“And we are positive that they will come after them?” Isabelle whispered.

She couldn’t imagine the Prince of Hell just letting them go but she could hope.

“You can’t just leave Edom without the consent of Asmodeus, especially when one of them happens to be his only son,” Ragnor said gently. “He will send his minions after them both until they’re located, and this time it would most likely be to have them killed.”

“Then we need to get this done now,” Jace growled.

Ragnor and Lorenzo nodded and together they started the spell that would cloak the two escapees.

Jace and Isabelle stood beside Alec’s bed watching the two of them, hoping that this would work and that their brother would finally be safe.

What felt like hours later, Ragnor and Lorenzo pulled back and looked at the Lightwood siblings.

“It’s done,” Ragnor said softly.

“Can you feel Magnus’s strength? Is it coming back?” Isabelle asked.

“Slowly,” Ragnor nodded. “He’ll wake up soon, but his powers are still weak. He won’t be able to use them for some time.”

“But he’ll be okay?” Isabelle whispered.

She was so grateful for Magnus; he had brought her brother back.

“In time,” Ragnor said gently. “I’ll use a healing spell on your brother, he’s still in a lot of pain; it should ease it a little more.”

“Thank you,” Jace whispered. “For everything.”

The two Warlocks nodded their heads somewhat sheepishly; they had never been thanked by a Shadowhunter before.

Maybe this generation of Lightwood’s would be the Downworlds savior.

Just as Ragnor had finished the healing spell on Alec, alarms sounded throughout the Institute.

“What’s happening?” Isabelle asked as her Dad checks his monitor.

“Demon attacks,” Robert said, his face pale.

“Where?” Jace asked, his fingers itching at the Seraph blade.

“They’re everywhere,” Robert said grimly.

Jace and Isabelle looked at each other and then at Magnus and Alec’s unconscious bodies.

They were here for them; they knew it but they both made a silent promise to each other.

Nothing was going to hurt them again, even if they had to die to keep it.


	72. Chapter 72

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Jace shouts as he spins round to grab hold of the front of Ragnor’s jacket.

Isabelle lets out a short scream as she watches her brother shove Ragnor back against the wall beside Alec’s bed. It takes her a moment longer than she would have liked to regain control of herself before she rushes forward, taking hold of his arm and hissing, “Jace! What are you doing?!”

“The question you should be asking, Izzy, is what the hell have they done?” Jace growls through gritted teeth, his anger building as his panic level rises. “I thought that you were going to cloak them from being detected, not alert the damn Demons of their location!”

Ragnor grabs hold of Jace’s arms and shoves him back from him as he sends a glare in his direction.

“We _did_ cloak them; they must have found them before they opened the portal.”

“We don’t have time to place blame, Jace,” Robert points out, his eyes focused on the monitor in his hand. “If these statistics are anything to go by, with the speed of these things, and how quickly they’re getting through the Shadowhunter’s out front, they’re going to be inside the Institute within the next ten minutes – we need to make sure that Alec and Magnus are safe, so I need you four to stay in here with them. Do you understand?”

“But, Dad, I…” Jace starts to protest, his mouth hanging open in disbelief as his hand grips the hilt of his Seraph blade.

“I’m not arguing with you about this, Jace. If you want to help fight the Demons, then you’ll protect your brother.”

Jace opened his mouth to argue with his Father but his eyes went towards Alec’s still form and he stopped.

Even though there were machines surrounding Alec, confirming to them all that his heart was still beating, that he’s not currently awake, he’s still alive and that’s enough for Jace to slump his shoulders in defeat and nodding in his Father’s direction. The place that Jace is needed the most is right here, with Alec and Magnus, making sure that if the other Shadowhunter’s fail, he’ll be the one to take the Demons out.

“Isabelle, stay here with Jace and make sure that he does as he’s told,” Robert instructs.

“Yes, Sir,” she says calmly with a nod; there was no way any Demons were getting in here.

Robert didn’t waste any more time, he glanced back at his children one last time before striding out of the room.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Isabelle mutters under her breath as she moves to the foot of Alec’s bed.

“We’re going to save them Izzy and we’re going to kill a bunch of Demons doing it.” Jace says, his voice low and steady.

Isabelle knew that Jace was trying to keep her spirits up but she still couldn’t help but worry about Alec and Magnus; they were the most vulnerable right now, they were both lying unconscious in a hospital bed, their reserves completely depleted, utterly helpless and it made Isabelle feel sick. She couldn’t lose her brother, and she couldn’t lose Magnus either; they meant too much to her for her to just let them be taken.

She was about to say something in response to Jace when a low laughter reached her ears.

Turning to her left, she spotted Lorenzo, who up until had remained perfectly quiet. His hands were behind his back and he was looking at them with a wicked grin on his face, his slightly discolored teeth bared and his rat-like eyes wide and gleaming with a darkness that Isabelle was sure wasn’t there at Derek’s apartment. If she hadn’t known any better, she would have thought he was just another one of Morningstar’s possessed minions but that was impossible, Morningstar was back in Edom; he couldn’t possibly hurt them anymore.

Ragnor turned to face his companion, his own expression showing shock and a hint of betrayal.

“Lorenzo…” He starts to say but he trails off, unable to form the right words.

Without warning, Lorenzo brought his arms out from behind his back and a wave of power crashed into Isabelle, Jace and Ragnor, each one of them flying back into the wall of the Medical Bay with enough impact to cause damage. Jace and Ragnor had managed to soften their blows but Isabelle didn’t have enough time to stop her head from smashing against the glass window, and as cracks start to form in the glass, she started to see stars swim in her vision as she struggled to her feet, her eyes bleary as she tried to focus in on Lorenzo.

“What did you do?” Jace gasped, his hand pressed against the wall for support as he catches his breath.

“Stupid Nephilim,” Lorenzo growls as he takes a step forward. “You really thought it would be that easy?”

As Jace went to move away from the wall, Ragnor struck out a arm to hold him back. He shook his head as Jace opened his mouth to protest, his eyes not leaving his companions as he subtly started to draw his own power into his hands. Behind him and out in the corridor, he could make out the sounds of the Shadowhunter’s fighting, the dull thuds against the main doors as the Demons force their way forward. Ragnor ignored all of that, his focus was on Lorenzo and Lorenzo only. He couldn’t understand what was happening or why his friend was orchestrating it.

“I thought you were Magnus’s friend… you grew up together, didn’t you? Isn’t that what you told us?” Isabelle asked, her words slurred as her vision blinks in and out of focus; Jace was by her side in a second, having stepped behind Ragnor to reach his sister, his arm around her waist.

“Magnus Bane was never a friend of mine; he was just a tool for survival.” Lorenzo spat, his voice dripping with the venom of his words.

“Then what was I, huh?” Ragnor asked, his voice low but the Lightwood’s could hear the anger behind his words. “You know as well as I do that we were protected by both Magnus and Asmodeus – as long as we followed the rules, we stayed unharmed. Magnus is our friend and you know that he would have moved heaven and earth to make sure that we were kept safe, much like he has done for Mr Lightwood.”

“Exactly! To Magnus, there is no difference; he would sell us out to the Nephilim if we so much as put a toe out of line.”

“That’s not true,” Ragnor said, shaking his head. “Magnus would never betray us like that, he’s not like you.”

“Me?” Lorenzo let out a sickening laugh as he took another step forward.

Ragnor could see that he was moving in the direction of Magnus and so he raised his hands in front of him, releasing the power he was holding to place a barrier between his childhood friend and the Warlock he thought he knew.

“What spell were you doing while I was cloaking them?”

Ragnor had to ask, if there was a way to undo the target Lorenzo had metaphorically painted on them, he had to do it.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s too late; the Demons will descend into this room in the next few minutes and it will all be over. Asmodeus’s precious little Royal Brat will be returned to his side, possibly chained at his feet for the rest of his miserable life and his Shadowhunter bitch here, will be forced to commit acts of barbaric murder every single day until his body and soul is completely destroyed.”

Lorenzo spoke quietly, the flow of his words smooth but deadly as he stood just in front of Ragnor’s barrier.

The sounds of the fight outside was getting louder, a sure sign that the Demons were advancing.

 _The Shadowhunter’s are losing and there’s nothing we can do_ , Isabelle thought miserably.

She felt herself fall back against Jace and his grip around her waist tightened.

When she looked up at him, she could see in his eyes that he was thinking the exact same thing.

Holding back a silent cry, she mentally reached out to Alec.

_I’m so sorry we failed you, brother._

As soon as the words were thought, the doors to the Medical Bay were blown open and all Hell broke loose.


	73. Chapter 73

The doors flew open and a swarm of Demons found their way in.

Ragnor threw his hands up and they all flew back, growls and roars coming from them as they scrambled up to claw their way back in but Ragnor was prepared for that and he had one hand held up towards the door where a green glow was surrounding the edges.

“It won’t hold for long,” Ragnor panted, he could already feel the strain on his body.

“Will our weapons go through the barrier?” Jace asked desperately.

“Yes!” Ragnor shouted back above the noise which in the small room was sharp and intense.

Jace grabbed hold of his Seraph blade and drew it from its sheath before he moved towards the barrier, he pushed the blade through and swung somewhat wildly, but each move connected with a Demon and their limbs fell through the barrier and landed at his feet.

Isabelle had her eyes trained on Lorenzo; he would pay for this.

She grabbed her silver whip from around her wrist and pushed forward, wrapping the whip around Lorenzo’s neck and she used all of her strength to pull him down to her feet, her sharp high heel boot landing on his head and pinning him to the floor.

“You summoned them here, you will send them back.” Isabelle growled, her foot digging in harder, blood spilling down his forehead.

“I can’t,” Lorenzo laughed.

Isabelle tightened the whip around his neck and pushed her foot in harder, a tormented scream left Lorenzo’s lips.

Isabelle smirked; she was glad that he was in pain.

“Yes, you can,” Isabelle argued.

“The portal will only close once they have fallen through,” Lorenzo answered.

Isabelle knew that he was telling the truth, as sick as that made her feel.

Asmodeus would have been prepared for Lorenzo to have a change of heart.

Isabelle kicked Lorenzo hard in the head, satisfied when she saw that he was unconscious, she turned her head back to her brother and Magnus who both looked almost peaceful; both completely unaware of the hell that was breaking out around them. Isabelle pulled her whip free and stood beside her brother. Ragnor was weakening with every second and it felt like the Demons at the door weren’t slowing down.

“This isn’t going to work for much longer,” Jace breathed.

His arms were littered with cuts and bites as the Demons clawed at him, but he didn’t have time to feel the pain.

As soon as Jace said that, Ragnor slumped to the floor and the barrier fell causing Jace to be thrown back where his body collided with Alec’s hospital bed, the force knocking some of the machinery around them.

“Shit,” Jace cursed as the loud beeping intensified as the machine disconnected from Alec. He didn’t have any time to deal with that, as soon as he was on the floor, a Demon was on top of him; he could hear pained screams coming from Isabelle and he knew that she was hurting too.

Loud bangs and clattering filled the room as the two Shadowhunter’s and the weakened Warlock tried to wade the Demons away.

Jace screamed out as a Demon bit down on his shoulder, pain crippled through him, but he was still able to push his blade through the Demons head and he broke free. He didn’t have time to process anything because suddenly two Demons were on him and he was pinned to the floor.

Fear, panic and pain ran through him and then suddenly the room was full of purple sparks, it was so bright that Jace and Isabelle had to cover their eyes. The lights pushed through the Demons, turning their bodies into black ash and falling around the room. From the sudden silence, Jace could only imagine that this was happening throughout the Institute. As the lights dimmed, Jace turned his head and saw Alec standing beside Magnus, his hands holding onto Magnus’s tightly, his eyes shining that intense purple glow that had lit up the room and killed the Demons.

“Alec…” Jace breathed moving forward, wincing as the pain shot through him.

“Don’t touch him,” Ragnor said quickly.

“What’s going on?” Isabelle frowned. “Is he…”

“He’s channeling Magnus’s magic; it’s very rare for this to happen,” Ragnor said in awe.

The three of them stood a few feet away and watched as the light faded from Alec’s eyes and the piercing hazel eyes were staring back at them.

“Alec,” Jace said gently and crouched down in front of him.

“Jace,” Alec whispered, his voice barely there.

“You’re okay, brother,” Jace said.

He looked over at Ragnor who nodded before he moved and wrapped his arms around him. At first, Alec stayed still, tense even, but then he breathed the familiar scent of his Parabatai in and his body started to relax in his embrace.

“It’s okay, you’re okay; you saved us.”

“Magnus,” Alec mumbled against Jace as he slowly pulled away.

“Magnus is okay,” Ragnor assured him. “His power had been drained so how you managed to pull anything from him is beyond me but the bond that you share with him is strong and for some reason, it allowed you to access his powers the moment you grabbed hold of his hand.”

“I don’t understand,” Alec said weakly, his head was spinning.

He looked around and spotted Isabelle and he smiled weakly as he reached out his arm to her and groaned in pain. His shoulder was still sore, he could barely hold it out to her, but Isabelle noticed his discomfort and she rushed forward to him.

“Take it easy, big brother,” Isabelle whispered. “You’re really hurt. I don’t know how you’re awake and talking right now.”

“Magnus, his power was inside me, I… it’s fading now,” Alec whispered; he could feel the exhaustion creep back in.

Robert and the Medics rushed in and they all stared at Alec in wonder.

It was Medic Warren who grabbed hold of the bed and put it back up right.

“Alec, we need you to get back in bed now, okay?”

Alec barely managed a nod and they helped him back into the bed.

Ragnor asked for them to push Magnus’s bed closer, with the bond now evident between them, they needed to be close to each other. As soon as he was back in bed and was in a reachable distance, Alec reached out and linked their fingers.

The whole room watched as the two patients physically relaxed.

“Are you two okay?” Alec asked quietly, he was trying to keep his eyes open as he stared at his siblings.

He had missed them so much.

“We’re okay,” Isabelle promised.

They were both covered in bruises and cuts but it was all artificial compared to what their brother was going through.

“We’ll be here when you wake up but you need to rest and heal,” Jace said gently.

He took hold of Alec’s free hand and squeezed it softly.

“Stay?” Alec whispered.

“Always,” Jace promised.

He looked up at the adults in the room showing them that it was a promise he would keep.

Medic Warren put two chairs beside Alec’s bed and the siblings sat down.

“What are we going to do about him?” Ragnor asked, gesturing to Lorenzo who was still unconscious on the floor.

The power that Alec had summoned from Magnus had closed the portal but who knew what would happen next.

“Lock him in the cells,” Isabelle shrugged before muttering, “We’ll kill him later.”

Jace nodded in agreement.

They would focus on what happens next later, right now they would stay with their brother.

They still had a promise to keep.


	74. Chapter 74

Alec couldn’t believe that they had made it out of Edom and back to the Institute. He was so proud of Magnus for overcoming the odds and using his magic to bring them to safely, but as he looks down at their entwined hands, he can’t help but feel guilty that he’s lying unconscious in the Medical Bay. If they hadn’t been in Edom, then they would be holding hands as they sat back against the headboard of Alec’s bed.

Alec’s heart clenches at the thought of the time that they’ve had taken away from them.

It’s true that they may have been together while they were in Edom, but the atmosphere that surrounded them wasn’t exactly the warmest and it certainly didn’t allow them to get to know each other in the ways in which Alec had so desperately wanted to get to know Magnus. In all honesty, Alec was scared of what Asmodeus would have done to them if they crossed that line under his watch. He was scared that he would put the leather shock collar back around Alec’s neck and have him chained in the cells, permanently separated from Magnus until he’s called to fight again.

The memory of their experience in Edom causes a shiver to run down his spine, and he finds his hand clenching at the thin sheets of the bed.

“Alec?” A voice calls out gently from the doorway.

Alec turns his head to see that it was Isabelle.

He lets out a relieved breath as he sends a small smile in her direction.

“Are you okay?” She asks gently, keeping her voice quiet as to not disturb Magnus.

Alec wasn’t sure how to answer that question because physically he wasn’t anywhere near okay, his body was covered in a vast number of scars and his arm, even though Magnus had done his best to fix it, was no doubt going to be a long journey to recovery. Every tiny movement that he made caused a sharp pain to shoot through him and he knew that he wouldn’t be shooting any arrows with his bow anytime soon. If Isabelle was asking about his mental state however, then he was scared to admit that it was in even worse shape than his body. He shuddered at the thought of what he and Magnus had endured, and he can sometimes still feel his muscles contract against the shocks that were sent through his body.

 _I’m going to need a lifetime of therapy to get over that_ , he thought as he looked down into his lap.

“It was a stupid question, I’m sorry.” Isabelle murmurs as she moves over to the seat beside his bed.

“It’s okay,” Alec managed to croak, even though they both knew it was a lie.

There was silence between them which lasted longer than Alec would have liked.

Growing up, Alec didn’t mind Isabelle’s company, even when they didn’t have anything to say to each other, he liked the feeling of having her close while she read the latest teen magazine and he caught up with his studies, it made it easier for him to look out for her. Now though, as she sits beside him in the uncomfortable looking chair, he wishes more than anything that she would just say something to break the silence.

“I just heard from Dad that Mom’s going to be okay,” she finally said.

Alec immediately regretted wanting her to speak and he turned his head away, focusing instead on the soft rise and fall of Magnus’s chest.

At this moment in time, he couldn’t find it in him to care about the health of the woman who claimed to be his Mother. He was still seething with anger at the fact that she thought that it would be okay and acceptable to trade Magnus’s life for his own. If it had been down to Alec, he would rather had died right there and then at the hands of Morningstar than to have put Magnus through the hell they endured.

“Alec…” Isabelle starts but she stops when he turns his head back towards her.

“Don’t, Izzy.” He says, his voice low. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Alec, she’s still our Mother and I know that what she did wasn’t okay, believe me I’m just as angry at her as you but she only did it because she was scared that she was going to lose you, she was scared that Morningstar was going to take you from her… from us. If I was in her shoes, then I…”

“You’d what, Isabelle? You’d sacrifice Magnus on my behalf too?” Alec asked, his voice growing stronger as the rage colours his words.

“No, of course not,” Isabelle replied as she tried to keep the hurt from her voice.

“What she did was unforgivable, and I don’t want to hear how she is. I don’t even want to see her.”

“You don’t mean that,” Isabelle said as she shifts in her seat.

Alec doesn’t respond because he knows that if he told his sister how he was really feeling about their Mother, she would probably be shocked. Even after everything he has gone through, and after dealing with all the shit she had put him through and all the pressure she put on him to be what she and their Father wanted him to be, it was enough for Alec to shut his emotions down. They didn’t care about him, or his feelings, they just wanted him to be quiet and follow orders like a good little Shadowhunter would when instructed by their superiors. It made Alec sick.

After a few minutes, Isabelle stands back from her seat and heads over to the door where she pauses to look back at him. He reluctantly catches her gaze and they just look at each other, reading the expression on each other’s faces like a book they thought they had known by heart.

“If you change your mind and you’re curious for an update, Medic Warren will be around to ask.”

With that, she turns back and leaves him alone with Magnus.

Alec squeezes the Warlock’s hand tightly in his as he clenches his eyes shut.

He could feel the tears burning behind his eyelids, but he refused to let them fall.

He will not shed a single tear for Maryse Lightwood.

Instead, he was shedding his tears for the Warlock who had captured his heart. He was shedding his tears for the sacrifices that he had made in order to make sure that they came back from Hell in one piece, and he was shedding his tears through fear that he was going to be snatched away when he slept. Alec had never felt this way about anyone before and he knew that he never would again.

Magnus Bane is the one that he’s been waiting for and it’s Magnus alone that Alec will fight for.

He knows deep down that his sister was keeping him updated on what he had missed while he had been gone and in a way he was grateful for it, but there were more important things that he was trying to focus on, and that was figuring out how they were going to keep Asmodeus from taking back Magnus, and how they were ever going to get over the nightmares they were surely going to face the moment they closed their eyes.

“It’s going to get easier; you know.” A voice says from beside him.

Alec jumps at the sudden presence and looks to see who had spoken.

“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced, I’m Ragnor Fell, I’m an old friend of Magnus.”

“I’m...” Alec starts but Ragnor hold up a hand in front of him.

“I know who you are, Alec and trust me when I say that the nightmares _will_ fade in time. Edom’s not exactly the easiest place to forget when you’ve spent as much time there as we have but I can assure you, that if you give it time, and you talk things out, you’ll be okay.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Alec murmurs as he looks back at Magnus.

“Like I said earlier, Magnus will be fine once he’s rested.”

“I know,” Alec agrees, his voice soft as he watches Magnus’s chest rise and fall.

Whether he was agreeing that Magnus was going to be okay or that they would get over the nightmares with time, Ragnor wasn’t sure but as he watches Alec, he can’t help but feel his own heart clench with longing. Magnus had always been the one out of their group of friends to attend events on his own, and Ragnor had been waiting for him to find that one special person that he could connect with. As he watches the Shadowhunter raise his friend’s hand up to his lips, he can’t help but think that perhaps he’s finally fallen on solid ground.


	75. Chapter 75

Isabelle knew that Alec had every right to be angry, and she knew that she shouldn’t be upset with him, but the situation was becoming too much for her to take. Alec was hurt, mentally and physically and she knew deep down that maybe her brother was never going to be the same after this and it angered her. She thought about their Mother and that angered her too. Though she liked to think that she would never had done what Maryse did, she couldn’t say that for a fact. To save someone she loved, she would do anything.

She let out a frustrated sigh and slumped against the wall, she could feel a migraine fast approaching.

Deciding that she needed some caffeine, she walked through to the kitchen, not surprised to find Jace there. He had kept his promise for hours, he sat silently beside Alec’s bedside and every time Alec woke up whimpering from a bad dream, he had been there.

“Izzy, you okay?” Jace asked as he spotted his sister.

She looked like Hell but only she could pull the look off. He didn’t want to think about what he looked like; he could still feel the sticky substances from the Demons in his hair. They both could do with a shower and some sleep, but they were both scared to leave Alec for too long.

“Yeah,” she sighed and busied herself with the coffee machine. “Alec woke up and I told him how Mom was…”

“He must hate her,” Jace mumbled.

“Do you? Hate her, I mean,” Isabelle whispered.

“I hate what she did. It was wrong on every account. I can’t say I hate her, but she’s always been different with Alec. When she found out he was gay, she hardly spoke to him. He’s always been on the pedestal and it’s like that knocked him off it, and then for her to do what she did after treating him the way she did for so long, I can understand why Alec is angry and I am too.”

Isabelle stopped and stared at Jace for a long time; when did he become so wise?

She knew exactly what he meant, growing up, their Mother had put extra pressure on Alec. Heavy is the head that wears the crown; but she never praised him for anything. It was always Isabelle and Jace that got praised or rewarded for anything, Alec was always pushed to the sidelines. Isabelle wished that things could have been different for their brother, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to change the past.

Maybe they could make things right for the future.

“I know,” Isabelle nodded because really, she didn’t know what else to say.

Her whole body was one big ache.

“Why don’t you go and have a shower, I’ll go and sit back with Alec,” Jace smiles.

He picked up the sandwich he had made for himself when he came into the kitchen, untouched, and threw it into the trash. He wasn’t hungry and he was only making himself eat in order to go through the motions, hoping to feel a sense of normality.

“Are you sure?” Isabelle asked quietly.

“If I need you, I’ll call you,” Jace promised.

That was enough for Isabelle.

She walked over and kissed his forehead before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

* * * * * *

Jace made his way back to the Medical Bay and smiled at Ragnor; there was something almost calming about the Warlock.

“Is your sister okay?” He asked and Jace was taken aback by how genuinely concerned he sounded.

“She will be, this is all just a lot to take in.” Jace nodded, and it really was an understatement. “How are you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ragnor nodded back.

Jace wanted him to be too.

Ragnor had just been trying to help them save Alec and Magnus, but now he’s lost one of his best friends in the process. Jace still couldn’t understand why Lorenzo had betrayed them. Had he been possessed? Or was he just that awful?

“If you need anything just let me know,” Jace said gently.

Ragnor just nodded again with a smile.

Maybe this was the start of an unlikely friendship.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before the door opened and Robert walked in, not for the first time either. He had been in and out offering updates on the Demon situation; there was no Demonic presence in or around the Institute and no one had been seriously hurt.

“How are you doing, son?” Robert asked as he stood at the end of the bed, his eyes focusing on Jace.

“Fine,” Jace shrugged. “But the Demons will be back, and they’ll want to take them both to Hell so, actually, maybe not so fine.”

“We won’t let that happen. We’re getting an increase of Shadowhunter’s coming in from Alicante and the Inquisitor is talking to several High Warlocks about putting extra protection around the Institute and blocking any and all portals coming through from Edom.”

“Can they really do that?” Jace asked, he was trying not to sound too hopeful.

He knew that many of the Warlocks wouldn’t want to help them, since the Accords had been created and signed, the Shadowhunter’s had done nothing to go out of their way to offer support and help to any of the Downworlders, so he wasn’t expecting them to do them any favours.

“Jace, for the right price, you’ll find that Warlock’s would do anything,” Robert sighed.

Jace nodded and thought back to Lorenzo.

He wondered what he had been paid but then he caught a glimpse of Ragnor’s face and he shook his head.

“Warlock’s are loyal, sometimes they do things out of love too,” Jace said strongly.

Ragnor smiled softly towards him.

Robert turned and smiled at Ragnor too.

“Thank you for everything that you’ve done for my son, and for Magnus,” Robert smiled.

“Anytime,” Ragnor said bashfully.

He hadn’t expected one of the Heads of an Institute to thank him; it meant more to him than he thought.

* * * * * *

The night moved slowly, there were no signs of demonic activity and everything seemed calm.

Jace didn’t like it, he knew that a storm would follow, and they weren’t prepared for it, no matter what his Father said.

Jace pulled another chair out and used it to put his feet up; he didn’t want to leave Alec’s side. His brother hadn’t woken up again and Jace thought that might be better for him. As much as he wanted to talk to his brother and make sure that he was okay, Jace knew that he needed to rest. He gave Alec’s hand a little squeeze to say that he was there and then closed his eyes, hoping that a peaceful sleep would take him.

It wasn’t until past midnight that Jace woke up to a scream.

At first, he thought it was Alec but when he sat up quickly, he saw that it was Magnus.

He was awake and screaming for Alec.


	76. Chapter 76

“I still think we should have gone with them, you know, to make sure that everything’s okay,” Stiles says softly as he rests his head against Derek’s shoulder, his arm wrapped contently across the werewolf’s stomach as they lay across one of the plush couches.

It had been a close to a day since the Warlocks and the Lightwood’s departed from Derek’s apartment and the pair were yet to hear back from their friends about what was happening. Personally, Derek was happy to have his apartment Shadowhunter and Warlock free, their presence making him feel uncomfortable in his own home but there was still a niggling at the back of his mind: _what if they’re in trouble?_

Isabelle had been fantastic about keeping both Stiles and himself up to date with any news but since Alec and Magnus returned to the Institute, it’s been completely radio silence on their end, not that he’s overly surprised, of course. It makes sense that they would be needed at Alec’s bedside. But still, Derek couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that they haven’t even checked in with them, considering all that they’ve done to help bring Alec and Magnus back home. If it wasn’t for Stiles’ research in the first place, they would never have figured out what was going on at the school.

 _Shadowhunter’s, always taking the glory for what others have done… typical_ , Derek thinks as he shifts ever so slightly beneath Stiles’ weight.

“If it makes you feel any better, why don’t you call Isabelle?” Derek murmurs, his voice thick with exhaustion as he nuzzles his nose in Stiles’ hair.

“No, I couldn’t, I mean… yeah?” Stiles asks as he pushes himself up onto his elbows.

The movement caused Derek to let out a whine of protest as he looked into his partners eyes.

“I should probably call my Dad too, he might have been sceptical about Morningstar being the Devil but since he went ‘missing’,” Stiles paused to make the air quotation, a knowing smirk on his face before continuing, “he’s being more than a little lenient about me spending time here with you but I should probably check in to see how he’s doing, and so he knows that I haven’t been dragged into a dangerous situation.”

“Stiles, anytime you’re with me is a dangerous situation,” Derek points out as he reaches up to cup Stiles’ face in his palm.

“Sorry big guy, but I think the Devil and a Prince of Hell kind of tops your level of dangerous,” Stiles states as he leans down once more, his lips brushing against Derek’s in a teasing manner as he adds, “But for the record, you’re always going to be badass to me.”

Derek can’t help but smirk at his words as he connects their lips in a passionate kiss.

It has been too long since he and Stiles were together like this and Derek was determined to enjoy the moment.

Stiles appeared to be on the same wavelength as he suddenly forgot about his plan to call Isabelle and his Dad, and instead, he leant in closer, his arms lowering his body back down on top of Derek’s chest as their kiss intensifies. Stiles could feel Derek smiling in between kisses and it made his heart soar to be able to make him feel happy this way and he’s honored to be able to witness an actual Derek Hale smile.

After a couple of minutes, Stiles pulls back, his breathing having increased but he’s not ready to stop just yet.

He wants to take his time and to tease Derek to the edge of his mind, just close enough for his inner wolf to take a peek.

Trailing kisses along Derek’s jaw, Stiles slowly makes his way down to Derek’s neck, making a point to gently kiss his Adam’s Apple before moving round to his left collarbone. Stiles begins to suck and nibble at the skin, an action that elicits a whimper of undeniable pleasure from Derek as he tilts his head back against the couch cushions, allowing Stiles more access to the exposed skin.

“S-Stiles,” Derek stutters, his breathing getting heavy as his hands reach for Stiles’ hoodie.

“Nuh uh,” Stiles murmurs against his neck, his arms reaching to pin Derek’s back down.

Stiles knows that he’s nowhere near strong enough to compete with Derek’s strength, even on his best day, but he smiles when Derek closes his eyes and allows Stiles to navigate where he wants Derek’s arms to be. Stiles takes the opportunity to grind against Derek, their still clothed hips connecting in a friction of material and he ducks his head down to playfully bite at Derek’s ear, causing the wolf to release a sound Stiles had never heard his boyfriend make before, and it was seriously such a turn on to see Derek writhes in pleasure beneath him.

Derek Hale, the ever so serious Sourwolf, writhing in pleasure brought on by nerdy Stiles Stilinski.

 _Who would have thought that would ever happen_ , Stiles thinks as he starts to tug at Derek’s t-shirt.

Derek went to move his arms to help remove his t-shirt but Stiles ground against his hips again, his teeth biting into his skin as he softly growled in Derek’s ear. Derek froze in place, his body quivering with desire as Stiles moved his hands down to Derek’s waist, his fingers slowly sliding beneath the fabric as he starts to pull it up, Derek’s back arching ever so slightly off the couch to assist Stiles, his eyes pleading with the boy but it goes unnoticed as Stiles ducks his head back down, his tongue now swirling around Derek’s nipples, his teeth grazing against the skin before he bites at the skin. Derek lets out a small hiss as his hips arch up and bump against Stiles’.

Deciding that he was reaching his teasing limit, Stiles’ fingers move down to the waistband of Derek’s jeans, his skinny fingers sliding the zip down at an agonizingly slow pace as his mouth continues to work Derek’s nipples, making the werewolf moan and writhe against him, needing more.

“S-Stiles…” Derek pants, his breath hitching as Stiles bites again at the now sensitive skin.

He can feel Stiles smirking against his skin as his fingers trace the waistband of Derek’s boxers.

“I take it you still have the bottle of lube I bought for your birthday?” Stiles asks, his voice breathless as he moves lower.

Derek opens his mouth to respond but instead of words leaving the confines of his open mouth, the sound that came out instead is music to Stiles’ ears. He knows that Derek is wanting more, and Stiles wants to give him what he wants. The werewolf has given so much to Stiles in the past, and he’s saved his life more times than he can count, so the least he could do is help relieve some of Derek’s built up tension.

“Shall we move this into the bedroom?” Stiles asks, his fingers still toying with Derek’s boxers as he moves back to biting Derek’s neck.

“Oh G-God… yes…” Derek gasps, his breath hitching in his throat.

He makes a move to sit up, Stiles’ hands still resting on his hips, and his head connects with Stiles’, causing the younger boy to laugh. Derek takes this opportunity to grab hold of Stiles’ face in both of his hands, pulling him not so gently towards him until their lips reunited.

Without wasting any time, Derek scrambled to push Stiles’ hoodie off from his shoulders and threw it on the opposite couch.

Just as they were getting up from the couch to continue in the safety and cosiness of Derek’s bedroom, the front door of the apartment flew open and the pair found themselves frozen as the face a hoard of Demons, each one of them looking at them with hate in their eyes.

As Derek moves Stiles behind him, his stance changing to one of protection, one thought drifts through his mind.

_First it was Shadowhunter’s and now it’s Demons… what the Hell’s next?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peaks through fingers* This was the first time I've ever really attempted to write something smutty and honestly? I don't think it came out very well... what do you think?
> 
> You may have also noticed that we've finally got an ending chapter number at the top beneath the tags but don't worry, we're already hard at work to bring you an incredible sequel so, as they say... stay tuned for more information ;) - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	77. Chapter 77

Magnus woke up panting for breath, Ragnor was there straight away.

“Calm down, Magnus, it’s okay; you’re okay and Alec is okay.”

“Alexander…” Magnus panted.

“He’s here, he’s sleeping,” Jace said gently. “You brought him back to us; you saved him.”

“He… is he okay?” Magnus asked.

He couldn’t believe that they were here, at the Institute. They had escaped from Edom. He could still feel how weak his body was, he knew that would happen but he didn’t expect to feel like this. It was as though even lifting his head took every single muscle in his body to do.

“He will be,” Jace nodded.

He looked at Ragnor, neither of them knowing how much they should tell him.

“You’re awake too soon,” Ragnor started. “You need to get some rest.”

“I could feel Alec. Something happened…” Magnus whispered.

He turned his head and gasped when he saw just how beaten Alec looked.

“There were Demons,” Jace sighed. “We would have died but Alec, he woke up and he used your powers or something…”

Jace rubbed his head, he still didn’t really understand anything that had happened, no matter how many times Ragnor tried to explain it.

“You were linked; he channeled your magic and he got rid of the Demons. That’s why you feel so weak,” Ragnor explained.

“The Demons came after us?” Magnus sighed.

That was what he had been afraid of… what _Alec_ had been scared of.

If anyone was hurt, it would cripple Alec with guilt.

“No one was hurt,” Jace said gently, as if he could read what Magnus was thinking.

Slowly, Magnus nodded his head and let himself catch a breath.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Magnus asked, looking up at Jace. “He was…”

“There are some injuries that are going to take a bit of time to heal,” Jace answered truthfully. “But, he’s okay. Try and get some sleep, Magnus. I’m sure that in the morning he’ll be awake and you can see for yourself that he’s really okay.”

“Thank you, Jace,” Magnus breathed.

Jace frowned, what was Magnus thanking him for?

Before all of this happened, he hadn’t exactly been friendly towards Magnus. He had been jealous and he treated both Magnus and Alec unfairly. All he could think was that if he hadn’t acted that way, then maybe none of this would have happened.

Feeling awkward, Jace just nodded his head and went to sit back down next to Alec.

As much as he wanted his brother to wake up and see that to some extent Magnus was okay, he knew that the older Lightwood sibling needed to rest as much as he could. It was going to be a long road to recovery for the both of them.

* * * * * *

Alec woke up slowly, his head was so foggy and as he slept, the Demons were trying to pull him back in.

Jace was right there as he woke.

“Hey you,” Jace said gently as he saw his brother blink his eyes open.

“Hi,” Alec croaked, his voice was weak, scratchy.

“Magnus woke up last night,” Jace said, hoping that the news would make Alec smile, which it did. “He still needs his rest but he seemed okay.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Alec asked.

All he wanted to do was see Magnus’s beautiful eyes.

“Because you need your rest too,” Jace said.

He turned his head and smiled when he saw Magnus and Ragnor fast asleep.

Alec nodded his head slowly.

He tried to push his body up into a sitting position and cringed as another wave of pain shot through him.

Jace was there and helped him to sit up in a more comfortable position.

“In no time you’ll be okay,” Jace whispered, but Alec could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

He turned his head and stared at Magnus as he forced a smile on his lips.

They were home.

They would be okay.

Alec turned his attention away from Magnus and to the door that opened and he instantly felt an unsettling feeling when he saw his parents.

Maryse had insisted that she was fine, that she needed to be up and out of bed even though everyone knew that she still wasn’t one hundred percent herself, there was no use in arguing with the headstrong woman. As soon as she saw Alec, her face relaxed and she rushed forward.

“Alec…”

Alec turned his face away from her.

This was _her_ fault.

He felt his hands clench at the bed sheets; he didn’t want to hear anything she had to say.

“I think you should give him some time,” Jace said.

He stood up, standing in front of Alec as if building a protective barrier in front of him.

“Alexander, please…” Maryse frowned.

“Dad,” Jace ground out. “Please.”

“Maryse, I told you he was not ready to see you, now please, leave him and his friends to get some rest.”

Maryse looked as though she was ready to argue, but one look from Alec knew that there would be no point. She turned on her heel and walked out, the door banging slightly behind her. Alec turned and looked at Magnus quickly, glad that her exit had not disturbed his peace.

“How are you feeling, son?” Robert asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Alec managed to say.

“I know you will; you’re strong, a fighter.”

Robert placed a hand on Alec’s knee and looked at Jace who had relaxed slightly.

“Jace, can you get me a coffee?” Alec asked, looking at his brother.

“Do you think you should be drinking coffee right now?” Jace frowned but then he caught the look Alec had given him and knew that he needed a moment with his Dad alone, so he nodded his head, made a comment about getting him a Herbal Tea and left the room.

“How are you, really?” Robert asked.

Alec looked down, his bright hazel eyes filling with tears.

“Terrified,“ Alec answered honestly.

Robert nodded his head slowly.

“I know that I’m not there. I know that I’m safe here but every time I close my eyes, it’s like I’m back there.”

“It will take time, Alec,” Robert whispered. “But if anyone will pull through this, it’s you.”

“Dad, I… I’m not as strong as you think,” Alec mumbled.

“No. You’re stronger,” Robert insisted.

Alec shook his head, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“I’m not strong, Dad. I was turning into what he wanted me to be.”

“What do you mean?” Robert frowned.

He could only imagine the pain and torment that Alec had been through.

“I… He wanted me to kill for his entertainment, which I did and I… Dad, I liked it. I… I _wanted_ to kill,” Alec whispered.

He broke down at his own words, sobs shook through him.

His Dad moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, rocking him ever so gently.

“You did what you had to do in order to survive,” Robert whispered.

Alec didn’t say anything else.

He just clung to his Dad, hoping that his strength would comfort him, to make him feel like it was going to be okay.

“Alec?”

Alec snapped his head up as soon as he heard his voice, sitting up in his bed was Magnus.

Just seeing him again brought out another burst of tears and Robert moved away and helped Magnus over to Alec’s bed. He watched as the two boys wrapped their arms around each other, taking comfort from just holding onto each other. Robert stepped back and bowed his head, he knew that these two boys were meant to be together, he could feel the love in the room as they embraced.

He walked out of the room, knowing they needed some time alone.

As he was leaving the room, he bumped into a panicked looking Jace and Isabelle and he knew something was wrong.

“What is it?”

“Demons. They’ve taken Derek and Stiles to Edom,” Isabelle said tearfully.

“Asmodeus wants to make an exchange.”

“Magnus, for them?” Robert assumed.

Jace shook his head.

“He wants Alec,” Jace whispered. “What are we going to do?”

Robert looked at his children, wishing he had the answers they so desperately needed, but he didn’t.


	78. Chapter 78

“Dad, what are we going to do?” Jace repeats when he gets no answer from Robert.

“We’re going to do something, right? We can’t let Asmodeus take Alec and we can’t leave Derek and Stiles in Edom,” Isabelle says, taking a step towards her Father who was still stood, frozen in place, looking down towards the ground with an intense look on his face.

As much as he wanted to reassure them that Alec wasn’t going anywhere, and as much as he wanted to confirm that they weren’t going to let their friends suffer in Edom at the hands of a Prince of Hell, Robert couldn’t bring himself to speak. He knew that his children’s emotions were running high at the moment, he knew that their minds and hearts had not really been together since Alec jumped through the portal after Magnus, so he didn’t want to end up setting them off by saying the wrong thing. This wasn’t exactly a situation he had ever had to deal with before.

 _But we can’t just leave the Werewolf and his Mundane boyfriend there either, if word got out that we did nothing to rescue them, all Hell would literally let loose and the Accords would well and truly be broken_ , Robert thought as he started to pace in the hallway.

“Dad!” Jace called, his tone laced with frustration at his Father’s silence.

“I’m thinking, Jace!” Robert replied, his tone sharper than he intended it to be. “Just… give me a minute.”

“Dad, we don’t exactly have a minute; they’ve already been gone for a couple of hours,” Isabelle says, her voice gentle. “If we don’t get them back, then we’re going to have to be the ones to tell Stiles’ Dad - who’s the Sheriff of this town - that his son has been kidnapped by Demons.”

“And we all know what will happen next,” Jace added, his voice just as gentle as Isabelle’s as he watched his Father pace.

Robert takes in their words and as his brain processes them, he can feel his heart thumping hard in his chest. He knew when the Clave ordered for the Lightwood’s to take charge of the California Institute that things would get messy, there were a lot more Shadowhunters based within this Institute than he had previously been responsible for but he never thought that things would get _this_ messy. He certainly didn’t think that his children would also be right in the center of it all either. As he runs through the past few weeks in his mind, he can’t help but feel guilty.

The Clave had instructed them to give Alec this mission in particular, at first Robert was deadest against the whole idea, there was no way that his first born son was ready to deal with something this extreme, especially after what had happened at their previous school; he still has nightmares after seeing his son looking so broken and defeated as he lay in a Mundane hospital bed, with doctors flitting about trying to get him to talk. It only got worse when he was released back into their care; at that point, he had completely shut everyone out.

 _It took months for him to finally open up to us_ , Robert thinks as he lets out a long sigh and runs a hand down his tired face.

“Okay…” He breathes, pausing his pacing as he turns to look at Jace and Isabelle. “First things first, no one is to breath a word about this to Alec and Magnus, do I make myself clear?” He paused for a second and waited for them to nod, when he got their agreement, he continued. “It’s important that your brother and Magnus get as much rest as they can. They don’t need any extra stress at the moment.”

“They’re going to find out eventually and if it’s not from us, they’re going to be pissed,” Jace points out.

“They’re going to be pissed either way,” Robert counters. “But secondly, there’s a chance that we can do this without Alec going back to Edom, the only question I have to ask your new Warlock friend is if it would be possible to send in a decoy, one that has been glamoured to look like Alec and see if we can get in that way. Obviously, if it is possible, then I will go with the decoy into Edom and speak to Asmodeus myself, begging for him to reconsider and let us take both Alec and your friends back home, unharmed. If it’s not possible, then we’re going to have to think of a Plan B. I don’t want Alec going back to that place any more than you do, especially after everything he’s been through and I don’t want you to lose your friends either but, if it comes down to it, I _will_ protect Alec over anything else; he is my son and it’s my duty as a Father to make sure that he’s safe.”

“Even if it means breaking the Accords and starting a war with the Downworld?” Isabelle asks, her voice low and her eyes narrowed.

Robert didn’t say anything in response, he didn’t have to, Isabelle saw what she needed to see and it made her sick to her stomach.

“You can’t be serious,” she breathes, turning away from him as she throws her hands up in frustration. “Do you realise how many Downworlders live here in California? Thousands. This is the most populated Institute in the Country and you’re prepared to start a war with them because you are not willing to do anything and everything you can to save a Werewolf and a Mundane from being tortured by a Prince of Hell?!”

“Isabelle, I…” Robert starts but Jace cuts him off.

“She’s right, Dad. I don’t want Alec going back there either, but even for us that’s too big of a risk. We can’t afford to break the Accords, we have too many allies that are Downworlders and if this got out to them, they would turn their backs on us quicker than you can say ‘ _Alicante_ ’.”

“I am **NOT** going to lose my son again,” Robert snapped, reaching his breaking point.

Jace and Isabelle flinch at the volume of their Father’s words and they look at each other.

In their hearts they know that protecting Alec from Asmodeus is their number one priority, and if the option presented itself, then they would willingly sacrifice themselves in order to protect their brother but this… this was just madness. They had heard stories about the original Uprising that Valentine had caused back when their parents were just dating, and it made their blood turn cold at the number of Shadowhunters who had lost their lives in that fight. Even with the resources that they have here, they still wouldn’t stand a chance in winning against the thousands of Downworlders that live in and around the California area, there numbers were just too big.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they stood in the hallway, each one of them avoiding each other’s gazes.

Finally, it was Jace who broke the silence and Isabelle really wished he had kept his mouth shut.

“Send me in as the decoy.” He said, his voice steady and confident as he addressed his Father.

“Jace…” Isabelle started but he shook his head and she stopped in her tracks.

“Think about it, Izzy. Even if it was possible to send in a decoy like Dad said, don’t you think that they would be expecting us to make that sort of play? At least if I was to go in as the decoy, I can use my _Parabatai_ bond with Alec to strengthen the glamour. It might only give us a few minutes but that would be enough to get our teams in place and to get Stiles and Derek out through a portal.”

Robert slowly nodded as he took in Jace’s plan.

He wasn’t wrong, using the bond that he shares with Alec would strengthen any glamour that he used, even more so than if they had sent in their best Shadowhunter, but there were still risks that needed to be considered before a final decision was made. But, despite the fact that he was reluctant to send another one of his children to Edom, he couldn’t help but feel proud that Jace was willing to go in Alec’s place.

“Dad,” Isabelle calls, crossing her arms over her chest as she glares at him. “You can’t let him do this.”

“It’s not your decision to make, Isabelle, and if Jace wants to do this… well, it’s the only plan we’ve got.”

“But, Dad…” Isabelle starts to protest but when she sees the look Robert throws in her direction, she slumps in defeat.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll go over the details in an hour, but for now, go and see if your new Warlock friend will help us.”

Jace nodded and looked over at Isabelle before stepping around Robert and entering the Medical Wing once more.

 _We’re going to bring you boys home_.

* * * * * *

Derek lets out a roar of pure rage as he pulls against the restraints that were currently holding him in place.

It had been hours since his loft was invaded by Demons and both himself and Stiles were brought down to the depths of Hell itself; Edom. He had tried his best to fight them off, he had tried to keep Stiles out of their grasp but it was no use, there were too many of them and he was easily overpowered. He had struggled all the way across the dusty red plains that surrounded Asmodeus’s castle, and he continued to fight all the way to his throne room, right until he was shoved down to the ground and had a Godforsaken collar strapped round his throat, chains tied to the ring at the front and down to his wrists and ankle, like he was some kind of rabid animal. If that wasn’t enough, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Stiles was receiving the exact same treatment, although he thankfully remained without a collar strapped round his fragile neck.

He was even more glad that he didn’t have to experience the electric shocks that the collar produced at the click of Asmodeus’s fingers.

“Do you like it, _werewolf_?” Asmodeus had laughed. “It’s the exact same collar Mr Lightwood wore when he was fighting for me.”

His words froze Derek in the midst of his struggles.

 _Alec had been forced to endure this vile torture_?

Derek closed his eyes as he attempted to shut the image out.

He couldn’t think about what Alec had gone through, not when Stiles was being restrained ten feet away from him.

“Take them to the cells, and keep them there.” Asmodeus ordered, his tone cold as he clicked his fingers once more.

Derek barely had time to steady himself before he was experiencing another surge of electric through his body, he could feel his inner wolf fighting to gain control, but even if Derek wanted it to take over, it couldn’t. The chains in which had been assigned to him was restricting his ability to shift and every time he tried to force the change, the chains tightened around his wrists, and the collar emitted a sharp shock.

He was still feeling the effects when Asmoderus’s guards shoved him into the dingy cell, two of them on each side as they forced his arms behind his back, and the sound of the chains being bolted to the wall made his stomach lurch. It took a moment for his brain to catch up but when it did, it was already too late, they had kept the chain connected to the collar around his neck and it had been pulled taut.

He was literally the embodiment of a leashed and caged animal.

From the dim light outside the still open door, he could see that Stiles was also being chained down, and an urge of protectiveness rushed through his veins as he pulled with everything he had to try and reach him. His efforts were short-lived as one of the guards came back in and pulled the strap of the collar even tighter around his throat, causing him to choke. Another moment later and the door to both cells were both locked.

The only sound that could be heard was the panicked breathing from Stiles and the fading footsteps of the guards.

Feeling exhausted, Derek slumped in the restraints, all of his energy seeming to have dissipated.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, he allowed the tears to streak down his face.

He had failed in his attempt to keep Stiles from harm.

He had failed to protect Alec and Magnus.

And now, he had failed himself.


	79. Chapter 79

Isabelle couldn’t believe what was happening, how was Jace going to do this?

She knew how much the two cared for each other but even she could see that this was reckless, and for their Father to agree to it was even worse. What if something was to go wrong? What if in saving Stiles and Derek, they lost Jace? She shook her head trying to calm her thoughts down. Trying to save Stiles and Derek wasn’t up for debate, she just wished there was another way.

She looked through the door to the hospital bed and smiled when she saw her brother sitting up, he was playing with Magnus’s fingers, looking into space. Despite the bruises that glittered his face or the pain that was in his eyes, he looked almost relaxed. It’s like Magnus was his salvation.

She opened the door slowly and smiled at him as soon as he heard the noise, his head had popped up to face her.

“Izzy…” Alec started.

Isabelle smiled gently at him.

The last time they had spoken, Alec had been snappy and understandably so.

Isabelle recognized the tone of his voice: guilt.

“Hey, if you are about to apologize about before, it’s okay. I promise.” She smiled as she sat down beside him.

Instantly, he held out his free hand and she took it straight away.

She turned her head towards Ragnor and he smiled when he noticed her looking.

“Ragnor, why don’t you go and get a cup of tea?” Isabelle suggested.

Jace was waiting around the corner to build on their plan, and she didn’t want to let on to Alec that anything was wrong.

Ragnor nodded his head slowly, sensing that the two siblings needed some time alone, he made his way out.

“Are you okay, Iz?” Alec asked quietly, he knew his sister well and could tell when something was wrong.

“Yeah, I’m just glad to have you back,” Isabelle whispered.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec whispered. “When I jumped in the portal, I didn’t really think.”

“You may not have been thinking with your head, but you were thinking with your heart, Alec, and after everything that you have been through this past year, thinking with your heart isn’t such a bad thing. I just wished that none of this would have happened.”

Alec nodded his head slowly.

He could feel his eyes watering and he turned his head and looked at Magnus and sighed. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t promise that he would never do anything like that again. It was in their blood to be Protectors and that’s all he wanted to do; Protect Magnus.

He looked down as a pang of anger shot through him; he couldn’t even do that.

“Alec?”

Alec’s head snapped back up to Magnus.

His voice was groggy and he was struggling to open his eyes.

“Alexander…”

“I’m here,” Alec said quickly and he turned as much as he could to look at the boy who had captured his heart.

“You’re okay?” Magnus whispered, his eyes finally opening.

Alec had never been so relieved to see those beautiful golden eyes.

“I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re going to be okay,” Alec whispered.

Isabelle rushed over to Magnus’s side so she could help him sit up.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, just stiff,” Magnus said gently, his eyes never leaving Alec’s.

“We made it out. You did it.” Alec whispered, his eyes tearing up.

“We did,” Magnus smiled and he moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Isabelle whispered.

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled gratefully.

All he wanted was a few minutes alone with Alec.

Alec was holding onto him tightly, his hands fisting into Magnus’s top.

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” Magnus whispered as his boyfriend cried against him.

He could feel his own eyes watering, he was so happy to be here with Alec; everything that had happened over the past few weeks were catching up to them both and they needed to just hold onto each other. To realise that everything was okay, that they had each other.

* * * * * *

Jace was pacing along the corridor when Isabelle walked out of the Medical Bay.

Ragnor was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Isabelle knew instantly that something was wrong.

“What is it?”

“Your brother doesn’t understand that what he is asking… what he wants to happen… is going to fail.” Ragnor said, his voice was so calm that it made Isabelle shiver. “I’m sorry to be so blunt but Asmodeus will know if it is Alec or not, though he may be trapped in Edom, he is powerful. He will have his own wards up and if he is asking for Alec specifically, then anyone other than Alec who tried to go down there will burn instantly.”

“Burn… what do you mean?” Isabelle frowned.

“He is powerful; he will be ready for a trap,” Ragnor sighed.

“So, what do you suggest?” Isabelle asked.

“The only way to save Derek and Stiles, would be for Alec to go back to Edom. There are potions and spells that I can perform in order to make Alex stronger, potions that can be used to make Asmodeus weaker but none of that will work if someone else goes in his place. It has to be Alec.”

Isabelle looked at Jace who looked as though he was ready to fight it but deep down, they both knew that Ragnor was right.

Alec had to go back to Edom.


	80. Chapter 80

Stiles let out a shaky breath as he shuffled further into the corner of the cell Asmodeus’s guards had shoved him into, the thick chains around his ankles clinking softly as he moved, and the coldness of the stone was making him shiver. He wanted to wrap his arms around himself in order to keep in as much body heat as he could, but they were currently chained tightly behind his back, his shoulders straining at the position.

Derek’s roars had died down a few hours ago, and Stiles missed the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

He still didn’t understand how or why they have come to be in this situation, all he wanted was a nice, romantic, demon-free evening after hearing the news that Alec and Magnus had returned home, was that so much to ask? Apparently so, and Stiles was thankful that he had been at Derek’s loft, and not at his own home. If anything were to happen to his Dad because of them, he would never be able to forgive himself.

 _Dad_ … Stiles thinks sadly, his breath catching in his throat.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t think about his Dad right now. He was meant to be home from Derek’s, and it was only a matter of time before his Dad starts freaking out and sending out a search party to comb the reserve and the surrounding areas looking for him. Stiles knew that his team of Deputies weren’t going to be able to find him this time, and he just hoped that Isabelle and the others would find them soon.

Outside the door to his cell, Stiles can hear the distant screams from other prisoners echoing off the walls and he clenches his eyes shut. With every sound that echoes down the hall, Stiles can feel his heartbeat start to thump painfully in his chest, his breathing coming out in ragged breaths, he’s no stranger to panic attacks, he’s experienced them enough in his life, but this time it was different. This time, he was alone. Derek may be in the cell next to him, but knowing he’s there and actually being there with him in the same room was two completely different things.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Stiles counts to ten in his mind and tries to steady himself; he needs to calm down.

It takes a few minutes, but Stiles can feel his heartbeat start to slow back down to normal, his breathing descending to a more manageable pace. If Alec and Magnus can survive being in the same situation that Stiles and Derek are now in, then he can follow their example and get back home in one piece. He’s just got to keep reminding himself to do his best to remain calm and patient, which is easier said than done.

Just as Stiles thinks that he has managed to calm himself down without the help of Derek beside him, his fear levels spike as he hears the heavy footfall of Asmodeus’s guards and suddenly the sound of the heavy chain of keys grating against the door to reach the lock fills his ears.

Stiles can feel his stomach twist in a painful knot as the cell door opens and he clenches his eyes shut again.

 _No, no, no… please, this can’t be happening_ …

* * * * * *

“Wait,” Isabelle said, reaching a hand out to stop Jace and Ragnor from opening the door to the Medical Bay.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asks, his eyebrow raised as he turns to look at his sister.

“What are we doing?” Isabelle asks, her voice just above as whisper as she turns her head to look through the Medical Bay window at her big brother and Magnus. “Are we seriously about to walk in there and tell them that we need to send Alec back in order to save Derek and Stiles? They’ve only just returned to us… they’ve only just realized that they’re safe and now…”

Jace takes a step towards Isabelle and reaches an arm out in order to comfort her but after a moment of hesitation, he decides against it and instead, drops his arm back down to his side. He knows that she’s right, he knows that sending Alec back down to Edom is a risky plan but it’s the only one they’ve got. None of them could have even prepared for Stiles and Derek being taken. It’s like Asmodeus was playing a sick and twisted game with them, one that Jace so desperately wanted to win but he didn’t understand or know any of the rules. Still, they have no choice but to play along.

“Izzy, trust me when I say that I don’t want Alec going back down to Edom any more than you do – he’s my _Parabatai_ after all - but you know that we can’t just leave Stiles and Derek down there, not just because they’re our friends but because it’s our job as Shadowhunters to protect them.”

“I know, but…” Isabelle starts but she trails off and raises a hand to swipe at the tears that had started to fall. “We can’t lose him.”

Jace didn’t miss the way that Izzy’s voice wavered when she spoke the last part and he didn’t hesitate this time to putting his arm around her.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispers in her ear, not really knowing if he was trying to reassure her or himself of that.

Ragnor catches Jace’s eye and gives him a small nod before entering the Medical Bay, door closing silently behind him.

Jace understood Isabelle’s reluctance of going in there and giving Alec the bad news, he was reluctant to go in there too, but as he told her just now, they don’t have a choice, this is their job, as sucky as it can be at times, it’s their responsibility as Shadowhunters to protect both Mundanes and Downworlders from harm. Derek and Stiles being taken by Demons into Edom definitely qualifies as their responsibility to get them back, especially considering that it was their family’s fault that they had gotten involved in the first place.

“Come on,” Jace said softly, pulling away slightly and taking hold of Izzy’s hand. “We can do this.”

Isabelle looked up at him through her lashes and let out a long sigh before nodding.

Jace gives her hand a light squeeze as he takes in a deep breath before leading her towards the door.

 _Well, time to face the music_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, we're entering the final six chapters!  
> How are you guys feeling? What do you think is going to happen?  
> I just want to say again that we really appreciate all of your support <3 - _SoWrongItsLottie_


	81. Chapter 81

Alec knew instantly that something was wrong the moment Jace, Isabelle and Ragnor walked back in.

He had sensed it, he could feel how anxious and scared Jace was, but he had put his _Parabatai_ ’s feelings down to everything that had happened. Though they had spoken, there was still a lot of unsaid things hanging between them. Alec didn’t know how he would ever make up for what he did, he couldn’t even imagine how Jace felt. He didn’t know what he would have done if Jace had willingly jumped into a portal to go to a dimension of Hell. All he knew is that he would have been pissed.

“What’s going on?” Magnus frowned.

He was currently sat behind Alec, with the Shadowhunter cuddled up against his chest. One hand was gently playing with his hair while the other was rubbing soothing circles against his shoulder, trying to ease some of the built-up tension from his aching muscles.

“We need to talk,” Isabelle started.

Alec didn’t make any attempt to move away from the safety and familiarity of Magnus’s embrace, he had a feeling that with everything that was about to happen, he would need to have Magnus holding onto him. He needed to feel Magnus’s strength running through him.

“It’s about Derek and Stiles,” Jace continued.

He was pacing in front of the bed and was starting to make Alec feel seasick. He wanted to shout and tell him to stop but he knew that wouldn’t do any good. So, he took in a deep breath and he tried to think what could have happened to the two that were helping them. It felt like Jace had paused for some sort of dramatic effect, but a quick glance towards Isabelle told him that his brother was struggling to find the right words.

It was Ragnor who continued, his voice uneasily calm, “Asmodeus has them in Edom.”

He looked over at the two lying in the hospital bed and tried his best to keep his emotions out of this. In all the time they had been friends, they had never seen Magnus so smitten, so in love and his heart was breaking over everything else that was happening.

“We have to get them back,” Alec said straight away.

He went to move but the quickness of his actions caused his body to spasm.

He bit his lip through the motion and managed to shakily sit upright. It was the most that he had moved since waking up and it was already taking its toll on him; he felt as though he had been sparring for hours, he was so uncomfortable in his own skin.

“And we will,” Jace breathed.

He already knew what was going on in Alec’s head; he was blaming himself. Guilt was weighing inside of him and Jace wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, but maybe it was all of theirs. They should have known better than to get Downworlders and Mundanes caught up in this. If anything was to happen it would be on all of their heads, and they all knew it.

“What does he want?” Magnus asked, his voice cold.

How could his Father do this?

How could someone be so evil?

The three of them shared looks, no one wanting to be the one to say it but it was Jace who stepped forward and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder. He needed to be close to him. He needed Alec to feel and understand that he was there with him.

“He wants Alec to go back to Edom.”

“No,” Magnus said immediately. “No.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered. “I have to.”

“No,” Magnus said again, his voice loud which caused Alec to jump.

Jace wanted to tell him to calm down but he knew exactly how Magnus was feeling and he wished he could shout and protest about it too.

“I can’t let them die, Magnus,” Alec said, his voice stronger than it had been since he had woken. “Before anything, I’m a Shadowhunter, and it’s a Shadowhunter’s duty to protect people. Stiles is a Mundane, and Derek is a werewolf, without knowing them I would have no choice but to go down there and retrieve them but I know them, Magnus, they’re our friends and I can’t just leave them there.”

Alec’s voice wavered halfway through and he had tears down his cheeks.

“But you know what he will do to you,” Magnus croaked out.

Jace turned to Isabelle.

They knew so little about what had happened down there, but for Magnus to be so terrified for their brother…

He shook his head and sighed quietly.

“It doesn’t… it has to be…” Alec trailed off, biting his lip.

He could feel his hands start to shake.

Was he really doing this?

He knew he had no choice.

“I can’t lose you,” Magnus whispered, he was crying now; everything was feeling too much.

His head was pounding and he wished that he had the strength to do something but even if he did, what could he do?

“You’re not going to lose me. I love you, Magnus,” Alec breathed, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

Magnus wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

Isabelle looked at Jace; they both had tears in their eyes and they looked so lost.

“We need a plan,” Magnus breathed. “If Alec is going in, then he can’t go in alone.”

“What if he went in with a way to weaken Asmodeus?” Ragnor suggested.

“I’m not strong enough,” Alec sighed. “I can’t even move my arm.”

“We can fix that,” Ragnor nodded. “It won’t be a permanent fix but we can give you a potion, something that will help make you forget about the pain and will also make you feel stronger than you’ve ever felt before.”

“It’s dangerous,” Magnus said cautiously. “It’s similar to the effects vampire venom has on your kind.”

“I’ll be careful. If it means I can stop him, then I have to try.”

“If you manage to get close enough, you can’t weaken him; you have to kill him, Alec,” Magnus whispered.

“But he’s your Father,” Alec said shakily.

“I have all the family I need,” Magnus said strongly, looking between Alec and Ragnor.

Alec nodded his head slowly.

“We can send you in with a weapon,” Isabelle added.

“Could we charm one? Lace it with poison, maybe?” Ragnor asked.

Magnus nodded his head when Ragnor looked towards him.

“I can open up a portal,” Ragnor continued. “It will take me about five or ten minutes to recharge but as soon as I’m ready, I can open up another portal and that’s when the Shadowhunter’s can go in to assist you and get your friends back.”

“What if that’s not enough time?” Alec asked.

He was still terrified but he could feel the start of a plan coming together and that gave him some confidence.

“It won’t matter. As soon as we can, we’re coming in. We’re not going to leave you alone down there,” Jace said.

Alec nodded his head once more and turned to face Magnus.

“Promise me you’ll stay here,” Alec whispered.

“No,” Magnus said quickly.

“Magnus, I won’t be able to focus if you’re down there, I’ll be terrified about what would happen to you. I need… I promise that I will come back for you, but please, you have to promise me that you won’t come into the portal after me.”

“I can’t leave you like that,” Magnus said tearfully.

“I’ll be back, I promise you, Magnus, but you have to promise to stay here.”

It took a few minutes but slowly Magnus nodded his head.

“I’ll stay,” he whispers.

Alec nods and turns back to Jace and Isabelle; he was ready.


	82. Chapter 82

Alec sucked in a breath as he slowly shifted towards the edge of the bed, every movement was agonizing and his body felt like lead. How he was supposed to show some semblance of strength as he steps back through the portal into Edom, he doesn’t know, but he trusts Ragnor. Alec knows that he’s one of Magnus’s oldest friends and if Magnus trusts him to help, then Alec does too. He just really hopes that this plan will work.

He put on a brave face for Magnus’s sake but in all honesty, he was terrified. He didn’t want to go back to Edom. He didn’t want to be face-to-face with Asmodeus again. He didn’t want to be chained and collared like some kind of animal, tortured into doing Asmodeus’s dirty work. It was one thing to kill the Guards that were holding them hostage, but it was another thing entirely being told that it was okay to fight to the death.

Alec is a Shadowhunter, his duty is to protect, not to kill. 

Demons may be the embodiment of evil but that still doesn’t make it okay.

Alec’s grip on the edge of the bed slips and he stumbles forward, a gasp slipping through his lips as he manages to catch himself just before he tipped completely off the side and onto the floor. He could hear himself cursing under his breath as he tries to steady the trembles that were racing through his body. There’s no way that he’s going to be able to do this mission without the help of Ragnor’s potions and spells. He’s still not completely sold on the idea of them but anything that can help him regain at least some of his strength will be very much appreciated.

“Alec?” Magnus calls out softly, his hand reaching over to rest on his shaking shoulders.

It takes Alec a minute before he trusts himself to speak without his voice breaking.

“Yeah?” He asks, not daring to look up into his boyfriend’s beautiful brown eyes.

“You don’t have to do this,” Magnus says, his voice laced with a pleading undertone as he gives Alec’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. ”I don’t want you to do this. I know that sounds really selfish because I know that it’s your duty as a Shadowhunter to protect those who can’t protect themselves but that doesn’t mean that you have to sacrifice yourself for the job. Yes, Derek and Stiles are our friends and I want them back home as much as you do, but you’re going to be walking straight into a trap. My Father isn’t going to let you go again if you go back and I can’t lose you.”

Alec takes in Magnus’s words and lets out a small sigh as he finally turns to look at him.

“Magnus…” Alec starts but his words are cut short as Magnus’s lips attach to his.

Alec found himself freezing in place for a second before his body relaxed and he melted into the kiss.

It felt so good to be kissing Magnus, and this time they’re kissing somewhere safe, where they don’t need to be afraid of Guards bursting through the door and attaching them to chains, pulling them from each other and forced down in front of Asmodeus’s feet. This time, all they have to worry about is scarring Isabelle and Jace if they walk into the room without checking that the coast is clear first.

Without thinking, Alec raises his non-injured arm up so that his hand can gently cup the side of Magnus’s face, holding him in place while he deepened the kiss. Alec didn’t think that there was anything better in the world that the taste of Magnus on his lips. He couldn’t get enough of him. After all these years of denying himself even the simplest form of happiness, Alec felt as though with Magnus, he could afford to be a little selfish and he knew that Magnus wouldn’t mind either; he could see it in his eyes how much he cared for Alec, and it made his heart soar with love.

The sound of the door opening broke them apart, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath and knowing smiles on their faces.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you guys, really I am, but Ragnor has said that the potion is ready to go,” Isabelle announces quietly.

Alec lets out another sigh as he leans forward slightly to rest his forehead against Magnus’s, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Promise me that you’ll come back in one piece,” Magnus whispers, his breath brushing over Alec’s skin.

“I promise,” Alec murmurs back, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’ll always come back to you, don’t ever forget that. Just make sure that you don’t forget your promise to me… whatever happens, please don’t come through the portal after me. I couldn’t stand losing you.”

“Alexander…” Magnus groans quietly, about to pull back ever so slightly but Alec holds him in place.

“Please, Magnus, don’t follow me through the portal. Let me handle your Father and bring our friends back home.”

Alec feels Magnus sag slightly in his hold and he opens his eyes, finding himself breathless as he stares directly into Magnus’s magnificent brown ones. He can see the amount of worry and desperation in Magnus’s gaze and his heart clenches in his chest.

He has to come back to Magnus.

He just… _has to_.

* * * * * *

Stiles let out an inhuman scream as the cold metal of the chain slashed into his back, tearing his shirt and skin to shreds as his knees buckle beneath him. The two guards that were holding him in place caught him before he face-planted the floor, both of them indifferent to the sight of blood that was trickling down his raw and shredded back. Each and every breath he took caused his body to shudder, his cries catching in his throat as he struggled to suck in enough air to steady himself, his eyes clenching shut as he prepares for another blow.

But the next blow didn’t come.

Just as Asmodeus’s Demons were about to raise the chains once more, the doors to the room were thrown wide open and another Demon came charging in, his weapons thumping against his side as he puffs and slides into a kneeling position in front of Asmodeus.

“Your Highness, Sir,” the Demon puffs, his breathing coming out hard and ragged.

“What is it?” Asmodeus snaps, his tone impatient and disapproving of the interrupted torture.

Stiles, hunched over and struggling to stop his cries of pain, was silently thanking his lucky stars for the interruption. The pain in his back from the chains was excruciating and he was more than certain that if another blow was made, he was sure to pass out. He wanted to slip out of the guard’s grip and crawl all the way back to the cell, but even if he managed to get out of their hold, the chains that they had kept around his wrists and ankles was biting deeper into his skin with every feeble attempt at a tug, leaving the skin as raw as his back.

Pushing as much of the pain as he could to the back of his mind, Stiles tries to focus on what the Demon was saying.

“Sir, we have a situation. The spotters have alerted us to a disturbance in the wards on the West side of the castle; they believe that someone is trying to create a portal into the realm and upon inspection, we can confirm that it has traces of Warlock power.”

“So, they’ve decided to send Alec after all.” Asmodeus smirks, his posture straightening against the back of this throne. “Wonderful.”

Stiles opens his mouth to say something that would probably earn him another lashing but he didn’t get a chance; Asmodeus snapped his fingers and the chains that were being held in the Guards hands, shot out towards the column beside the throne, Stiles let out a sharp cry of pain as his bloody back and throbbing head collided with the column, the ends of the chains magically bolting themselves into the floor as the links tighten around Stiles’ chest, cutting off any supply of oxygen he was currently holding in his lungs.

“You’re going to want a front row seat for this,” Asmodeus smiles, his teeth bared.

Stiles felt the goosebumps along his arms and his stomach sink at his words.

If it’s true and Alec truly is coming back down to Edom, he can only pray to all that is Holy that Alec would find and help Derek out of here first; he has heard his boyfriend’s roars through the thick walls of the cell and he shudders at the thought of what he was being put through. Stiles knew that Derek was no stranger to torture, his psycho ex-girlfriend Kate and her equally as psycho Father had put him and his pack through a lot but this… this was a whole new level of pain and Stiles just hoped that if they survive this, he won’t withdraw like he used to.

He doesn’t have long to ponder about his boyfriend’s state of mind as Asmodeus gestures for his guards to stand on either side of Stiles, each one of them pointing the tip of blades to his stomach and neck. Stiles doesn’t dare to even breathe as he moves his head back against the pillar, his breath coming out in a long, ragged sigh as he prayers for both Derek and Alec to get through this.

“Fetch me the Shadowhunter,” Asmodeus barks at the remaining Demons and with a blink of an eye, they’re gone.


	83. Chapter 83

Alec looked around the castle, it felt so sickeningly familiar that he could feel the bile rise in his throat.

He took a few steps and knew that soon there would be Demons swarming him. It felt good to walk; the potion that Ragnor had given him made him feel completely brand new, no longer was there any aches or pains, his shoulder was able to move back and forth without any problem and though he knew it was stupid to have it, he felt comfortable with his bow slung across it.

He hoped that they would take the bow without searching for any other weapons. He had two knives discreetly hidden in his clothing, both of which had been charmed with powerful magic, one cut from the blade would paralyze Asmodeus. Maybe not permanently, but hopefully long enough for them to think of another plan that would stop him for good. Though that wasn’t good enough for Alec; he wanted Asmodeus dead.

Within seconds, he heard the familiar swarm noises and he could make out black ghostly shadows as the Demons moved towards him. The sound was overpowering, like teeth grinding. Alec refused to cover his ears; he would not show weakness.

The Demons didn’t speak, they growled and grabbed his skin and he knew his arms would be bleeding but Alec didn’t put up a fight. There wouldn’t be a point. He didn’t want to be stung with Demon Venom. He needed to be alert. It didn’t take long and soon he was taken into the castle and he looked around him, trying to take everything in. He knew that Jace and Isabelle would be in soon, he felt a shiver run through him as he realized they would be overrun by Demons straight away, but he knew they were strong, they were fighters… they would make it.

“Ah, Alexander,” Asmodeus’s voice was obnoxiously loud and Alec tried to force the fear from his mind.

He focused on the strong feeling pulsing through his bones, even when he was pushed to his knees, he refused to give into it. He looked up and spotted Stiles chained to the wall, he had clearly been crying and Alec felt a pang of guilt run through him. This was all his fault. Stiles shouldn’t have been there. Stiles should have been at home, studying for next week’s Maths test, or cuddled up with Derek doing whatever it was they did.

“I’m here. Let him go,” Alec said, he was surprised by his own confidence.

“Not yet,” Asmodeus chuckled.

He waved a hand and Alec felt his bow being pulled away from him, but the two knives were still concealed on him.

“The deal was you would let them both go if I came, and here I am. You got what you wanted, now keep to your end of the deal.” Alec barked.

Asmodeus growled at him.

Alec thought that he had pissed him off, that it wasn’t the best thing to do right now, but he couldn’t help it. He was itching to grip the daggers and use them against him, but he had to wait; he couldn’t jump too soon, Asmodeus needed to be just that little bit closer.

“I will let them go,” Asmodeus shrugged. “There’s not much use I have for a Mundane. Well, at least he thinks he’s a Mundane. He reeks of the supernatural and I’m not talking about the smell of the Wolf on him.”

Alec frowned and looked at Stiles who looked equally as confused as him.

Stiles wasn’t supernatural… was he?

“Even the wolf I have no use for. Though, maybe I’ll pay him a visit when he comes into his true power.”

At that, Stiles pulled at the chains, growls slipping from his lips just at the thought of someone hurting Derek.

“You said you would let them go. Where’s Derek?” Alec asked.

He was trying to bide some time. If he moved too quickly, then he would have nowhere to run, and in his head, he counted that there was at least three more minutes until Jace and Isabelle portalled in and made their way to the castle.

“I must say, you seem stronger than you should be. I wonder what magic is running through your veins.”

Asmodeus walked closer to Alec, he gripped his hair in one hand and tugged it so hard, making Alec wince.

“I can smell it on you,” he growled.

He held out his spare hand and pointed a sharp nail against Alec’s neck and slowly dragged it across. The skin burned and Alec could feel blood dripping out and underneath his shirt, but mostly he could feel the strength slowly leaving him. If he was going to act, it needed to be now.

Asmodeus turned his back to Alec, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he started to taunt Stiles.

Alec didn’t look around, he didn’t want to make it obvious that he was planning something, instead in one swift movement, he had one of the knives in his hands and he had plunged it hard into Asmodeus’s lower back until his back connected with the hilt of the blade.

The scream that erupted through Edom was loud enough that Alec thought it could be heard on Earth.

Alec stood up and quickly grabbed his bow back from the Demon that was still hovering beside him, slinging it over his shoulder; he let out a startled groan as the pain seeped back into his body but he pushed through it. He fired off some arrows to the Demons that were running towards him. They fall back in a black, smokey mess and Alec used his Strength Rune in order to break Stiles from the chains.

“Where’s Derek?” Alec panted.

Even though he was holding Stiles up, his eyes never left Asmodeus who was beginning to twitch on the floor.

Alec knew the paralysis wouldn’t last long but he had hoped it would be longer than this.

“In one of the cells,” Stiles breathed.

“There will be Demons everywhere,” Alec groaned.

His plan was slipping away and he had no idea what to do.

Asmodeus started to laugh, an evil sound that made Alec want to be sick, and he noted that more Demons had burst through the double doors into the throne room and Alec fired more arrows, repeating the action when a few of them missed their intended targets.

“You’re getting weaker,” Asmodeus laughed, his voice strained ever so slightly.

Alec went to say something but the perimeter alarms sounded through the castle. Alec raised his bow to point in the direction of Asmodeus and shot two arrows, which landed and pinned his shoulders to the floor. He knew it wouldn’t kill him but it would keep him in place for a minute.

“We will get Derek out of here,” Alec promised and squeezed Stiles’ arm softly.

“And I will send my Demons after you. I will make Hell on Earth, I will punish every Werewolf, every Shadowhunter and every Mundane because of you,” Asmodeus snarled, his eyes narrowed until Alec could only see a slit of the black that is his pupils.

“No, you won’t,” Alec said darkly and he moved forward.

He pulled the other blade from the pocket of his pants and just as Asmodeus had pulled his hair, he did the same thing before he brought his leg to his face and kicked at him hard. Satisfied as blood poured from his nose, he kicked and kicked at him, stepping on the arrows that were stuck in his shoulders, seeming satisfied at how much pain and discomfort Asmodeus seemed to be in.

“Alec… Alec, we need to find Derek!” Stiles shouted.

Alec turned to Stiles and looked at him, his eyes shining with anger and hatred.

He turned back to Asmodeus; the dagger ready in his hand.

“Do you really think killing me will solve anything? My Demons will still come…” Asmodeus grunted.

Alec kicked him hard in the head again.

“Who said I was going to kill you? I will leave that for the next leader of Edom.”

Alec was glad that his words silenced Asmodeus.

“Demons are not loyal to their leader if they are weak, and right now your Demons are going all across Edom, telling everyone who wants your throne that you’re weak, that Edom is finally all theirs for the taking.”

“No!” Asmodeus shouted loudly.

Asmodeus pushed his body forward, ripping his shoulders free from the arrows pinning him, and started to crawl towards them but that’s when Alec struck again. He raised the dagger and brought it down into his throat, blood spurting everywhere.

He stepped back and stared at him; he wasn’t dead, but he wasn’t quite alive either.

“Alec, we have to go,” Stiles breathed.

He was a little scared to reach out and touch Alec.

He had never seen anyone like that before and it was scary.

Alec turned to Stiles and nodded his head slowly.

With one last look at Asmodeus, he turned and ran towards the cells with Stiles following him. All they had to do was find Derek, and then find Jace and Isabelle so they can finally get out of here. It should have been simple, but as Alec made it to the entrance of the cells, his body fell forward. He no longer felt strong, he could feel the potion starting to wear off, his body was aching and his mind was swimming.

“Alec… Alec!” Stiles shouted desperately as Alec’s eyes slip closed.


	84. Chapter 84

Jace tightened his grip on the Seraph blade as he paced back and forth in front of the space where Alec had stepped through the portal. It had only been a minute since he last saw his brother, but Jace hated waiting. Patience was not his strong suit and he knew that he was too worked up and itching to fight to be able to just stand around with his arms crossed over his chest. Isabelle wasn’t faring much better. Jace knew that she was just as worried about Alec returning to Edom than he was, and he could tell by the small quiver of her fingers that she was raring to go in after Alec.

“Let me remind you that once you step through the portal, I will need to close it right away. Unlike Magnus, I don’t like to push my magic’s limits, I need to recharge after creating a portal but, you will have thirty minutes to locate your brother and friends, and to get back to the spot where you step through. I’ll set my watch for exactly twenty-nine minutes after I close the portal.” Ragnor explains once more, his tone expressing the words he didn’t want to say out loud; _if you’re not back in exactly thirty minutes, I will have no choice but to leave you there_.

“We’ll be back on time,” Isabelle promises, her tone confident and more than a little short as she glances at Jace.

He doesn’t say anything in response, he simply gives a sharp nod in her direction before turning to face Ragnor.

The Warlock didn’t need any words from either of the Lightwood siblings to know that it was time. He had been silently and slowly building the magic in his hands since Alec stepped through the first portal, Ragnor wanted to be ready for when the time came for Jace and Isabelle to follow, he was never one to rush his magic, he had heard too many horror stories from other Warlock’s who had done too much, too fast. In a way, he could see that was what Magnus had done in order to bring themselves back from Edom in the first place, and at the mere thought of his oldest friend, Ragnor’s heart clenches in his chest and he has to suck in breath in order to steady himself. He couldn’t afford to show any weakness right now.

“Are you ready?” Ragnor asks, holding the magic steady in his hands as he looks at the siblings.

They both nod, their grips tightening on their weapons as they get into position.

Ragnor waits until they're both facing the wall where the Portal will appear before he unleashes the power from his hands, his shoulders jerking from the effort and he motions with a distinct nod that it’s ready for them to go through. Looking inside, Ragnor could see the blood red sky and rust colored sand that represented Edom and the emptiness that people would find there, if they were stupid enough to want to go. It’s what Ragnor was expecting to see when he opened the Portal, as were the fifteen or so Demons that were rushing towards the open door.

Isabelle and Jace saw the Demons, and the determination in both their faces grew as they looked at each other.

“We’ve got this,” Jace murmured, his tone confident as he turned back to look at the oncoming hoard of Demons.

“We’re bringing our brother and friends back home, where they belong,” Isabelle agrees, following his gaze.

“You better go through now, I’m not going to be able to hold it open for much longer,” Ragnor grunts as he shifts into a steadier stance.

“On the count of three?” Isabelle asks as she gets ready to run.

“Okay. One…” Jace says, mimicking her action.

“Two…” Isabelle counts softly, glancing at her brother.

There’s a moment of silence between them and as Ragnor lets out a low groan, they make a start towards the Portal.

“Three!” They say in unison, their feet leaving the ground as they take a jump into the mirror-like door.

The moment that they were through, Ragnor let his magic and his body drop, his breaths were coming out in short bursts as he rests. The amount of magic that’s required to open a portal not just to somewhere on Earth, but one of a different dimension, or realm, was often crippling. It doesn’t matter how long he has studied dimensional travel and Portals for, or how skilled and knowledgeable he is on the matter, it’s still just as draining.

 _May the Angel watch over you both_ , Ragnor thinks as he sets the alarm on his watch to go off in exactly twenty-nine minutes.

* * * * * *

“Alec… Alec!” Stiles shouts, staggering over to kneel next to him, his own body screaming in protest.

“I’m… okay…” Alec pants, his eyes still closed as he gathers both his breath and his strength.

He had thought that the potion would have lasted just that little bit longer, but with the amount of energy he had exerted in trying to paralyze Asmodeus, he understood why he was burning out now. He was thankful to the Angel that at least this corridor was free of Demons, though for how long he didn’t know, he just hoped that it would be long enough for him to trace over his Iratze and Stamina Runes.

“Really? Because you don’t look okay,” Stiles says, his tone panicking as he leans forward, his torn back throbbing from exertion.

“Well, you don’t exactly look like a bouquet of roses yourself, just give me a minute,” Alec mutters, reaching his good arm round to take his Stele out of the back pocket of his pants, the movement causing him to wince and a small hiss to break free from his lips. “Okay… okay…”

Alec lets out a low groan as the tip of his Stele connects with his skin, the Runes glowing softly at the touch as he activates them.

The Iratze Rune wasn’t going to do much for him, Alec knew this, but if he could just get some of the more minor injuries dealt with, and the pain in his shoulder to stop ebbing, then it would be enough for his mind to focus on the task at hand. Before he stepped through the Portal, Ragnor had explained to him, much like he would explain to Jace and Isabelle, that he would only have a certain amount of time to get in, deal with Asmodeus and get himself, Derek and Stiles the hell out of, well… Hell. He was pretty sure that he’s already used half of his time taking down Asmodeus.

“Are you going to be okay to walk?” Alec asks Stiles once the worst of the pain he was feeling had faded.

Stiles nods, attempting to straighten up the best as he could, but Alec was no fool, he could see the hurt and discomfort as clear in Stiles’ eyes as he was sure it was reflected in his own. He could see from the way Stiles was half kneeling, half standing that the pain in his back was unbearable.

Alec was impressed with how well Stiles was coping, but he couldn’t stop Asmodeus’s words from repeating themselves in his mind:

“ _He reeks of the supernatural and I’m not talking about the smell of the Wolf on him_.”

Alec’s body involuntarily shudders as he thinks of Stiles being anything more than a simple Mundane.

It wouldn’t be unheard of, but this… this was _Stiles_. This was just a boy who had fallen in love with a Werewolf, a boy who had real talent in researching Supernatural phenomena. He couldn’t be anything more than that… he just _couldn’t_ be…

Shaking his head from the thought, Alec forced himself to stand once more, exhaustion as heavy as lead on his bones.

“Alright, let’s find Derek and get out of here; I don’t know how long Asmodeus will be down for.” Alec says, taking a step towards the cells in which he and Magnus had spent their first day or so when they first arrived. Alec physically shudders at the memory and pushes it to the back of his mind as he turns back to face Stiles, needing to know the answer to one simple question. “Do you know which cell he’s in?”

“Y-Yeah,” Stiles stutters, his chest rising and falling as he takes in deep breaths.

“Hey, hey… come on, Stiles,” Alec murmurs gently, noticing the signs of the oncoming panic attack. “I need you to keep yourself together for another ten to fifteen minutes, okay? I know that it’s hard, and I know that all you want to do right now is to freak out but we won’t be able to free Derek and get out of here if you lose it on me, do you understand? I’m not at full strength, and I doubt that the Runes will hold for much longer. I’m going to need your help, Stiles. Can you do that for me? Can you help me save your boyfriend so we can return home and I can be with mine?”

Alec doesn’t miss the way the words slipped out, and from the look in Stiles’ eyes, he didn’t either. Alec knew that he and Magnus were getting closer – he was able to channel Magnus’s magic, for crying out loud – and there may have been a few discussions regarding the state of their relationship as well as thinking about what they actually were to each other but this is the first time that he has spoken the label out loud.

 _Magnus Bane is my boyfriend_ , Alec thinks softly as his chest swells with adoration. _I, Alec Lightwood, am dating a Warlock_.

If Jace or Isabelle were to have told him a year ago that he would be dating a Warlock, he would have scoffed and told them that the mere idea was ridiculous, that the Clave would never allow such a thing to happen. But now, as he stands in the middle of a corridor in Asmodeus’s castle, in the middle of Edom, with a Mundane that may not actually be a Mundane after all, and getting ready to free his Werewolf boyfriend, Alec feels content.

Of course, the feeling doesn’t last and as the sound of the alarm reaches his ears, he knows they’re running out of time.


	85. Chapter 85

Alec pushed his body up, the sound of the alarms meant Jace and Isabelle were near, and just knowing that made him stronger. He stood wobbly on his feet and wrapped an arm around Stiles as he moved him towards the cells. He didn’t know if he was holding onto Stiles for support for himself, or if he was supporting Stiles, but it felt nice to feel that he wasn’t alone down here.

“He’s in the end one,” Stiles whispered, his voice shaking.

There were no Demons around the cells, they had probably fled upon hearing everything that was going on and wanted to be part of the action. He moved forward quickly; Stiles more determined than ever as he stays close to Alec’s heels.

As soon as Alec saw Derek, he knew that this wasn’t going to be easy.

Derek was chained to the walls and barely alive by the look of him.

Alec pushed the doors of the cell open and Alec thought that Asmodeus was being foolishly smug for not locking the cell door. Perhaps he never thought that anyone would be stupid enough to break in, let alone break anyone out from under his control.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered and Alec hated how heartbroken he sounded.

Alec summoned whatever strength he had left in his body to pull the chains free. He knew that if the potion wasn’t still running through his body, as weak as it now was, there would have been no chance that he could have done it. As soon as he pulled the chains free, Derek had woken up and his inner wolf was pushing Alec back into the wall, pinning him down.

“Derek, Derek, it’s me… Stiles.”

Stiles rushed to his side; he knew what Derek was doing – he had allowed his inner wolf to take over in order to protect himself, Stiles had seen him do it a few times. His eyes were glowing brightly and it took a few minutes for Derek to register that it was Stiles.

“That’s it… it’s me, and you’re kind of pinning the only person who can get us out of this to the wall and I’m not sure he can breathe…”

Slowly, Derek loosened his grip on Alec and turned to Stiles.

Stiles reached a hand up and stroked his cheek softly.

“It’s me,” Stiles whispered.

Slowly, Derek’s features returned to human.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, his eyes watering as he pulled the boy close to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “You’re okay?”

“I will be,” Stiles nodded.

He couldn’t say yes for sure that he was okay as his body was in complete agony, he would need stitches in his back and he didn’t want to think about the scars that would be left. He shuddered at the thought and turned to Alec who was struggling to hold himself up.

“Alec,” Stiles said loudly.

Alec stood up a little more.

“What’s the plan now?”

“We have to go back to the place where I portalled in,” Alec replied. “It’s at the South of the Castle. Jace and Isabelle will be waiting.”

“Let’s go,” Stiles said.

He used one arm to wrap around Derek’s waist, and the other to help Alec up. Derek looked much worse than he was and Stiles could see the healing process begin, with every step he seemed to be getting stronger, thought Stiles knew that it wouldn’t be enough. If Alec was right, and he had a feeling that he was, there would be Demons all over Jace and Isabelle. Stiles suddenly wasn’t too sure if he was up to this but he had to get back home, he _had_ to get back to his Dad, and he _had_ to get Derek out of here.

They made it to the South of the Castle undisturbed, but the sound of Demons fighting was getting louder, and as they rounded the corner they could see why; Jace and Isabelle were outnumbered. How they had survived this long, Alec had no idea. Without wasting a second, he grabbed his bow from his back and shot a handful of arrows at once. The Demons that were around his siblings instantly fell, and he fired out a few more to the ones that were closest to them, not wanting them to progress further towards them.

“All we have to do is stay by that spot, the portal will open and we will jump through.”

“How long do we have?” Derek asked, his claws already out.

“About five minutes,” Alec groaned.

“That’s quite a long time when you think of how many Demons are going to try and kill us in that time,” Stiles mumbled.

“Just stay between us,” Alec said gently, his protective instincts kicking in.

Stiles was a mundane and it was Alec’s duty as a Shadowhunter to bring him home.

Derek nodded at what Alec had said and physically moved Stiles between them more, creating a shield around him.

Stiles was grateful and gulped as they started to move forward.

“Alec!” Jace shouted.

Alec quickly fired off some more arrows around them, the Demons now targeting him and Derek.

The Demons were getting stronger and bolder with their actions, none of them being put off by how many of their kind were slaughtered around them, but the Lightwood’s and Derek kept on fighting. It took a minute or two before Alec had made it to his siblings, and his body was running on pure adrenalines. He really had no idea how his body was standing, and he made a promise to himself that as soon as he could, he would spend at least a week on Magnus’s couch, cuddled up and watching some trashy television.

That thought pushed him through and as a Demon jumped in the air, about to slice at Derek with poisoned claws, Alec grabbed Jac’s spare blade from his shoulder holster and cut the Demon in two. The wolf turned to Alec, a silent thank you in his eyes.

“There’s too many of them,” Isabelle whispered, and she was right.

It felt like with every Demon they sliced in two or killed, four more took its place.

“Only another minute,” Jace snarled. “We’ve got this.”

Alec wished he had the confidence that his brother had.

They were all getting weaker, Stiles was trembling behind them and Derek was distracted by his fear. Alec was more than grateful that Magnus wasn’t here, he really didn’t think that he would have been able to find the Demons and make sure that he was okay, but then again, Magnus was a lot stronger, he could have helped fight off some of the Demons that were so eagerly trying to kill them.

They felt the portal open behind them and Alec shot as many arrows as he could, hoping it would keep the closest ones away.

“They’re going to follow us through,” Alec shouted.

“We’ll be ready for them on the other side,” Jace responded.

Alec just nodded his head.

The portal opened behind them and he pushed Stiles through first, before following everyone inside.

Within a flash, they were back in the Institute, Magnus and Ragnor standing close to the portal, and as soon as it closed behind them, there were at least five Demons prowling and growling around them. With a look to each other, Magnus and Ragnor waved their hands and the Demons quickly exploded, black sticky liquid spattering all around them.

Alec took in a deep breath.

They were home.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, we've only got one more chapter left for you all and I really hope you're ready for it!  
> \- _SoWrongItsLottie_


	86. Chapter 86

Alec doesn’t remember much about what followed their return back to the Institute.

After Magnus and Ragnor had done their magical thing and had gotten rid of the remaining Demons, Alec’s entire body thought that it would be best to come down from the adrenaline rush and collapsed at Magnus’s feet, scaring the Warlock as Alec’s eyes fluttered closed. With the effects of the potion mixed in with the adrenaline and all the previous aches and pains from his last trip to Edom, Alec had reached his limit.

He recalls waking up just as the moonlight was peeking in through the windows of his bedroom. Confusion was etched clearly across his face as he turned his head to the left, noticing that Magnus was lying beside him, his beautiful eyes staring at him with worry and sadness. It made Alec’s heart clench tight in his chest. Sadness and worry were not emotions Alec ever wanted to see on Magnus’s face again.

“Hey, there you are,” Alec whispers, his hand reaching out to hold onto Magnus’s, a small smile on his face.

“There _you_ are,” Magnus whispers back, a broken reflection of a smile gracing his lips. “How are you feeling?”

Alec takes a minute or two to assess himself before supplying an answer.

In all honesty, he was surprised that he wasn’t writhing in sheer agony within the bed sheets. The Iratze Rune could only block out so much of the pain but, Alec didn’t think that it would have been possible to feel this good after everything he had gone through, both in Edom and at the school. Looking down at his body, Alec noted that his bad arm had been placed in a navy blue sling – he couldn’t help but notice that it was the exact same shade of blue he had known Warlocks to wear for formal events – the many cuts and bruises that littered his chest had been cleaned and he was glad to see the Iratze Rune had at least healed them enough so the only trace that they were ever there was the tiny white scars they left behind.

 _I can live with the scars_ , Alec thinks as he feels his eyes getting heavy, but a quick shake of the head and he’s alert once more. _Scars can always heal with time, and more importantly they can be proof of surviving through some of the darkest experiences imaginable. I survived Hell, I survived being face-to-face with the actual Devil. I survived… and I couldn’t have done that without Magnus_.

“Surprisingly, I feel okay, everything is healing, slowly. I’m just a little tired,” Alec responds honestly, looking back at Magnus as he holds tightly onto his hand, not wanting to let go through fear of Alec disappearing again; Alec couldn’t blame him, he was holding on just as tight as he asks, “How come I’m in my bedroom and not in the Medical Bay? Where are the others? Are Derek and Stiles okay? Did Jace and Isabelle…”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, his hand rising up to Alec’s lips where he places a finger in front of them, shushing him. “You need to relax. Everyone is fine. I thought that you would be more comfortable in your own bed given your injuries so I requested for you to rest here – under observation, of course.” Magnus sends a little wink in his direction at that and Alec can’t help but let out a hearty chuckle. “Stiles and Derek are getting some treatment, Stiles more so due to the injury to his back, and Jace and Isabelle, they have a couple of bruises but they’re fine. Your parents called them into their office to make a statement on everything that’s happened. They want to talk to you too…”

Magnus trails off, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks down at their entwined hands.

“Magnus? What is it?” Alec asks softly, trying to catch his eye once more.

Magnus shakes his head, his eyes clenched tightly shut. Alec could see that Magnus was trying to keep his guard up but he knew it was only a matter of time before the wall came crumbling down and the river broke out of him like a dam. When Magnus’s shoulders started to shake, Alec knew that the cracks were already beginning to form, and he held onto the Warlock’s hand, it happened. There was nothing he could have done to stop it, there was nothing that he could do to shush the loud, gut-wrenching cry that overtook Magnus.

Alec doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what he can say to make Magnus feel better, so instead he disentangles their fingers and uses his good arm to just pulls him close, allowing him the chance to get everything he had been bottling up out into the open. The sound of Magnus crying was tearing his heart into a tiny million pieces but Alec knew that he had to remain strong; they couldn’t both crumble under the pressure. Alec thought that it was about time that Magnus broke down. Honestly, Alec didn’t know how he was able to keep it together when they were in Edom but he was so proud that he did. It was Magnus keeping things together that helped bring them home in the first place.

 _And it was with Magnus’s help that I was able to come back the second time_ , Alec thinks as he kisses Magnus’s hair.

Alec allows Magnus to cry against him, the Warlock’s fingers grasping tightly to Alec’s shirt as his whole body shakes. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Magnus is able to compose himself, though Alec noticed that he was still breathing a little harder than normal, and his beautiful eyes were tinged with a reddish tint, a clear sign that this was not the first time in recent hours that he had been crying.

“I’m sorry, Alexander, I’m so, _so_ sorry… if you didn’t… if we couldn’t…” Magnus struggles to find the words as he sucks in a shuddering breath, and the grip on Alec’s t-shirt tightens as he continues. “If you hadn’t been able to make it back to the portal in time, I wouldn’t have known what to do… you have become my world, and if you had gotten trapped in Edom with my Father, then I would have broken the promise I made to you. I wouldn’t have been able to stay here knowing that you were there. If Ragnor hadn’t have stopped me, I would have followed you through.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t.” Alec murmurs softly into Magnus’s hair. “You’re far too pure for a place like that, and if you were there with me, I wouldn’t have been able to concentrate on what I was doing; I’d be too afraid that something would happen to you.”

Magnus pulls back from Alec slightly in order to look him in the eyes.

“Alexander…” He starts, but Alec cuts him off by leaning forward and connecting their lips.

The feel of Magnus’s lips on his own was even better than Alec could have imagined; he had been wanting to share an intimate moment with the Warlock since before they were held hostage in Edom, but there just never seemed to be an appropriate time to show Magnus how he truly felt. Alec still feels as though the timing is a little off, but honestly, after everything they have been through in the short amount of time that they’ve known each other, and knowing that there’s always going to be some form of danger ahead for them, when will there ever be a better time?

The tension in Magnus’s shoulders relaxes as he melts into the kiss, his hands letting go of Alec’s t-shirt in order to rest on the side of the Shadowhunter’s face and the back of his neck, drawing him in closer as their kisses become more desperate. A blush forms across Alec’s cheeks as he realizes that this is something that Magnus has been wanting just as much as he has, and he lets a smile grace his features as he wraps his good arm tighter around Magnus, the need to have him pressed right up against his chest was overpowering and only made Alec want Magnus more.

Before they got any further, Alec suddenly let out a hiss as one of Magnus’s rings catches the edge of his sling, jostling his shoulder and tugging at the stitches underneath. Magnus immediately jumps away from Alec, his eyes wide with horror at the fact that he had just caused Alec pain.

“Magnus, it’s okay…” Alec starts to say, but Magnus is already shaking his head.

“No, it’s not okay. You’re still injured, and I shouldn’t… _we_ shouldn’t…”

“Are you telling me that you don’t want to?” Alec asks, his tone unsure as he watches Magnus start to pace.

“No, I mean, yes I _do_ want to, I just… I don’t want to hurt you.” Magnus murmurs, his own voice laced with a thick sadness that Alec just wanted to make disappear; it was truly breaking his heart with how lost Magnus was sounding. “You need to get some rest, and I should probably go and tell Isabelle and Jace that you’re awake, they’ve been coming by every ten minutes to check on you…”

“Magnus, you don’t need to go,” Alec says, desperation lacing his words as he makes a move to get up.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus begs, holding up his hands to stop Alec from coming closer.

Alec stops where he is, a hurt look replacing the contentment he had felt only seconds prior.

He’s not stupid, he knows that this entire situation with Morningstar and Asmodeus has been playing with his head, but none of this was Magnus’s fault. There was no way that he would have ever have been able to predict that the actual Devil himself was murdering Shadowhunter’s in order to harvest their souls so that he could selfishly stay here on Earth, just like he couldn’t have predicted that Asmodeus would have agreed to Morningstar’s ridiculous peace offering and kept them both prisoners, forcing Alec to fight until he was the point of exhaustion.

But, as Magnus stands a few steps away from where he’s sitting on the bed, Alec can see the guilt in his eyes.

Alec knows that Magnus will eventually be able to move past this, that he just needs a little time to process everything and work through any issues that he has in regards to Alec paralyzing his Prince of Hell Father and creating chaos in Edom, but he just wishes that Magnus would let him help.

“Get some rest,” Magnus whispers before he opens the door to Alec’s bedroom and pauses. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

Before Alec can even open his mouth to protest, to plead for Magnus to stay, the Warlock was gone.

* * * * * *

Magnus did end up sticking to his promise and eventually returned, though he was still hesitant about being so close to Alec while he was healing. It was like the Warlock was scared that if he placed a single finger on the Shadowhunter, then he would completely break from his touch. Alec tried to tell him that he was being ridiculous, that he actually felt okay but Magnus didn’t want to listen, and instead insisted that Alec get some sleep.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to be winning the argument, Alec let out a sigh and did what he was told, at least for a few hours.

The thought of Jace and Isabelle being pulled into their parent’s office to document everything that had happened, wasn’t sitting right with Alec. Surely, if anyone was to be interrogated and met with disapproving looks, then it should have been him. After all, this whole mission was meant to be a chance for him to prove himself, to test his leadership abilities… it didn’t take a genius to figure out that he had failed. Sure, they somewhat caught the Demon responsible but they had allowed him access back to Edom, they had allowed for Alec to have been held hostage – though he’s not going to ignore the fact that he was held hostage twice, the first being by his own parents – and he had endangered a Mundane as well.

The Clave was going to have a field day when the reports officially get filed.

Alec shakes his head, he can’t worry about what the Clave thinks of the reports, what’s done is done.

Needing to get up and stretch his legs, Alec braces himself for the twinge that is sure to come from his shoulder as he sits up. He could feel the stitches pull and he lets out a low groan as he swivels his body to the side before pausing at the edge. It doesn’t take long for the throbbing to subside, and when he’s sure that he’ll be able to move without the discomfort showing on his face, Alec rises to his feet and starts to locate his favourite worn sweatshirt and a fresh pair of sweatpants; he can’t bear to attempt to wear anything else, not until he’s more mobile.

He keeps an ear out for the sound of his shower being shut off, but it doesn’t come while he’s getting changed.

Magnus had insisted that he needed to get the last remnants of Edom and the Medical Bay off of his skin, and so he headed into Alec’s en-suite not long after he returned, and Alec couldn’t blame him, he was dying to grab a shower himself but with his arm strapped to his chest, it’s going to be a while before he can properly enjoy the water running over his head and down his body. Magnus’s offers of a sponge bath can only clean so much, and Alec blushes at the thought of Magnus seeing that much of his body, let alone his more private areas.

“Pull yourself together, Lightwood,” Alec mutters as he tears his eyes away from the door of the bathroom, letting out a small sigh as he starts to make his way out of his bedroom and down through the winding hallways of the Institute.

Alec needs to find Jace and Isabelle, to find out what they have told their parents.

Just as he turns the corner to the hallway that holds his parent’s office, Alec picks up the sound of Jace’s voice and he inadvertently flinches at the tone. His brother sounds so angry and Alec can only imagine what has been said to cause him to lose control of his emotions. Alec isn’t sure if he wants to know, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he finds his feet already leading him silently towards the door.

“You’re not even going to apologize? You’re seriously just going to carry on like nothing happened?”

“Jace, watch your tone,” Robert scolds, and through the slit in the door, Alec could see that he was leaning forward on the desk.

“You’re unbelievable,” Jace hisses, ignoring their Father’s warning. “After everything that you’ve put Alec through these past few weeks, you can’t spare a second to get your heads out from the Clave’s asses and apologize to him, hell he deserves more than an apology, especially from you!”

Alec grimaces at Jace’s tone and watches as he spits the venomous words out towards where their Mother was standing behind Robert, and for the briefest of seconds, Alec actually felt a little sorry for her, but the moment is over as quickly as it had appeared when she opened her mouth.

“Alec knows that I’m sorry and as your Mother, you will listen to your Father and I when we tell you to watch your tone. In fact, this should cheer you up, we’ve just gotten word back from the Clave and they’ve offered us the permanent position as Heads of the New York Institute,” Maryse announces proudly, looking at each of her children before turning to smile at Robert as she continues. “That means that once you start at your new school, there will be no more moving around, you can all settle down to finish your studies before moving onto the full Shadowhunter Training. We know that you’re more than capable enough to pass that, especially given the success of this latest mission and I know that you’ll do us proud.”

Alec’s breath catches in his throat at this and he uses all of his strength and willpower to not cry out in protest.

Ever since they arrived in Shadow Hills, Alec had known that their stay here wouldn’t have been permanent, that they were only here on official Clave business but after everything that had happened… he kind of wanted to think that their parents would have let them at least finish the school year before packing them all up and moving them to a different State for the next mission, whatever or wherever that may be.

He can feel his hands start to shake as his breathing becomes staggered and shallow.

 _This can’t be happening_ , Alec thinks as he reaches out his good hand to steady himself against the wall.

“Wait, so that’s it?” Jace asks, looking at his Dad before shifting his gaze to his Mom then back again. “You’re just going to move us all to New York to start over? You’re definitely going to pretend that nothing happened all the while ignoring the fact that we’ve already made friends here.”

“What about Magnus? You can’t just expect Alec to pack up and leave without him,” Isabelle finally speaks up.

“Your brother will understand that this is a great opportunity for our family and it’s one that will raise the status of our name amongst Shadowhunters within the Clave; it’s what your Mother and I have been working on for so long and it’s something that we would like Alec to continue when it comes to him taking over from us,” Robert explains, his tone cool and controlled.

“Screw the status of our name, you can’t take him away from Magnus, not now.” Jace argues, standing from his seat.

“Jace is right,” Isabelle agrees as she too stands from her seat, reaching out a hand to hold Jace back. “Magnus has come to mean the world to Alec, and if you were to separate them now, after everything that they went through together in Edom, you’re just going to end up destroying them.”

“Yeah, and Alec will end up hating you more than he already does,” Jace adds, his eyes narrowed as he takes in their unchanging expressions.

The tension in the office was becoming so thick, it was leaking out into the corridor and wrapping itself tightly around Alec, making it even harder to breathe. Jace and Isabelle were right, how could he just pack everything up and leave Magnus here while he follows his parents and siblings to the other side of the Country? He couldn’t, and surely Maryse and Robert would know that he wouldn’t even consider it a possibility.

_Magnus has come to mean the world to Alec… you’re just going to end up destroying them…_

Isabelle’s words were floating on repeat through his head as he struggles to stay calm.

He can’t have a panic attack, not now and certainly not here.

Without even bothering to make his presence known to the occupants of the office, Alec quickly turns and stumbles back towards his bedroom, his whole body erupting into shakes as he holds back the tears that are threatening to fall. He wasn’t sure how he managed to reach his room without falling, but it didn’t matter, as soon as he was over the threshold and the door had closed behind him, his resolve completely fell away.

“Alexander?” Magnus calls out from the doorway of the ensuite, one hand paused in its effort to dry his hair.

Alec can feel himself slipping further down into a panic attack and he looks up at Magnus, his eyes as wide as a deer caught in the headlights. It was a look that was enough for Magnus to drop the towel he was holding in favour of rushing over to kneel beside Alec, his soothing voice calming as he guides Alec through some of the most simplest of breathing exercises. Alec wonders just how many times Magnus has had to deal with attacks like these, given his past experiences, he must have had to deal with his fair share of panic and nightmares.

It takes a couple minutes longer, but Alec could finally feel his chest loosening and his breathing settling down.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks slowly, his hand staying on Alec’s shoulder as he tries to catch his eyes. “What happened?”

Alec opens his mouth to speak but his throat closes up and all he can do is pull Magnus towards him, his head resting against his chest as he lets out the cries he had been holding in since he started eavesdropping on his family’s conversation.

“Alexander… talk to me, please?” Magnus presses, wrapping an arm around Alec as he cries.

“Maryse and Robert… they want to move us… to New York…” Alec chokes out between breaths; the soothing techniques Magnus had just worked through with him lay forgotten in Alec’s mind as he struggles to get the words out. “After everything that… after what they did… how can they even think… Magnus, I don’t want to leave you… I _can’t_ leave you! I just…”

“Alexander, breathe,” Magnus instructs, running a gentle hand through Alec’s hair as he breathes with him.

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispers when he’s finally gained control again. “I didn’t mean to break down, I just… I can’t bear to even look at them at the moment, how can they expect me to just willingly pack up my life here and start again in New York?”

Magnus is quiet for a moment as he ingests Alec’s words.

He can’t believe that Maryse and Robert are planning to move them all to New York, but then again, why is he surprised? The Lightwood’s have always been known to being strictly business orientated; they put work before their own family, Alec is proof of that. He just didn’t expect them to rush into it so soon after getting their eldest son back from Hell. Alec hasn’t even had a chance to properly heal yet.

If only there was something he could do…

“This may be a little too soon to ask but I _do_ have an apartment and if you’d like to… you could, you know… stay.”

Alec pulls back a little from Magnus and for a second Magnus is worried that he’s said something wrong, that he’s scared the Shadowhunter away but when he spots the smile that lights up Alec’s face, he allows himself to relax, knowing that he’s said the right thing after all.

“Do you really mean it?” Alec asks, a little hesitant. “I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“My dear, Alexander, you could never impose, especially when I’m asking you to stay.”

Alec studies Magnus for a moment before he’s pulling the Warlock close, his lips pressing hungrily against Magnus’ as he tries to express just how grateful he is, and how much it means to him that Magnus would want Alec to stay with him. As he pulls away to grab some air, he catches Magnus’s eye and he can’t help the smile that graces his lips. With Magnus, he is home and he knows that he will never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, our beautiful readers, the end has arrived... * _grabs a tissue_ * ...and it has been one Hell of a roller-coaster (please, excuse the pun) but I hope that you've enjoyed the Lightwood's journey from start until finish.
> 
> I just wanted to say a massive thank you for all the love and support you've shown us while we were writing this, seriously we can't thank you all enough for the comments, the views, the subscriptions, the kudos... you guys are really amazing and we're so honoured that you've taken the time out of your day to follow this story. We're both so sad to see it come to an end BUT... just because this story has ended, doesn't mean that Alec and Magnus' time together has to end which is why I'm so happy to announce that we have a sequel currently in the works!
> 
> We have already started the writing process so until we're ready to publish the next chapter of Alec and Magnus' story, thank you again and remember, stay happy and healthy <3 - _SoWrongItsLottie_

**Author's Note:**

> The credit for the beautiful Banner, which inspired this pairing and story goes to Helma on YouTube.  
> (We really hope you don't mind us using this but if you do then we'll understand and take it down)


End file.
